Beyblade: Otros métodos, otra historia
by viry.villa3
Summary: Vidaxir Collingwood, una chica joven inglesa conoce a Boris Balkov, el cual tiene un plan para ella y su "creación" más reciente Tala Valkov o Yuriy Ivanov. Se verá envuelta en ciertos secretos acerca del ruso, y el equipo Demolition Boys, y más adelante en el Blitzkrieg Boyz. Veremos primera temporada de Beyblade y la tercera. Romance, Drama, Misterio.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p><em>-Ya no puedo escuchar tu voz… Padre… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué ahora tú eres el que me abandona…? Dios… cuál es tu propósito en esto… Házmelo saber… Padre…-<em>

_El día está nublado, tanto que las luces de la ciudad se han encendido, no tardará en llover, y hoy es el día en que enterrare a mi padre… Llevó el vestido negro que mi mayordomo Vincent, mando pedir de París, es hermoso, lástima que lo use para algo tan sombrío, igual a mi padre le gustaba el color negro…_

-Por aquí Señorita Collingwood – Dijo el mayordomo de edad madura, mientras le abría las puertas principales, a fuera le espera un auto negro, lujoso, y seis hombres vestidos de traje negro con gafas le esperan el línea como soldados, el chofer joven le abre la puerta, ella entra y después le siguen sus hombres trajeados. El auto arranca, encaminándose a donde será el entierro del Señor Collingwood.

-_Trece años estuvimos juntos padre… y no fue suficiente, al igual que con mamá… Ahora debes estar con ella, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, pero aun no es mi turno… _- Pensó la chica pelirroja mientras veía a través del cristal de la ventana.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que el auto se detuviera, de repente comenzó a llover levemente, el chofer salió, no sin antes sacar el paraguas para cubrir a la joven señorita de la lluvia. Los hombres que le acompañaban salieron detrás de ella, protegiéndola, uno de sus guardias le entregó el paraguas ella lo tomó con ambas manos, y tomó un respiro fresco, se acomodó el sombrero en negro que traía, y su vestido negro que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas se lo arregló poco, traía unas pantimedias color gris, y unos zapatos negros, y un pequeño abrigo con un moño en rojo oscuro en medio, y su cabello lo sostenía a la mitad por un listón negro, soltó el aire que había tomado, y dio un paso, y otro más…

Camino por el sendero color tierra, y pasó algunas tumbas de familiares fallecidos, eran parte de la famosa familia Collingwood. Antes de llegar a donde estaba el ataúd de su padre, un grupo pequeño de reporteros se amontonaron gritando:

-¡Señorita Collingwood! ¡¿Qué siente al ser la única heredera de toda una compañía?! –

-¿Podría decirnos cómo se siente ahora? –

-¡Unas fotografía para el periódico! –

-¿Quién diseño su vestido? -

La chica se perturbó, y se molestó, frunció el ceño diciendo fríamente. – Sin comentarios. – Tres de sus hombres, se separaron para alejarla de los amarillistas, ella en realidad se puso a pensar en esas dichosas preguntas, pues ahora que su padre había fallecido y no tenía otro familiar más cercano, ella debía tomar el control de la compañía más famosa en Europa, Estados Unidos, y parte de Japón, la empresa manufactura de beyblades "Collingblade".

Llegó finalmente a una silla, cerca del agujero en el cual enterrarían a su padre, igual que a su madre hace ocho años. Con el paraguas en mano, y el sombrero que traía una especie de velo negro, se cubrió para que no le viesen llorar, y mucho menos que le tomaran fotografías. Había un techado, más bien una pequeña carpa que encubría lo suficiente, era lluvia ligera pero aun así molestaba.

El pastor salió en escena, con biblia en mano, y todos los presentes, amigos de la familia, se pusieron de pie. El hombre de edad madura, con gran y potente voz, abrió sus biblia y leyó un pasaje bíblico:

**Salmo 91 **

El que habita al abrigo del Altísimo  
>Morará bajo la sombra del Omnipotente.<p>

2 Diré yo a Jehová: Esperanza mía, y castillo mío;  
>Mi Dios, en quien confiaré.<p>

3 Él te librará del lazo del cazador,  
>De la peste destructora.<p>

4 Con sus plumas te cubrirá,  
>Y debajo de sus alas estarás seguro;<br>Escudo y adarga es su verdad.

5 No temerás el terror nocturno,  
>Ni saeta que vuele de día,<p>

6 Ni pestilencia que ande en oscuridad,  
>Ni mortandad que en medio del día destruya.<p>

7 Caerán a tu lado mil,  
>Y diez mil a tu diestra;<br>Mas a ti no llegará.

8 Ciertamente con tus ojos mirarás  
>Y verás la recompensa de los impíos.<p>

9 Porque has puesto a Jehová, que es mi esperanza,  
>Al Altísimo por tu habitación,<p>

10 No te sobrevendrá mal,  
>Ni plaga tocará tu morada.<p>

11 Pues a sus ángeles mandará acerca de ti,  
>Que te guarden en todos tus caminos.<p>

12 En las manos te llevarán,  
>Para que tu pie no tropiece en piedra.<p>

13 Sobre el león y el áspid pisarás;  
>Hollarás al cachorro del león y al dragón.<p>

14 Por cuanto en mí ha puesto su amor, yo también lo libraré;  
>Le pondré en alto, por cuanto ha conocido mi nombre.<p>

15 Me invocará, y yo le responderé;  
>Con él estaré yo en la angustia;<br>Lo libraré y le glorificaré.

16 Lo saciaré de larga vida,  
>Y le mostraré mi salvación.<p>

-Al fin y al cabo… qué es la muerte… Es solo un principio, un privilegio para acercarnos más al Señor. Xavier Collingwood, está ahora con nuestro padre celestial. Amén… -

-Amén…- Se escuchó al unísono por parte de todos los presentes. La chica sentada, veía el ataúd color negro, con una cruz dorada dibujada a los lados, veía como las gotas de lluvia que le alcanzaban se escurrían y se esparcían por todo el contorno de dicha ataúd. De repente notó que ya era la hora de decir el último adiós a su padre terrenal.

Se puso de pie para acercarse un poco, y tomo una rosa color carmín, de uno de los arreglos que provenían de la familia, para ponerla sobre el ramo de flores blancas que adornaba la ennegrecida caja. Sonrió debajo de ese velo, y soltó un par de lágrimas, la caja bajo lentamente, ella se quedó de pie viendo cómo iba descendiendo… Las personas se acercaron a arrojar una flor, y un puño de tierra, y uno que otro le daba el pésame a la chica, la cual ni siquiera respondía.

Una vez que los hombres del cementerio empezaron a enterrar y acomodar las flores, y arreglos, pocas personas se quedaron ahí, la chica pelirroja no se movió ni un centímetro, hasta que una persona de su misma estatura, tal vez un poco más alto se acercó colocándose a un costado, acomodando una rosa roja junto a las demás.

Ella giró sus ojos a el chico pelirrojo, y se sorprendió al reconocerlo, éste se dio la media vuelta y le miro diciendo – Vidaxir… -

-T-tala…- Dijo ella entrecortado por la impresión, y le notó la vestimenta, que constaba de un traje negro en su totalidad, una camisa blanca y una corbata en rojo.

Un hombre de edad madura de cabellos violeta, se acercó a donde ellos, diciendo – Mi más sentido pésame, Señorita Collingwood. –

-Señor Boris Balkov… Hasta usted está aquí…- Decía aun conmocionada.

-Es mi deber estar al pendiente de usted, y además el pequeño Tala insistió en venir, pues es un momento muy delicado para usted ahora.- Dijo en un tono afligido el hombre ruso.

-S-sí… Así es…- Contestó entrecortado debido a que había forzado su garganta para no llorar.

-Ya es hora de retirarnos, Señorita – Dijo uno de los hombre de negro, acercándose por detrás.

-Cierto…- Respondió ella, pensó un momento -Uhmm… ¿Tienen dónde hospedarse esta noche? -

-Ah… en realidad planeábamos regresar a Rusia… y más yo, no puedo dejar a mis muchachos… Pero Tala puede quedarse si lo necesita… -

-Si no le molesta a usted… preferiría que se quedará por lo menos esta noche…-

-Bien, pues después de todo están comprometidos, por mí no hay ningún problema.- Dijo Boris tomando al chico de los hombros y entregándoselo. –Puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario. – Agregó al final con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero… Boris…- Pareció replicar el chico pelirrojo – ¿Qué hay del…?-

-No te preocupes, Tala. – Interrumpió, y se acercó a él, se puso en cuclillas, llevando sus manos a los hombres del chico. -Eso no es importante ahora, debes encargarte de tu prometida. –

Tala se extrañó un poco con lo que le dijo Boris, y sin chistar ni decir más nada respondió asentando con la cabeza – Sí, tiene toda la razón…-

-Gracias Señor Balkov. – Interrumpió la chica agradecida - Que tenga un buen viaje. –

-Sí. – Se incorporó del suelo, y se enderezó diciendo - Cuídese mucho, Señorita Collingwood. – se alejó despidiéndose, y al subir en un auto blanco, volteó a mirar a la joven pareja.

-Hora de irnos – Dijo Tala seriamente causándole un sobresaltó a la chica Collingwood.

-Sí… - El chico ruso le tomo el paraguas para cubrirla él mismo como gesto de caballerosidad. Y subieron al auto juntos.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a la mansión de la chica, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la enorme sala de estar, tomando un poco té que la sirvienta había servido en una vajilla muy elegante.<p>

-Sé que no debería preguntar… pero no puedo evitar mi curiosidad. –

-¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestionó Vidaxir, dejando la taza en la mesita de vidrio que tenía frente suyo, y le miró intrigada.

Tala dejo a un lado la taza, se puso de pie, esto puso perpleja a la chica, que abrió sus ojos. El chico ruso se acercó poco a poco, ella le siguió con la mirada y éste sentó a un lado, muy cerca diciendo

-Sé que debes estar devastada por dentro… y yo… sólo quiero saber si ¿estás bien?- Dijo en un tono afligido el chico ruso, tanto que la chica se conmovió:

-Ah… Es eso…- Miro al frente, para luego agachar su cabeza, Tala le notó, ella respondió – Es obvio lo que siento en estos momentos, estoy bien, pero me siento triste…- Se abrazó a sí misma, intentó no liberar el sollozo, pues sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente. –Lo voy a extrañar… Los voy a… a e-extrañar…-

Tala se puso de pie, e inmediatamente le abrazó, hizo que la chica se sobresaltará, no esperaba una reacción de afecto por parte de él, pues en realidad se habían visto muy pocas veces como para que ya le tuviese confianza.

-T-tala – Decía ella entre el pecho del chico, pudo escuchar incluso sus latidos y percibir el aroma de su colonia para caballero. –G-gracias…- Tala escuchó el agradecimiento por parte de la chica, e inmediatamente le soltó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Vidaxir le miró, y notó la expresión en su rostro, parecía como si estuviese asustado. – ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó triste. A lo que Tala respondió – No, no, para nada…- Dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda, Tala parecía preocupado, y llevó su mano derecha a las sienes.

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos días, y el chico Ivanov siguió en Londres, a lado de la chica Collingwood, ambos están en el jardín, charlando. El día está poco soleado, están a principios de otoño, vestimenta de Tala consta en un típico traje color café, con pantalones cortos, camisa blanca, sin corbata, solo con las ligas que acompañan el pantalón, y zapatos en café oscuro. Mientras Vidaxir trae puesto un lindo vestido que le cubre hasta los pies, color dorado, con un toque de café, y su cabello rojizo lo traía recogido en su totalidad, formando una "cebolla".<p>

-Sí, es la primera vez que como algo tan dulce como esto. – Decía el chico en un tono emocionado al ver tan delicioso postre que les fue servido hace unos minutos. Era como un pastel de chocolate y a un lado un poco de nieve de vainilla. – ¿Cómo dices que se llama? – Preguntó viendo a la chica Collingwood que apenas se llevaba un bocado a la boca, ella respondió.

-Se llama, **_Sticky Toffee. _**Es muy delicioso**_. _**No me sorprende el que no lo conozcas ya que es más tradicional de Inglaterra. –

-Oh…- Expresó Tala. –De hecho… sin duda alguna se ve exquisito y lo sabe. –

Sonrió la chica levemente tal cual dama de la alta sociedad, y siguió comiendo su postre, Tala observó el suyo y algo pasó por su mente.

-Gracias por pasar estos días conmigo. – Dijo la chica Collingwood agradecida.

Tala volteó a verle diciendo – No tienes porqué agradecer, es normal que lo haya hecho. –

-Mmh… Sí, pero no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo. Ya te reserve un boleto de avión para que regreses a Rusia. –

Tala se impresionó, abriendo sus ojos, le miró nuevamente y no evitó preguntar – ¿Te aburriste de mí, o qué? – Dijo en un tono serio, Vidaxir le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y respondió sin haberse intimidado – Es solo que me voy a ocupar en la compañía, no te veré dentro de un tiempo, es todo.- Dijo serena la chica. Tala se tranquilizó, pero de igual forma se levantó de la mesa haciendo ruido con la silla, y se retiró inconforme. La chica Collingwood, volteó a un costado y cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro, tomó de nuevo la taza de té para terminarlo y seguir al pelirrojo.

-Tala…- Dijo ella al entrar en la habitación del chico, pero no estaba ahí. Salió y se encamino a uno de los pasillos. – ¡Vincent, Vincent! – El mayordomo apareció frente a la chica diciendo:

-¿Me llamo, Señorita? –

-Ahm… A Tala… no está en su habitación. –

-Oh… él joven Ivanov, se encuentra afuera entrenando con su beyblade. –

-¿En serio? Qué rápido, ni siquiera le note cuando fue hacia allá… - Pensó un segundo – Gracias, Vincent. –

-Para servirle, Señorita. –

La chica salió de nueva cuenta de la casona y se dirigió a una parte del jardín, era un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, el cual nadie lo usaba, pero era especial para entrenar el deporte del beyblade, teniendo un gran _bowl_ clásico para poder iniciar. El chico Ivanov estaba a un lado del tazón, lanzando su beyblade el cual giró alrededor del tazón, la chica suspiro de alivio, y subió los escalones llamándole – Aquí estas, Tala…-

-Sí, qué sucede – Dijo de mala gana el muchacho.

Vidaxir le notó su enojo, e ignorando aquello dijo – Ya tienes mucho practicando este deporte…-

-Sí, es mi vida…- respondió.

_-Qué fuerte respuesta… - _Pensó ella. –Amm… Tala…-

-¿Qué? –

-Quieres algo más difícil –

-¿Huh? Como qué… -

La chica bajo de las escaleras, y se acercó a un panel de control, donde había ciertos botones y palancas, presiono unos, haciendo que el tazón temblara y sobre él Tala. De debajo salió un montón de pilares al estilo romano, Vidaxir volteó gritando – Se supone que debes derribarlos, así tu beyblade se hará más resistente. –

Tala dijo – Ya lo es, mi adorado Wolborg puede con lo que sea. –

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Dijo la chica seriamente, para presionar otros botones apareciendo unos beyblades de la marca de su compañía.

-¡Je! Esto es pan comido, Vidaxir –

-Anda…- Dijo la chica confiada, acercándose poco a poco al tazón – Quiero ver cómo lo haces.-

-Bien… -

Los pilares eran más gruesos de lo que parecían, y los otros tres beyblades acorralaron al de Tala, éste dibujo una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, confiado dijo. –Mira esto…- Se enderezó gritando a todo pulmón – ¡Vamos, Wolborg! ¡Novae Rooog! –

Vidaxir se asombró, pudo divisar a la perfección la bestia bit del chico, conocido como Wolborg pero antes vio a la dama de blanco ella dijo en voz baja – ¿Winterin…?-

-¡Gaaaaah! ¡Ja, ja, ja!–

El frío se sintió en el tazón de beyblade, y justo donde estaba Wolborg el suelo se congelo, y junto a él los tres beyblades de la chica. Tala mando a destruirlos, causando que se destrozaran por el congelamiento, los pedazos inservibles en su totalidad cayeron al redor del tazón.

Vidaxir quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a su prometido jugar, y más le llamo la atención el verlo desahogarse a su manera, parecía ya más tranquilo.

-¿Qué tal, eh? – Dijo Tala con cierta emoción, y una sonrisa de victoria.

Vidaxir rodeó el plato, dirigiéndose hacia Tala diciendo – Nada mal, me sorprendiste. – Se cruzó de brazos pegándolos a su cuerpo.

-¡Hmp!- Exclamó el chico con la sonrisa en su rostro, le dio la espalda de nuevo a la chica y bajo, Vidaxir volteó al pequeño desorden que se hizo, sacó un celular de entre su vestido, presionó un botón, y se escuchó la marcación, sonó una vez y una voz conocida respondió:

-¿Si, Señorita Collingwood? –

-Vincent, hay que limpiar el estadio.-

-Ahora mismo mandaré al equipo de limpieza.-

-Gracias. – Colgó la llamada, y lo volvió a introducir en su bolsillo.

* * *

><p>Espero unos cinco minutos y el mayordomo junto a los de limpieza, llegaron.<p>

-Ya tenía mucho que no venía para acá, Señorita Collingwood – Dijo el mayordomo, Vincent, acercándose a la joven.

-Lo sé… De hecho, me trae muchos recuerdos…-

-Entiendo. – Sonrió el hombre.

-¿Y Tala? –

-El joven, ahora está tomando una ducha.-

-¡Listo, Señorita! – Grito un joven de vestimenta azul celeste, ya habían terminado de limpiar.

-Sí, gracias. –

El pequeño grupo de chicos se retiró, y la chica Collingwood se colocó a un lado del tazón y junto a ella su mayordomo el cual sacó una caja negra, y la abrió, por dentro era de terciopelo rojo. –Aquí tiene.- Dijo el hombre.

-Lo trajiste.- Volteó su mirada la chica, poco sorprendida.

-Para eso me llamó también…- Sonrió el mayordomo.

-¡Je! Gracias… - Se acercó a la caja y llevó sus manos hasta sostener lo que contenía. Solo esbozó una sonrisa como si recordase algo bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto de Londres: <strong>

-Bien, me voy…- Decía el chico ruso.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias por todo…- Hizo una ligera pausa para enfatizar algo mas - …Yuriy…-

Tala se estremeció al escucharle decir su nombre en un tono ruso, hasta pareció que lo doblego por un momento haciendo que incluso se sintiera un poco distinto. –Ah…- Expresó el chico atontado.

-Bueno, ya es hora. Nos volveremos a ver. – Sonrió la chica, sus hombres le protegían desde atrás y su mayordomo le acompañaba.

-S-sí… Lo sé.-

-Cuídate mucho, y hazte más fuerte. No dejes que Boris te consuma. –

Tala prestó atención a aquellas palabras, y puso una cara de extrañez, la chica lo notó pero no dijo nada solo pronunció – Adiós – Se dio la media vuelta dejando al chico para abordar el avión que lo llevaría a Rusia.

Dentro del avión, el chico Ivanov veía a través de la ventana, meditando acerca de algo que le causaba incertidumbre.

-¿Por qué me hace dudar? Y además, a pesar de que estamos comprometidos por obligación, me atrae, y Boris dijo que no era necesario que sintiera algo por ella, pero no puedo evitar este sentimiento…-

La chica salía del edificio escuchando el sonido de los aviones despegar, miro al cielo viendo la marca que dejan al surcar el firmamento y dijo – Lo siento, pero realmente me tardaré en encontrarte. Hasta entonces… Cuídate…-

El auto lujoso la esperaba y el chofer le abrió la puerta, entró y de inmediato arrancó, sus hombres no entraron con ella ni siquiera su mayordomo Vincent, el chofer se quitó el sombrero y sonrió viendo por el espejo a la chica sola en la parte de atrás.

-Rayos…- Expresó poco asustada.

_Fin del prólogo._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> ¡Hola Amigos! Aquí pasando con un nuevo Fic, y sí ya sé que no he terminado muchos otros, lo intentaré pero las cosas se tardan y yo también, me inspiro en uno o en otro, y así. Gracias por leer este comienzo de mi fic de Beyblade (obvio) Saludos y bendiciones y mi agradecimiento personal a **_DeyaRedfield_** por terminar de inspirarme nwn.


	2. Capítulo 1: Chica de hielo y Fuego

**Capítulo 1**

**Chica de hielo y fuego.**

_Frau von Eis und Feuer_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Pues primero, agradeciendo porque vi que muchas personas se tomaron la molestia de leer el prólogo de este Fic, y pues no quería pasar por alto ese detalle, así que gracias, y pues seguimos, espero y sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><em>-Oscuridad… Es lo único que puedo ver… Ni siquiera siento nada… ¿Qué no se supone que sigo con vida?- <em>Decía la joven Vidaxir Collingwood, al ser privada de su libertad. La chica abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintió las suaves sábanas de la cama, y con las que está cubierta, se incorporó aun sin alteración alguna, y se giró para ver a los lados, barriendo con su mirada la habitación, que por cierto era la suya.

Abrió poco a poco sus labios -…Un sueño…- Se quedó pensando un momento – Es normal después de lo que sucedió… Tal y como lo dijo la psicóloga…- Tocaron a la puerta, y del otro lado se escuchó la voz de su mayordomo diciendo:

-Señorita Collingwood, ¿Está despierta? –

-Eh… Sí, Vincent… -

-Con su permiso, voy a pasar.-

-Adelante.- Respondió ella.

El mayordomo entró, diciendo – Voy a prepararle un baño caliente…- La chica sin levantarse de la cama respondió desganada – Te lo agradezco, Vincent.- El hombre se fue hacia el baño que está a unos metros de la enorme habitación.

Después de ducharse la chica salió del cuarto de baño, con la toalla en el cabello, vestida con una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies, yendo a su cama se sentó sobre ella, viendo hacia a la nada, su mayordomo entró con el teléfono en la mano diciendo:

-Señorita, tiene una llamada.- Se acercó hasta donde la chica, la cual le miró diciendo:

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es? –

-Es el joven Ivanov. –

Vidaxir mostró una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, y extendió su brazo hacia el mayordomo para que le diese el teléfono. En cuanto lo tomó éste salió de la habitación.

-Habla Vidaxir, diga -

-…Vidaxir… Soy yo. Supe lo de tu secuestro… ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo el chico Ivanov, sonando poco preocupado, cosa que la chica Collingwood percibió a través de la bocina de teléfono, seria y fría contestó:

-Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Solo me sacaron un par de millones de euros, pero gracias a Dios estoy bien. –

-Me da gusto escuchar eso. Fueron cinco días y este…-

-Sí.- Interrumpió la chica sonando un poco fastidiada. – Te dejo, necesito descansar. –

-Entiendo. Hasta luego. –

-Adiós. – Termino la llamada, y dejo el teléfono a un lado de la cama, se sintió un poco molesta debido a cómo le hablo está vez el chico ruso y entonces medito por un momento.

-Señorita, necesita descansar – Dijo el mayordomo que entraba por la puerta con un cambio de ropa. Interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven señorita.

-¿Eh? No hay tiempo para descansar, Vincent. – Se puso de pie, poco alterada, el mayordomo se acercó preocupado diciendo:

-Pero, señorita…-

-¡Estoy bien, he dicho! – Alzó la voz la chica, sorprendiendo a Vincent, éste hizo una reverencia llevando su mano derecha al pecho, y dijo: -Como guste y mande, Señorita Collingwood. – Dejo la ropa en la cama, y salió cabizbajo.

Vidaxir se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero disculparse por ello, no era importante, se acercó a la cama para cambiarse de ropa, debía prepararse para ir a la empresa de su padre. Se cambió rápidamente, poniéndose un traje estilo ejecutivo, en dos tonos de gris, la hacía ver un poco más mayor, se dirigió al baño para peinarse el cabello y maquillarse un poco, al cabo de unos minutos salió del baño y de la habitación, bajo hasta ver a su mayordomo pidiendo el auto que ya estaba esperándola afuera.

* * *

><p>La chica hizo su entrada al gran y enorme edificio, Collingblade, sus guardaespaldas, esta vez eran diez, le siguieron formando casi una pared. Notó las miradas de las secretarias, obreros, y ejecutivos sobre ella, y escuchó los murmullos de la gente.<p>

-Pero cómo es que está aquí. –

-Acaba de pasar por un secuestro. –

-Lo supiste, ¿no? –

-Capaz que le hayan hecho algo…-

-Ay pobre, niña…-

Vidaxir puso una cara molesta, siguió caminando, y un hombre en traje azul, le dijo sonriente, pero ella percibió una sonrisa falsa.

-Señorita Collingwood, nos alegra mucho el que este bien. -

-Sí, a mí también. – Respondió tajante. Camino pasando a uno de los ejecutivos de la compañía, para dirigirse a la habitación la cual le pertenecía a su padre. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, color madera oscura, abrió y entró admiro el cuarto dibujo una sonrisita en el rostro, parecía estar recordando algo lindo.

Un hombre de traje color gris, camisa blanca, zapatos y corbata en negro, toco a la puerta y abrió, diciendo – Señorita Collingwood. Que agradable sorpresa.- Entró, dando unos pasos, quedando a un metro y medio de la chica.

La joven se giró a verle, lanzándole una mirada de desconfianza, le notó un hermoso el color miel de sus ojos, lentes, y un cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás -¿Quién…?-

-Permítame, soy Cedric Bradley. Era más bien el asistente de su padre. –

-Ah…- Expresó la chica – Ya veo. Creo que recuerdo haberle visto en el panteón, el día en que sepulte a mi padre…-

-Puedo preguntar, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en casa descansando? –

-¡Tch! Ya me dijeron eso un millón de veces, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. NO. Estoy bien, a partir de ahora yo me encargare de todo.-

-Como ordene, Señorita. Entonces deberíamos convocar una junta. –

-Sí, suena bien, encárgate, tienes cuarenta minutos para reunir a los ejecutivos, y demás… Mientras quiero permanecer sola.-

-Con permiso.-

-Propio…- Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta en la silla rotatoria, escuchó que se cerró la puerta y siguió meditando en sus cosas, algo extraño sintió, pero por otra parte un recuerdo salió a flote:

**Flashback**

-¿Quién eres? –

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, Señorita Collingwood… - Dijo el sujeto que le había raptado, el cual le cargaba en un hombro, la chica estaba amarrada de las muñecas y tobillos, había sido despojada de sus pertenencias, y estaba a bordo de un pequeño navío en movimiento.

-Ya esperaba que sucediera algo como esto, solo que se me hizo muy pronto. Además de que fueses un chico. ¿Qué acaso piensan que con la muerte de mi padre estoy débil? Qué estupidez-

-Ah, entonces estas insinuando que no tienes miedo ¿eh?-

-El miedo es parte de la humanidad, es normal que lo sienta sino no fuera humana.- Respondió la chica tranquilamente.

-¡Je…!- Sonrió el joven, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, y de piel blanca. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, y la colocó en un cuarto aislado, con una pequeña ventana donde podía divisar que se alejaban del puerto.

- Oye, eres muy bonita y todo…- Dijo el chico que se ponía en cuclillas tomando un mechón de cabello rojizo, y paso su mano hasta llegar al final diciendo -… pero que arrogante eres…-

Vidaxir le miró disgustada, frunció el ceño, mas como precaución. El chico llevó una mano del pantalón blanco detrás, y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita color plata, parecía más una caja para cigarrillos.

-Bien, esto es para que no sientas el viaje…- Dijo el joven, con una jeringa en mano que apenas preparaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No dejaré que me drogues! ¡Aléjate! – Dijo la chica molesta, con un toque de miedo en su voz, a la vez que se arrastraba hacia atrás.

-No te muevas o te lastimaré, y eso no es lo que quiere, así que tranquila…- Le tomó de ambas muñecas, para apaciguarla, el chico le inyecto debajo del hombro, y ella dijo:

-Dime… quién… quién te mando…a…-

-Es fácil, lo conoces…- Agregó una sonrisa, y se empezó a desabotonar el traje blanco de chofer que traía puesto.

-¿Eh?- Expresó Vidaxir y fue lo último que supo de sí.

_-Esa inyección hizo que permaneciera dormida por mucho tiempo, al despertar note, que mis ropas estaban en su lugar, intactas, al parecer no me había hecho nada…_

_De repente escuche el ruido de pisadas y la puerta se abrió, alguien se acercó a mí, era un hombre uniformado de policía, pero el acento era distinto - Ar deireadh, fuairmuid...– Mi cara era completamente de confusión, y sorpresa, ese acento, "Finalmente te encontramos…" Fue lo que me dijo, pero mi duda era ¿cómo es que llegue a Irlanda? – _

Vidaxir se impresionó, después se dio cuenta que habían pasado cinco días por lo menos, pero ella solo estuvo dormida. ¿Para qué la querían entonces? Solo pidieron dinero, y nada más, no había rastros de violación o golpes o algo que la perjudicara permanentemente. Pero recordó las palabras del chico _"Es alguien que conoces"_ Si de por sí no tiene muchos conocidos más que la servidumbre de su hogar, y familiares lejanos, debía cuidarse de aquel que sospechara o tal vez…-

**Fin del Flash**

Frunciendo el ceño, con sus codos apoyados al escritorio y las manos en la boca pensó – _Podría ser cualquiera… incluso…-_ Se le vino un nombre a la cabeza que evitó sacar, más que nada porque le dolía imaginarlo. –Ugh…- Exhaló un suspiro, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de piel – Debe ser mentira…- Se dijo así misma. El silencio reino un momento para ser interrumpido por el asistente que entró diciendo –Está todo listo.- La joven Collingwood volteó su mirada por arriba de los anteojos color negro y respondió - ¿Tan pronto? – Cedric puso un semblante perplejo, y asentó con la cabeza junto con una leve sonrisa. Vidaxir se puso de pie, y se acomodó el saco gris que traía puesto diciendo – Bien, así me gusta. Vámonos. – Se dirigió hacia el joven el cual le mantenía la puerta abierta, y en cuanto salió, la cerró.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron muy deprisa, así como las semanas, los meses, dando como resultado dos años, en los cuales la chica Collingwood tenía un aire más maduro, su cabello rojizo más largo. Está parada frente a un enorme ventanal, que parece más bien un balcón y nota la pequeña nevada que parece que se detendrá de un momento a otro. Trae puesto una camisa sin mangas de color negro, una minifalda de rombos, que acompaña con unas pantimedias color naranja, y unos zapatos de tacón muy elegantes, en rojo carmín.<p>

-Señorita, los Bladebreakers siguen arrasando…- Dijo el mayordomo colocando el periódico ruso local en la mesa, junto a la taza de té.

-Eso es bueno, después de todo también financiamos a la BBA. Y el Señor Dickenson sabe cómo usar ese dinero.- Dijo la joven Collingwood, acercándose a la mesa, el mayordomo le acomodó la silla para que tomara asiento. Tomó el periódico donde aparecía una fotografía en blanco y negro del equipo y miro a los integrantes, uno por uno, pasando a Tyson, Max, Ray y por último a Kai, suspiró, y tomó la taza de té para darle un sorbo. El mayordomo dice:

-¿Quiere un poco de pie de manzana?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Uhmm… Suena bien. Gracias, Vincent.-

-De nada, Señorita. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.- Dio la media vuelta alejándose donde la chica.

-Voy a salir en un rato, para que les avises que los necesitaré.- Dijo ella viendo hacia la puerta donde el mayordomo estaba de pie, y éste respondió:

-Como ordene.- Y salió de la habitación.

La chica tomó de nueva cuenta el periódico leyendo la noticia que los jugadores estrella. Se supone que los jóvenes ya estarían en terreno ruso, y sabía a quienes iban a enfrentar. A su mente se le vino el recuerdo de Tala, lo vio hace un mes, y cada vez le veía distinto.

-Tala… - Suspiró nuevamente, y se llevó una mano a las sienes, meditando - ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? –

Alguien interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, irrumpiendo en la habitación un hombre maduro, grande y fornido, vestido de negro, se acercó hasta donde ella diciendo:

- ¿Llamó, Señorita Collingwood? –

-Ah, sí. Los necesito en quince minutos, voy a salir. –

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde? –

-Aaah- Soltó un suspiro – A la Abadía de Boris, iré a visitar a Tala.-

-Muy bien, Señorita. – Hizo una leve reverencia, y se alejó deprisa, saliendo del cuarto, quedando sola la chica nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Justo cuando los Bladebreakers dejaban la Abadía de Boris, un auto negro, lujoso con los vidrios polarizados se estacionó frente al sitio, de él salió un chofer, vestido de azul oscuro, y dos hombres vestidos de negro, con gafas de sol, y auriculares en un oído.<p>

-Por aquí, Señorita Collingwood-

La chica salió del auto escoltada por los seis guardaespaldas, vio al chico de cabellos azules, y de nuevo miro al frente con indiferencia, y seriedad ante todo. Se dirigió a la entrada de la Abadía. Los guardias la seguían en todo momento.

El chico Hiwatari le miro por un momento y parecía perplejo, al igual que el resto del equipo, que apenas se había alejado de la entrada, miraron con sorpresa a la joven chica.

-¿Quién es ella? Acaso es una estrella de cine o qué- Comentó Tyson, impresionado.

A lo que Kenny respondió – No puedo creer que no la conozcas. Permíteme darte una breve introducción. Se llama Vidaxir Collingwood, tiene quince años de edad, es la dueña y única heredera de la compañía Collingblade, tengo entendido que también tiene un convenio con la BBA. -

-¡Ooh Vaya! No lo sabía… Jamás la había visto.-

-Es que no te informas de nada, Tyson.- Dijo un poco fastidiado Kenny.-

-Se ve muy imponente.- Comentó Ray maravillado.

-Y es muy bonita.- Agregó Max

Kai apenas los estaba alcanzando, con la cabeza baja y su mirada fría de siempre. Parecía estar metido en sus ideas, meditaba acerca de algo.

* * *

><p>Vidaxir, y Tala están a solas en una habitación, ambos están sentados, y una pequeña mesita en color madera oscura, los separa.<p>

-Vine a hacer lo de siempre.-

-No vienes muy seguido, a veces olvido porqué estás aquí.- Dijo seriamente el chico Ivanov, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver hacia otro lado.

-Oh…- Expresó Vidaxir, ante la contestación del chico, que más bien parecía una reproche. –Bien, entonces haré algo distinto, y espero que esta vez no lo olvides. – El chico Ivanov, se sorprendió ligeramente, y le miro con atención - Ponte en la cama.- Dijo ella seria, y fríamente.

Tala volteó su mirada hacia la cama matrimonial, con sábanas color azul celeste, regreso su vista a la chica Collingwood, dudoso ante lo que había escuchado preguntó - ¿Cómo…? –

Ella se puso de pie diciendo – Sólo hazlo.- En un tono más como de orden, y el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, así que le obedeció y sin chistar se acostó en la cama boca arriba, y en poco tiempo le acompaño la chica que se puso a gatas sobre él, mirándole fijamente se acercó apoyándose con sus manos y brazos, al rostro del chico, la punta de sus cabellos rojizos acariciaban la almohada blanca, él chico parecía estar paralizado, y no evito ponerse más nervioso conforme la chica se acomodó más pegándose a él. Vidaxir le sonrió levemente y preguntó:

-Ahora respóndeme… si es que puedes… ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Dijo ella en un tono suave, sin sonar vulgar.

Tala desvió su mirada inmediatamente de ella, pues claramente pudo divisar a la chica, y hasta sentirla, éste contestó entrecortado – Ah… E-este… -

Vidaxir volvió a sonreír - ¡Je…! Está bien así, Yuriy…- Se acercó sigilosamente al oído del chico el cual no había regresado su vista al frente. -Sabes que hasta que cumplas 18 seré tu esposa… y sólo en ese momento esto que tienes frente a ti, todo…- Tomó un respiro - … Repito. Todo esto será solamente tuyo. – Susurró al oído del chico.

Tala abrió más sus ojos dejando ver sus pupilas dilatadas, por cierta excitación, y se sonrojo al instante, no sólo en la forma en que se lo dijo, sino lo que le había dicho al oído. Él simplemente evitó algo en su interior, pero aun así llevó ambas manos a la cadera de la chica, la cual sonrió para luego decir – Tala… - Se enderezó y en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta al rosar la entrepierna del chico que algo se había movido de su lugar. Vidaxir negó con la cabeza y en seguida se bajó de la cama.

-No… no creí que te pusieras así, Yuriy…-

Tala le miro avergonzado, y se incorporó de la cama rápidamente, se quedó en silencio, Vidaxir dijo – Me tengo que retirar, debo ver al Señor Boris…- Camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación y dejar a Tala confundido, avergonzado y tal vez algo más.

Vidaxir salió en busca de Boris, sus guardaespaldas le siguieron por el largo pasillo en el que se encaminaba. Después de caminar un momento, llegó a la oficina en donde Boris le esperaba, miro a sus hombres, luego toco un par de veces la puerta color terracota, del otro lado se escuchó la voz del hombre ruso –Sí, adelante. –

Vidaxir tomó el picaporte color dorado, y abrió la puerta lentamente y diviso a Boris guardando unos papeles en el cajón del escritorio y de inmediato regresó a una postura, colocando sus codos y antebrazos sobre la superficie plana del escritorio donde sólo había una computadora, un vaso y jarra de cristal llenos de agua, y esos típicos envases para guardar los lápices y plumas. Le miro sonriente y le siguió con la mirada diciéndole - ¡Oh! Señorita Collingwood – Se puso de pie, una vez que ella se detuvo frente al escritorio, y éste se dirigió a ella para tomarle de la mano, la cual ella misma había extendido, le beso como símbolo de caballerosidad.

-Me alegra que hayas venido de visita. – Dijo el hombre enderezándose, regresando de nuevo a su asiento, la chica opto por sentarse en una de las sillas color marrón claro y negro que estaban frente al susodicho escritorio.

-Sí – Respondió ella, tan seria como de costumbre – A mí también me complace estar aquí. Vine a ver cómo estaba Yuriy ya que pronto, tengo entendido se enfrentará con los Bladebreakers.

-Sí, así es. Ese el plan. ¿Y qué tal? –

-Mmh… Todo bien.-

-¿Y qué más? Usted no viene simplemente por Tala, para mí que lo usa más como excusa. ¡Ja, ja! -

Vidaxir sonrió un segundo diciendo -Y también para ver cómo van las cosas… - Tomó un respiro para proseguir, poniendo un semblante poco preocupado - ¿No ha sabido nada acerca de sus padres?-

-Señorita Collingwood… Eso… Lamentablemente la verdad es más cruel. – Vidaxir abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por lo dicho del ruso. –Finalmente he tenido respuesta de los detectives que contrato, y pues me dijeron que los han dado por perdidos, sus padres están muertos.-

Vidaxir, se sobresaltó tanto con la noticia, que se puso de pie al instante exclamando - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo lo supiste?! –

A lo que Boris respondió de lo más tranquilo - Hasta hace poco…-

La chica se calmó, al sorprenderse de su propia reacción – Ah… Ya veo…- Tomó compostura, se sentó de nuevo, lentamente.

-Sí, lo siento…-

-¿Y él está enterado? – Preguntó

-No le he dado la noticia… aun…-

-¿Quiere que se lo diga yo? –

-Eso no es problema tuyo, yo soy el que está a cargo de él-

-¡Hmp! Da igual, yo también he terminado huérfana, así que puedo entenderle perfectamente. -

-Pues si quieres y no es molestia, adelante no te detendré. –

-Gracias – Se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación.

De nueva cuenta, regresó a la habitación de su prometido, el cual estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro que parecía viejo, con las hojas desgastadas, la chica tomó un poco de aire y se acercó hasta donde él, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, en cuanto Tala dejo el libro de lado, y se sentó igual, su semblante era de extrañez, pues notó enseguida un cambio en la pelirroja.

-Tala… Hay algo que debes saber…- Dijo ella pensando aún en las palabras.

El chico ruso, le miro con más atención - ¿Si, dime? –

Vidaxir le dio la terrible noticia, tratando de ser lo más sutil posible, Tala se sorprendió con aquello, pero no pareció expresar mucho al menos no como lo pensó Vidaxir.

-Estoy bien, estoy… bien…- Decía el chico encorvado y con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

Vidaxir se preocupó, pero entendió que lo mejor por ahora era dejarle solo. Salió del cuarto con una cara entristecida, forzándola para que nadie la viese, decidió dejar la Abadía de Boris, pues en unos días sería la batalla del equipo Demolition Boys contra los All Starz, así que permaneció en un hotel de lujo.

En una habitación, sola, pensando en lo del día, miraba al techo con una cara de aflicción por la noticia que le dio a Tala.

-¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Mmh? – Soltó un suspiro pesaroso, se giró en la cama quedando de lado viendo hacia el balcón donde las cortinas blancas permanecían abiertas. La chica trae puesto una bata que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mostrando sus delgadas piernas blancas, a pesar de que nevó hace rato el frío no le causaba mucho efecto, igual la calefacción del cuarto está encendida. –Yuriy… - Pronunció en un tono ruso, cerró sus ojos un momento, recordando la escena pícara de la tarde en que le visito. –Realmente le aprecio demasiado… - Se ruborizo – Pero no se lo diré, al menos no como hoy…-

La imagen del chico ruso se le vino a la mente donde lo tenía sumiso en la cama, las emociones que transmitía Tala en ese momento, le habían gustado, y esto le sacó más que una sonrisa.

-Aah… Tala… Quiero verlo, pero no es apropiado. – Alzó su cabeza junto con la mirada a ver el reloj el cual marcaba las 11:43 p.m. – Es muy tarde ya…- Pensó un momento, quedando en silencio, para luego romperlo diciendo – Da igual… - Se levantó de la cama de un brinco, se quitó su bata color blanco, casi aperlado, y de inmediato se dirigió al baño.

* * *

><p>Llegó a media noche a la Abadía de Boris, sus guardaespaldas la seguían esta vez eran dos hombres de negros, camino por los pasillos de afuera encaminándose a su objetivo, un guardia le saludo, ella se dio cuenta de algo muy poco peculiar, tenía marcas azules en su rostro, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió. Fue primero a buscar a Boris en su oficina, pero no le atendió, al no obtener respuesta, fue a la habitación de Tala, toco a la puerta pero no le respondió, igual se introdujo a la habitación, y notó que no estaba, decidió esperarlo.<p>

Pasados unos cuarenta y cinco minutos a lo mucho, cansada de esperarle, salió en búsqueda del chico. Salió del cuarto, sus guardaespaldas se enderezaron, ella dio una orden, y éstos le obedecieron quedándose.

-Esperen aquí, por si vuelve. –

-No se aleje demasiado, Señorita – Dijo el líder del grupo.

La chica sólo asentó con la cabeza y camino un momento por un pasillo, solo para toparse con el chico de cabellos azules, ambos asombrados y más aún Kai, ya que al verla nuevamente a unos pasos frente a él se le vino un recuerdo de golpe, donde veía a una niña de no más de cuatro o cinco años llorando frente a una sola tumba, y a un hombre alto, muy elegante, con traje color azul rey, igual de pelirrojo que ella. Kai, en ése entonces de niño estaba a un lado de la pequeña, tomándole del hombro, consolándola.

_-¿Qué fue eso?-_ Se preguntó él, la chica le ignoró pasándolo de largo, Kai volteó inmediatamente, perplejo aún, intentó pronunciar palabra alguna, la chica se ha alejado lo suficiente como para siquiera oírle. Vidaxir tenía la mente ocupada en Tala, pero aun así el chico de cabello azul se adentró a sus pensamientos. Kai le siguió hasta alcanzarla:

-¡Oye! –

La chica se giró con su típico semblante de siempre, Kai le tomó presuroso de la muñeca derecha, y la jaloneó a él para darle un abrazo, incluso él mismo se quedó atónito ante lo que su cuerpo le demando en ese instante. Vidaxir perpleja al igual que él, abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus pupilas azul y celeste, alzó su rostro y Kai se aproximó a un costado de su cabeza, escuchó la respiración poco agitada del chico –…Hay cosas que había olvidado… Ahora lo sé…- susurró suavemente.

Vidaxir sonrió levemente, con sus ojos bien abiertos y unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, en eso Tala apareció en escena.

-¡Ejem! ¿Sucede algo o qué? – Dijo en un tono molesto y celoso. Se acercó al par que inmediatamente se separó. La chica se limpió las lágrimas discretamente sin que le viese Tala, el cual se dirigió a ella mirando fijamente a Kai, él de igual manera le miro desafiante.

-Tala… te estaba buscando…- No término de hablar Vidaxir, ya que el chico ruso la tomó de la mano y se la llevó con él sin decir nada al respecto. Kai perplejo ante tal actitud se quedó quieto viendo como ambos se iban, la chica confundida volteó despistadamente hacia atrás, y de nuevo miro al frente, para luego ver de reojo a Tala que se veía molesto.

Al llegar a la habitación, cerrar la puerta y pasar el cerrojo, Tala tomó la iniciativa, jaloneó a la chica a la cama, y la arrojó bruscamente, cuando ésta cayó, deprisa se le echó encima, viéndola a los ojos frunciendo el ceño dijo - ¿Qué hacías con él? –

-Ah…- Expresó ella un poco atónita – Este… me lo tope por andarte buscando.- No le dejo de ver a los ojos, si lo hacía sentía que el chico podría molestarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eso no explica el por qué te estaba abrazando. – Dijo apáticamente el ruso.

-No tengo respuesta para eso. –

-Ni tú te lo crees. – Se le quitó de encima, y se bajó de la cama, la chica se incorporó y respondió.

-No es para que estés celoso… -

-¡No son celos nada más! ¡Es más no lo son! – Se contradijo así mismo.

Vidaxir se sorprendió al oírle gritar, pues era la primera vez que le hablaba de ese modo – Yu-Yuriy… -

-Ugh… Solo no me gusto para nada el encontrarlos así…-

-Perdón. –

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Si dices que no fue tu culpa.-

-Tengo qué, ¿no? No sé si fue mi culpa o no, él solo me abrazó porque… - Dejo de hablar, pensando en una respuesta.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No te quedes callada!- Se aproximó a ella y la tomó de los hombros bruscamente, viéndole.

Vidaxir se sobresaltó nuevamente al oírle gritar, respondió con calma diciendo -Boris no te ha dicho, ¿verdad?-

-¿Boris? ¿Por qué metes a Boris en esto? – La soltó por la sorpresa, y confusión.

-… Kai Hiwatari… él estuvo aquí cuando era más pequeño, y además nos conocíamos…-

-¿Eh? Entonces, estás diciendo que te abrazo por los viejos tiempos- Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo – Ya me respondí solo…-

-Algo así… ya que él… en realidad… me había olvidado…-

Tala puso cara de sorpresa, y entonces comprendió porqué Boris le tomó más atención al chico Hiwatari. –Ya entiendo…-

-… No debí haber venido…- Dijo cabizbaja la chica encaminándose a la puerta, donde Tala le detuvo tomándola del antebrazo – Está bien… yo soy el que debe disculparse… N-no debí gritarte…-

-Vidaxir se giró a verle, Tala le soltó, y ella se acercó a él, llevando sus manos al rostro del pelirrojo viéndole tranquilamente y dijo – No hay problema… Tu reacción fue de lo más normal, me preocuparía si no sintiera nada. Después de todo…-

-…Eres lo único que me queda… - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Vidaxir sonrió al igual que Tala, y ella le soltó y se alejó de él para retirarse.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo en el cuarto de hotel:<strong>

Vidaxir está sentada en un sillón acolchonado de piel, rojo, y tono dorados, vestía la bata de hace un rato, solo que traía un especie de abrigo en negro delgado, frente a ella una mesita larga y rectangular en madera negra, y encima una taza de té, y unos cuadernos, y un libro con pasta verde oscuro, además de un libro de recuerdos.

Mientras parecía hojear un álbum de fotografías familiares, ella pensó _– Me ha recordado…- _Se detuvo en una hoja, mirando fijamente a una sola foto_, _donde estaba junto con el niño Kai, jugando en la hierba.

Fin del capítulo uno… Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor<strong>: De nuevo gracias por leerlo, agregarlo a sus favoritos, y todo eso nwn, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, de una vez les aviso que demorare un poco más en hacer el que sigue. Saludos y bendiciones.


	3. Capítulo 2: Cubierta de Secretos

**Capítulo 2**

**Cubierta de secretos**

_Geheimnissedecken_

* * *

><p>Ya Boris Balkov, le había comentado al chico Hiwatari acerca del porqué ha tenido esa pequeña pérdida de memoria, y la realidad es que había olvidado más de una cosa. El dichoso beyblade, llamado Black Dranzer fue lo que le impacto en su niñez, además de ser el único que podía controlar dicha bestia bit.<p>

Boris estaba mintiendo, ya una persona más había sido capaz de dominar al Black Dranzer, pues ya lo había usado Vidaxir en una ocasión, pero no estaba interesada en dicha bestia bit. Su padre en ése entonces vivía, y había donado dinero para el proyecto en el cual le ocultaron detalles.

* * *

><p>La chica Colligwood, se quedó esperando al chico Ivanov, ella traía un lindo vestido corto en naranja, con un tupido alrededor del contorno de la vestimenta, un moño en rojo adornaba el medio del pecho de la joven, lo acompaño con medias color gris, y su cabello rojo suelto. Ya era tarde, pero ella seguía en pie frente al lugar acordado el día anterior, su mayordomo que por lo general vestía de negro, notó que estaba por nevar e hizo un comentario:<p>

-Señorita, deberíamos irnos… Tal vez…-

-No, esperaré aquí.- Dijo secamente.

-Pero, se ha hecho tarde, y no puedo dejarla sola…- Sacó un paraguas y la cubrió de la nieve. Vidaxir alzó su mirada al hombre y dijo:

-Sí… es tarde… Ya es la hora del té… - Revisó su reloj en la muñeca derecha, 5:00 p.m. soltó un suspiro de vapor, metió sus manos al bolsillo de sus ropas, y dijo – Recuérdame, castigarlo de alguna forma… No vaya a ser que con sólo verle se me olvide.-

-Eh… Sí, Señorita.- Se apartó de ella, para que el chofer preparara el auto. La chica volteó su vista al frente, y miro a alguien conocido llegar, su sorpresa fue ver al joven de cabellos azules ir hasta donde ella, con un abrigo negro, y su ropaje de siempre. La chica por inercia, dio un paso atrás, parecía más que sorprendida. Kai llegó hasta ella y le dijo:

-Hola, Vidaxir…- Y sacó una mano de su bolsillo, llevándolo hasta ella deteniéndola en el aire, la chica bajo su mirada para verle, pues parecía traer algo dentro. Kai la giró y la abrió, era un caramelo, Vidaxir no parecía el querer moverse, se quedó perpleja un momento, el chico Hiwatari la tomó de la mano, y le dio el dulce en ella, diciendo:

-Por los viejos tiempos…- Agregó una leve sonrisa de lado.

-K-kai…- Tomó el dulce y lo cerró la palma de su mano haciéndolo puño, y la llevó a su pecho enterrándolo en el moño que adornaba el abrigo, intentó forzar su pequeño sollozo, diciendo – Eh… Realmente… realmente… lo recuerdas…- Sonrió, pero enseguida esa sonrisa se borró al dejar salir unas lágrimas. Kai se desconcertó, y se dio cuenta el por qué se había puesto de esa forma. Y como un gesto de caballerosidad, el joven Kai, se aproximó con los brazos abiertos envolviéndola en ellos, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica que intentó ahogar el llanto ocultándose en las ropas del chico.

-Está bien… - Dijo Kai en forma de consuelo, se quedaron así un par de segundos.

-Otra vez…- Se escuchó, era la voz de Tala, quien traía su típica vestimenta, con un abrigo en blanco, abierto.

-¡Yu-yuriy! – Exclamo Vidaxir, sorprendida, se apartó del chico, limpiándose las lágrimas, Kai le miró molesto, Tala se acercó a la pareja y dijo poniendo su mano enfrente de él:

-Ya van dos, Kai – Hizo la señal de "amor y paz" pero dando referencia al número 2.

-¡Estaba llorando por tu culpa, por si no te habías dado cuenta!- Exclamó el peliazul molesto.

-Estaba ocupado, e intente venir como pude. Aquí estoy ahora, ¿no? Así que puedes retirarte.- Colocó a la chica Collingwood detrás de su espalda, como si la estuviese protegiendo.

-¡De eso, nada!-

-¡Es mi prometida, hazme el favor de retirarte, ya…!- Extendió su mano hacia un costado.

-Está bien, Kai… Ya estoy bien…- Dijo Vidaxir mientras le ponía una mano al pecho a Tala para que se tranquilizara. – Nos vemos después.-

-¡Cómo que después! – Dijo alterado, Tala.

-Bien, como gustes…- Se dio la media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

-¿Qué hacía aquí?-

-Ya te lo explique, Tala.- Caminaron ambos hacia el auto que estaba a unos metros.

-Eso no me es suficiente. Aun así, él no tiene porqué andarte abrazando nomás porque se le da la gana.- Refunfuñaba el chico Ivanov.

-Tranquilízate ¿Quieres…? -

-¡No estoy enfadado! – Gritó exaltado

-Tala, Tala…- Dijo la chica volteándose a él, le detuvo con sus manos sobre su pecho, éste se quedó perplejo un segundo, Vidaxir llevó sus manos con los guantes grises, le acarició y lo tranquilizo, mientras le veía a los ojos, dijo:

-Tranquilo, Tala… Él sólo me estaba reconfortando.-

-Pero… porqué…- Preguntó confundido. En eso se acercó el mayordomo junto con dos de los guardaespaldas de la chica.

-No pude evitar escucharles. Joven Ivanov… La Señorita Collingwood estaba esperándole, ella solamente se preocupó por usted.-

-Es suficiente, Vincent. No tiene por qué saber más detalles.- Se alejó del chico para ir hacia el auto, sus hombres le siguieron, el mayordomo se quedó junto con Tala el cual perplejo dijo:

-Estaba preocupada, ¿dices…?-

-Así es. Ya ve como es, no le gusta que la vea débil joven Ivanov, ahora lo sabe así que trátela con más cuidado.-

Tala escuchó con atención, estaba realmente impresionado con la manera de ser de su prometida, casi siempre la veía seria y distante.

-Se parece a mí… - Agregó para sí el chico. Y se encamino a la limosina. Uno de los hombres de la chica iba a subir con ellos pero ella dijo:

-No, ustedes vayan enfrente, y los otros en la parte de atrás, quiero estar a solas lo que queda de mi tiempo con Tala, por favor. –

El hombre fornido, de negro, asentó con la cabeza y por el auricular dijo – Ya escucharon a la Señorita. –

Una vez que el auto estaba en movimiento para ir hacia ningún rumbo en específico más que la abadía de Boris. La chica Collingwood, estaba charlando con Tala.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, en Rusia?-

-Sí, por el campeonato…- Miro a la chica que tenía un semblante serio. -¿Me equivoco?-

-Sí. – Respondió ella, mirando al frente para luego decir – En Londres, cuando salí de la compañía para ir a casa, ocurrió un atentado. –

-¿Eh? – Expresó Tala con sorpresa, hasta cierto punto preocupado. -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Alguien intentó asesinarme…- Dijo tranquilamente la chica.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué? – Cuestiono el chico ruso, sonando alarmado.

-No tengo idea… Solo…- Giró sus ojos hacia Tala de manera amenazante -… que podría ser el mismo que me secuestro hace dos años…- Le quitó la vista de encima, Tala seguía impresionado, que no halló qué decir.

-Pero, estás bien y eso es lo que cuenta. Estás aquí y ahora.-

Vidaxir mostró una ligera reacción de sorpresa por escucharlo decir lo anterior, volvió a ponerse seria enseguida, diciendo-Sí, así es… Sólo que no es seguro que vuelva a Londres, por ahora. Tuve que comprar una pequeña propiedad aquí en Rusia, pues pienso quedarme por tiempo indefinido.-

-Ah, entiendo. –

-Eso quiere decir que te veré un poco más seguido.- Sonrió la chica coquetamente, y el chico Ivanov recordó lo que había ocurrido cuando estaban en su habitación, se volteó a otro lado, evitando sonrojarse y sintiéndose poco excitado. Vidaxir se dio cuenta de la reacción obvia del chico y siguió con la sonrisa en su rostro entonces pensó, no sin antes presionar uno de los botones cerca de en medio del asiento de enfrente, donde era para cerrar con una ventana oscura, el chofer entendió que quería privacidad, ni siquiera el sonido podía salir.

-Tala…- Dijo ella en un susurro pero que se podía escuchar.

-¿Q-qué? – Volteó apenas, y la chica se le abalanzó encima, lo tomó de las muñecas, y las presiono contra la parte de arriba del asiento, la chica se colocó sobre sus piernas, cerca de la entrepierna sonriendo pronunció en un perfecto ruso:

-_Теперь я могу сделать тебя своей, если бы я хотел... Юрий – _

Algo que solo el joven Ivanov escuchó poniéndose rojo en un instante, la chica Collingwood le soltó lentamente, bajando sus manos para luego llevarlas hasta al rostro de su prometido que le miro dulcemente –Yuriy… nunca nos hemos besado…-

Tala se sorprendió, y mucho, se puso más nervioso, y como también pensó en lo mismo respondió –Es verdad… - Guardo silencio, pues la chica le seguía viendo muy penetrantemente, ella esperaba una respuesta. –Ah… Hagámoslo…- Término por decir Tala. La chica sonrió, y sintió las manos de Ivanov sobre sus antebrazos, que la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo haciendo que ésta cayera ligeramente sobre él, ya que estaba abierta de piernas, se acomodó y se miraron poco avergonzados. Entonces se acercaron poco a poco, ambos estaban sonrojados, y cuando sintieron el roce de sus labios, se dieron un beso pequeño, y corto, luego se separaron viéndose ambos, el chico Ivanov se veía sorprendido, la joven Collingwood se veía feliz, se enderezó aun sobre él y llevó sus manos al pecho del chico diciendo:

-Bien… Te he obsequiado mi primer beso…-

Tala respondió sonrojado – Y… y yo el mío…-

Vidaxir sonrió conmovida, le dio ternura escuchar aquello del chico Ivanov, se le quitó de encima y volvió a su lugar, miro por la ventana diciendo – Que no se te ocurra ponerte celoso de Kai, eres el único para mí, así como yo soy la única para ti…-

* * *

><p><strong>En la abadía:<strong>

-¿Tala, qué no se supone que deberías estar practicando? - Le reclamó Boris mientras el chico se acomodaba en la silla de su habitación para leer un libro viejo.

-Estaba con Vidaxir, también debo cumplir con ella, pues, soy su prometido. – Contestó él, mirándole desganado.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé.-

– Además le pones mucha atención a Kai. – Replicó el chico Ivanov.

-Oh…- Expresó Boris con ligera sorpresa. – Eso es otro tema aparte, Tala. Ya sabes por qué debe estar con nosotros. –

Tala regresó la vista al libro en sus manos, pasando un par de hojas, su rostro era de disgusto, cosa que notó el ruso diciendo aun:

-Bien, no quiero que descuides el por qué estás tú aquí. Eres el líder del equipo y la responsabilidad cae sobre ti. Y el que seas el prometido de ella, no importa mucho. Voltaire le ha tenido puesto el ojo desde que era una niña pequeña para su nieto Kai, el cual ya conoces.-

Tala se sorprendió, frunció el ceño confundido, preguntó - ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?-

-Que no te empeñes tanto en ella, tal vez y siempre no fueron el uno para el otro.- Se dio la media vuelta, diciendo mientras se alejaba – Todo puede suceder, Tala…-

El chico Ivanov quedó turbado, y solo bajo la cabeza pensando en lo dicho por Boris.

* * *

><p><strong>En la oficina de Boris:<strong>

-No me está gustando, la actitud que está tomando Tala- Se recargó en el sillón rotatorio con las manos en la boca pensativo decía – La chica… puede ser un problema… Y no me conviene ahorita que la final está a la vuelta de la esquina… Uhmm…-

-Señor…Tenemos un pequeño problema.-

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?- Dijo Boris molesto.

-Es… Es sobre el chico, Kai…-

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede con él? – Se puso de pie, y fue directo a la puerta donde estaba el guardia.

-No lo encontramos, Señor. Solo pidió un helicóptero y salió sin decir a dónde. –

-No puede perderse por ahí. No es tan importante encontrarlo, pero igual sigan buscándolo. En cuanto tengan noticias me avisas.-

-Sí, señor.- Dijo el guardia y se retiró fuera de la vista de Boris.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto: Lago Baikal, al norte de Siberia.<strong>

Kai, estaba bey luchando con su antiguo equipo, ha decidido pelear contra Tyson pues tenía en la cabeza la idea de ser mejor, más que el mejor, perfecto para vencer a todos los bey luchadores del planeta y así obtener los poderes de las bestias bit.

-Espero que esto y le dé una lección- Decía Vidaxir mientras observaba desde lo lejos, con unos binoculares, parecía estar disfrutando la escena en donde finalmente el chico Hiwatari pierde contra Tyson, Max, Ray y Kenny.

-Ya lo creo, Señorita- Respondió Vincent, el mayordomo.

-Sí que es ciego, tan hambriento de poder. No ha cambiado nada en años… Siempre busco la perfección y resulto que siempre lo tuvo en sus narices.-

-En mis años de servicio, Señorita, el joven Hiwatari ha sido influenciado por su abuelo.-

-Eso, es cierto…- Pensó la chica, de repente sintió que alguien más le vio, una mirada muy penetrante, se le ocurrió voltear, pero lo dudo. – Vincent…-

-¿Sí, Señorita? –

-Se supone que no hay nadie aquí, más que nosotros, ¿verdad? –

-Así es, estamos prácticamente en medio de la nada… ¿Ocurre algo? –

-Ah… Es que…- Finalmente se decidió a voltear a su costado izquierdo donde estaba su mayordomo y detrás de él, sus hombres, el helicóptero con el piloto y el copiloto. -¿_Dónde…? Lo siento cerca… Es igual que la de Londres… Es la misma mirada en donde esa bala… iba directo a mi cabeza…- _

Vincent le miró perturbada y dijo – Parece que las cosas ya terminaron, deberíamos irnos, ¿no lo cree? –

-Sí, tienes razón…- Dijo la chica evitando verse preocupada.

Caminaron hacia el helicóptero, pero ella dejó de sentir la mirada una vez que se introdujeron al helicóptero, miro hacia abajo para ver a los chicos que estaban batallando un poco, pues el chico Kai, había perdido y el hielo se había roto debajo de él. Algo que sorprendió mucho a la chica, pero pudo ver a la perfección que lo han sacado sano y salvo.

-Kai… sé que con esta lección de vida, te harás más fuerte… Es para mejor-

Ya cuando aterrizaron en el helipuerto, y bajo con la ayuda de sus hombres, volvió a sentir la misma mirada penetrante, los pilotos de la nave estaban por salir. La chica se detuvo en seco, sus hombres detuvieron su andar, el mayordomo volteó a verle perplejo, y le notó nerviosa nuevamente. Ella sabía que no podía hablar de momento hasta llegar a su casa.

-¿Está bien, Señorita? – Preguntó el líder de sus guardaespaldas.

-S-sí… Jacob. Es sólo… que pensaba en que hoy se merecen un día de descanso.-

-¿Eh? – Expresó el hombre fornido de negro. -¿Está segura de eso? –

-Claro, estamos en Rusia, y estaré bien. Sólo vayan y turisteen un rato.-

-Pero…-

-¡Ah! – Expresó Vidaxir, colocando su mano frente al rostro del hombre diciendo – No pongas "peros" Sólo háganlo. –

-Bien, al menos deje que la escoltemos a su habitación.-

-Perfecto.- Dijo ella.

Y volvieron a encaminarse para bajar del helipuerto, dirigiéndose hacia el auto que le esperaba.

Su mayordomo seguía perplejo por la actitud de su ama, pues no era normal que actuara de esa manera, y sospechó de algo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la chica llegó a su habitación, se sentó sobre la cama, el mayordomo le preguntó:<p>

-¿Segura que está bien, Señorita? –

-Sí, claro.- Sonrió levemente - ¿Por qué no me traes un poco de _Prianiki, _de miel y chocolate, y un poco de té? - Dijo la chica Collingwood en un tono poco peculiar.

-Ah… Sí, Señorita. Excelente elección. - El mayordomo hizo una reverencia, y en seguida salió de la habitación.

La joven chica que se quedó sola, aprovechó el momento para salir de su cuarto por el enorme balcón, llegó hasta el barandal de concreto, colocando sus manos en el pasamanos, y volvió a sentir esa mirada que le amenazaba, - _Todavía…_- Se dijo en la mente, por eso había salido, quería verificar si aún le seguía vigilando, escuchó un sonido en seguida se giró y estaba un hombre de tal vez un metro y ochenta incorporándose del suelo. Vidaxir no evitó reflejar un poco de temor al tener a ese tipo frente a ella, que apenas alzó su rostro, ella le miró a los ojos, el color de ellos le había llamado la atención, y le reconoció.

-Aaah… Tú… No es verdad…- Negó con la cabeza.

El chico traía la ropa de piloto, y se acercó unos pasos deteniéndose antes de llegar a ella, dibujo una sonrisa diciendo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo, eh?-

-Ah… ¿Quién? ¡¿Por qué?!- Gritó frunciendo el ceño como si le reclamase-

El joven chico rubio respondió – ¿Recuerdas que te dije en aquella ocasión que era alguien que conoces…? Sigue siendo el mismo sujeto… - Término de decir esas palabras y se le abalanzó muy bruscamente, haciendo que la chica se cayera al suelo junto con él, el cual le miró fijamente diciendo:

-Vaya… como vuela el tiempo… Han pasado dos años, y has cambiado, además de que ahora puedo sentir un par de pechos, se pegó más a su cuerpo, y deslizo una mano hacia abajo, justo en el muslo izquierdo, pasó la mano apretujando su pierna, la chica se sonrojo y gritó.

-¡Oye! ¡Basta!- Forcejeó para quitárselo de encima, pero el chico le tomó de las muñecas diciendo:

-Shh, shh, shh…Tranquila, Señorita. No planeo llegar a más, aun te falta desarrollarte un poco, pero igual estás bonita.- Se incorporó, y le dio la mano para que se levantase, ella le miró desconfiada, frunciendo el ceño, le tomó de la mano, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Vidaxir se sintió avergonzada, nadie le había tocado, mucho menos un desconocido total.

-Por cierto, para que le pongas nombre a este rostro. Me llamo Sergei Yasikov.-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Eres ruso? – Preguntó incrédula.

-Así es…- Afirmó el rubio.

-Aun no me has dicho por qué estás aquí- Dijo Vidaxir desconfiada.

-Eso es…-El joven se quedó callado al sentir el frío de la punta de un arma en su nuca.

-Aléjese, Señorita- Dijo el mayordomo, Vincent que traía una 9mm su mano izquierda.

La chica Collingwood rodeó hasta llegar a la puerta del balcón, y el chico Sergei, soltó una risa diciendo:

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto…- Se volteó lentamente, y el mayordomo seguía apuntándole con el arma mirándole amenazante, mientras que el chico sonrió diciendo – Que buen mayordomo.- sonó en tono de burla.

-No se mueva o dispararé- Advirtió el mayordomo.

Vidaxir dijo, colocándose detrás de Vincent – No lo hagas.- Miro al chico diciendo – Parece que está aquí por otra cosa en vez de asesinarme-

-Así es, aunque esa palabra, sonó muy fea… Sólo vengo a dejar un folder que tengo dentro de mi chaleco, pero las armas me ponen nervioso. ¿Podrías… bajarla un momento…?- Miró al mayordomo.

Vidaxir le vio y dijo seriamente – No lo hará. No puedo confiar en ti.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Es entendible, yo haría lo mismo, pero entonces cómo te entrego el…-

La joven señorita se acercó poco diciendo – Si intenta algo, le disparas en una pierna o en el brazo. – Sonó muy fría que hasta Sergei se intimido.

-Oh… Vaya que has cambiado…- Comentó el chico Yasikov.

Vidaxir se acercó y dijo – Yo no diría lo mismo sobre ti. Alza las manos donde pueda verlas. –

-Muy bien…- Levantó las manos llevándolas a su nuca, el mayordomo seguía apuntándole desde una distancia donde pudiese darle en la pierna derecha. La chica le buscó la carpeta que decía tener en su chaleco el cual abrió y metió su mano palpando haber dónde se sentía la susodicha carpeta. Sergei dibujo una sonrisa placentera en el rostro para luego decir:

-Te la estás cobrando, ¿verdad? –

-¿Perdón? – Le miro fríamente, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

-Ten cuidado donde tocas, no te vayas a espantar.-

-¡Mph! – Sonrió la chica al sentir finalmente el folder, y lo sacó alejándose deprisa dando pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verle. Abrió la carpeta que contenía unos papeles y fotografías se sorprendió más al ver en una a Tala, su semblante cambió -¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó confusa.

-Eso, Señorita, no tardará en descubrirlo.-

-¿Qué? – Vio que el chico sonrió y se giró al lado contrario para correr, y tirarse del tercer piso, el mayordomo se sorprendió, disparo una vez, Vidaxir se sobresaltó y grito – ¡No dispares! – El chico había saltado del balcón sin ser herido, la chica Collingwood se aproximó al pasamano viendo al joven rubio que le veía desde el jardín sonriente, parecía satisfecho, y le lanzó un beso en el aire, la chica se avergonzó. –Pero… cómo… se atreve… -

-Lo siento, Señorita. Lo deje escapar…- Se disculpó el hombre.

-Está bien, Vincent… No lo necesito muerto, esta vez… parece ser aliado…-

-¿Por qué lo dice, Señorita? –

-Una corazonada, quizás…- Dijo la joven yendo hacia la habitación. El mayordomo dijo:

-Señorita, su _Prianiki _de chocolate… Ahora se lo traigo.-Se dirigió hacia la puerta color madera oscura, apenas y la abrió y escuchó:

-Vincent… -

-¿Sí?- Dijo, Vincent girándose a verla.

-¿Y el de miel? – Sonrió la chica.

-Usted nunca pide el de miel – Agregó una sonrisa el mayordomo

-Así es, Vincent… Gracias…-

-De nada, Señorita.- Se dio la media vuelta para salir del cuarto de la joven que veía los papeles, se sentó en una silla donde estaba una mesa tipo escritorio muy elegante, veía la fotografía de Tala, además del resto del equipo Demolition Boys, se sorprendió, pues era la información de cada integrante, incluyendo al final la de Boris, y la de Voltaire –Sabía que algo andaba mal… - Guardó silencio un momento – Pero qué es lo que en realidad está ocultando ese Boris…-

El mayordomo irrumpió en el cuarto, diciendo – Señorita, le llaman…-

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó ella poco interesada.

-Es… Amm…-

-¿Mmh? –

-Yasikov… Sergei…-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo consiguió el número de la casa?!-

-No… no lo sé…- Dijo perplejo el mayordomo.

La chica tomó el teléfono y contestó seria -¿Sí, diga? Habla Vidaxir Collingwood.-

-Señorita Vidaxir… Soy yo… Que alegría escuchar su voz. Siento que pasó una eternidad… Je…- Dijo en un tono sarcástico el chico Sergei.

- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? – Preguntó sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-Ah… Que tierna. Bueno, pues tu mayordomo arruino el momento, así que… quedemos de vernos en algún sitio, ¿te parece? –

-No, no me parece.- Contestó tajante y fríamente.

-Ah… Es algo que tengo que decirle, Señorita.-

-No suena tan urgente.-

-Pues lo es, créame.- Afirmó Sergei poniendo cierta presión en sus palabras, para que la chica no le diera un "No"

-Uhmm… Bien… - Dijo ella, viendo que no tenía alternativa - Lo veré en el Metelitsa Hotel, sabe dónde es.-

-Por supuesto, la esperaré en el comedor. –

-Bien, lo veo mañana al mediodía.-

-Lo esperare con ansías- Decía Sergei, antes de que la chica Collingwood colgase la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Señorita? –

-Quedamos de vernos en el Hotel Metelitsa, sé que si no voy, no me lo quitaré de encima…- Comentó la chica fastidiada.

-Ah, entiendo… Con permiso, me retiro… Y aquí le dejo su _Prianiki- _

-Gracias, Vincent…-

* * *

><p><strong>El día de la cita:<strong>

La chica Collingwood, llegó primero al establecimiento donde había citado a Sergei Yasikov, ella lucía un lindo suéter largo en color negro y los bordes amarillos, unas medias de líneas horizontales bicolor negro y azul, y unas botas en negro, largas de tacón con cintas amarillas, y todo lo adornaba con una bufanda naranja alrededor de su cuello, el cabello está vez lo traía recogido de lado, y dejo unos mechones de cabello sueltos en la parte de enfrente. Su mayordomo y sus hombres le esperaron afuera del lugar, eso sin dejar de vigilarla a una distancia considerable.

La joven Collingwood espero sentada no más de cinco minutos, y por la entrada lateral entró Sergei Yasikov, que vestía un traje de un azul claro, camisa blanca, y una corbata en negro, y zapatos negros, diciendo:

-¡Muy buenas tardes, Señorita Collingwood! – Se sentó a la mesa frente a ella sonriente – Ya ansiaba poder verla hoy-

Vidaxir le miro sorprendida, hasta se le noto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – Sí, buenas tardes Yasikov…-

-No, no me llame por mi apellido, hágalo por mi nombre, si no es mucho pedir –

-Ah, bien. Lo recordaré… S-Sergei…- Giró su vista a un costado, pareciendo avergonzada.

-Así me gusta. Ya me hizo el día, señorita.- Agregó una sonrisa al final.

-Bueno… A lo que vino Sergei, por favor, si es tan amable… Tengo la agenda ocupada el día de hoy.-

-Y la mayoría lo ocupa el chico Yuriy Ivanov – Vidaxir se sobresaltó y de nuevo se sonrojo – 16 años, mide 1.75 cm, pesa 65 kg. Están comprometidos desde que tienes 6 años, y eres la única mujer con la que ha estado.-

Vidaxir frunció el ceño, y dijo severamente – ¿Viniste aquí, a decirme algo que sé a la perfección acerca de Tala, o a algo más importante?

-Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… Igual sé acerca de ti… Digo – Le barrió con la mirada – Para que sepas. –

-Eh… Eso sonó un poco depravado… Si lo que quiere es mi desagrado, lo está logrando, Yasikov.- Amenazó la chica.

Sergei, se puso serio, y miro a la chica diciendo –Está bien, lo siento. – Tomó un respiro – A lo que vine es más para confesarle algo…- Vidaxir le miro intrigada - Soy un espía, yo y mi equipo hemos estado buscando a Boris Balkov y Voltaire Hiwatari. Soy un hombre nuevo, desde entonces he estado con la policía rusa, Estados unidos, y Japón.

-Aahh… Vaya sorpresa… No me siento muy a gusto después de lo que sucedió…- Dijo la chica inconforme.

-Pues no está en mi… en ese tiempo solo seguía ordenes, y hacia mi trabajo, es por eso que me disculpo abiertamente y de todo corazón con usted. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual la quería ver en persona hoy…- Se puso de pie, frente a ella, diciendo - … y hasta hincarme para decirte… perdóneme…-

-Aahh… no haga eso- Dijo la chica sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Tengo qué hacerlo sino no me sentiría bien… Sabe cuánto tiempo he estado pensando para poder encontrarla y disculparme como se debe. Por eso es que la ayudare, así como ayudo al Señor Dickenson.-

-¿También él está involucrado en esto…?- Preguntó impresionada la chica.

-Sí, él es quien me contrato.-Contestó Sergei, poniéndose de pie yendo a la silla nuevamente.

-Ya veo…- Respondió la chica y en su pensar se dijo – _Ese Señor Dickenson, siempre me sorprende…- _

Sergei, antes de despedirse se acercó a la joven señorita, tomándola del mentón delicadamente con su mano derecha, le miró fijamente, y se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios, la chica no pareció inmutarse, pero le dio un manotazo para quitárselo de encima, entonces frunció el ceño disgustada:

-No vuelvas a intentarlo de nuevo.- Dijo la chica Collingwood, e inmediatamente se giró dándole así la espalda, el chico Yasikov no evitó soltar una fuerte carcajada que todos a su alrededor le miraron.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ay… Dios…- Tomó un poco de aire diciendo – ¡Nos volveremos a ver, Señorita Vidaxir! –

La chica Collingwood, siguió caminando ignorándole, de igual manera escuchó lo que gritó, y subió al auto negro que le esperaba en una esquina de la calle. Ya dentro, con sus hombres custodiándole, y su querido amigo; y mayordomo, Vincent la chica dijo en voz alta mientras veía por la ventana:

-Qué pesado es…-

-Al joven Yasikov, parece que usted le atrae…-

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó exaltada por lo que acaba de mencionar su mayordomo, le miró poco molesta diciendo –No digas tonterías, Vincent. Yo solo tengo ojos para Tala, es el único y lo será siempre… Eso ya lo debe saber ese Sergei.- Giró su cabeza viendo de nuevo fuera, cruzándose de brazos y soltando un suspiro amargo.

-Lamento si le ofendí, Señorita. Pero es que es más que obvio.- Dijo el mayordomo en un tono afligido.

-Ya no digas más, Vincent… - Dijo ella, sonando más tranquila.

-Sí. Por cierto, señorita, la pelea de los Demolition Boys y los Bladebreakers, empezara en unas horas. –

-Es verdad… por un momento lo olvide… El auto puede llegar hasta Moscú.

-Por supuesto, Señorita.-

-Va a ser en el estadio de Biovolt, ¿verdad? –

-Así es.-

-Uhmm…-

-¿Ocurre algo? –

-Es solo que… algo ya no encaja bien… Con lo que leí en el archivo que me dio Sergei, y lo poco que me comentó, hay algo turbio en Voltaire, y Boris… Eso me preocupa más que nada por Tala…-

-Entiendo, Señorita… Pero si hay algo que esconden esos hombres, no tardará en salir a la luz.-

- Porque nada hay oculto, que no haya de ser manifestado; ni escondido, que no haya de ser conocido, y de salir a luz. Lucas 8:17. Término la chica por decir un pasaje bíblico, mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

Sergei Yasikov, caminaba por la calle hablando por celular tranquilamente.

-Sí, acabo de verla. Tiene noción al menos de lo esencial, no se preocupe, ella sabrá qué debe hacer.-

-Sí, eso espero…- Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono -¿Y tú, pudiste arreglar tu asunto con ella? –

-Ah… Más o menos, usted no se preocupe por ello, Señor Dickenson.-

La identidad de la persona ha sido revelada como el buen señor Dickenson que se le notaba preocupado, pues piensa hablar con la chica Collingwood acerca de Boris y Voltaire.

-Muy bien muchacho, gracias.-

-De nada, para servirle.-

-Bueno, entonces estamos en contacto.-

-Por supuesto, Señor.- Termino la llamada, el celular lo guardo en su bolsillo, y dejo la mano ahí dentro, camino un poco más para detenerse en la esquina de un edificio conocido, la Abadía de Boris.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo…- Dijo Sergei, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin del Capítulo 2… Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Bueno, pues bien agradecida de que les haya llamado la atención seguir este fic, espero que les esté gustando, así como yo disfruto el hacerlo. Y pues bueno, también gracias por dejar sus review en serio *w* Ray Wolf Aran, DeyaRedfield, ShadowTamerBlack, ¡gracias! Nos leemos en el siguiente. ¡Bendiciones!

**P.D:** Las palabras raras, son en ruso, y... como quiero que me batallen, los dejo a que lo busquen en algún traductor xD ¡Jajajaja!


	4. Capítulo 3: Pantalla de humo

**Capítulo 3**

**Pantalla de humo.**

**_Nebelwand_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mini<em>**** Notas del Autor:** A petición del público, les traigo el nuevo capítulo, ¡oh sí! Espero que les guste, comenzamos…

* * *

><p>La chica Collingwood llegó apenas a la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar, ya los bey luchadores estaban en sus esquinas de pie, frente al bowl.<p>

-Justo a tiempo...- Mencionó la chica, yendo hacia las bancas del lado del equipo de los Demolition Boys, sus hombres le siguieron hasta donde ella se detuvo quedándose de pie para cuidarle, tomó asiento, y junto a ella su mayordomo. DJ Jazzman ya estaba gritando, tan enérgico como de costumbre:

-¡Está es la final del campeonato mundial! ¡¿Quién saldrá victorioso?!-

Los jugadores, Spencer Petrov y Kai Hiwatari iniciaran su contienda, el estadio se está preparando, mostrando en miniatura el Black Sea Bowl (El mar muerto) Tiene la apariencia del pueblo pesquero, en medio está el mar, y al rededor las calles y edificios, todo en miniatura.

En un dos por tres la batalla comenzó, Vidaxir observó que algo andaba mal, Spencer es muy fuerte y su bestia bit, Seaborg es de temer. El chico Petrov, tenía a su merced el beyblade de Kai, había hecho un maremoto del cual no podría escaparse, tal vez eso pareció desde el principio, y Kai ordenó a Dranzer al saltar, hacer el ataque Sable de fuego, pero la ballena Seaborg apagó las llamas del ave fénix que iba directo a él.

-Definitivamente esto empezó mal…- Comentó la chica, viendo hacia el lado en donde se encuentra el equipo de Kai, y le miró desconcertado. –Oh, Kai…- Dijo ella poco afligida. El primer segmento lo han ganado los Demolition Boys, el segundo empezará dentro de 30 minutos. Vidaxir notó la frustración en el chico Hiwatari, se puso de pie, el mayordomo dijo:

-¿Señorita? – Le miró perplejo.

Soltó un suspiro ligero meditando – Sé que no debería… es el equipo contrario al de Tala, pero… a estas alturas… No me gusta ver así a Kai…- Sonó preocupada. – Necesito… estirar las piernas – Dio unos pasos, pasando a su mayordomo, dijo dirigiéndose al líder de sus guardias – No me sigan, Jacob… Estaré bien, sólo…-

-Pero, señorita…- Replicó el guardaespaldas.

-En serio, sólo denme un momento…- Se alejó la chica, su mayordomo se quedó sentado tan perplejo como los escoltas. Tala volteó hacia atrás viendo a su prometida de espaldas alejarse, puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al saber que estaba ahí, siendo de apoyo moral al menos.

_-Vidaxir…-_ Nombro a la chica en su mente. Tala parecía concentrado en todo momento, pero en realidad pensaba en lo que le dijo Boris el día anterior, y aunque quisiera no podía ignorar lo que sentía.

Vidaxir caminó un poco por los pasillos del estadio, la mayoría estaban solos, y de repente escuchó un golpe, era como si le pegaran a los muros, ella giró en una esquina, y le miró ahí, impotente, molesto consigo mismo, era el chico Hiwatari.

-Kai…- Susurró la joven, dio un par de pasos, pero escuchó el eco de otros más pesados que iban hacia el chico. Escuchó que éste dijo en un tono sorprendido:

-¿Abuelo?-

-Voltaire… - Dijo en voz baja la chica, y se quedó quieta oyendo la pequeña conversación que tenían nieto y abuelo.

-Abandonarlo… y entrenarlo como un arma… ¿Qué clase de abuelo hace eso? – Decía en susurros muy fuertes, pero al parecer no le escuchaban, luego parecía que Voltaire le ofrecía ayuda a su nieto, pero entregándole el Black Dranzer.

-¡¿Eh?! Black Dranzer… Es esa bestia beat, idéntica al Dranzer normal de Kai, pero… - Un recuerdo salió.

**Flashback**

-Vamos, yo sé que puedes Vidaxir – Decía un hombre, alto, fornido, y pelirrojo, vestido en traje de color azul rey, y encima una bata de doctor. – Es solo una prueba, hija.-

-S-sí, lo sé, pero no lo quiero… Prefiero a Winterin, padre…- La pequeña niña Collingwood, andaba con el beyblade negro en la mano, lista para arrojarlo al plato. Vestía un vestidito en rosa, con un chaleco en rojo, unos zapatos rojos de charol y calcetas blancas, en su cabeza traía una diadema color blanco, que adornaba sus cabellos rojos.

-Winterin te pertenece, y lo sabes. Black Dranzer, no será para ti, es más para alguien como Kai, es un ejemplo ya que ha demostrado grandes aptitudes. Solo queremos ver cuánto poder tiene, y si puedes controlarlo tal y como lo haces con Winterin. –

-Aaah… Ya veo. – Sonrió mientras asentó con la cabeza respondiendo - Está bien, lo haré.- Se puso en posición para lanzar al beyblade negro, tomó un respiro hondo, contó hasta tres, y enseguida cayó al plato, causando una onda sónica, con un fuerte choque que destrozó el suelo. La niña Collingwood solo se movió unos centímetros, pero su cuerpo resistió.

-¡Impresionante! – Expresó el padre la chica. - ¡Bien hecho, hija! –

-Realmente impresionante…- Comentó una voz conocida que iba acercándose a ellos.

Xavier, el padre de Vidaxir volteó a ver a la persona que era Boris, el cual elogió a la pequeña Collingwood– A pesar de ser una niña, tiene gran potencial para el beyblade, y más para está bestia bit tan poderosa, según dijeron los científicos.-

-Después de todo es una Collingwood, la herencia que poseemos es igual de poderosa que cualquier bestia antigua.- Mencionó Xavier.

-Sí, no lo dudo.-

La pequeña Vidaxir saltó al plato, cuando termino de hablar el ruso Balkov, fue para recoger el beyblade que había quedado incrustado en la parte de en medio del tazón. Cuando se hincó por él, lo observó un momento con poco interés, lo recogió, se enderezó; se dio la media vuelta en dirección al par de adultos que hablaban, no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí, alguien que conocería muy pronto. Fue hacia su padre para entregar la bestia bit.

-…No hay ni una pisca de duda…- Dijo Boris mirando a la pequeña. –Por cierto… Creo que no se los he presentado…- Decía Boris, llevando su brazo derecho hacia atrás, y tomo algo, Vidaxir al ser pequeña aun, era curiosa, así que se asomó detrás del abrigo café que traía el hombre y ahí estaba, un niño de casi su misma estatura, pelirrojo, con una mirada fría, y hasta cierto punto triste, vestía un suéter color blanco como la nieve, unos pantalones en mezclilla negros y unas botas en rojo oscuro. Opuso resistencia al no querer ser mostrado, Boris lo jaloneó, lo colocó frente a la chica diciendo:

-Él es mi hijo, Tala Ivanov…- lo tomó de los hombros, el niño parecía estar de mal humor, pero en realidad se le notaba el nerviosismo, la niña le miró embelesada.

-¿Tu hijo?- Mencionó el Señor Xavier, perplejo.

-¡Je! Bueno, es como todos mis niños, estoy acostumbrado a llamarlos hijos, Señor Collingwood.-

-Es verdad.-

-Acaba de llegar, tiene menos de un mes en la abadía, y es casi de la edad de su hija.- Dijo yendo hacia el padre de la pequeña, dejando a los niños un poco en privado –Que eso me recuerda, debo hablar algo con usted…- Se llevó al Señor Collingwood mientras charlaban. –Él es de quien le hable el otro día…- Se escuchó al alejarse ambos adultos, y entraron en una pequeña oficinita, mientras que los niños, en especial Vidaxir, se presentaba:

-Así que te llamas, Tala… Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Vidaxir… Llámame así…- Sonrió en toda la frase.

-Ah…- Giró sus ojos hacia un costado diciendo – E-en realidad… es Yuriy…-

-¿Eh? – Expresó la niña confundida.

-Mi nombre… ése es mi nombre…- Afirmaba en un tono de voz bajo, nervioso, tal vez.

-Entonces, ¿no te llamas Tala…?-

-Así es como me dice, Boris… pero me gusta más mi nombre verdadero… Es el que me puso mi madre…- Dijo esto último apesadumbrado.

-Bien… Así te diré… Si no te molesta, claro…- Sonrió de nuevo al entender a lo que se refería e hizo un comentario – A mí también me gusta el nombre que me puso mi madre. Tiene como un año de que falleció…- Dijo sonriendo pero se le notó que le entristecía hablar de ello. El niño pelirrojo puso una cara atónita, giro su vista diciendo.

-B-bueno… al menos sé que mi madre está viva… Ah… Lo siento…-

Vidaxir se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos más, miró al niño frente a ella, y sonrió diciendo – No te disculpes… Estoy bien.-

Tala asentó con la cabeza, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de lado, Vidaxir se acercó más a él, y le sonrió diciendo –…Yuriy…-

El pequeño Tala, se sonrojó de inmediato, tal vez por la vergüenza o por oír a alguien decir su nombre en una sonrisa, y con alguien a quien parecía agradarle.

-…Vamos a jugar, ¿quieres?-

Estupefacto, respondió – Supongo que estará bien…- Dibujo una tierna sonrisa llena de inocencia.

Vidaxir Collingwood quedó maravillada, y un sentimiento floreció dentro de ella.

**Fin del Flashback **

* * *

><p>–…si acababa de rechazar a ésa bestia bit… Eso… <em>¿Por qué recordé a Yuriy…? – <em>Se preguntó confusa.

Kai pareció aceptar los términos de su abuelo, para dejar a los bladebreakers de nuevo, y ganar el torneo. Vidaxir se sorprendió que estuviese de acuerdo con ello.

Vidaxir regresó un poco molesta a su lugar, DJ Jazzman dio el anunció del comienzo del nuevo segmento.

Vincent, le notó, y preguntó - ¿Está mejor ahora, Señorita? –

-Ugh… Sí…- Dijo molesta, mientras se sentaba.

-¿Segura? –

-Claro, Vincent…- Miró hacia el tazón, y se llevó su mano derecha a la boca, parecía contener su enojo por parte de Kai, por lo que escuchó anteriormente. _Tan hambriento de poder… No puedes caer en esto, Kai… No de nuevo. Eres mejor que esto…- _Pensó ella.

**Flashback**

-¡No Kai, no lo hagas! – Gritaba una pequeña niña pelirroja, deteniendo al chico del pecho con sus manos.

-¡Déjame, yo sé lo que hago! – Exclamó Kai, tomándola de ambas manos y quitándosela de encima.

-Pero, Kai… Aun eres muy chico…- Replicó

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada! – Gritó de nuevo Kai, exaltado ya unos pasos más delante de la niña.

-Claro que sí, es un beyblade realmente poderoso y esa es la razón por…-

Kai le interrumpe diciendo -¡No me interesa lo que digas, eres una niña mimada, no sabes lo que es el poder, alguien como tú no lo podría soportar!-

-¿De qué hablas, Kai? – Preguntó confundida

-Voy a controlar a Black Dranzer, lo ansío demasiado, es como si me llamará…- Decía Kai muy emocionado

La pequeña se desconcertó -¡Haz lo que quieras…! ¡No te volveré a dirigir la palabra de nuevo!- Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Kai detuvo sus pasos, y volteó hacia atrás viendo a la niña de espaldas, indignada, el niño pareció titubear un segundo, y se hubiera hecho caso, las cosas serían diferentes, pero no quiso hacerlo se giró de nuevo y camino diciendo – ¡Entonces hasta aquí, adiós! –

Vidaxir se sorprendió y dijo – En verdad lo hará… - Miró detrás de ella alejarse cada vez más por ese pasillo oscuro y tenue al chico Hiwatari, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ya no se interpuso ante la decisión de Kai.

**Fin del Flashback**

La batalla comenzó nuevamente, Kai intentó alejar a Seaborg del agua, cosa que no podía hacerlo para siempre, así que el blade de Spencer empujó al de Kai, Seaborg voló al agua de nuevo, para iniciar su ataque, causando un gran maremoto. Para su sorpresa y la del equipo de Kai, no quiso usar la dichosa bestia bit. Voltaire, y Kai se lanzaron miradas amenazantes, y parecía que se gritaban el uno al otro de cosas.

-_¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente aquí?_ – Pensó Vidaxir con la mano en el mentón.

-Señorita, el joven Kai puede ganar, no se preocupe.-

El comentario distrajo a la chica de sus pensamiento y volteó a verle diciendo- Ah… Sí, eso espero.- Agregó una sonrisa.

Justo en el ataque final de Dranzer, y Seaborg, realmente pareció que había vencido, pero su beyblade se ha detenido antes que el de Spencer, así que está batalla culmino en derrota para los Bladebreakers.

Vidaxir se puso de pie inmediatamente, parecía estupefacta, en todo su semblante se le notó a más no poder. –Kai…- Susurró para sí.

Vincent, su mayordomo se le quedó mirando. Luego la joven señorita se giró para decir – Vámonos.-

-¿Señorita, no va a felicitar al equipo del joven Ivanov por su victoria? –

Vidaxir se detuvo, Vincent se puso de pie, la chica respondió –No losé… ¿Debería? – Pareció preguntar y responderse al mismo tiempo, pero más como una duda. Su mayordomo quedó un poco atónito viéndole, mientras ella le daba la espalda. –Mmh… No lo creo, ya he chiflado demasiado a Tala… Estará bien así… - Camino yendo a la salida, parecía decepcionada, y molesta.

-Como guste, Señorita…- Dijo Vincent, aceptando la orden.

Los Bladebreakers a pesar de tener una derrotada, no le dejarían el campeonato nada fácil a Boris, y su equipo. Los chicos se preparaban en los vestidores para marcharse pues al día siguiente le tocaba a Ray, pero el joven Kai salió antes para encontrarse con su abuelo, pero en vez de eso se topó a la chica Collingwood, él le miró sorprendido diciendo:

-Vidaxir…-

Ella le miró, y puso una ligera sonrisa diciéndole – Lo hiciste bien, Kai…- Le quitó la vista de encima y siguió caminando, junto con sus guardias y el mayordomo a su lado. El chico Hiwatari, sonrió de igual manera pareciendo satisfecho.

-Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti…- Susurró más para sí mismo.

-¡Señorita Collingwood, espere! – Gritó el Señor Dickenson.

La joven se detuvo, mirando en dirección al hombre mayor, que se aproximó a ella apoyándose en su bastón con la mano derecha diciendo:

-Señorita, me alegra ver que estuvo aquí…

-Sí, a mí también…-

-Discúlpeme, pero necesito hablar con usted en privado, ¿cree que sea posible vernos?

-Ah… pues sí, no tengo mucho que hacer pasado mañana temprano, ¿verdad, Vincent? –

-Así es, Señorita.- Respondió sacando la agenda de su saco.

-Oh, esperaba que fuera hoy… o mañana.- Dijo desilusionado

-¿Es muy importante? – Preguntó ella, al notarle el tonó de voz.

-Algo así…- Sonó preocupado.

Vidaxir, pensó un momento, diciendo – Tengo una videoconferencia en unas horas, después de eso voy a ir a la empresa que tengo en Moscú, realmente estaré ocupada hoy, y mañana solo tendré oportunidad de ver la pelea, podemos hablar en el intermedio de mañana.-

-No tiene mucha tiempo libre, eh. Igual no tardaré mucho.-

-Muy bien. Entonces, lo veré mañana, ¿le parece? -

-Está muy bien. Nos veremos entonces…- Dickenson se quitó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia, la chica asentó con la cabeza diciendo:

-Nos vemos.- Y se retiró del lugar

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente: Estadio de Biovolt<strong>

El segundo enfrentamiento de los Bladebreakers contra los Demolition Boys, ya está por comenzar, la chica Collingwood se encuentra en los asientos de arriba, solo que esta vez está a mediación del estadio, no se puso ni con uno ni con el otro equipo. Ahora traía puesto su camisa negra sin mangas, la minifalda de rombos en café y naranja, las medias naranjas, con unos zapatos rojos de tacón y su cabello rojizo suelto. Boris la notó entre el público, al igual que Tala que se veía serio como de costumbre, pero seguía turbado por dentro, y era una razón por la cual lo dejaban en la banca. Nuestro querido DJ Jazzman, comenzó a presentar a los contrincantes, Bryan Kuznetsov contra Ray Kon, el tazón de hoy era uno muy difícil de manejar lo llaman el R.P.M Dish (Revoluciones por Minuto) DJ Jazzman, hizo la demostración del plato al mandar un beyblade por cortesía de empresas Collingblade, donde al momento que cayó el blade, la parte de en medio, muy parecido a un vórtice giró y giró a gran velocidad, que el blade por ende salió volando y se rompió al impactarse en una esquina del plato. Bryan parecía complacido con el tazón de hoy, mientras que Ray no lo estaba tanto. La batalla comenzó y el chico Kuznetsov había fallado el tiro, pues su blade chocó contra el borde del plato, al menos eso pareció a simple vista, ya que algo salió disparado hacia el estómago del pelinegro.

-¿Qué fue eso…? – Mencionó perpleja Vidaxir.

Ray molestó, sentado en el piso por el dolor que le causó la astilla, le dijo de cosas a Bryan:

-Eso… fue golpe bajo. ¿Hay alguna trampa que no te guste usar?-

A lo que Bryan respondió quitado de la pena - ¡Je! – Sonrió – Esa fue solo mi forma de saludar…-

-¡Qué! – Exclamó, Ray con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo aún más… Y antes de hacerte caer, te haré sufrir y lo voy a disfrutar. – Sonrió Bryan.

El blade de Bryan no dejaba de golpear al de Ray, lo embestía de una manera feroz, sin darle cuartel, Ray parecía desesperado e intentaba idear un plan para al menos llevarlo en medio del vórtice, pero su plan fallo. Algo hizo Bryan que causó que tanto el blade de Ray y éste cayesen hacia atrás. El público quedo estupefacto, el pelinegro quedó tirado en el suelo hasta que sus compañeros de equipo fueron a socorrerle, Bryan advirtió al chico que algo más fuerte sucedería.

Y así termina el primer segmento de la batalla. Vidaxir se puso de pie, y camino, sus hombres menos su mayordomo la siguieron, ya sabía en donde se encontraría con el señor Dickenson que le esperaba mientras comenzaba el otro tiempo.

_-No me gusto para nada que Bryan haya hecho eso… ugh… Es trampa vea por donde le vea…- _Pensó la chica mientras un guardia le abría la puerta para entrar a una pequeña habitación, poco aislada de las demás. El buen señor Dickenson le esperaba de pie, y le saludo.

-Buenas tardes. Aquí me tiene, ¿de qué quería hablarme?-

-Muy buenas tardes, Señorita. Veo que quiere ir directo al grano.-

-El siguiente segmento no tardará en empezar, y eso que estuvo fuerte, al menos para el chico llamado Ray. -

-Sí, losé… Ahora mismo lo están tratando.-

-¿Salió, herido?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Pues un poco… Esto está mal…- Dijo afligido el Señor Dickenson.

-Por supuesto que está mal…-Reafirmó la chica.

-Todos es por Boris. Él ha estado actuando extraño desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo sabes ¿no es cierto?-

-Ya lo había sospechado hace poco… - Respondió la joven Collingwood –

-¿Y sabes para qué está robando esas bestias bit? –

-¿Mmh? Eso… no del todo…-

-Dominación mundial, planea hacer un ejército poderoso con la ayuda de esas bestias, además de que ha hecho investigaciones y experimentos sobre bestias mutadas. -

Vidaxir tenía un semblante perplejo al escucharle decir cosas que no se había percatado todavía.

-Eso… yo… Tala…- Dijo en voz baja, el Señor Dickenson le miró preocupante e hizo una pregunta:

-¿Tanto te preocupa el chico Ivanov? –

-Por supuesto. Estamos comprometidos.- Afirmó sin titubear.

-¿No has pensado que Boris, pueda estar usando al chico para algún beneficio?-

Vidaxir puso una cara perpleja y reflejo su sorpresa, bajo su rostro pensativa - ¿Pa-para qué? ¿Qué ganaría con ello…? –

-Es una respuesta sencilla, mi niña.- El Señor Dickenson se acercó a ella y dijo – Eres joven, inocente, y estás sola… Además de que eres millonaria, piensa que eres vulnerable.-

- Dinero… ¡Mph! Eso es lo que quiere, obvio…Y piensa muy mal si cree que soy débil-

-Claro que no lo eres. El dinero es una fuente muy indispensable, sin él, Boris no podría seguir haciendo sus investigaciones, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? -

-Ah… Tiene razón… he ignorado tantas cosas, y por lo que me informó Sergei Yasikov, no puedo creer del todo lo que está ocurriendo… Ugh… Tantos años y no lo vi… - Se puso un poco agobiada la chica, el Señor Dickenson le tomó del hombro diciendo:

-No es tu culpa, y tampoco te preocupes jovencita, los Bladebreakers no perderán, y no dejaremos que Boris se salga con la suya –

-Yo… Aaah…- Soltó un suspiró pesaroso, dio unos pasos atrás donde estaba una sillón de piel, rojo, tomó asiento el Señor Dickenson le miro muy turbada.- Tal vez tenga razón… tal vez sí estuvo usando a Yuriy… - La chica se afligió -Y puede que él… haya estado de acuerdo y me estuvo engañando…- Volteaba a todas partes sin ver, pues en su mente pasaron tantas cosas que realmente se veía perturbada.

-Señorita, no se altere tanto… Es solo un suponer, no he afirmado nada… Usted lo ha dicho, puede ser un _"tal vez"_ – Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la joven Collingwood, que se puso seria, y fría de nuevo.

Tomó un poco de aire para decir al momento que se puso de pie – Tengo que ajustar cuentas… Con permiso. - Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta para salir del cuarto, el Señor Dickenson se quedó de pie atónito aún, y pensó si a lo mejor había hecho mal en decirle algo, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

* * *

><p>El segundo segmento ya había comenzado, la pelea esta vez se puso un poco más pesada, y fuerte, el público entero se veía aterrado, perplejo, Bryan no solo atacaba al blade sino a Ray mismo, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, y se veía agotado, resistir los ataques no funcionaron al final ya que soporto demasiado como para seguir estando en pie. La pelea término, gracias a la paciencia de Ray, pero esto lo dejo aún más cansado, y así es como le gana a Bryan, el cual molesto se aleja del plato.<p>

Vidaxir no se movió de su lugar, solo se tomarían unos 10 minutos de receso, para el desempate, y todo apuntaba a Bryan, se le veía fuerte, sin remordimientos, y seguro de sí. Boris en su balcón privado estaba emocionado por la pronta victoria que se imaginaba ya solo era cuestión de tiempo para poner su plan en marcha.

El tiempo se agotó, la pelea comenzó y Bryan había vuelto más fiero y molesto que antes; decidido a ganar, pero también disfrutar el lastimar al chico Ray, el cual también estaba listo para no perder ya se lo había pensado mucho, y el haber llegado tan lejos no sería en vano, no podía echarse para atrás después del esfuerzo y todo lo que pasó él y sus compañeros de equipo.

Le hizo más daño al pelinegro, y cuando todo parecía perdido la bestia bit de Ray, Drigger le protegió, aun así la bestia desapareció. Ambos equipos al ver aquello se dieron cuenta del resultado, pero una gran y resplandeciente luz les impidió ver, pero luego DJ Jazzman gritó:

-¡Y el blade de Bryan cae hecho añicos, como él! ¡El blade de Ray, sigue en pie! ¡Así que está es una victoria para los Bladebreakers!

La chica Collingwood se sorprendió tanto como la audiencia, el bey luchador Ray ha ganado, pero algo más ocurrió entre los gritos y ovaciones del público. El chico Ray, se había quedado inconsciente a un lado del tazón, los paramédicos llegaron enseguida, y ella veía la escena emotiva del equipo Bladebreakers.

Tyson al despedirse de su amigo que iba en camilla, gritó algo, y veía a Tala el cual serio como de costumbre, solo frunció el ceño. Ya era la última batalla para decidir al campeón mundial y más cosas se tenían que resolver mientras tanto.

Vidaxir ante el resultado, se dirigió a la salida, junto a ella sus hombres y Vincent que le preguntó:

-¿Se encuentra bien? –

-Sí, solo estoy un poco… amm… sorprendida por la batalla de hoy…-

-Mañana peleara el chico Tyson con el joven Ivanov.-

Vidaxir se detuvo en seco y le miro diciendo – Sí, ya lo sé.- Dijo secamente, en eso escuchó que alguien iba a ellos, era el pelirrojo de Tala el cual se acercó un poco, Vidaxir por alguna razón le fue indiferente.

-Vidaxir… Me da gusto saber que has estado viniendo…-

-Sí, aunque a mí no tanto… - Dijo tajantemente.

-¿Eh?- Expresó Tala perplejo.

-Debo irme, tengo la agenda ocupada el resto de la tarde… Con permiso- Caminó antes de terminar de hablar, y sus hombres le protegían, Vincent el mayordomo estaba igual que el joven Ivanov, se sorprendió poco al ver cómo trato al chico está vez, que se quedó parado en medio del pasillo. Solo para ver que de repente los Bladebreakers, incluido el Señor Dickenson que se acercó a la chica, y detrás de él Kai, Tala abrió más sus ojos y sintió algo en su interior que no le era agradable en los más mínimo, Vidaxir sonreía con ellos, con él, el chico de cabellos azules.

- No digas que no te lo advertí…-

Escuchó la voz de Boris tras sus espaldas, Ivanov volteó, frunciendo el ceño, apretó sus puños, y su mandíbula, se retiró yendo al lado contrario de la chica Collingwood, indignado, furioso y hasta celoso. Boris sonrió maliciosamente, disfruto ver a un Tala enojado, incluso parecía estar tramando algo.

-¡Señorita Vidaxir!- Exclamó el buen y coqueto de Sergei, yendo hacia la chica, la cual poco sorprendida dijo:

-¡Oh! Así que también estuvo viendo el juego. –

-Por supuesto…-

Jacob, el guardaespaldas en jefe; se atravesó, y le miró desconfiado – Ah…- Expresó Sergei un poco perplejo - Oye, amigo solo voy a hablar con ella.- El guardaespaldas, sintió la mano de la chica en su espalda que lo hacía a un lado.

-Está bien, Jacob, no hay problema con él…- Le lanzó una mirada diciendo aun – Es inofensivo – Dibujo una sonrisa de lado.

-Ah… Que amable es, Señorita.- Respondió Sergei, acercándose más a ella. Kai le miro con su típica cara de pocos amigos, e hizo un comentario interponiéndose él en medio de los dos.

-¿Quién eres o qué? –

-Ah… Pero qué tenemos aquí, es el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari, en persona…- Éste entrecerró sus ojos viéndole aún más desconfiado que antes – Somos amigos. Tranquilo.- Dijo Sergei. Vidaxir les miró a ambos desde la espalda de Kai y comentó:

-Caballeros, tengo una agenda ocupada hoy. Así que si no les molesta, me temo que tendré que retirarme. – Decía la chica mientras se alejaba sonriendo, junto con sus hombres y su mayordomo, Vincent.

Kai y Sergei le miraron alejarse.

-¡Señorita! – Gritó Sergei

-¡Vidaxir! – Gritó Kai

-¡Espera! – Gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde en la Abadía:<strong>

_-¿Qué es lo que me quiso decir, Boris? ¿Por qué no me es más claro, y me lo dice de una vez en la cara? Solo se la pasa fastidiando, diciéndome las cosas a medias… _ – Se preguntó Tala, mientras veía sin ver, practicar a sus compañeros de equipo, Spencer, Ian, y Bryan; éste último le miró distraído y le gritó:

-¡Oye, Tala! ¡Necesitamos practicar nuestra nueva jugada, juntos! ¡Boris ordenó que siguiéramos el…! –

A lo que el chico Ivanov, recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos, no respondió estaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos, que no le permitía poner atención a lo demás. Bryan se enfadó al sentirse ignorado.

-¡Hey! – Se aproximó a él plantándosele enfrente, y Tala le miró con extrañez preguntando:

-¿Qué quieres, Bryan? –

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Te estoy llamando –

-¿Eh? Ah… N-no… ¿Qué decías? –

Bryan frunció el ceño e hizo un comentario – De seguro piensas en tu prometida. Ella no debe ocupar tus pensamientos. Es raro que lo hagas ahora que ese tal Kai apareció.-

Tala se molestó por el comentario hecho por su amigo y respondió – No te metas en mis cosas, Bryan. Yo sé lo que hago.- Término de hablar y se retiró a su habitación enojado.

-Qué extraño está actuando… ¿Es verdad que ella lo está cambiando o será el chico Kai? Tal y como lo mencionó Boris…-

**Habitación de Tala:**

El chico Ivanov se encerró en su alcoba, y se quedó tirado en el piso, con un semblante cabizbajo, pensativo aún en lo dicho por Boris, por Bryan, por Vidaxir, y en su mente la traía a ella y al joven Kai.

Sentado en el piso dijo -¿Por qué? ¡Esa pregunta no deja de rondar por mi cabeza! No me está gustando el sentir está incertidumbre… No lo acepto… _Grr_… - Se enfadó y empezó a golpear el piso con su mano derecha, hecha puño – ¡No… lo… aceptooo! ¡Gaaaah!- Se le vio desesperado como si no tuviera salida. Le dio un ataque de ira, haciendo que se sacara de quicio destrozando su habitación, se puso de pie, arrancó las sábanas de la cama, volteó el colchón, tiro y aventó las cosas, volteó los muebles, escritorio, ropero, mesa, sillas, los cuadros, rompió la ventana donde arrojó una de las sillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo esto llegó a los oídos de Boris:<strong>

-¡Señor Boris! ¡Tala está actuando como un loco…!- Gritó uno de los subordinados del ruso.

-¿Ah? No puede ser. – Expresó perplejo y dijo - Llamen a los médicos.- Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del chico, donde lo encontró de pie, respirando agitadamente por el acto de hace rato, Boris entro endulzando su voz:

-¿Tala…? ¿Estás bien? –

Él volteó a verle lentamente como si lo fuese a asesinar y dibujo una sonrisa macabra, en el rostro. Boris se hizo para atrás, y un médico llegó por detrás de Balkov, sacó una caja plateada, le entrego una jeringa a espaldas, Boris la tomó, éste se acercó de nueva cuenta al chico que de nuevo le dio la espalda diciendo – Estaré bien… Solo tenía que sacar… el enojo de mí…- Alzó sus manos viéndoselas con cierta confusión.

-Sí, está bien, no hay problema. Se puede arreglar.- Se acercó con precaución – Igual lo pudiste haber sacado cuando pelearas contra Tyson, en el campeonato.-

-Sí… cierto…- Respondió pareciendo sereno – Pero no ganaré porque solo lo digas tu… ¡Lo haré porque yo quiero ganar!- Se giró a verle pero ya era tarde, Boris le encajó la jeringa en un costado de su cuello, éste abrió sus ojos sorprendido y enseguida miro borroso, se quitó la inyección soltando un quejido, y la arrojó a al piso, se tambaleó de donde estaba y dijo – ¿Q-qué… era…? –

-Estarás bien… Tala… No te preocupes, me encargare de ti…- El chico Ivanov se desbalanceó yéndose hacia atrás, Boris rápidamente le pescó antes de que cayese al suelo.

Escuchó a lo lejos las palabras de Boris, en donde un recuerdo salió a flote.

**Flashback**

Cuando era más pequeño, y vivía aun con su padre que estaba tirado en el piso ebrio como de costumbre.

El mismo Boris entró a la casa, dirigiéndose al niño que estaba sentado en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo mirando el cuerpo de su padre dormido. El lugar estaba sucio, descuidado, había botellas y bolsas por doquier, era un poco difícil caminar de por sí no había más que una mesa, un sillón, unas sillas y uno que otro cuadro volteado en la pared.

Boris se le plantó enfrente, lanzó una mirada de lástima al padre del chico, luego lo miró a él, Tala abrió sus ojos sorprendido de verle y eso que no era la primera vez que se veían las caras, luego escuchó decirle aquellas mismas palabras, y él en su ingenuidad confió en él, Boris se colocó en cuclillas, le acercó su mano y el pequeño Tala la tomó sonriendo tímidamente.

-Estarás bien, ahora yo me encargare de ti…-

**Fin del Flash**

*Se escucha el sonido de burbujas cuando estás dentro del agua*

_– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –_

_Fin del Capítulo 3... Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> He aquí un capítulo más, terminado (ajá ¬¬) Bueno, pues espero y les haya gustado, tanto como a mí, me encantó el cómo me quedo al final, y pues bueno, un secreto, iba a hacer este capítulo más largo, lo intente pero lo demás lo quise dejar hasta aquí, y hacer otro capítulo más antes de iniciar con la trama de la Tercera temporada, de la Segunda, realmente no me enfocaré, al menos en ese tiempo Vidaxir hizo sus cosas, no sé si me entienden. Pero bueno, ya nos leeremos en el siguiente. Gracias a** DeyaRedfield, Ray Wolf Aran, Slave-Hatake, Chobits, ShadowTamerBlack**, gracias por sus comentario y agregarlo a sus favoritos, en serio, me alegra mucho. Cuídense, saludos y bendiciones…


	5. Capítulo 4: Cayendo a Pedazos

**Capítulo 4 **

**Cayendo a pedazos**

auseinander fallen

разваливалась

* * *

><p><strong> Notas del Autor:<strong> En serio, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este sencillo fic, espero sea de su agrado, y lamento mucho la tardanza, solo que han sido semanas agitadas para mí, espero que comprendan y por eso intente que el capítulo quedará de lo mejor, al menos en mi punto de vista. Bien, sigan leyendo…

* * *

><p>Más tarde, en la residencia Collingwood.<p>

-Señorita, sé que no debería preguntar, pero… ¿Puedo saber por qué trato al joven Ivanov de esa manera, en la tarde? –

Vidaxir se sobresaltó con la duda de su mayordomo, así que frunció el ceño y respondió luciendo indiferente – Estás en lo correcto, no deberías preguntar.- Le lanzó una mirada intimidante, Vincent se sorprendió, pero notó a la perfección el comportamiento de su ama. Vidaxir regresó de inmediato a su alcoba, apenas y se alcanzó a quitar las ropas del día, para entrar al baño y tomar una buena ducha con agua caliente cuando su mayordomo llamó a la puerta.

*TOC, TOC*

-¿Si, que sucede? –

-Señorita, disculpe… pero tiene una llamada…-

-Ugh… ¿Quién es? – Dijo tomando una toalla para cubrirse e ir hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Vincent, nervioso respondió con el teléfono en mano – Es el joven Yasikov.-.

Vidaxir se mostró interesada a simple vista, pero también sorprendida, pues ya era muy tarde en el reloj casi marcaban las 10:00 p.m. tomó el teléfono, con una mano, ya que la otra sostenía la toalla roja, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Vincent se retiró al entender que era algo privado.

-¿Si, diga? Habla Vidaxir…-

-Oye… Me alegra escuchar tu voz…-

-¿Qué sucede…Sergei…? –

-¡Oooh! Has dicho mi nombre… ¡Que feliz soy! - Dijo emocionado el joven rubio.

-Ugh-…. Si solo llamabas para molestar…-

-¡No, no, no, no! No es para eso…- Dijo seriamente el chico Yasikov. Vidaxir lo notó y preguntó dudosa:

-¿Qué ocurre? Habla de una vez.-

-Mph… Es acerca de algo, que no le va a gustar para nada…- Dijo el chico misteriosamente, pero solo una palabra o mejor aún, un nombre era necesario para que la chica Collignwood se exaltara tanto. –Tala Ivanov… o mejor dicho Yuriy… -

Vidaxir abrió por completo sus ojos, atónita ante lo dicho por Sergei, ella se preguntó en la mente "_por qué lo menciona_" - ¿Qué sucede con él? –

-No te gustará lo que te diré… Además prefiero que te des cuenta tu misma. Ve a la Abadía… Ya sabrás qué hacer- Colgó la llamada, dejando a Vidaxir un poco confusa.

-Pero…. Qué… ¿Qué? – Presionó el botón del teléfono para detener la llamada, y en seguida salió corriendo de su habitación gritando - ¡Vincent! ¡Prepara el auto, tengo que ir a la Abadía! Quiero a Jacob conmigo y otros cuatro más. ¡AHORAAA! –

El mayordomo y la demás servidumbre de la casa, se sorprendieron tanto al escuchar a la chica gritar desesperadamente. Vincent de inmediato acató a la orden y en menos de cinco minutos la chica estaba vestida, y ya dentro del auto, dirigiéndose al susodicho lugar.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo en la entrada, la chica saliendo a toda prisa acompañada de sus escoltas, caminaba rápido para llegar a la oficina de Boris, en donde éste no se encontraba. Opto, pues, por ir a la habitación del chico Ivanov, pero su sorpresa fue al ver la puerta abierta, y el regadero de todas las cosas en el piso.

-¿…Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso… aquí…? – Se preguntó en voz alta.

Tanto Vincent, como los guardaespaldas estaban atónitos. –Señorita… Iré a buscar a alguien que nos dé información al respecto.- Comentó el mayordomo, pidiendo que le acompañase dos de los guardaespaldas. La chica se introdujo al cuarto lentamente y se dijo – ¿Esto es a lo que se refería, Sergei?- Se agachó para tomar el libro de pasta dura color verde, con las hojas desgatadas… Sabía a la perfección lo que significaba para Tala, así que lo tomó y lo llevó a su pecho.

Uno de los guardias del lugar le informó al ruso Balkov, y después de un rato le atendió, la llevaron hasta una habitación muy sospechosa, y oscura, ahí el ruso cambió.

-_Esto… No recuerdo esta parte del lugar… Además me está dando mala espina todo esto…- _Pensó la chica Collingwood mientras bajaba unas escaleras, frías, casi oscuras, pero sus guardaespaldas la cubrían.

Tala fue tomado como una investigación experimental para ser convertido en un tipo ciborg, es por eso que el chico Ivanov había estado cambiado y con esto, más drásticamente. Se le ha implantado un chip en su cerebro para "controlarlo" mejor, (y que sea más obediente), su único objetivo ganar a toda costa.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Preguntó espantada la chica Collingwood, al ver a Tala encerrado en una capsula de cristal, con un líquido color verde olivo. Se acercó poco, y Boris le contestó cínica y descaradamente:

-Es un nuevo y mejorado Tala, un proyecto especial que gracias a Biovolt y a tus donaciones hemos podido llevar a cabo. Como ya no tiene padres, ni a nadie, es el mejor candidato que pude pedir.-

Vidaxir escuchó con atención lo que respondió el hombre de cabello violeta, y con un semblante confundido, preguntó -¿No me digas que si encontraste a sus padres… y los mandaste a asesinar? – Se giró a verle aun estupefacta, pero con la mirada azul tornándose en algo más que enojo. - ¡¿Así como lo has intentado hacer conmigo?! -

-Oh… pero qué rápida y buena deducción. Te tomó tiempo hacerlo sola, ¿verdad? – Dijo en un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

-¡¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?! – Gritó exaltada la chica pelirroja.

Boris le empujó contra la capsula que mantenía a Tala, la tomó por el cuello con ambas manos, apretándola ligeramente, diciéndole:

-Déjame decirte algo para que estés completamente segura. – Tomó un poco de aire para seguir diciendo - Sí, yo fui el que mando ese secuestro tuyo hace dos años, el atentado del otro día en Londres, eso fue un incentivo para tenerte cerca, sin embargo ahora no me sirves. Tala debe alejarse de ti.- La chica sintió que el aire se le acababa, se puso roja como un tomate, e inútilmente intentó zafarse de las manos del ruso. Boris, la jaloneó hacia enfrente y la arrojó a un lado, la chica cayó al suelo, tosiendo, y respirando fuertemente.

Boris se acomodó el abrigo y dijo – Aunque de momento no me sirvas, puedes serme útil más adelante… - Se agachó y se colocó en cuclillas diciendo - No losé, eres una mujer sola y adinerada después de todo. – Acercó su mano al mentón de la chica diciendo - Y yo, soy un hombre…- Dibujó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro que hasta pareció algo pervertida.

La chica movió su cabeza, viéndole muy enfadada, gritó – ¡No te hagas ilusiones! – Se puso de pie – ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra imaginarlo de nuevo! ¡Te demandaré, te encerrare, te destruiré! – Gritó la chica con desprecio y desafiante.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No me hagas reír, Vidaxir. No tienes pruebas, no tienes nada. Solo haznos un favor a mí y a Tala, mantente callada, y aléjate de él – Volteó sus ojos a ver al chico Ivanov. La chica Collingwood, dio unos pasos atrás mirándole muy amenazantemente, se dio la media vuelta saliendo por donde entró y dijo – Eso e s lo que crees tú… Boris… Vas a caer…- Sus hombres no escucharon el escándalo, le esperaban más adelante.

-Señorita Collingwood – Dijo el mayordomo que enseguida le notó diferente - ¿Está usted bien? –

-Claro, Vincent… Sabes, necesito hacer unas llamadas, comunícame con Cedric en cuanto lleguemos a casa.-

-Como ordene, Señorita-

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

Vidaxir llegó temprano ese día, y estuvo platicando con Sergei.

-Lamento que se haya tenido que enterar de esta manera, pero…- Decía preocupado el joven Yasikov.

-No, no hay problema…. Estoy acostumbrada a muchas cosas… Así que estoy bien si es lo que le preocupa.- Respondió serena la chica Collingwood.

Sergei por experiencia sabía que la chica le estaba mintiendo a pesar de que tenía un semblante más duro que de costumbre, aun así se le podía notar si le ponías mucha atención. Estaba abrumada, triste, molesta y confundida. – Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces deberás soportar lo que venga…- Vidaxir se sorprendió al oírle decir aquello, así que solo asentó con la cabeza y se pasó a retirar, pues la gente ya había empezado a entrar al estadio, y los jugadores ya tenían rato de haber llegado.

-Señorita…- Dijo Vincent siguiéndole el paso.

-Estaré bien… Sé lo que hago…- Sonrió tristemente ante la incertidumbre de sus actos. Dio un par de pasos para dirigirse a un pasillo bien iluminado, luego detuvo su andar diciendo – Prefiero que no me sigan a más de tres metros, realmente tengo que hacer esto sin que…-

Jacob atónito respondió inmediatamente - Como guste, Señorita. Solo debo recordarle que mi trabajo es cuidar de usted.-

Vidaxir se giró a él, sonriendo y riendo. –No exageres, Jacob. Solo voy a hablar, no es que me vaya a morir hoy…- Termino de hablar y miró al frente, totalmente erguida, con una actitud propia de una dama.

Antes de que comenzara el enfrentamiento de Tala contra Tyson, justo a unos minutos de que todo empezara la chica Collingwood decidió encontrarse con el chico Ivanov, sus escoltas le obedecieron a como ella les había ordenado, necesitaba ese tiempo para hablar a solas con el pelirrojo, el cual al oírle que le llamó, le ignoro fríamente.

-Tala, te estoy hablando…- Dijo ella firme.

El chico la pasó de largo sin siquiera voltearla a ver respondió tajantemente – Ahora no, estoy a punto de salir.-

Vidaxir frunció el ceño, se desesperó y fue hacia él, jalándolo del antebrazo lo volteó para verle a los ojos y gritar –Esto… ¡No, no eres tú! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese Boris?! –

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Giró su cara, para luego darle la espalda y retirarse, pero Vidaxir se molestó con la actitud grosera del chico que se acercó, le pescó de sus ropas blancas de la espalda, violentamente le jaloneó y enseguida le dio una bofetada. El chico ni se inmuto, no pareció siquiera sentir molestia alguna, la chica con el ceño fruncido dijo – Eres un idiota… Yuriy. _Pero no es tu culpa. – _Esto último lo pensó, le quitó la vista de encima, y se alejó poco a poco del chico, el cual al escucharle decir su nombre, el que en secreto le agrada sintió algo en su interior que no entendió hasta que un recuerdo salió a flote_: _

_-Vidaxir… así me gusta…-_

_-Mi nombre… ése es mi verdadero nombre… Yuriy…-_

_-Así te llamaré entonces… Yuriy…- _

_-Que linda niña… nunca había visto una niña tan linda… ella… me sonríe… - Sonrió el pequeño Tala para regresarle la sonrisa a Vidaxir. _

**_Fin del Flash_**

Mientras, Tala se quedó parado antes de salir al público. Vidaxir regresó por donde vino, molesta, con el ceño aun fruncido, sus manos están hechas puño, y el tacón de sus pisadas suena fuertes, firmes, los guardaespaldas están a su lado, ahora; como acostumbran. La chica Collingwood triste en su interior y enfurecida en su exterior pensaba en el chico Ivanov, que parecía ser manipulado por completo, tal cual un soldado de guerra.

_-Eres mi debilidad… ¡Maldición! Y ese condenado de Boris te está usando para su beneficio… ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó…? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto…? ¡¿No ves que estoy cayendo a pedazos…Yuriy…?!- _

Triste y dolida, pero forzando todo sentimiento en su exterior, regreso al estadio para buscar lugar, de nuevo se sentó a mediación, más que nada para lograr observar a Tala.

La batalla comenzó, en un momento de la contienda Tala utilizó algunas maniobras que se le hicieron conocidas a Tyson, Tala le respondió de una manera cruel que estaba usando a las bestias bit de Kai y Max. Tyson se molestó muchísimo, Vidaxir seguía observando el juego, un poco atónita como todos los equipos conocidos por el chico Granger. Kai le grita a Tyson unas palabras que comprendió, y Tala decidió seguir atacando ferozmente con su Wolborg mutado, se veía un poco diferente al actual. En un abrir y cerrada de ojos que dejo perplejos a Kai y Vidaxir, el blade de Tala había salido del bowl.

En el primer encuentro, Tala pierde de alguna manera contra Tyson, pareció que lo había hecho intencionalmente, lo estaba observando y muy detalladamente, grababa todo en su mente. Tyson le dice algo al chico Ivanov, pero éste en realidad le ignora, se le nota un poco molesto, y siguió caminando para alejarse del plato y Tyson.

_**Notas del Autor: No es que me haya equivocado ni nada, es sólo que cambie un poquito las cosas para que quedara con lo escrito, por eso modifique está escena, igual espero que le entiendan.**_

Vidaxir se sorprendió y mucho con lo poco que duro el enfrentamiento, y más que lo haya perdido, pareció una excusa total lo que había cometido.

-Pero… qué es lo que sucedió allá –

-N-no lo sé…- Respondió Vincent desconcertado.

-Ah… - Vidaxir le volteó a ver diciendo – No… no te lo preguntaba a ti… Es solo que me ha dejado un poco desconcertada… Algo le debió decir Boris que hiciera... – Soltó un suspiro, con aire de fastidio. –Pero no puedo acercarme a él por lo pronto…-

-Señorita, recuerde que tiene una llamada pendiente con Cedric.-

-Cierto… Volvamos a casa. Aquí hemos terminado. – Empezó a caminar, bajando los escalones de las gradas. Ya en el pasillo, con sus hombres custodiándole, y su mayordomo a lado.

-Vidaxir…- Escuchó que le llamaban a sus espaldas, volteó al reconocer la voz, era Kai Hiwatari, ella se abrió paso entre su par de escoltas, acercándose poco a él para verle y decirle – ¿Sucede algo? –

-Eso ya lo sabes…- Respondió en su tono habitual.

La chica Collingwood se percató casi de inmediato a lo que iba, y luego sonrió para luego reírse, y reír, y reír… La sonrisa se borró ya siendo una mueca triste, las lágrimas aparecieron debajo de sus parpados, y comenzaron a caer repentinamente. Kai quedó impactado nuevamente, tanto como Vincent, Jacob y el joven Sergei que apenas llegaba hasta donde ellos.

-¿Vidaxir…?- Pronunció Kai, yendo hacia ella tomándola del hombro para consolarla, la chica agachó su cabeza ocultando su rostro enrojecido, y mojado. – E-estaré… bien…- Respondió ella entrecortado por el ligero sollozo que intento cortar.

-Está bien si quieres llorar, ya te lo he dicho…- La envolvió en sus brazos como cuando niños, esto le pasó por su mente a la chica Collingwood.

-Lo sé… -

Sergei se detuvo a unos pasos, Vincent el mayordomo le miro al darse cuenta de su presencia. No era necesario decir nada, la escena hablaba por sí sola, así que se quedó en silencio.

-¿Por qué desde que te volví a encontrar, solo te la paso viendo llorar? ¿Dónde quedó tu _"yo"_ de ahora? –

-No digas tonterías, Kai…- replicó la chica aún recargada en el pecho del chico.

* * *

><p><strong> Mientras tanto:<strong>

-Muy bien hecho, Tala – Decía Boris feliz, mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente. –Sigue así, y el torneo será nuestro, así como para el propósito el cual hemos estado luchando. ¡Oigan bien! – Los cuatro integrantes, excepto Tala se pusieron firmes poniendo atención - Ya es solo cuestión de tiempo, el éxito está muy cerca. -

Tala por alguna razón agachó su cabeza, Bryan, Ian y Spencer le notaron distinto desde la noche del incidente del cual se habían enterado muy poco. El chico Kuznetsov sospechó de algo, y en cuanto Boris salió del cuarto sonriente, el joven se acercó a Tala diciendo:

-Oye…-

Tala se sobresaltó poco al oírle y alzó solo la mirada viéndole mientras responde seriamente – ¿Qué ocurre? –

Bryan respondió con otra pregunta – ¿Te sientes bien… con lo que haces? –

Tala terminó por levantar su cabeza, se cruzó de brazos, pero le miraba muy fríamente, Bryan hizo lo mismo, parecía que competían por quién aguantaba más con los ojos sin parpadear, pero el chico Kuznetsov cedió dando un paso para atrás diciendo – Solo medita bien las cosas, y que esta vez; no te de un ataque.-

Tala sin inmutarse demasiado no respondió nada al respecto, Bryan le dio la espalda, y de repente escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse detrás de él, al voltear el chico Ivanov ya no estaba. –En serio… ¿Qué rayos le pasa? –

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Comentó Ian

-Desde que Kai apareció ha estado actuando raro, ya no parece ser el mismo, y todo está involucrado en su disque prometida.-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo supones de ese modo? – Cuestionó Spencer

-Porque ella no parece estar interesada en él como antes, la he visto más con ese Hiwatari, y ahora; debería estar aquí, no lo está.-

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia…- Dijo Ian

Bryan se enfureció y gritó exaltado -¡Oye, para alguien como Tala, necesita a alguien que…!- Se detuvo, se dio cuenta de algo, esbozó una sonrisa regresando a su compostura – Ugh… Olvídenlo. Parece que con este torneo muchas cosas van a cambiar, ¿no lo creen? –

Spencer e Ian, se vieron las caras, confundidos. Y solo Bryan había entendido el enigma, o parte de él.

* * *

><p>Tala caminaba por los pasillos del estadio Biovolt, en su andar, y en sus pensamiento se sentía molesto, pero no entendía por qué, algo en su interior trataba de dominarlo, pero en su mente era otra cosa, se detuvo, y se pegó a la pared deslizándose para dejarse caer, y sentarse en el piso blanco y brilloso, agachó su cabeza y observo su reflejo, frunció el ceño como si viese a un extraño en aquella reflexión. Tomó un poco de aire, y lo soltó alzando su cabeza para pegarla a la pared, volvió a tomar aire y exhaló – …Vidaxir…- Cerró sus ojos un momento, se llevó la mano derecha al corazón, puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y se dijo – Este corazón… aun siente…- Abrió sus ojos, quito su mano del pecho, e inmediatamente se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde vino, se alejó diciendo – Ya veremos qué sucederá mañana… Espero que estés ahí para apoyarme… -<p>

Vidaxir estaba ya en el auto rumbo a su hogar, a su lado esta Vincent, y enfrente el chico Yasikov, pero ella volteó a ver a la ventana dirigiendo su mirada al estadio, lo observo extrañada y llevó su mano derecha al pecho, y pensó - _¿Yuriy?_ – Sergei le notó inquieta y preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo, Señorita? –

-¿Eh? Expresó con ligera sorpresa – Ah… No, nada…- Negó con la cabeza.

Vincent, que estaba a un lado de su ama, supo casi de inmediato qué le ocurría, pero por estar acompañados decidió no comentar hasta tener un momento apropiado.

-Y dígame, Sergei…- Dijo Vidaxir seriamente - ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todo se descifre? –

Sergei contestó – Pues encerrar a Voltaire y Boris. Hacer que paguen por sus pecados, ya sabe a lo que se tienen que enfrentar ese par de mentirosos ambiciosos.

-Eso espero – Respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose un poco mejor en el asiento para luego decir – Pero, también me refería a…-

-De eso, no se preocupe. No crea que se me olvido, aun es menor de edad, la abadía será tomada por el gobierno, se cambiara el personal y esas cosas. –

-Sí… después de todo… él y yo somos huérfanos… Pero, también quiero saber si él y yo podemos casarnos igual…-

-Oh, realmente va en serio con él. Eso ya les corresponde a ustedes-

-Ya veo…- Dijo la chica, pero no luciendo segura, aún tenía dudas pero decidió guardarlas de momento, pues en realidad no sabía qué pudiese pasar más adelante, cuando todo lo que ocurre caiga.

Unos 10 minutos pasaron, y se detuvieron en un hotel para que el chico Yasikov bajara, se acercó a la ventana oscura de la chica; que para oírle mejor bajo el vidrio diciendo:

-¿Olvido algo, Sergei? – éste se acercó coqueto; posando sus antebrazos cruzándolos en el filo del vidrio diciendo – No, no del todo.- Sonrió con picardía, la chica se hizo un poco hacia atrás para que no le tomará por sorpresa intentar hacerle algo – Bien, entonces qué espera – Sólo la estoy viendo, pues es muy probable que no la vea en un tiempo.- Vidaxir se desconcertó y preguntó -¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo dice hasta ahora? – Sonó molesta y Sergei le notó, sonrió como si hubiese ganado la lotería, se alejó del auto, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir color caqui, diciendo con la misma sonrisa en el rostro – Para serle sincero, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de usted, Señorita Collingwood. Ha sido un lindo obsequio de su parte. – La chica quedó más sorprendida – Nos volveremos a ver, eso se lo aseguro. – Le dio la espalda despidiéndose con la mano y dijo – Estese preparada para lo que sea que ocurra. Adiós…- Se dispuso a caminar a la entrada del hotel. Vidaxir cerró poco a poco el vidrio y regreso la vista al frente pensando:

_-Tiene razón, debo prepararme para lo que siga…-_

* * *

><p>Una vez que la chica Collingwood llegó a su casona, se dirigió a una habitación muy grande, parecía más bien como una sala de conferencias, donde estaba un escritorio y muchas sillas de cuero negro, y alrededor estantes para libros, unos cuadros de paisajes hermosos entre ellos destacaba el de una mujer blanca como la nieve, vestida en blanco, y un par de lobos a su alrededor. Vidaxir se sentó en una de las sillas, especialmente en medio, Vincent tomó un control remoto y apunto al frente, apareció una pantalla plana y en seguida se encendió apareciendo poco a poco la imagen de Cedric que se veía igual no había cambiado mucho, pues sigue siendo joven y apuesto.<p>

-Señorita, buenas tardes – Sonrió Cedric.

-Buenas tardes. Me supongo que ya tienes una respuesta para lo que te llame ayer.-

-Claro que sí. Todo está listo, a partir de hoy usted ha dejado de financiar a las empresas Biovolt. Yo mismo me encargue de llamar al Señor Voltaire Hiwatari, el cual no le agrado la noticia.-

-Muchas gracias, Cedric. Te debo una, y lamento que te hayas tomado tantas molestias, pero yo ya no quiero saber absolutamente nada acerca de Voltaire, y mucho menos de Boris. Ahora bien, la información que te mande, espero y ya la hayan infundido en los noticieros y el periódico. –

-Está todo listo, para cuando dé la orden.-

- Será en cuanto termine el campeonato…- Sonrió con malicia – Quiero Boris disfrute ser el centro de atención. -

-Como ordene.- La pantalla se apagó al término de las palabras de Cedric.

-¿Está bien con todo esto, Señorita? – Preguntó Vincent un poco dudoso

Vidaxir responde mientras se encorva al escritorio -Claro, por qué no… Al final tendrá lo que se merece… -

Vincent sólo asentó con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a la chica Collingwood sola. Ella se puso a meditar un poco en los acontecimientos que habían sucedido, pero en todo iba el chico Ivanov, a pesar de no querer verlo más de momento, se moría por dentro, recordó la sensación que percibió al salir del estadio Biovolt, fue como si un mensaje acerca de Tala que; le hubiese llegado casi telepáticamente. Se recargo en el respaldo de piel negro, y colocó sus antebrazos en los pasadores de la silla, soltó un suspiro, luego volteó a un costado izquierdo viendo al retrato de la dama de blanco preguntándose - ¿Qué debería hacer…? – Volteó sus ojos hacia un lado viendo un mueble color madera claro, y debajo una caja fuerte en negro, miró fijamente terminando de hablar - ¿…Winterin? – De nuevo miro al frente y siguió hablando como si alguien más estuviera en la sala - Igual debes odiarme… Tengo mucho que no hablo contigo. Casi desde que mi padre falleció…- Dijo en un tono afligido. De repente algo sobrenatural sucedió, una de las ventanas se abrió de par en par, el aire frío entró moviendo las cortinas color violeta oscuro. Vidaxir se puso de pie enseguida yendo hacia el ventanal luchando poco contra el viento gélido, la nieve entraba, había comenzado a nevar durante su video llamada, cuando finalmente llegó; se asomó, algo llamó su atención, y ese algo casi imperceptible por la ligera nevada, y los blancos jardines tapizados por la blanca nieve, pudo notar a la perfección un hermoso lobo blanco de ojos azules, penetrantes, pero que emitían un sentimiento de lastima, de inmediato sintió que era para ella, el hermoso cuadrúpedo se quedó quieto observándola, ni ella ni ésa bestia se movieron, el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que el lobo albino se hizo hacia atrás, dio la media vuelta y se alejó, Vidaxir extendió su brazo como si quisiera alcanzarlo, en su rostro reflejo angustia, el animal se perdió de su vista, la poca nieve se acumuló en su cabeza y ropas, exhaló un aire de vapor, cerró sus ojos, luego dio un paso atrás y cerró la ventana, acomodando al final las cortinas. Se quedó pensando y entonces de nuevo miró hacia la caja fuerte, y dijo – Gracias por comprender…- Esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El día de mañana llegó, el último enfrentamiento contra los Demolition boys y los Bladebreakers estaba por llevarse a cabo. El estadio está a reventar, el público en general esta emocionado, ansioso, e intrigado. Vidaxir Collingwood hizo su entrada luciendo una falda pegada al cuerpo en negro, que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa de botones blanca, y un saco corto en naranja, combinado con unas pantimedias color piel, transparentes, y sus zapatos de tacón rojo, su cabello rojizo lo traía a medio recoger, y así llegó justo a tiempo de la contienda. Ya los bey luchadores estaban de pie en sus puestos, listos para terminar con lo que empezaron. Tala se veía decidido y hasta distinto al día anterior, sonrió por un momento cosa que pudo divisar la chica Collingwood, luego éste giro su vista hacia ella, ahí comprendió algo.<p>

-…Yuriy…- Susurró para sí.

Tala volvió su vista al frente y se preparaba como Tyson, la pelea no podía esperar más. Así que comenzaron. Pero todo cambió cuando Tala decidido ante todo, atacó con todas sus fuerzas, y provoco algo anormal en el ambiente del estadio. Se empezó a congelar justo cuando los blades de ambos jugadores chocaron, la nieve salió junto con una enorme ventisca polar. Todos los presentes se cubrían les era posible, Vidaxir que está más arriba pudo sentir el frío, sus escoltas la cubrieron y entre ambos guardaespaldas pudo ver como se iba formando un gran y enorme glaciar que se veía hermoso, pero notó que ambos jugadores se quedaron dentro también. - ¿Cómo…? –

Pasó la ventisca, y luego por la pantalla que todos observaban Tala dijo el por qué estaban encerrados - ¿Espacio… tiempo? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – Gritó Vidaxir desconcertada.

El segundo segmento empezó rápido al momento que Ivanov mando su blade a atacar al de Tyson. La pelea fue breve, ya que el chico Granger fue atacado por el poder de más bestias bits hurtados.

De repente el beyblade de Tyson se detuvo, Tala gano la segunda ronda. Y en la pantalla enfocaron a Tala que estaba preparando su blade nuevamente, mientras le hablaba al chico Tyson, el cual le demostró una sonrisa y le dijo algo muy confuso para el chico Ivanov, que lo dejo perplejo. Afuera el DJ Jazzman gritó las palabras de siempre y ambos jugadores lanzaron sus blades, comenzaron a pelear, y Tyson pareció haberse recuperado ya que hace rato se veía aturdido.

Tyson le seguía afirmando que le ganaría. Todo el público gritaba emocionado, dándole ánimos al joven Granger. Vidaxir se puso de pie en su rostro reflejo frustración miro ambos costados, y dijo:

-Así tienen que ser las cosas…-

Y la pelea se puso fea, el chico Ivanov llamó a su Wolborg, pero lo combino junto con todas las bestias bit anteriormente mencionadas, y formo una gran bola de fuego que parecía un sol pequeño, era el arma suprema, mencionó Tala.

Voltaire se levanta de su asiento pareciendo feliz, Vidaxir le miró desde su asiento diciendo – No cantes victoria, Voltaire –

Tyson se puso de pie una vez más, algo realmente casi inexplicable sucedía dentro del glaciar, y su dragón ataco al blade de Tala, el cual parecía perder el control, algo que no debería suceder y no estaba en los planes de Boris, que se encontraba impresionado hasta cierto punto; al ver que la victoria se le iba de las manos.

El iceberg desapareció ante la vista de todos, luces en el estadio volaron por todo el lugar, eran las bestias bit de todos los que tenía atrapado el blade de Tala. Aun parecía seguir la contienda, ya que ambos jugadores se veían desafiantemente, pero desafortunadamente, para Tala su blade había dejado de moverse desde hace mucho. Anuncian fuertemente que Tyson Granger ha ganado el encuentro, y por ende el título de campeón mundial.

Tyson se acercó a Tala, el cual se veía confundido. El chico Granger le dio la mano y Tala le respondió con un buen apretón de manos. Se veía a la perfección que Tala Ivanov es un poco más alto que Tyson Granger.

Boris atónito dijo – No… No puede ser…- Dio unos pasos hacia atrás - He fracasado…- Se detuvo, luego se giró y en seguida busco una salida.

Voltaire estaba igual de sorprendido – El trabajo de toda mi vida… ¡Arruinado! –

El señor Dickenson se dirigió a él, diciendo – Esto termino Voltaire-

-¡¿Qué crees que estás diciendo?! - Cuestionó molesto.

-Nos llevó un buen tiempo, pero descubrimos tus planes malignos. No fue sencillo, y de no ser por ése chico llamado Tyson tus planes hubieran tenido éxito, pero las cosas no fueron así, por una razón. Este es tu fin.-

Voltaire veía con furia a Dickenson desde unas filas más arriba, sus escoltas se encontraban detrás de él el padre de Tyson le decía que ya lo mejor era darse por vencido; las cosas ya estaban a la luz, y eran más que claras. Voltaire se tragaba su coraje, contestó:

-Esto no es el fin, es solo un comienzo…-

-Como gustes, mi recomendación para ti es que estés preparado, el camino será difícil.- Dijo Dickenson con toda tranquilidad.

-_Grr…_ - Gruño entre dientes Voltaire y se dio la media vuelta, en donde la chica Collingwood ya estaba frente a él, seria al principio y viéndole muy penetrantemente, el hombre se intimido, luego ella dijo sonriente:

-Que tenga un buen día, Señor Voltaire… Fue un placer el haber hecho negocios con usted- Extendió su mano a él para que la tomara, Voltaire le miro un poco perplejo y de mala gana la tomó y le beso por cortesía, y en seguida pasó de ella retirándose del sitio.

-¡Celebremos! – Gritó Dickenson con emoción.

Vidaxir siguió sonriendo sin bajar de donde estaba y su mayordomo Vincent se acercó diciéndole algo al oído. El semblante de la chica cambio drásticamente, Vincent se alejó y Vidaxir le miro como si fuera un extraño, parecía aturdida y dio unos pasos lentos, como si fuese a desmayar, sus guardaespaldas le vieron confusos, tardaron en reaccionar al ver que su jefa empezó a correr alejándose a toda velocidad de ellos.

El taconeo se escuchó por el pasillo que estaba solo, pues el público seguía con el ganador, mientras que nadie se daba cuenta por el equipo de los perdedores. Boris había escapado, los Demolition Boys, sin incluir Tala estaban preparándose para salir rápidamente y evitar los periodistas y reporteros. Vidaxir irrumpió en el cuarto buscando desesperadamente con la vista al chico Ivanov.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – Preguntó a gritos.

-Qué… Él no está aquí, fue a buscar a Boris.- Respondió Bryan ante la demanda de la chica, que se veía muy preocupada. Salió deprisa del cuarto y siguió corriendo pasando los pasillos, sus escoltas ya la habían alcanzado. Jacob corrió a su lado diciendo - ¡¿Señorita, qué ocurre?! ¡Deténgase! –

-¡NO! ¡Busquen a Tala, no debe haber salido aun del estadio! –

-Pero…- Replicó Jacob

Vidaxir dejo de correr, Jacob igual, la chica se acercó exasperada, y le tomó del saco negro con ambas manos gritando -¡Solo obedece! ¡Por favor! – El guardaespaldas le notó los ojos vidriosos, su jefa estaba por derrumbarse, pero seguía conteniéndose, el hombre le tomó de las manos y dijo cortésmente – A sus órdenes, Señorita Collingwood.- Alejó las manos de sus ropas, se miraron ambos a los ojos, y ella comprendió, asentó con la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta para seguir corriendo, y Jacob le siguió mientras daba una orden por el auricular, mandando a los demás escoltas a buscar al chico Ivanov.

* * *

><p>-¡Tú me alejaste de mi padre! – Exclamó Tala con resentimiento le reclamaba por alguna razón, se veía un poco cansado, y fastidiado, aparte de molesto.<p>

-¡Tenía qué! No era más que un borracho que ni siquiera te trataba como un hijo…-

-¡Da igual! Él seguía siendo mi padre ¡Tu no lo serás para mí! –Gritó con enfado – Lo que me has hecho… No… No es diferente a lo de él…- Se llevó una mano cerca de las sienes con sus pupilas pequeñas, parecía que perdía el control - …También me has usado…-

-Pues lamento informarte, que yo sí que no soy tu padre… Tala –

-¡Ja! Así es, Boris…- Sonrió de una manera atormentada.

Boris se acercó, diciendo -Antes de irme… - lo pescó de las ropas del cuello, y lo acercó a su rostro diciendo en un tono amenazante –Seguirás siendo mi hijo favorito…- Sonrió con gran malicia, luego llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de Tala, puso presión a algo que estaba escondido entre sus cabellos rojizos, Tala se lo quitó de encima y comenzó a tambalearse miro a Boris mover los labios pero no escuchaba nada en absoluto, Boris llevó su mano al pecho del chico para empujarlo, y luego salir corriendo. Tala se quedó tirado en el suelo, y se desvaneció. Unos pocos minutos pasaron, Vidaxir lo encuentra, y para su sorpresa inconsciente, se lo llevan a un hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>En el hospital:<strong>

Vidaxir está en una habitación blanca en su totalidad, en la cama está Tala aun sin despertar, la joven Collingwood sentada a su lado, y sus guardaespaldas custodian fuera del cuarto, Vincent está con el papeleo del paciente. Se le tiene bajo observación, uno de los médicos entra para ver al chico Ivanov, trae consigo una tabla con hojas:

-No ha despertado desde que ingreso…- Comentó la chica Collingwood con preocupación y cierto cansancio.

- No tiene por qué preocuparse, sus signos vitales están en orden.- Dijo el médico ruso, mientras revisaba el suero y miraba los latidos normales del chico.

-Eh… Sí, lo sé…- Responde la chica Collingwood un poco adormilada, pues ya es de noche. El medico ruso sale del cuarto, Vidaxir se recuesta al filo de la cama del chico Ivanov, y cierra los ojos un momento mientras lo admiraba. Pasaron 15 minutos a lo mucho, Tala comienza a despertar, abre los ojos lentamente y se incorpora de la cama, observa las cosas a su alrededor las cuales mira curioso e intenta enfocar bien, sus ojos parecen haber cambiado de color, un curioso color violeta, mira a su costado derecho, es ahí donde Vidaxir dormita, le ve por un momento, frunce el ceño, le ve extrañado. La chica Collingwood se percata, abre sus ojos rápidamente y mira a Tala pero nota como le está observando, y supo que algo andaba mal. Se preocupó, Vincent entró a la habitación sonriendo al ver que el joven Ivanov está despierto. Vidaxir se pone de pie enseguida, el mayordomo se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que algo sucedía, la chica se giró y camino a la puerta de cristal, gritando - ¡Doctor! ¡Necesito un doctor! - Tala seguía con el mismo semblante, y entonces cuando llegó una enfermera junto con un doctor, el chico dijo viendo a la joven Collingwood -¿…Quién eres? – Vidaxir sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, su corazón se encogió dentro de ella, se llevó sus dos manos al pecho como si le hubieran disparado, parecía contener algo en su interior, dio unos pasos atrás mientras el Doctor realizaba un chequeo de rutina, Vincent se acercó a su ama, la cual agacho la cabeza, sus cabellos rojos le cubrían bien, pero sus ojos permanecían muy abiertos, y enrojecidos, estaba a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo, sin saber bien la razón.

-¿Señorita…?- Dijo Vincent con mucha preocupación.

-…- Vidaxir no podía responder, la sacó del cuarto para guiarla a la sala de espera que estaba a unos metros del cuarto, sólo dos de sus hombres la escoltaron, y ella una vez que se sentó, trató de contener el llanto. Vincent sintió que el teléfono celular de la chica vibro, e inmediato se escuchó el sonido de timbre, optó por responder la llamada.

-Collingblade, buenas tardes.- Respondió Vincent, ya que era uno de los teléfonos especiales de la empresa -…Ah… Sí, espere en la línea por favor.- Presionó un botón y miro a la chica diciendo – Señorita, es el joven Yasikov.-

Vidaxir volteó su rostro un poco deprimente a verle y diciendo - ¿Qué quiere? – Dijo secamente.

-Hablar con usted, dice que es importante.-

Vidaxir volteó de nuevo al frente, pensando y dijo en voz alta - ¿Qué más puede ser importante? Si estoy cerca de Yuriy…- Vincent quedó perplejo, luego la chica tomó el móvil, y presionó un botón, contestó:

-Habla, Vidaxir Collingwood. ¿Qué necesita Sergei? –

-Ah… Vaya, que seria se escucha. ¿Le ocurrió algo? – Preguntó al percatarse del estado de ánimo de la joven por la voz.

-No es de su incumbencia, solo le diré que es algo que no esperaba…-

-Pues me ha dejado más intrigado, pero igual, lo que le diré no le va a gustar tampoco.-

-¿Qué ocurrió? –

-…Boris…-

-¡¿Qué?! – Se levantó del asiento exaltada. -Boris escapó…-

-Sí… Ahora no podemos encontrarlo… Solo tenemos a Voltaire… Por eso le llame, para que estuviera enterada. –

-Pues no estoy nada conforme. Debieron atraparlo, ¿cómo es posible que le hayan perdido? –

-Ni yo tengo idea, lo que se me ocurre es que tenía comprada una gran parte de la policía rusa… -

-Ugh… Entiendo... Bien, ahora no me puedo concentrar en ese hombre, tengo cosas más importantes, y que merecen mi atención. Que esté bien, Sergei. Seguiremos en contacto.-

-Sí, señorita… Hasta la próxima…- Colgó la llamada el joven Yasikov, se encontraba en un aeropuerto, listo para abordar un avión que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos. Tomó la maleta oscura y en un brazo traía un abrigo color café oscuro, y camino entre la gente para cruzar la sala, pues en la bocina se escucha el número de vuelo al que iba a subir.

Mientras, Vidaxir optó por entrar de nuevo al cuarto del chico pelirrojo Ivanov, el cual estaba sentado en la cama, cubierto por la sábana blanca de la cintura a los pies, y su típica bata de hospital, celeste, veía a través de los ventanales que dan al pasillo de fuera de la habitación. La chica se quedó parada frente a la puerta, y sintió la mirada pesada del chico Ivanov que le veía serio, pero no era normal, la seguía viendo confuso, ella dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a él que le seguía con la mirada más penetrante que antes, Vidaxir se intimido, y dijo:

-Yu- Yuriy…-

Éste se sobresaltó, y abrió sus ojos de par en par, parecía realmente sorprendido al oír su nombre, y la chica lo notó.

-¿Realmente no me reconoces? –

A lo que Tala se puso serio y negó con la cabeza. Vidaxir se entristeció, se acercó un poco más, se detuvo antes de tocar la cama, y le miró afligida, Tala seguía confuso, ella se le abalanzó con los brazos abiertos y dijo cerca del oído. –Ni si quiera notas, que estoy cayendo a pedazos… Yuriy… - Termino de hablar y se le quitó de encima, saliendo rápido del cuarto. Tala siguió aún más confundido, se puso de pie, y siguió a la joven que ya había recorrido un buen de camino, y sus guardias la siguieron, y Vincent; estaba con los doctores hablando acerca del chico. Vidaxir está por llegar a ellos, cuando escuchó cerca, detrás de su nuca.

-Sé quién eres, pero tú no eres real…-

Vidaxir volteó pareciendo asustada, miró a Tala parado frente a ella sonriéndole de forma distinta no como acostumbraba, y sus escoltas estaban igual de sorprendidos, ni siquiera lo vieron llegar.

-Solo tú podrías saber mi nombre, porque no existes, porque no eres real, y porque todo ha sido una farsa desde el día en que te vi…-

Vidaxir se sintió mal oírle decir esas cosas, _"él no está bien, no es él…"_ Pensó ella mientras movía su cabeza lentamente como si negara. Un enfermero tomó por detrás al chico, el cual empezó a comportarse más extraño, ahora estaba siendo hostil. Los guardaespaldas protegieron a la joven, alejándose un par de metros del chico que gritaba y pataleaba.

* * *

><p>-Es mentira… Él… no está bien… No lo está.- Decía Vidaxir, sentada frente a un escritorio, y Doctor del otro lado le respondió:<p>

-Lamentablemente es verdad, el paciente Ivanov no puede quedarse en este hospital, por eso será transferido a un hospital psiquiátrico, ahí se le atenderá debidamente y con todas las atenciones que requiera hasta que se recupere.-

-Entonces es tratable…-

-Es un caso extraño, la recuerda pero cree que no es real. Aun no tengo un diagnóstico completo, pero hare lo posible con los medios necesarios, Señorita Collingwood.-

-Gracias…- Dijo ella, pero en realidad en su interior sintió una horrible incertidumbre, en el momento se sintió impotente, las cosas se habían ido de las manos.

* * *

><p>La idea del matrimonio de Tala y Vidaxir queda anulada debido a lo de Boris, cuando se descubre lo que en realidad planeaba.<p>

Tala queda en una especie de manicomio u hospital psiquiátrico, por lo que sufrió en la abadía, Vidaxir no lo visita en mucho tiempo, transcurre aproximadamente un año, ya que el tratamiento pareció no tener resultados. Tanto tiempo pasó que un día llega de visita, está consciente del matrimonio anulado. La joven señorita se ve un poco más alta, y su cuerpo ha sufrido algunos cambios hormonales, su cabello rojizo lo trae suelto, con una linda diadema sobre su cabeza, un vestido en azul oscuro que le llega hasta las rodillas, y unos zapatos en naranja con listones cruzados en la pierna, se le nota seria como de costumbre, está rodeada de sus hombres mientras camina por un largo pasillo, con un lindo ramo de flores, en especial rosas blancas y naranjas, y dentro una tarjeta, que tiene el dibujo de un pastel de cumpleaños, pasó unas habitaciones donde hay algunos otros internos, es la hora de las visitas así que las puertas están abiertas. Finalmente llega hasta una puerta blanca con una pequeña ventana sellada por una reja, se detiene y toma un respiro antes de abrir la puerta, sus hombres se acomodan en las paredes, su mayordomo no está con ella, se prepara mentalmente, pues ha pasado un tiempo sin verle frente a frente. La chica Collingwood, nerviosa toma la perilla plateada, la gira lentamente mientras en su mente pasan muchas preguntas, y es ahora cuando sabrá la respuesta de ellas.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, entró, el chico pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre la cama, leyendo un libro en específico, Vidaxir notó en seguida de qué era, pues ella misma había mandado ese libro, el mismo libro con pasta verde oscura, y desgastado, dibujo una sonrisa para hablar y decir:

-Buenos días... Tala…- Se acercó hasta donde él.

Tala, dejó de lado el libro, y le miro serio, sonrió diciendo – Bienvenida. Pensé que no volverías. Por cierto, no me llames así. Tu bien sabes cuál es mi nombre-

Vidaxir se sorprendió poco, y dijo – Gracias… Y… sí, como gustes- Y sonrió con mucha sinceridad, se sentía feliz de cierto modo, por verle nuevamente y que parecía estar normal. La joven caminó a un extremo de la habitación para dejar las rosas en un jarrón vació, y acomodarlas para alegrar un poco el cuarto del chico Ivanov, que le observaba cuidadosamente.

Ambos charlaron un momento, Tala hablaba de su estadía en el hospital, y le contaba acerca de las pruebas que le hacían, se miraba emocionado, a pesar de creer que la chica frente a él no era real. En un instante la plática tomó otro rumbo, y la pareja se puso seria, ya era el momento de marcharse así que la joven señorita debía retirarse, y por alguna extraña razón, Tala se afligió, agachó su cabeza, mientras Vidaxir se despedía:

-Debo irme, me alegra saber que estás bien…- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda. Tala le interroga diciendo:

-Debo saber… ¿Es por eso que… no habías venido, cierto? – Preguntó refiriéndose a algo en específico. La chica pareció entender a lo que se refería entonces ella le ve al sentir el jalón en sus ropas al momento que se puso de pie, voltea de reojo, y se entristece, Tala se alzó de donde estaba, ella no se ha movido ni un centímetro, le sigue dando la espalda, éste le abraza por detrás, acercándose a su oído, Tala le susurra tiernamente – ¿Sabes…? Yo, siento algo por ti…-

Vidaxir se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que esbozó una sonrisa, que Tala no pudo ver, ella se zafó de los brazos del chico, y sin voltear siquiera, ni decir una palabra camino, alejándose del pelirrojo, salió con prisa del cuarto y sus hombres enseguida se fueron detrás de ella.

Tala se quedó quieto con la cabeza baja, y se miró las manos, y brazos, se puso a pensar, la sensación de tener a la chica en sus brazos permaneció, y el aroma de su perfume también, parecía dudar acerca de algo, pero no lo aceptaba, de repente así como si nada, alzó su rostro a la puerta que quedó abierta, pero en su mirada se notó confusión, y alcanzó a divisar a la chica de cabellos rojos dar la vuelta hacia la derecha. El chico ruso le miro extrañado, y tranquilo dio unos pasos para cerrar su propia puerta de habitación.

* * *

><p>-Él sigue en un estado muy problemático, me sorprende que la siga reconociendo.<p>

-Fue solo un instante, pero me sorprende a mí aún más… _lo que me dijo en ese momento_…- esto lo último lo pensó. Sonrió – Me hizo feliz…-

-Claro que no en la manera en que debería. Realmente lo que tiene el joven es algo muy… confuso, y debo disculparme con usted por no darle los resultados que desea. –

-Sí, entiendo… Aunque hoy… él fue diferente… parecía más el de antes… Tal vez el no verme le ayudo.- Se puso de pie, y el Médico se quedó perplejo, la chica sólo se dirigió a la puerta, para salir, no antes de que el médico dijera:

-Le estaremos informando cualquier cosa, Señorita Collingwood –

-Se lo agradeceré – Agregó una leve sonrisa al final, y salió cerrando la puerta de la oficina principal.-

La chica caminó por un largo pasillo en blanco, sus hombres iban detrás de ella, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho el médico anteriormente cuando recién empezó el chico Ivanov a estar en tratamiento.

**_Flashback_**

Sufre de una gran confusión en su mente, hace que lo real crea que es un mundo de ficción. Aunque en este caso, a usted la ve como si hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas, sabe de usted, la reconoce pero no como a una persona. Algo le sucedió en su cerebro y ahora está con partes perdidas, no recuerda mucho cuando estaba en la Abadía, y no sé la razón adecuada para decirle más. -

-Pero por qué me dijo que no me recuerda… - Suspiro entristecida - Dice que soy como un sueño…-

-Sí, es lo que acabo de explicarle… no sabría darle más detalles… Señorita Collingwood…-

-Ugh… Entiendo… Sólo quiero que lo traten bien, y espero que el tratamiento de los mejores resultados posibles… Yo me encargaré de pagar cualquier costo que se lleve a cabo. – Se puso de pie.

-Tiempo… Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo… Eso… Ugh… ¿Cuánto será eso?- Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de la oficina del Doctor. Camino por un pasillo derrotada, volteó a un costado y Tala pasó por ahí, no le hizo caso, en eso la chica se dijo – _él no me recuerda… y por obvias razones… no somos nada…-_ Sonrió tristemente, para darse la media vuelta, se irguió y salió con su ceño triste, pero dibujando una sonrisa.

_-Hasta entonces Yuriy… Te cuidaré en las sombras…- _

**_Fin del Flashback  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día en la tarde, en algún lugar de la casa Collingwood.<p>

Kai Hiwatari estaba de visita en Rusia, se nota que sólo iba a ver a la joven, pues sabía de antemano que había ido a ver al chico Ivanov, y por muy extraño que parezca parecía un poco preocupado, como a la vez molesto.

-Entonces crees que ha cambiado… Después de un año.- Dijo Kai, sentado en una silla dorada, mientras tomaba un poco de Té con la joven, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, y los separaba una pequeña mesita de madera, bañada en oro.

-Sí…- Dio un sorbo a su taza, luego la dejo en la mesa diciendo – Eso es lo que siento… Creo que lo mejor es seguir dejándolo solo… Ahora era su cumpleaños, por eso es que debía verlo… - Dijo la chica con la cabeza baja, sonando triste, parecía llorar.

-Vidaxir…- Dijo Kai, al momento que se puso de pie para ir junto a ella, le tomó de las manos, se encorvó un poco a ella, llevando esas manos a sus labios para besarle una de ellas. Vidaxir se sorprendió, y éste le dijo soltándole:

-Odio que él sea el problema… Solo te veo llorar cada vez que hablas de él… Es por eso que no me cae del todo bien. – Agachó su cabeza, y su cabello impedía que la joven le pudiese ver las expresiones de su rostro. - …Pero tú, eres Vidaxir… mí Vidaxir…- Cambió su tono de voz, y de repente llevó sus manos a los costados de la silla, sacudiéndola violentamente hacia él para tener a la chica frente a frente y cara a cara, la joven se espantó, y notó a Kai distinto cuando alzó su rostro mirándole con el ceño fruncido, en aquellos ojos miró una determinación que no entendía hasta que el chico Kai se aproximó a su rostro, Vidaxir se percató de su intención, se hizo atrás pegando su cabeza al respaldo de la silla, y con una mano detuvo al chico Hiwatari.

-No, no, no… ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó aun perpleja la chica.

Kai respondió -Yo solo…- Tomó un respiro, pero no se alejó de la chica, abrió sus labios pero de inmediato, Vidaxir le interrumpió.

-No, Kai. Has sido mi amigo desde la infancia, y… eres como un hermano para mí…- Afirmó ella, sonando preocupada.

-Así es como quieres que sea.- Dijo en un tono sereno, pero con un ligero toque de decepción.

- Para serte sincera, así lo espero.- Respondió la chica con firmeza.

Kai volteó su vista hacia un costado, y se irguió rápidamente, apretó sus puños y labios como si contuviera algún impulso, tomó un respiro y exhaló respondiendo más serio -Entiendo.-

-También entiéndeme que aunque Tala y yo no estemos comprometidos, no quiere decir que no sienta lo mismo, el cariño que le tengo sigue latente… Y yo sé que él también siente lo mismo…-

-Él está loco.- Dijo Kai entre dientes.

-¡Basta…! – Se puso de pie la joven - No lo vuelvas a llamarlo de ese modo.- Dijo Vidaxir viéndole molesta, Kai se arrepintió.

-Lo siento. Bien, será mejor que regrese a Japón.- Se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia su maleta.

- Sí, lo sé. Deja que te lleve al aeropuerto.-

-No es necesario.- Decía Kai, mientras cargaba una mochila en su hombro derecho.

-Te llevaré y punto.- Caminó la chica, saliendo primero del lugar y el chico Hiwatari le siguió.

-Por cierto, Kai. –

El chico Hiwatari, se detuvo tras ella, vio que se volteó de perfil diciendo - …Que esto no se vuelva a repetir…- Dijo duramente la chica, y continuó caminando.

En el auto ambos junto con el mayordomo, la chica comentó:

-Y dime… ¿Es cierto que seguirás financiando a la BBA? –

-Sí, claro. Eso es obvio, ahí estás tú… Además el Señor Dickenson dijo que no tenía ningún inconveniente que haya sido participe de lo que sucedió en Biovolt. –

-Uhm… Ya veo.-

-Sí…- La chica se puso a pensar en la escena de hace rato, pues no le pasó por la cabeza que Kai sintiera algo más fuerte que una amistad o un cariño fraternal, esto para ella era algo que en sí no debería importarle demasiado conocía a Kai lo suficiente como para que entendiera que había puesto un límite, pero por dentro, en ese instante que el chico estaba demasiado cerca, pudo haberle dejado besarle, solo un instante dudo, y ahora estaba teniendo unos conflictos internos, se preguntaba ahora ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si lo hubiese dejado? Después de todo, el compromiso con Tala está anulado, y el chico Hiwatari ha estado consciente de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>En el aeropuerto:<strong>

-Hasta pronto, Vidaxir.-

-Sí, hasta pronto. Cuídate mucho, ya nos volveremos a ver. De hecho me regreso a Londres pasado mañana. –

-¡Mmh! Me da gusto – Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la entrada diciendo – Que te vaya bien…-

Vidaxir se giró y entró en el auto negro, se dirigí a su hogar, y seguía pensando y meditando en todas las cosas que ocurrieron ese día.

**Fin del Capítulo 4…Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>Muchas gracias por la paciencia, en serio, y también les estoy agradecida de que sigan leyendo este Fic. Así es como termino la primera temporada del anime, como les dije de la segunda dudo mucho hablar de ello, como se dieron cuenta Vidaxir hizo sus cosas aparte, me enfoque en un Tala perturbado (sería la palabra). Ahora bien, les dejo unas canciones por aquí, que las tomé para los personajes principales e incluso use para inspirarme, ¡jeje! Tal vez ya las hayan oído, nwn. Pero antes quiero agradecer a: DeyaRedfield, SlaveHatake, TenTenXNeji4ever, Ray Wol Aran (Me debes un review xD) Shadowtamerblack, Gracias por sus reviews, nwn los apreció demasiado. Muy bien, a lo que iba...

Para Vidaxir escogí el tema de: David Guetta, _She Wolf (Falling to pieces)_ ft Sia. El video está bueno y me gustó mucho porque incluso lo puse en la escena donde Tala le pregunta a Vidaxir "Quién eres".

Para Tala escogí un tema melancólico de: Daft Punk, _Within._ Por desgracia éste no tiene video oficial, pero si no saben inglés pueden buscar lo que dice la letra, me gustó mucho también, y siento que le quedaba a Tala en esos momentos depresivos, en especial cuando sale del cuarto tras haber hablado con Bryan y se encamina por los pasillos meditando.

Para Kai (el favorito de muchos y muchas xD creo yo) escogí un tema también muy bueno de: Daft Punk ft Julian Casablancas, _Instant Crush_. Éste, sí tiene video por si quieres buscarlo, lo use para el final, donde parece revelar sus sentimientos que tenía muy escondido y muy bien disfrazados. Pues, qué les diré es una canción que prefiero escuchen y entiendan la letra xD Ya que es como la canción de "friend zone"!Je, je!

Bueno, pues en fin, hasta aquí le dejo yo por el momento, los espero ver en la próxima, eh. ¡Bendiciones para todos!


	6. Capítulo 5: Ilusión

**Capítulo 5**

**Ilusión **

_Einbildung_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Je,je! Espero que muy bien, ahora les traigo una especie de introducción para comenzar lo que sería la tercera temporada de la serie, es corto así que no les tomará mucho tiempo el leerlo, espero sea de su agrado. Nos estamos leyendo nwn

* * *

><p>-Está es probablemente, nuestra última sesión… ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunta un hombre de edad madura, de unos treinta años, con gafas, pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos cafés muy bien lustrados, y sentado en una silla plateada, dirige su mirada y palabras al joven pelirrojo que tiene frete a sí. Espera a que el chico que con la cabeza baja mira al suelo, viste un suéter blanco, y unos pantalones de mezclilla, y unos tenis tipo converse, sus manos están en el filo de la silla, se le ve un poco nervioso, una mesa blanca los separa, y la habitación está casi oscura, una lámpara es la que ilumina la fría habitación.<p>

El joven Ivanov, alza su rostro viendo fijamente a los ojos del hombre, éste nota que en su mirada sigue habiendo confusión y frustración, Tala responde - …Me siento… diferente…- Soltó un suspiro – Yo… realmente… E-ella…- Le quito la vista de encima viendo a un costado – A…Ella… La extraño… ¿Por qué? –

El hombre de bata blanca, le miro pensativo, anotó algo en unas hojas que traía consigo todo el tiempo, luego dijo – Eso… Sigues teniendo los mismos problemas, Ivanov… Ella es real, ella existe, también si les haces daño siente, es como tú y yo. Y lo sabes…-Dijo esto último dándole un énfasis muy serio.

-N-no…- Negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia a la nada.

El doctor se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido, y de la nada golpeó la mesa con la palma de sus manos, este acto hizo que el joven Ivanov se sobresaltara, y le mirara con más atención y confusión.

-Ivanov… Ya es tiempo de que afrontes las cosas. No estás enfermo, solo estás huyendo de las cosas del pasado. Ya te he dicho desde que ingresaste aquí que nada de lo que cometiste fue tu culpa. – El hombre se enderezó, Tala giró sus ojos meditando en su mente y luego dijo – Pero… Ella…-

-Dime una cosa, Ivanov… La última vez que estuvo aquí, ¿Qué sentiste? – Dijo el doctor sonando más sereno.

-¿Eh? Yo… pensé que no la volvería a ver… y realmente… me gustó mucho verla, y cuando la abrace… sentí que mi corazón se saldría, no quise soltarla… no quise dejarla ir…-

El doctor se acercó al chico y se puso en cuclillas para llegar más a su altura y verle seriamente a aquellos ojos violetas. –Entonces, dime ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes? -

La pregunta rondo como un eco en la mente del chico Ivanov, su cara de asombro se hizo notar, y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, se puso nervioso, apretaba sus labios, impidiéndose decir aquello que en realidad sentía, pero no pudo más cuando el hombre le tomó de los hombros sin violencia, y le dijo – Anda, dilo. Ya conoces la respuesta…-

Tala seguía asombrado, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al darse cuenta de la verdad – Sí… yo lo sé… Ella es Vidaxir Collingwood, fue mi prometida, mi amiga, mi compañera… Yo…-

El hombre le soltó sonriente, mientras que Tala seguía luchando consigo mismo por hablar y sacar todo lo que traía. Se puso de pie estrepitosamente, y dijo con toda la certeza del mundo:

-¡YO AMO A VIDAXIR COLLINGWOOD! –

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, Inglaterra<strong>

**5:00 p.m. **

-Señorita…- Dice Vincent, el mayordomo, entrando al estudio, luciendo su mismo traje que acostumbra y con teléfono en mano se dirige a la joven Collingwood que está disfrutando de un té especial, mientras lee unos archivos importantes de la empresa. La chica voltea a verle sonriente, Vincent le da el teléfono en la mano, diciendo – Tiene una llamada…- Guarda silencio para decir mientras lo piensa -… Es del Hospital…- El semblante de la chica cambió repentinamente y tomó el teléfono lentamente, sus manos empezaron a temblar, y contestó firme. - ¿Si, diga? Habla Vidaxir Collingwood. –

-Señorita…- Se escucha una voz gruesa y ronca, es de un hombre mayor.

La joven escuchó atentamente lo que el hombre decía del otro lado de la bocina, su expresión no pareció cambiar con aquella noticia que le decía, y finalizo la llamada. Le devolvió el teléfono a su mayordomo sin verle, sin quitar su vista de las hojas en el escritorio. Vincent no evito preguntar. -¿Está bien? – Ella respondió suspirando. – Sí, por supuesto… Déjame sola… Debo terminar con esto.- Vincent comprendió, y en seguida se dio la media vuelta para volver por donde vino y dejar a solas a la chica.

Vidaxir, colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos a la boca, se encorvo, meditó un momento, seria al principio se le veía, pero de repente, se tiró al respaldo sonrió ligeramente y dijo – Winterin… Aaah…- Suspiro nuevamente diciendo – Él… ya está mejor… Yuriy… - Cerró sus ojos; no porque estuviera cansada, sino porque comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de ellos, su sonrisa se volteó; mientras seguía sollozando e intentaba sonreír a la vez, y llevó sus manos a los ojos, para limpiarse un poco.

Unas voces se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta, la joven tardó en percatarse, y la blanca puerta se abrió bruscamente, mostrando a las personas que se oían discutir.

-Discúlpeme Señorita… No quiso esperar…- Dijo Vincent excusándose, yendo hasta el escritorio.

Vidaxir permaneció sentada y con los ojos bien abiertos al ver al otro hombre, era Sergei Yasikov, con su cabello rubio igual, más alto, más fornido y más apuesto que antes, lucía un traje color caqui, y sus zapatos negros, entró acercándose a la chica, la cual, volteó inmediatamente, pues estaba llorando hace un momento. Una vez que llegó a ella, tomó el respaldo y la giró a él diciendo con una sonrisa - Así que ya te has enterado…- Vidaxir se avergonzó y asentó con la cabeza; respondiendo. –Sí, me acaban de dar la noticia…- Sergei soltó la silla y dio un par de pasos atrás mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos diciendo – Bien, me da gusto por ti… -

Vidaxir se puso de pie, y miro a Vincent que permaneció de pie ante los dos – Trae un poco de té, voy a charlar con el joven Sergei… -

Vincent obedeció, hizo una reverencia, y con prisa salió cerrando la puerta. Sergei se emocionó diciendo – Ha pasado tiempo desde que la vi… - Bajo su mirada observándola por completo, vio cada parte detenidamente, cuello, manos y brazos, busto, cintura, piernas, notó el vestido color naranja con tonos en amarillo - Sí que ha crecido… -

Vidaxir le miró un poco molesta al saber lo que pensaba y dijo – Sí, gracias. Tome asiento, por favor. – Dijo la chica, y el joven Yasikov obedeció, y así empezaron a platicar.

-Solo pasó dos meses…-

Vidaxir se sentó nuevamente -Dos meses que a mí; se me hicieron eternos. Realmente pensé que no saldría de allí… -

-Pero sucedió… Debe estar feliz.-

-Aaah…- Soltó un leve suspiro – Sí, lo estoy…-

-Se nota a simple vista.-

Vidaxir giró sus ojos a él viéndole de una manera entre molesta y triste - ¿Verdad que sí? –

Al poco rato, Vincent regresó con la charola de plata y el juego de té listo.

-Aquí tienen…- Dijo el mayordomo amablemente y comenzó a servirle a cada uno, el silencio permaneció.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

**Rusia, Siberia: **

Tala Ivanov, salió del Hospital Psiquiátrico, tal como era antes, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista, llevaba una pequeña maleta consigo, y con la ropa mencionada anteriormente. Regresó a lo que era la Abadía; con otro nombre ya que ahora es del gobierno. Parado en la entrada del lugar lo esperaba su equipo, sus compañeros de hace un año y dos meses para ser exactos.

-Bienvenido. – Dijo Bryan sonriendo, algo que notó Tala ya que era poco peculiar que le sonriera sinceramente, pero había sido tratado como un experimento también en el pasado. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo junto con unas palmadas en la espalda. Spencer, e Ian sonrieron dándole también una cálida bienvenida.

**Más tarde: **

Al poco rato, Bryan y Tala están en una habitación que parece ser más de descanso, en una esquina está un televisor sobre un mueble color café, una mesa en medio del cuarto, y unas cuatro sillas, un sofá, un refrigerador, entre otras cosas como un pequeño futbolito al otro lado del sitio.

-Finalmente te diste cuenta, ¿eh? - Dijo Bryan al estar a solas con Tala, y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de cristal.

Exhaló un suspiro con pesadez -Sí… pero ya es tarde…- Respondió Tala cabizbajo, mientras daba un sorbo a lo que parecía ser un vaso de agua.

-¡Mph! Ella está en Londres. Sigue apoyando al equipo de Kai, de hecho se ha hecho más famosa últimamente, sale en cada portada de revista sobre empresas, poder, y millonarios. –

-Ah… Ya veo…- Dijo Tala sin mucha emoción.

-De hecho, mira… - Se puso de pie, y se dirigió a tomar algo del otro lado del cuarto, regresó y le mostró al chico una revista donde aparecía la joven Collingwood firmando un tratado comercial con el presidente de China. Tala se asombró de verla en una fotografía saludando a los presentes, sonrió el chico y dejó escapar un comentario – Sí que es bella…- Bryan le miró y medito en algo, también esbozó una sonrisa de lado y dijo:

-¿Cómo demonios terminaste en un Hospital Psiquiátrico…? – Soltó un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado – Ella vino hace unos meses para ver cómo estaban las cosas por aquí…-

-¿Ah, sí? – Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Eh… Sí, de hecho… estuvo en lo que era tu habitación por un buen rato, solo se quedó parada en medio del cuarto, y escuche que murmuraba, como si hablase con alguien más, me imagino que hablaba con ella misma. Si me permites decirlo, te ha de extrañar tanto como tú a ella…- Dijo levantándose de la silla para salir de la habitación. –Puedes estar toda una vida pensando en los errores, pero si no haces nada para corregirlos… Eh… Lo que trato de decir es que no sabrás la respuesta hasta que lo intentes… Tienes la capacidad para decidir lo que quieras…- Termino de hablar y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Tala se quedó pensativo, y sonrió para luego decir ya de una manera seria y fría – Todo esto fue por tu culpa… Boris…-

* * *

><p><strong>Semanas después:<strong>

-Vas a volver… ¿Dices? – Dice sin sorprenderse mucho, Bryan

-Claro. Porqué no. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para entrenar. – Decía Tala

-Pues, sí… pero… ¿estás seguro? – Cuestionó nuevamente Bryan para cerciorarse de algo.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió Tala con cierto orgullo.

-Je… De seguro esto lo haces con otro propósito – Sonrió Bryan

Tala se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. – No sé a qué te refieras…-

Bryan entrecerró sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada de que no le creía en lo más mínimo, sólo se encogió en hombros y diciendo – Como gustes, Tala. Tú mandas.-

-Muy bien. Te quiero a ti y a los demás en una hora en el gimnasio.-

-Sí, sí…- Dijo desganado Bryan mientras se tiró a una silla con las manos sobre su nuca. Tala salió de la habitación, y de su bolsillo sacó un beyblade, era un nuevo Wolborg que él mismo había diseñado, y armado, sonrió ansiosamente por utilizarlo y presumirlo a sus amigos.

-¡VAMOS WOLBORG! – Gritó Tala, mientras luchaba contra Bryan y Spencer al mismo tiempo.

-¡No te dejes Seaborg! – Gritaba Spencer al ver cómo el blade de Tala embestía al suyo y a la vez el de Bryan.

-¡Tú puedes…Falborg! ¡Vamos, demuéstrale a Tala…! – El gritadero de ambos fue ahogado ante las carcajadas del chico Ivanov, se veía muy seguro de sí, y se veía que la victoria le pertenecía.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡No pueden contra mí, ahora son míooos! ¡Woooaah! ¡Ahora, Novae Rog! –

-Realmente mejoraste tu blade…. – Dijo Bryan asombrado.

-Claro, así es como debe de ser.- Decía Tala mientras limpiaba su blade, igual ustedes no han perdido el toque.

-Vaya que cumplido – Dijo Spencer.

-Muy bien, hay que seguir…-

El tiempo sigue su curso, ya han pasado nueve meses más, lo que eran los Demolition Boys en ese tiempo pasado, han cambiado, se han preparado para entrar al próximo campeonato mundial de beyblade, y han entrenado lo suficiente como para sentirse capaces de conseguirlo este año. Al menos, ese es el plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres: <strong>

Vidaxir Collingwood se encuentra haciendo una llamada.

-Sí, me da gusto… Sabes que te deseo lo mejor.-

-Gracias, eso me ayudará de mucho. – Dijo una voz muy conocida.

Vincent aparece ante ella con el celular personal de la joven señorita, ella le ve y dice -Tengo que colgar estoy recibiendo otra llamada. –

-Bien, hablamos después.- Dijo Kai en su tono peculiar. Se despidieron con calma.

-Señorita, aquí tiene; es el otro teléfono. –

Vidaxir lo tomó al colgar la otra línea, y preguntó - ¿Quién es? –

-Ah, no lo sé… No quiso darme su nombre solo dijo que era urgente.-

-Aahh… Bien… - Dijo extrañada la chica y respondió – Habla Vidaxir Collingwood, ¿diga?-

-…- Hubo un corto silencio, y una ligera respiración nerviosa se escuchaba claramente del otro lado de la bocina.

Vidaxir frunció el ceño y dijo -¿Eres tú, Sergei? - Al no obtener respuesta insistió - ¿Quién habla? Ugh… Colgaré –

-Vidaxir…- Se escuchó del otro lado al momento que la joven alejó un par de centímetros la bocina de su oído.

La chica Collingwood se sorprendió y de nuevo acercó su oído a la bocina. –Vidaxir… Soy yo… Yu-Yuriy… Ivanov…-

Vidaxir se impresionó tanto, comenzó a temblar de las manos y pronunció en susurro - ¿Yuriy? –

-S-sí… - Respondió entrecortado el chico Ivanov.

Vidaxir no pudo con la presión que se le presentó, y actuó de otra manera, miro el teléfono con gran perturbación, y lo arrojó contra el suelo. Vincent se espantó y preguntó - ¿Señorita, qué ocurrió? ¿Quién era? –

-Era… era… él… Yuriy…- Se empezó a descontrolar, sus ojos se enrojecieron, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar – No recibiré ninguna llamada… por parte de él o cualquiera de los conocidos de él. ¡No quiero hablar con él! ¡¿Entendido?! –

-Como ordene…- Dijo Vincent, haciendo la típica reverencia. Y luego se dirigió a los pedazos del teléfono que quedó casi hecho añicos.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué? – Se preguntó Tala frustrado, y con pesadez en su pecho - ¿Qué hice mal…? ¡¿Quéee?! - Tala gritó con desesperación, y de igual manera tomó con violencia el teléfono halándolo con todo y el cable, y lo arrojó a un costado, sus pupilas encogieron, y en su angustia se dejó caer de rodillas, pareciendo sollozar.<p>

-Vidaxir… Vidaxir… Vidaxir…- Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriéndose con ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después:<strong>

-Más vale que estén preparados, no tardarán en empezar a anunciar el torneo. –

-Estamos listos Tala – Dijo Bryan con seguridad.

- Eso lo juzgaré yo… Pero bueno, estoy satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos hasta ahora. –

-Sí, solo hay que esperar…-

-Verán a un nuevo y mejorado equipo.-

-Sigue creyéndotelo, Tala – Dijo Bryan para fastidiar al pelirrojo.

-¿¡Ah!? Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Bryan. – Dijo Tala con mucha seriedad.

Bryan se intimido y giró su vista a un costado diciendo – Bien, bien… No tienes porqué amargarte.-

-¡Mph! – Expresó Tala cruzándose de brazos y se dirigió a una silla donde estaba una chamarra tricolor, con naranja, blanco y azul, la tomó y se dispuso a vestirse con ella. –Muy bien, es hora de tomar un autobús…-

-Cierto… -

-Vámonos…-

* * *

><p><em>Fin del capítulo 5…Continuará…<em>

_**Notas del Autor:**_ Bueno, como ya mencione al principio es solo un capítulo corto, igual espero que les guste y les haya calmado las ansías xD ajá, ¿eh? Bueno, trataré de tener capítulo para la otra semana, puede que me tarde, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Gracias por sus reviews y visitas, me alegra mucho saber que este fic está siendo leído y me anima a seguir, cuídense y bendiciones.


	7. Capítulo 6: Rechazo por Protección - 1ra

**Capítulo 6**

**Rechazo por Protección - Primera Parte**

Ablehnung durch Schutz

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>He aquí el siguiente capítulo que he decidido que fuese en dos partes, ¿Por qué? Pues porque se me hizo más interesante partirlo por la mitad xD Ya que realmente el título de éste me gusto y lo que sigue tendrá un poco más de énfasis. En fin, no los entretengo más… Léanlo y gracias por sus visitas, ¡en serio!

* * *

><p>La chica Collingwood seguía en Londres, teniendo una junta muy importantante en la sede principal <em>Collingblade<em>, a su lado se encuentra el joven y serio Cedric Bradley, su secretario personal de la susodicha empresa. Se encuentran en medio de un contrato mercantil; con un par de agentes de Estados Unidos, para realizar un nuevo tipo de beyblade, el nombre del negocio es llamado _Blaxerblade, _es un nuevo proyecto y andan buscando quién les financie con él, además con el próximo torneo mundial cerca, quieren aprovechar la propaganda que se manifiesta.

-Muy bien, Señorita… - Dijo un hombre maduro de cabellos oscuros, y en un traje gris con corbata negra, y camisa blanca – Firme aquí…- Señaló con su dedo índice; en el papel puesto sobre la mesa de juntas - …y con esto quedará cerrado el trato.-

-Uhm… Bien, solo déjeme leer el contrato…- Mencionó la joven pelirroja mientras tomaba el documento en sus manos y pasó la vista.

-Pero… si es lo mismo que acabamos de aclarar; hace unos momentos…- Dijo el hombre viendo a su compañero que vestía de café.

-Lo sé…- Dijo Vidaxir viéndole fríamente sobre sus anteojos – Pero quiero leerlo de todos modos…- Sonó muy insulsa la chica.

Nervioso; el americano contestó - Ah… Si así lo prefiere, está bien.-

-¿Acaso me está ocultando algo? – Cuestionó la chica con la intención de incomodar al sujeto.

-¡Claro que no! –Negó con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo esbozó una sonrisa intranquila.

-Perfecto. Entonces los veré en la tarde, en el lugar que acordamos.- Decía la joven en un tono formal.

-Sí, muchas gracias…- Se puso de pie el hombre y su compañero igual, dieron un saludo de despedida de un buen apretón de manos como si estuvieran cerrando el trato.

-Cualquier cosa se los haré saber, caballeros…- Dijo Vidaxir, poniéndose de pie.-

-Con permiso.- Dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Propio.- Contestó la chica aun permaneciendo de pie.

Salieron de la sala, y la chica Collingwood esbozó una ligera sonrisa para abrir sus labios – Son unos mentirosos… unos pésimos mentirosos. – De nueva cuenta tomó asiento y llevó sus codos sobre la mesa brillosa, y miraba el documento.

-Fue lo que también percibí al verles.- dijo con mucha seriedad el joven Cedric.

-No aceptare ninguno de los términos mencionados en esto.- Dijo Vidaxir haciendo a un lado el papel y cerró el folder beige donde se encontraba dicho papel. Cedric lo tomó con su mano izquierda, se puso de pie y luego dijo:

-Por cierto, el Señor Dickenson la ha estado buscando, insistentemente…-

-¿Mmh? ¿En serio? Aaah…- Soltó un suspiro – Pero ahora mismo debo encontrarme con una persona en el museo. Mmh…. Si vuelve a llamar; dile que le regresó la llamada después cuando me desocupe. ¿De acuerdo? –

-Por supuesto, Señorita… -

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

**Museo principal de Londres:**

-¡Señorita! ¡Qué alegría verla de nuevo! – Dijo Sergei Yasikov, muy emocionado.

Vidaxir llegó hasta donde él sonriendo levemente pero con la mirada fría diciendo – Por supuesto, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

-10 meses para ser exactos… o casi… - Respondió Sergei, e introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón azul celeste.

-Sabe… Siempre me he preguntado…-

-¿Sí, dígame? – Cuestionó con interés Sergei.

-¿Cómo le hace para encontrarme y tener tiempo para ello? ¿No debería estar trabajando en un caso importante? – Contestó en pregunta la chica Collingwood

-Ehm… No…- Sonrió Sergei – Y el cómo es que la encuentro, es un secreto nacional…- Respondió a la vez que guiñaba el ojo derecho con una risita traviesa.

- Oh, un secreto, ya veo…- Se acercó Vidaxir hasta él viéndole muy penetrantemente a los ojos azules del joven Yasikov, el cual se puso un poco nervioso pudo notar como en esos 10 meses, casi un año, la joven Collingwood se había formado aún más, y esto lo notó por el corto escote que traía la chica en su vestido color azul celeste. Sergei de la nada llevó ambas manos a los brazos de Vidaxir, ella se sobresaltó, miro de nueva cuenta a Yasikov y éste se acercó rápidamente al rostro de la chica, ella no tuvo oportunidad de moverse, le plantó un beso en aquellos labios rosados, y suaves. Al término del acto Vidaxir se zafó con fuerza, se hizo para atrás cuestionando:

-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – Llevó su mano derecha a la boca, sin taparse.

Sergei sonreía con satisfacción, Vidaxir no le quito la mirada fruncida de encima y notó que el joven se lamio los labios, le estaba probando, saboreando el sabor de los de ella. A esto el semblante de la joven cambió repentinamente:

-Pero… qué…- Decía para sí misma por el acto que vio, se sintió apenada y un poco disgustada.

-Es muy obvio, Señorita…- Comentó Sergei sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡VIDAXIR! –

Se escuchó del otro lado del pasillo, la chica y el joven voltearon casi al mismo tiempo, la chica Collingwood se sorprendió al ver a aquel que le llamaba, abrió sus labios pronunciando un nombre:

-¿Eh? K-Kai…- En su rostro no podía ocultar su reacción por verle, ya tenían mucho tiempo de no verse cara a cara.

El chico se acercó con unos pasos fuertes, firmes, llegó hasta ambos y se detuvo viendo a la chica en primer lugar, notó su cara de frustración y arrepentimiento, luego volteó a ver al joven rubio y le lanzó una mirada demasiado amenazante, el ambiente se puso más pesado y la chica decidió interrumpir antes de que comenzara una contienda.

-Kai…- Endulzo su voz para tranquilizarlo - ¿Cómo me encontraste? –

Kai volteó a mirarle y respondió en su tono habitual - Llame a tu casa, y me respondió Vincent… Él fue quien me dijo que estarías aquí.- De nuevo volteó de reojo a ver a Yasikov – Pero no con quién…- Sonó molesto.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías de visita a Londres?- Decía Vidaxir, sonando un poco nerviosa.

-No necesito informarte de lo que haga.- Contestó malhumorado el chico.

Vidaxir se sorprendió y dijo - Muy bien, tienes razón. No soy tu madre…- Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el otro lado contrario del pasillo, alejándose del par.

-No deberías hablarle así a una dama – Comentó Sergei nada avergonzado.

-Y tú, no deberías de forzarla a besarte.- Respondió Kai muy molesto, mientras le veía, se sintió muy celoso por aquello, hasta Segei se dio cuenta.

-Ah…- Expresó Yasikov – Entiendo. No has podido lograrlo, Kai… - El chico seguía viendo muy penetrantemente a Sergei y para hacerlo enojar aún más dijo - …Ahora ya sabes cómo robarle un beso…- Sonrió al final de la frase

El chico Hiwatari, sentía que ardía de coraje, lo que quería en ese momento lo haría quedar mal, y además tener problemas, se contuvo un poco y trato de calmarse, respondió de forma grosera – No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. - Y de igual forma siguió a la chica Collingwood.

Sergei se quedó quieto un momento para luego seguirle y pensó – _Vaya que no soy el único…_ -

Kai alcanzó a la chica diciendo – Vidaxir…-

Ella respondió tajante – ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Kai escuchó aun viéndole de espaldas, sabía que estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué no están tus escoltas contigo?- Cuestionó ya acomodándose a un lado de la joven.

-No los necesito. Les di el día…-

-Ajá…- Expresó sin animo - …Vi lo que pasó.-

Vidaxir se puso nerviosa y se detuvo en seco, volteó a verle diciendo - Espero que hayas visto bien…-

-Por supuesto, no tengo que decirte nada, ya estás muy grandecita para saber lo que haces. Tampoco soy tu madre.- Contestó el chico Hiwatari.

Vidaxir siguió su andar y le miro de perfil diciendo – Gracias…- sonó un poco sarcástica.

Sergei los alcanzó y dijo desde atrás de ambos – Bueno, se supone que vino a ver a mí. – Ambos jóvenes, se detuvieron y voltearon a verle -Pero creo que ya entendí, igual tiene razón señorita, tengo trabajo que hacer. Espero verla pronto. Con permiso.-

Vidaxir permaneció seria y sin responder, dio la media vuelta, volvió a caminar, Kai hizo lo mismo. Pasando unas obras de arte abstracto, y mirando algunas esculturas, decidieron salir del edificio, afuera estaba el chofer, tanto ella como Kai no dijeron mucho en el camino, y no discutieron el tema de hace rato. Llegaron a la mansión de la joven Collingwood.

* * *

><p>-¿A qué viniste, entonces? – Preguntó con interés la joven señorita estando de pie.<p>

-Solo vine a ver cómo estabas… -Vidaxir le miró con interés y confusión. – Ya sabes para que…- Dijo Kai en su tono habitual.

Vidaxir entendió un poco tarde y volteó hacia un costado diciendo - Ah, ya veo. Estoy bien cómo puedes ver.- Extendió sus brazos y se señaló toda.

Kai despistadamente aprovechó para barrerle con la mirada diciendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dibujaba una leve sonrisa pícara en el rostro – Claro que lo puedo notar.-

Vidaxir perpleja al principio por el comentario sarcástico del peliazul respondió – ¡Mph! Ya estas como Sergei.- Caminó hacia el sofá grande color dorado de terciopelo rojo.

-¿Qué? No me compares con ese sujeto. Tú misma lo has dicho, y me da gusto verte así.-

-Que amable eres al preocuparte por mi Kai – Se cruzó de piernas sintiéndose muy cómoda, llamaron a la puerta y era el mayordomo, Vincent.

-Señorita, Joven Hiwatari… Aquí les traigo un poco de té y un delicioso postre de durazno que acabo de preparar yo mismo.- Dijo ansioso el hombre sonando feliz.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, Vincent. – Comentó la joven, acomodándose nuevamente, mientras el mayordomo le servía el té en un juego de tazas _Ginori,_ era de un color verde, muy bonito y elegante. Kai se sentó en el otro sillón individual y tomó la taza, Vidaxir ya le daba un sorbo a su té, Vincent miró a ambos antes de salir de la habitación. – Bueno, con su permiso jóvenes…-

-Tu…- Mencionó Vidaxir dejando su taza en la mesita que los separaba. Kai le miró con interés y notó cierta seriedad que le dejó impresionado. –…Tu… también has cambiado… - La chica alzó su vista y miró a Kai con una sonrisa sincera – Te has vuelto más fuerte, Kai. Bien por ti. – Kai de cierta manera se sintió elogiado y cerró sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa seguida de una leve risa.

* * *

><p>El joven Hiwatari pasó a retirarse para regresar al día siguiente a Japón, Vidaxir le ofreció hospedaje pero Kai decidió rechazarle, y mejor rento una habitación en un hotel de lujo. Donde se encuentra tomando una ducha caliente, el cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor, se alcanza a divisar la blanca piel del chico, sus cabellos bicolor azul claro y oscuro escurriendo por el agua; y sin las típicas marcas azules en sus mejillas se le nota un poco frustrado, cierra la llave de la regadera, y coloca ambas manos a la pared de cerámica frente a él, parece meditar acerca de algo, se queda en esa posición unos segundos más para finalmente erguirse y salir de la regadera, abre la puerta de cristal, y toma una toalla de color blanco, y se acerca al espejo, el cual está empañado, con su mano derecha escribe algo insólito, muy raro de él, esboza una leve y melancólica sonrisa y se gira para salir del baño con la toalla en la cabeza.<p>

Al salir toma una bata de baño color negra y se la coloca para ir directo a la cama, se deja caer extendido completamente en ella, sintiendo lo suave de las colchas que adornan la cama, mirando al techo, volvió a sonreír y dijo – Que idiota…- Se giró para quedar de lado en la cama, veía la puerta del baño abierta, el espejo donde había escrito unas palabras se empezaban a borrar pero se podía distinguir un poco aun.

"…_Mi…Vida…"_

El chico Hiwatari se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, mientras que en otro lugar del mundo el chico Ivanov se encontraba en un teléfono público intentando llamar nuevamente a su ex prometida. Esperaba a que sonará, pero nadie atendía el teléfono, Tala se desesperó colgó violentamente, y salió molesto y frustrado de la casilla.

-Maldición… No me dio ni siquiera una oportunidad…- Se dejó caer en un bulto de nieve que se había acumulado cerca de la casilla telefónica, se cruzó de brazos y miro a la blanca nieve, de repente sintió una extraña presencia delante de él, alzó su vista al frente y divisó a un canino blanco, con hermosos ojos azules que le está observando detenidamente, Tala anonadado, se quedó inmóvil, pues la simple vista de aquél lobo albino lo consumía en un sentimiento de angustia.

* * *

><p>-Señorita… - Dijo Vincent, el mayordomo.<p>

-¿De nuevo? –

-S-sí… Lamento informarle que ha sido el joven Ivanov…-

-Ugh…- Soltó un suspiro amargo - ¿Nunca se rendirá? –

-Señorita, si me permite el decirlo… Lo dudo mucho…-

Vidaxir le miró con atención y luego giró su vista a un costado, meditando unos segundos llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla y dijo – Está bien. Gracias, Vincent. Si sigue insistiendo desvía la llamada. -

-Entendido…- Dijo Vincent, quien de inmediato salió de la habitación de la joven Collingwood, tras haber hecho la reverencia que acostumbra. A Vidaxir se le notaba acongojada, vestía una linda bata blanca de manga larga, que le llegaba hasta a los pies, camino hasta el balcón de su alcoba y miró al cielo pensando:

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta…? Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente clara; como para que no lo vieses… Yuriy…- Cerró sus ojos, sintió una inquietud por dentro, dio la media vuelta, viendo a un cierto punto de su habitación, parecía que alguien más estaba con ella; decía en un tono entrecortado por el ligero sollozo que se le presentaba - ¿Q-qué más… puedo hacer? Me hace daño… Entiéndeme… No es mi intención también dañarle… Así están bien las cosas, y así él estará mejor…-

* * *

><p>Mientras, el chico Ivanov seguía quieto, el tiempo pareció detenerse ante él, mientras seguía viendo a aquellos ojos azules, el animal se dio la media vuelta, Tala deprisa se puso de pie y corrió tras el cuadrúpedo pero se alejó muy rápido que no le dio tiempo de ver hacia dónde se había marchado, no corrió mucho y solo llegó a la entrada principal del hotel donde se hospedaba.<p>

Desconcertado, Tala se dijo - ¿Qué fue eso…? No hay lobos por estos rumbos… y… mucho menos… ¿Eh? ¿Por qué sentí que esa mirada era para mí…? No puedo estarme volviendo loco…- Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tala! –

Ivanov volteó a la dirección donde escuchó que le llamaban, era Bryan que regresaba al hotel, sonriente y con una bolsa que parecía contener una botella de vidrio, se acercó hasta el pelirrojo que se veía un poco ido. -¿Qué ocurre… estás bien? – Preguntó con preocupación el chico Kuznetsov. A lo que Tala cerró sus ojos, se puso erguido, y se acomodó las ropas poniéndose serio como de costumbre respondió de lo más tranquilo – Nada. – Se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Bryan, el cual se quedó extrañado y le siguió soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

Encaminándose al hotel, Tala siguió pensando en aquel suceso extraño de hace unos momentos, y se puso aún más confundido; pero tampoco lo iba a tomar a la ligera. Bryan observó de perfil a su compañero y amigo y sabía que algo había sucedido, pero en su mente solo podía ser una cosa, o mejor dicho una persona, la chica Collingwood.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres días después:<strong>

-¿Ah? ¿Una conferencia especial? – Preguntó Vidaxir mientras se encontraba

-Así es, Señorita.- Dijo Vincent.

- Pues bueno, estaría bien, pasar a visitar a los chicos. No he tenido mucha interacción con el equipo de Kai… - La chica se quedó callada y sonrió ligeramente - Además… de que no estaría mal verlo…-

-Entonces… Llamaré al Señor Dickenson para darle su respuesta.-

-Muchas gracias, pero deja que yo lo haga…- Decía la chica Collingwood saliendo de la sala.

-Como guste.- Dijo Vincent haciendo una reverencia mientras veía a la joven dama alejarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Japón: <strong>

Aquí, el señor Dickenson tiene la idea de hacer una conferencia especial; con el motivo del campeonato mundial, las cosas cambiaran un poco, ya que ahora será de equipos, en parejas más que nada. Vidaxir está al tanto debido que sigue financiando casi en su totalidad a la BBA, y ha estado intimando un poco con los bladebreakers.

-¡Señorita Vidaxir! ¡Me alegra verla aquí!- Dijo el hombre con ambos brazos extendidos y muy emocionado.

-No podía faltar, Señor Dickenson…- Sonrió la joven acercándose al anciano que le tomó delicadamente de ambas manos, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues la conferencia no tardará en comenzar. Me gustaría que me acompañara a dar el anuncio. -

-Claro, y lo que hablamos por teléfono, todo esto sigue siendo un secreto, ¿verdad? –

-Así es, espero que a los bey jugadores no se les complique este nuevo formato. Fue una idea que no me dejo dormir, ¡eje! -

-Sí, entiendo… De hecho se le ve un poco agotado. – Se aproximó a al hombre y le toco el antebrazo.

-Ay Señorita… - Se llevó una mano al saco y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse la frente, se puso un poco abochornado. Vidaxir sonreía y siguió hablando -Esperemos… Aunque no suena nada mal, es un nuevo reto para muchos. En especial para aquellos que gustan de jugar solos. -

-Bueno, sígame.-

La conferencia apareció en todos los noticieros sobre el susodicho deporte, la junta se llevó a cabo en vivo, y los reporteros y periodistas tomaban nota o hacían sus típicas preguntas para saber más a detalle acerca del nuevo formato. Muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron de ver a la chica Collingwood en Japón, sabiendo que es una mujer ocupada la mayoría del tiempo.

* * *

><p>De nuevo en Rusia, en un hotel, en una habitación casi oscura, solo se ve una tenue luz y el televisor encendido, hay una figura frente a la pantalla, en la cual enfocaba a la joven señorita, éste tocó la pantalla de manera delicada, y pasó sus dedos de la misma forma, un susurró salió de entre sus labios diciendo:<p>

-¿Por qué Vidaxir…? –

* * *

><p>Ya cuando pasa el tiempo, y las preliminares han llegado, Vidaxir, está en Japón, junto con el señor Dickenson, en el balcón privado para ver las luchas.<p>

Después de unas peleas y varios enfrentamientos, Kai se enfrenta contra Daichi. El plato que se ha utilizado para este encuentro es _Jungle Stadium, _donde lo formaba un volcán, la jungla y un río, Daichi realmente lucia tanto emocionado como confiado, pues decía que la isla era muy parecida a la donde él vive. La chica Collingwood observaba todo desde el balcón; notó muy extraño a Kai, desde antes de comenzar la final del bloque, parece estar meditando más que de costumbre… - ¿Qué ocurre, Kai? – Dijo más para sí la joven, dando a notar su pequeña intranquilidad; por el chico Hiwatari. La pelea comenzó entre tanta habladuría y gritos, y la expectativa del público. Ambos jugadores se prepararon y al conteo del DJ Jazzman, lanzaron sus blades, parece que el pequeño Daichi está controlando muy bien la partida.

El beyblade de Kai, se posicionó encima de la montaña, Daichi decidió ir hasta donde él, embistiendo a Dranzer, pero el chico Hiwatari no parecía hacer ningún movimiento, ni ningún gesto más que estar con los ojos cerrados.

-_Kai… ¿Qué es lo que en realidad estás tramando…?_ – Pensó Vidaxir mientras seguía viendo como apaleaban a su blade, Daichi sonreía y reía, se le veía muy enérgico, pero Kai seguía quieto, meditando. Hasta cierto punto parecía que el chico quería perder el torneo, y quedar fuera esta vez, al menos ese era el pensamiento de muchos por las acciones que tomaba el chico Hiwatari.

De repente hizo un movimiento leve, Vidaxir logró divisar que se veía frustrado, Daichi tomó la iniciativa y decidido mandó a su Strata Dragoon a atacar con lo mejor al Dranzer de Kai, éste abrió los ojos por completo y lo contraataco tan tremendamente que más de uno resultó sorprendido por el poder del chico. Daichi se las vio negras, su blade cayó rendido enfrente suyo, rápidamente se puso de rodillas a recogerlo. El pequeño bowl quedó en llamas azules por el poder de Dranzer e inmediatamente aparecieron los de seguridad a apagar el fuego.

Se anuncia los ganadores para las peleas de equipo, para el campeonato mundial. Y a pesar de haber ganado, Kai; no se ve nada contento a comparación de Tyson, su reacción era muy obvia. Daichi fue uno de los finalistas no estaba muy conforme con los aplausos.

Tyson hablaba con Kai, pero seguía un poco distraído. El Señor Dickenson aparece en escena felicitando a ambos jugadores y muy satisfecho con el resultado del torneo, la chica Collingwood sube al escenario, luciendo un lindo vestido azul con toques de naranja, y unos zapatos de tacón naranjas, y una diadema de encaje del mismo color, se colocó a un costado del Señor Dickenson y veía discretamente a Kai, que seguía con la cabeza agachada. El anciano da un anuncio muy importante que deja a todo el público en general perplejo y sorprendido.

Las cosas cambian, ahora se podrá tener otros dos compañeros en el equipo, y el chico llamado Gin Tempestad, que en realidad resultó ser Hiro, el hermano mayor de Tyson, estuvo involucrado en algo con el señor Dickenson. Una bonita escena de hermandad se lleva a cabo en el estadio, pues desde hace muchos años Tyson y Hiro no se habían visto un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>El nuevo equipo de Tyson queda conformado por Tyson, Kai, Kenny y Daichi, y se les da un nuevo nombre <em>BBA Revolution<em>, después de lo anterior, los chicos están entrenando y esperando para saber los demás equipos que también entrarán al campeonato. A todo esto, Kai sigue pensando en qué debería hacer, y no puede evitar lo que siente por todo, por Tyson, él quiere ganar; pero como él mismo… El chico se fue a meditar en algún lugar a las afueras de la ciudad. Vidaxir, que ha estado al pendiente de los movimientos del equipo. Fue a encontrase con el chico sin sus escoltas demasiado cerca, vio a Kai de espaldas en silencio, dio un par de pasos y pareció percatarse diciendo:

-No es un buen momento… Necesito estar a solas- Dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Lo sé… Pero has estado actuando extraño desde hace días… Sé lo que piensas Kai, te conozco demasiado bien, como para no ver a través de ti.-

Kai se dio la media vuelta y soltó sus brazos diciendo -Sé que no puedo ocultarte nada, eres la única que no podría engañar tan fácilmente. –

Vidaxir, sonrió tiernamente, que hizo que el chico de cabellos azules le viese un poco embobado, le causo un ligero sonrojo. –Bien… Has lo que tengas que hacer…Te apoyare en lo que decidas…-

Kai miró a un costado y dijo- …Gracias… - Guardó silencio un momento para luego hacer una pregunta - ¿Por cierto, qué harás sobre Tala?- Cuando terminó la pregunta miro de nuevo a la chica pelirroja.

Vidaxir se sobresaltó, e intento responder – Eso… Ah… Emm… Recibí una llamada de él… Pero… no le, no le… decidí hablar… -

-Uhmm… ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Kai con cierto interés.

-Es simple… después de lo que ocurrió… - Se quedó en silencio unos segundos respondiendo otra cosa - …Con el simple hecho de saber que está bien y mejor ahora, es suficiente para mí…- Su voz sonó un poco entristecida.

-Mentirosa…- Dijo Kai en su tono serio; pero un poco más severo.

- ¿Perdón? – Cuestionó, Vidaxir con el ceño fruncido.

Soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente diciendo – No te engañas ni a ti misma. Sé cuánto deseas estar con él… Así que…- Dio un par de pasos y dijo - ¿Por qué no vas y le buscas? -

Vidaxir le lanzó una mirada avergonzada, y trató de ocultar sus sentimientos lo más que podía, respondió -Yo…. No… No sabes lo que siento… Kai…-

Kai se aproximó hasta donde ella y le tomó del rostro; sonriendo – Así como tú me conoces, yo te conozco a ti.-

Vidaxir se sorprendió, era claro lo que sentía por más que quería aparentar. –Te odio, Kai…- Sonrió al sentirse descubierta… Kai sonrió y la chica se alejó de él para dejarle solo de nuevo.

En su camino iba muy pensativa, se dirigía al auto negro donde le esperaba su mayordomo Vincent y Jacob junto con dos hombres de traje oscuro. Entró una vez que le abrieron la puerta del auto y tomó asiento, le acompaño Vincent que de inmediato le vio muy reflexiva.

Todo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza, mientras veía el paisaje a través de la ventana y un pensamiento vino a su mente.

-¿Y ahora qué debería hacer con respecto a Yuriy…? Kai tiene razón, lo pudo ver como si fuera un libro abierto… - Recordó que el chico ruso ya estaba listo para el torneo, ya que vio las noticias donde en cada parte del mundo se están llevando a cabo las preliminares de cada país. Suspiro ligeramente pensando – Aquello que sentí… cuando le vi después de meses… ¡je! Fue como si lo hubiese tenido enfrente… - Volvió a soltar un suspiro, y Vincent solo le veía de reojo tenía la remota idea de lo que sucedía en la mente de su joven ama.

_-¿Por qué… eres tú el que sabe cómo me siento, el que siempre me ve llorando como una niña…? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que me conforta con un abrazo y unas palabras…? Eres mi amigo de la infancia y sabiendo tus verdaderos sentimiento hacia a mí… sé que son lo bastante fuertes, pero… No puedes cruzar esa línea… no conmigo… Te quiero y te apreció demasiado y estás consciente de ello…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto: <strong>

Kai seguía en el puerto, cerca del faro observando el mar, ya se había encontrado con Hiro y también le había dado una respuesta a su silencio. Entre el sonido de las olas, y los estruendos del mar chocando con las rocas, pudo oír unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia donde se encuentra, se detuvieron y escuchó:

-¿…Kai?-

El chico volteó con sus ojos entreabiertos, quedó de perfil y luego miro una vez que abrió sus parpados completamente, esbozó una ligera sonrisa de lado pero también otro tipo de expresión como de desagrado. –Tala…- Dijo, Kai.

Tala Ivanov se aproxima un poco más; dejando un espacio considerable, dice – Acabo de llegar, así que preguntaré ¿A qué debo tu invitación, Kai? –

El chico Hiwatari, serio como de costumbre, abre la boca diciendo – He tomado una decisión. He dejado el equipo BBA Revolution, tengo mis propios motivos, y quiero saber si puedo unirme al tuyo. Sé que eres el capitán del equipo Blitzkrieg boyz. –

Tala poco impresionado trata de sonreír, pues se le han venido unos recuerdos poco agradables de cuando estaba en la abadía, y cuando encontró a la chica Collingwood abrazada por el mismo Kai que está enfrente de él. –Oh… Ya veo. Sí que has tomado una buena decisión y no me sorprende, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pues; me parece perfecto. Bienvenido al equipo, Kai. – Le extendió su mano derecha, esperando a que el peliazul le respondiera de la misma manera, Kai le miró unos segundo y enseguida estrecho su mano, dando a entender por completo que ahora sería parte de los Blitzkrieg Boyz.

…_Fin del capítulo 6…Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>…Y hasta aquí le dejamos mis buenos amigos lectores, disculpen que me tarde y esto va para** Chobits**, (amm… no sé si eres hombre o mujer, creo que mujer xD) pero he tenido una semana difícil en el trabajo y me consume en su totalidad, es por eso que me tardo nwnU. Y pues; trato de compensarlo de la mejor manera posible. De nuevo agradezco sus reviews, me animan a continuar y me hacen feliz. Veo o mejor dicho leo caras nuevas xD como **tentenxneji4ever**, y **Dark Alessa**, muchas gracias por su review, y espero que en este capítulo se les haya despejado alguna duda (ajá xP) Bueno pues ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un inbox sí lo leeré y pues bueno, cuídense, y bendiciones.


	8. Capítulo 7: Rechazo por Protección 2da

**Capítulo 7:**

Rechazo por Protección - Segunda Parte

Ablehnung durch Schutz

* * *

><p>Los primeros enfrentamientos serían, primero en la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos; y antes el equipo BBA Revolution y sus integrantes tendrían un campamento o entrenamiento especial que Hiro organizó. La chica Vidaxir no podía asistir, además de que sabía que Kai ya no pertenecería más al equipo, mas sin embargo desconocía los planes del chico Hiwatari. Se quedó en Japón un poco más para arreglar unos asuntos en una de las sucursales de su empresa, con la llegada del torneo era obvio que había gran demanda de beyblades. En una reunión con los empleados de dicha empresa recibió una llamada; que Vincent le pasó con discreción, era el joven Hiwatari que se escuchaba como de costumbre o eso parecía.<p>

-Vidaxir...-

-¿Que sucede, Kai? ¿Necesitas algo? –

-No, no es eso... Necesito hablar contigo... Es urgente– Diciendo esto, el chico colgó.

En el celular personal de la chica Collingwood se escuchó el típico sonido cuando terminan la llamada. Ella pensó unos segundos, y se preocupó; pues Kai no parecía estar muy bien del todo, y parecía que algo le ocultaba, en ese lapso de tiempo le llegó un mensaje de texto el cual abrió y supo que era de Kai, donde le mencionó acerca del lugar de encuentro. Decidió aceptar verle en cuanto terminó su reunión, y deprisa llegó al hotel en el que el joven Hiwatari le había citado, dejó a Vincent y al par de escoltas que le acompañaban de momento atrás, no era del todo necesario que le siguieran, pues pensó que aquello que le quisiera decir Kai, era muy personal como para querer verla tan repentinamente y con urgencia. Siguió caminando, se acomodó el saco carmesí que era parte del ropaje, iba como todo una ejecutiva, vestía un pantalón negro, su cabello lo traía suelto como de costumbre, y aquellos zapatos de tacón rojizos, desde lo lejos divisó de espaldas al chico Hiwatari; en el lobby.

Kai escuchó su taconeo -Sabía que vendrías... – Dijo él en su típico tono de voz.

-Tenía qué...- Se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos - Sonabas un poco raro... Ahora dime, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la chica con interés.

Kai se acercó hasta ella, y le sonrió diciendo – No hay nada de qué preocuparse… Al menos… no por mí…- Le pasó de largo y tras suyo apareció el mismo Tala Ivanov en persona. La impresión de Vidaxir fue tremendamente impactante, su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento, su cabeza le engañaba, y su cuerpo le delataba, dio un paso hacia atrás por reflejo; justo cuando veía a Ivanov aproximarse a ella, y enseguida volteó hacia Kai que seguía su andar.

-¡¿Kai...?! ¡KAI!- Él le ignoró, Vidaxir va hacia él, y alcanza a tocarle la manga de su ropa – ¡Espera! – Termina de decir, al mismo tiempo que Kai se gira a mirarla da un manotazo, causando que la chica Collingwood cayese de sentón por el movimiento brusco del chico, el cual dijo al verla en el suelo y quejarse – No fue mi intención…-

Tala se aproximó a Vidaxir, la cual está muy desconcertada. Alza su rostro a verle, justo observa que él agachó su cabeza, ve darle la espalda y alejarse de ella a toda prisa. –Kai…- Dijo en susurro para sí misma. Volteó a ver a Tala, y su rostro cambió nuevamente se le veía perturbada – _A pesar de lo que sientes... a pesar de... lo que siente... Es capaz de hacer esto... ¿Kai...Cómo...Cómo puedes? –_ Se percató de que el chico Ivanov estaba a punto de tener contacto con ella así que gritó sin quitarle la vista de encima– ¡No me toques! – Ivanov intentó ayudarla, se quedó estupefacto con la mano en el aire, la chica Collingwood se puso de pie por sí misma, se ordenó el saco rojizo y le dio la espalda, pero aun así no volteó a ver al chico Ivanov, el cual se enderezó e intento decir:

-Vidaxir…-

-No sé cómo se le ocurrió esto a Kai, pero no estoy interesada en escucharte. Discúlpame, tengo cosas que hacer. –

Tala, perplejo y con los ojos bien abiertos le miró dar solo unos pasos alejándose de él, dejándolo nuevamente con las palabras en la boca, tomo una decisión sin saber el resultado, frunció el ceño se dirigió a ella y la pescó del antebrazo, la jaloneo a él violentamente, Vidaxir se impresionó mucho no esperaba que le hiciera tal cosa, con el semblante lleno de desconcierto; le miró a los ojos, notando que el chico estaba molesto, e inmediatamente le quitó la mirada de encima viendo hacia un costado, Tala le gritó:

-¡No me dejarás hablando solo! ¡Ya no más! – Vidaxir le escuchó a la perfección y guardo silencio esperando a que se desahogara de cierto modo. – Necesito saberlo aquí y ahora… ¿Por qué no respondes las llamadas? ¿Por qué me evitas de esa manera? – Vidaxir siguió en silencio, hasta que Tala le apretó un poco por la impaciencia de que la chica solo estuviera muda. – ¡Vidaxir, te estoy hablando!- La zarandeó hacia enfrente y atrás - ¡Respóndeme! – La chica se contenía por hablar, cerró sus ojos por la molestia, el momento incomodo, y la pena que le daba… Tala volvió a gritar con más desesperación.

-¡¿Por qué, Vidaxir?! ¡Por qué no tomas mis llamadas! ¡¿Por qué me ignoras de esta manera?! -

Vidaxir reaccionó y finalmente contestó -Aah… Eso… ¡Eso es porque me duele verte…! ¡Después de lo que pasó…! de todo… tu y yo ¡no somos más nada! ¡Me lastimas Tala! – Gritó a todo pulmón la chica Collingwood.

Tala se impactó tanto por lo que escuchó, de inmediato aflojo la mano en la que sostenía el antebrazo de la chica, ella se soltó, llevó su mano a esa parte para sobarse, y dio unos pasos atrás, viéndole a punto de derramar lágrimas… Tala despertó del trance y dijo – Pero… Vidaxir… Eso… Yo… ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo, ahora?! –

-¡No me importa! ¡Solo aléjate de mí!- Dijo la chica dándose la media vuelta para salir huyendo del lugar, y alejarse lo más que podía del chico.

Tala quedó aún más estupefacto; ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Pero aun así, le siguió, antes de que saliera y llegara a sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Vidaxir! ¡Di que no sientes nada por mí! –

Ella le escuchó, y siguió corriendo.

-¡Vidaxir! - La alcanzó finalmente y la pescó de la cintura, cargándola y dio un giro para ponerla de nuevo en el piso, y dijo abrazándola desde atrás – ¡Te amo, Vidaxir, te amo! –

La chica se sintió pequeña en ese momento, sus sentimientos se combinaron, todo estaba revuelto, impactada por lo que ha dicho el chico Ivanov, se rompió, lloro tan fuerte como una niña pequeña… Era la primera vez que lloraba frente a Tala de esa manera… Se zafó del chico, y enseguida se le trepo en la ropa, llorando en su pecho. Tala la abrazó como si nada más importara, y enterró parte de su rostro en el cabello rojizo de la joven Collingwood, pues le llega más o menos por la altura del pecho.

-Vidaxir, dime… ¿qué soy yo sin ti…? Nadie en mi vida me había obsequiado algo tan hermoso como tú… -

La chica siguió llorando en las ropas del chico, y negó con la cabeza, para decir:

-Su-suficiente… n-no digas más…- Dijo en un tono entrecortado por el sollozo.

Tala esbozó una ligera sonrisa, luego se movió poco para poder ver a la chica, la cual se resistió poco, y dijo – ¿Sabes…?- Se secó las lágrimas - Jamás quise que me vieras de esta manera…. Tan débil, tan vulnerable… No quise que me vieras llorar… nunca te lo hubiese permitido… Yuriy- Hizo que sonara como una amenaza, pero Tala no le tomó mucha importancia, se acercó y al mismo tiempo llevó ambas manos al rostro de la chica, y le acarició suavemente los labios en los cuales tenía la mirada fija desde hace un rato, se acercó dejando menos espacio, Vidaxir sonrojada de mejillas y nariz, reaccionó volteándole la cara diciendo – No pidas tanto en la primera cita…- Se apartó y se alejó de Tala, él se quedó un poco impresionado le había negado un beso que esperaba tomar.

* * *

><p>Fuera del Hotel, estaban sus escoltas, entre ellos Jacob que inmediatamente notó que el chico Ivanov salía tras ella, Vincent también se sorprendió.<p>

-_Es por eso que el joven Hiwatari… salió primero… además de que le noté un poco cabizbajo…-_ Se dijo el mayordomo, recordando haber visto a Kai marcharse.

La chica Collingwood llegó hasta ellos, Tala se detuvo un par de pasos más atrás, Vidaxir miró tanto a Jacob como a Vincent, los cuales trataban de disimular y evitar preguntar al respecto. La chica esbozó una sonrisa y dio un paso hacia la puerta que le abrió el joven chofer. – Vamos a casa…- Están en Japón, en sí la chica no tiene una casa, más que una que usa para vacacionar, pero Vincent entendió el significado del comentario. Entró Tala detrás de ella, luego Vincent, y Jacob se fue en otro auto aparte con los otros escoltas.

De camino del hotel a la residencia de estilo japonés, la chica dijo que Tala y su equipo permanecerían unos días bajo entrenamiento intensivo, y que por esa razón deberían estar en un lugar aislado, decidió ir con ellos en algún lugar de Rusia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeropuerto de Rusia: <strong>

-¿Estás segura de esto, Vidaxir? – Pregunta Tala con ligera preocupación en su voz, la chica Collingwood que vestía un lindo suéter largo en rosa y unas pantimedias gruesas color negro, y unas botas rosas respondió yendo hacia él – Claro que sí…Completamente…- Enfatizo con una sonrisa, que dejo anonadado al chico Ivanov el cual respondió – Bien…- Volteó su mirada a un costado viendo que venían Bryan, Spencer y Kai al final. Vidaxir se giró a ellos diciendo – Bueno, pues yo les sigo. – Los tres chicos se detuvieron. Después de un rato ya cuando cada quien tomó sus pertenencias en la aduana, salieron del aeropuerto donde tomaron un taxi que los llevó a las afueras de Moscú, luego caminaron un rato, el frío se sentía en la piel, de repente comenzó una leve nevada, Tala no se apartaba casi nada de la chica Collingwood, Kai permanecía en silencio, Spencer y Bryan hablaban sobre comida, algunas chicas que conocieron u otras cosas. Vidaxir iba muy fresca, sonriente en todo el camino, pero veía al chico Hiwatari, pues lo tenía enfrente y solo podía mirar su espalda. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tala.

-Claro.- Respondió la chica sin verle, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-El frío no te está afectando tanto, ¿verdad? –

Vidaxir negó con la cabeza mientras decía – Para nada. No te preocupes, apenas y lo siento. – Alzó su vista al cielo gris viendo caer los pequeños copos de nieve blanca diciendo – Me encanta este clima…- Volvió a sonreír, Tala se puso un poco sorprendido, siendo ella una dama y que no tuviera frío era un poco raro, pues está tal y como salió del aeropuerto. –Nosotros… siempre estuvimos practicando con todo tipo de climas extremos… al punto de caer cansados… Eso hizo que me enfermara algunas veces, pero por eso mismo me fortalecí. Desde pequeño siempre he visto nieve, también me agrada, y todo, solo que a veces me aburre. –

Vidaxir le escuchó con atención y le dijo – Je… Es como un gran libro en blanco, el cual puedes llenar con lo que gustes, hay cosas que se van a borrar con el paso del tiempo, sí. Y pues entiendo el que te aburra, tú prácticamente lo has visto toda tu vida. –

-Así es…- Miró al frente, y enseguida dijo – Ya hemos llegado…- Vidaxir volteó su vista y miró un edificio un tanto sombrío – Así que… Ahí es donde piensan entrenarse.-

-Sí - Respondió el chico en su tono habitual.

Solo faltan unos días, casi una semana para que inicie el torneo oficialmente, los Blitzkrieg boyz junto con la chica Collingwood permanecieron en aquel edificio por esos días. Vidaxir los ayudo poco a entrenar; pues no solo era una cara bonita, y una empresaria importante, sabía bien lo que es un beyblade, y un beyluchador.

Hubo momentos incomodos entre Tala y Kai ya que éste último desaparecía misteriosamente por las noches, regresando sucio y herido, Vidaxir se lo topó en una ocasión.

*Se escucha la puerta principal azotarse *

Vidaxir que estaba en bata y en la cocina, corre aprisa hasta ver a Kai agotado a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Kai! – Grita la chica yendo a él, que se pone de pie diciendo.

-Estoy bien…-

-¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué vienes en tan mal estado? – Decía observando el ropaje y el cuerpo del chico.

- Dije que estoy bien. Esto no te concierne.- Respondió de mala gana, Kai.

-Me concierne y mucho, soy tu amiga Kai, me importas. No seas un necio.-

-Ugh…- Expresó Kai caminando y pasándola de largo. Vidaxir volteó inmediatamente y le dijo seriamente – Lo último, que vi cuando me olvidaste, fue esto mismo… Tu espalda alejarse… Dejándome en medio de ese oscuro y frío pasillo; con un nudo en la garganta…- Kai escuchó y se detuvo en seco, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión del recuerdo amargo de la chica Collingwood, solo movió poco su cabeza quedando de perfil y dijo en voz baja – Lo siento. – Vidaxir le alcanzó a oír, y notó el remordimiento que le causaba esa escena de su pasado, así como esa disculpa silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que en la parte de las escaleras el chico Ivanov escuchó y observó lo que se llevó a cabo, agacho su rostro; pero decidió no armar un escándalo.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Ivanov se despertó y salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la noche anterior hubo una ventisca, y había demasiada nieve por todo el lugar, a lo lejos se veía unos árboles y pinos, montañas frías como un tempano, y mucho más a la distancia una que otra casa o cabaña. Tala camino por un buen tiempo, llegó hasta lo que era un bosque, se adentró en él y pasó un sendero para llegar hasta una especie de barranco, se detuvo sin llegar a la orilla, miró al cielo nublado que tapaba la poca luz de sol que hubo hace un rato, extendió sus brazos a los lados y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la suave y fría nieve blanca. El chico estaba serio; mirando hacia el cielo, pero en su mirar se podía percibir un sentimiento turbio, él estaba un poco aturdido.

_**Flashback**_

-…Su voz… su aroma, su figura… ¡Todo! ¡Me está enloqueciendo! – Decía el chico Ivanov desesperadamente a un hombre que se encuentra frente a él, es el psicólogo que le sigue tratando después de su salida del hospital.

-Tranquilízate Tala… Debes poder superar esto en tu vida.- Dijo el hombre maduro, en un tono suave y calmado.

-¡No quiero! – Se puso de pie violentamente.

-Ese es tu principal problema enemigo… Deberías de.-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Rio el chico Ivanov – Usted no sabe lo que siento. Solo supone y deduce, pero en realidad no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo siento en realidad. –

El psicólogo asombrado, y perplejo miró al chico Ivanov muy exasperado, dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – Tienes razón… Yo solo soy un pequeño vínculo para apoyarte emocionalmente. No te obligaré a nada, todo depende de ti; y de lo que decidas. –

Con estas palabras, Tala recordó que Bryan le había dicho algo muy similar poco tiempo antes. Se calmó con eso y se sentó de nuevo al sillón de cuero, meditando. El hombre frente a él, sonrió de manera confortante, diciendo al verle su mirada, la cual no se veía perdida sino todo lo contrario. –Lo has decidido… Muy bien… Así podremos terminar con esto.

Tala sonrió de una manera inquietante, pero sin verse maligno. Contestó – Sí…- Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para salir.

_**Fin del Flash**_

Al pasar las horas y que cada miembro del equipo; incluida Vidaxir, se levantó y preparó el desayuno fue cuando se percataron de que Tala no había hecho ruido alguno; ni nadie lo había visto salir de su habitación.

-¿Dónde está…? – Volteó su mirada a Bryan el cual nervioso respondió

-No, no tengo idea… Debe seguir dormido…-

Vidaxir contestó de una manera seria – Puede ser… - Miró a Kai el cual estaba probando el desayuno de su plato, sintió la vista pesada de la chica y volteó a verle diciendo – Ya fui a su habitación, no está ahí…- La chica al oírle se puso de pie, haciendo ruido con la dichosa silla de madera, y salió del comedor para dirigirse a la puerta principal, tomó una bufanda blanca, solo traía un vestido corto color café claro, una medias de frío blancas, y unas botas; abrió la puerta de par en par, dio un pasó afuera, y sintió el jaloneó de sus ropas, volteó su cabeza y miró al chico Hiwatari que le detenía diciendo:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –

- Iré a buscarle…-

-¿A dónde? Ni siquiera sabes dónde puede estar, a lo mejor y regresa en un rato. No deberías preocuparte tanto…-

-No molestes, Kai. Él no se iría sin avisar, al menos no a mí. Es muy extraño… - Pensó un poco – Debió pasarle algo… o tal vez…- Kai observó la frustración de la chica y dijo sacándola de su meditación – Bien, como quieras. Te acompaño…-

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola.- Rechazó la ayuda del chico con cortesía.

-Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, la quieras o no.- Dijo el chico en un tono molesto.

-Bien…- Le dio la espalda y salieron ambos del lugar. Mientras Bryan y Spencer se quedaron en el edificio un poco preocupados por su líder de equipo, pero lo que pensaba el chico Kuznetsov, era que Tala tenía de nuevo unos conflictos internos, así como muchas dudas acerca de su retorno con la chica Collingwood.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes se aventuraron en buscar por todo el terreno cercano a la casa, gritando por todas partes, pasaron así unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que llegaron cerca al bosque de pinos que quedaba a treinta minutos a pie, Vidaxir señaló al lugar, Kai le siguió sin chistar.<p>

Hubo una ráfaga de viento frío, que causó que la chica se desbalanceara cuando caminaba a la entrada del bosque, cerró por un momento los ojos, y en cuanto los abrió divisó algo a lo lejos, un bulto blanco que se movía sigilosamente entre los troncos de los árboles.

-¿Yuriy…? – Pronunció para sí.

Kai le miró alejarse, le siguió, de repente la chica se fue corriendo, se sorprendió al verla así, le gritó - ¡Vidaxir! ¡Espera, a dónde vas! –

La chica ignoro por completo a Hiwatari, siguió corriendo como si quisiera alcanzar aquello que perseguí con desesperación, corrió un gran tramo, llegando a un punto en el que se sintió perdida. Observó a todas las direcciones, se le notaba confusa, sintió algo poco peculiar pasar cerca de ella, volteó a una dirección y entonces lo encontró:

-¡Yuriy! – Gritó la chica Collingwood en tono de alivio, corrió hacia el chico.

Tala seguía recostado con los ojos cerrados, y la dichosa presencia fue el lobo albino, lo había guiado hasta él, sintió esa misma presencia en aquella otra ocasión, el cuadrúpedo se quedó unos segundos a su costado. Ivanov abrió sus ojos lentamente, confundido, pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pues giró su vista y miró aquél lobo de ojos azules, escuchó la voz de su novia, la cual cayó de rodillas en la nieve cerca de él.

-Yuriy… Estás bien…- Decía muy aliviada y contenta.

-¿También lo ves? – Cuestionó Tala con seriedad.

-Eh… Sí…- Respondió Vidaxir, al entender de lo que decía.

-Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco…- Mencionó el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ah… ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo Vidaxir sonriéndole.

-Es que… se parece a uno que vi en cerca de Siberia…-

-Ah… Ya veo… Aunque suene raro, yo también vi uno hace años, cuando estuve en Siberia… Fue algo… demasiado extraño… casi mágico. - Dijo ella.

Tala y Vidaxir se vieron a la cara, sorprendidos, confundidos y un poco nerviosos, la chica esbozó una leve sonrisa, Tala le miró y en seguida se enderezó para sentarse; y llevó su mano derecha al rostro de la joven – ¿Crees que signifique algo…? –

-Ah… - Expresó Vidaxir viendo hacia un costado, se había puesto sonrojada y no quería que Tala se diera cuenta - Puede ser… Tal vez y sí.-

-Bien, porque yo también lo creo.- Dijo Tala, y miró de nuevo a los labios de la chica, ella volteó a verle y lo notó, en seguida sonrió diciendo – Ni se te ocurra…- Se puso de pie, y le dio la mano para que se apoyara en ella. Tala refunfuño diciendo – No deberías de hacerme el desaire tan seguido.-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? Tengo mis razones Yuriy, y por eso es que debo aguantarme…-

Tala se dio cuenta de aquellas palabras de la chica y sonrió pícaramente diciendo – Bien… Espero y sigas soportando, porque llegarás a un punto en el que haré que caigas.-

-Uy, eso sonó a una amenaza… - Dijo Vidaxir, mientras se acomodó sus anteojos.

-Tal vez…- Dijo en un tono casi perverso

-Yuriy…-

-…Vidaxir…-

Ambos se vieron de manera retadora, había iniciado una especie de batalla entre ellos y no se habían dado cuenta de ello, Vidaxir sonrió y se mordisqueó el labio inferior dándole la espalda al chico pelirrojo que notó aquel gesto seductor, Tala sabía lo que intentó provocar y dibujo una sonrisa aceptando el reto.

Kai llegó hasta ellos, Tala se sorprendió poco al verlo.

-Te perdí… Así que decidí esperar. Veo que estás bien, Tala. –

-Por supuesto, sólo necesitaba aclarar unas ideas.-

-Uhm… Entiendo…- Les dio la espalda y se alejó de la pareja.

Vidaxir solo observó a ambos chicos, sacando unas conclusiones.

* * *

><p>El tiempo terminó, los últimos dos equipos que faltaban, ósea los White Tigers X y los Blitzkrieg boyz, en éste último, Kai ha decidido entrar al equipo de Tala. Llegaron a la ciudad de Nueva York, en un avión privado de la chica Collingwood.<p>

Vidaxir llega junto los integrantes del equipo, acompañada de su fiel amigo, y mayordomo Vincent, y un par de escoltas. Los reporteros y periodistas, están transmitiendo en vivo la noticia al saber que Kai Hiwatari ha dejado al equipo de los BBA, para unirse a los Blitzkrieg boyz.

-Señorita Collignwood ¿Está usted de acuerdo con esta separación? – Cuestionó una joven reportera de cabellera rubia.

-Yo no soy Kai Hiwatari, él es quien puede darle esa respuesta. Además, es solo un campeonato, Kai tiene sus razones para no querer ser más parte del equipo de los BBA, así que sí, estoy de acuerdo. – Respondió la joven señorita.

-Señorita una pregunta más. ¿Entonces usted, financiara al equipo Blitzkrieg boyz? – Dijo un hombre maduro de cabello castaño claro, y anteojos.

-Por supuesto, seguiré tanto a Tala como a Kai a donde vayan, así que me verán en todos los encuentros – Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-¿Uhm? ¿A Tala…? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Señorita Collingwood?- Preguntó la misma joven mujer.

-Oh, pues verán… Tala Ivanov, y yo… Hemos vuelto a ser novios…- Dijo esto último un poco sonrojada.

Los reposteros, inmediatamente termino por confirmar lo dicho se amontonaron cerca de ella, Jacob apareció en escena para proteger a su jefa, Tala se aproximó a la joven desde atrás, pero los fotógrafos no dejaban de capturar una toma de la pareja, el chico Ivanov se le notó fastidiado y Vidaxir se percató, llevó su mano al cuello del ropaje del joven pelirrojo, y lo jaloneó hacia ella, mirándole muy penetrantemente le dijo en susurró – Yo estoy acostumbrada a esto… Pero tú… Vas a tener que adaptarte…- Suspiró un poco agitada la chica, Tala se dio cuenta y también le vio sonrojada, él preguntó – ¿Vidaxir…? – Ella le soltó pero seguía respirando rápidamente – Bien…- Le dio la espalda – Hay que darnos prisa…- Dio un par de pasos y tocó la espalda de Jacob, éste entendió que su jefa quería avanzar, así que caminó para que los periodistas se apartaran, Kai no era la única noticia del día, pues la joven Collingwood daba algo más de qué hablar, y sabiendo el pasado turbio que tuvo el joven Ivanov, salieron más de una y mil preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

Los Blitzkrieg boyz se encontraban en una habitación muy grande, hermosa y de lujo, la chica Collingwood se encontraba un piso arriba del de ellos en la suite presidencial.

-Wow…- Expresó Bryan embelesado por la elegancia del cuarto y notó que todo era de gran calidad – Tu novia sí que se lució – Mencionó viendo hacia Tala; que apenas iba hacia el cuarto de baño, con su semblante serio, esbozó una ligera sonrisa – ¡Mph! – Expresó y se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino, se quitó la chamarra, y entró al baño.

Spencer se dirigió a un cuarto más donde estaba una gran cama, Kai se quedó en la sala, tomó asiento en el sofá cómodamente, y permaneció con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese meditando.

-Vamos a comer algo, ¿Qué les parece? – Comentó Spencer.

Bryan contestó sonriente – Es buena idea. ¿Qué dices, Kai…? ¿Ordenamos servicio a la habitación o salimos…? –

*TOC, TOC*

Se escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, Bryan se dirigió a ella y enseguida abrió para saber de quién se tratase, se le notó una ligera sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hola, Bryan. ¿Puedo pasar…? – Dijo Vidaxir Collingwood, con una sonrisa. Traía puesto un vestido color blanco, de manga corta; y en la cintura le adornaba una cinta naranja, lo combinaba con zapatos naranjas con cintas cruzadas en las piernas, su cabello rojizo lo traía suelto como de costumbre y llevaba consigo un paraguas transparente. Le acompañaban dos de sus hombres.

Bryan embelesado respondió – S-sí… Adelante. – Se hizo a un lado e inmediatamente la joven entró a la habitación de los chicos junto con sus hombres. Volteó a todas direcciones miro a Spencer y por ultimo a Kai. Preguntó – ¿Y…Tala…? - Bryan respondió – Está tomando una ducha…- Señaló a la puerta blanca del baño. Vidaxir dijo más para su par de escoltas – Bien, esperen aquí.- Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos, y la vieron ir hacia el baño, la puerta está abierta sin el cerrojo, se escucha el correr del agua, abrió y entró el chico Ivanov no se percató hasta que ella hablo.

-Ejem… Yuriy…-

Éste se sobresaltó y miró a la chica por el cristal del vidrio, ella no bajo la mirada ni nada, solo sonreía diciendo – Je,je… Si quieres me baño contigo…-

Tala se sonrojo a más no poder y de espaldas decía -¡Aaah! ¡Vidaxir! ¡Estoy a punto de terminar! ¡Sal, por favor! -

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, sí ya voy… No vayas a querer aprovecharte de mí… eh…-

Tala ruborizado contestó – De ninguna manera, en tal caso sería un ataque sorpresa.-

Vidaxir antes de cerrar la puerta volteó con una ceja arqueada y dijo – Sorpréndeme. Te doy oportunidad a que lo intentes. -

* * *

><p>El día finalmente está aquí… Ya los equipos están en sus vestidores, preparándose para salir a la presentación del campeonato mundial. La joven Collingwood aparece en la entrada del estadio con un muy lindo vestido en rojo, unos zapatos negros de tacón con un moño sobre el tobillo, y su cabello a medio recoger, un par de sus escoltas; incluido Jacob está a su lado. Y detrás de ella, vienen los Blitzkrieg boyz, cada uno sale del auto negro que es más una limosina, fotógrafos y camarógrafos enfocan cada movimiento de los integrantes del equipo, muchos están interesados en Kai y en Tala por las ultimas noticias confirmadas hace poco.<p>

**En los vestidores:**

-Muy bien… El tiempo ha llegado, y si les toca participar primero; saben que les deseo lo mejor y que sea una batalla justa. – Dijo todo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cada uno le escuchó a la perfección, Tala sentado en una silla le miró como acostumbra, Kai está recargado en la pared, se le nota muy pensativo, Spencer y Bryan están sentados uno a lado del otro preparando sus blades sobre la mesita que tienen frente a sí. Vidaxir se acerca al chico Hiwatari, Tala enseguida volteó su rostro para ver a otro lado, pone un semblante reflejando disgusto.

-Kai…- Dice en susurró la chica, el chico abre los ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos, se pone erguido y le mira. Vidaxir sonríe diciendo en voz baja – Estás pensando en Tyson, ¿verdad? – Kai volteó su mirada hacia un costado de ella diciendo – ¿Tengo que responder a eso? – Vidaxir con una ligera impresión dice sonriente – No, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Ya me lo imagine…- Se da la media vuelta diciendo – Bien, me retiro… Estaré en el balcón con el Señor Dickenson, si me necesitan saben dónde encontrarme. Con su permiso…- Salió de la habitación, sus escoltas se acercaron de nuevo a ella, y caminó por el pasillo.

Tala un poco incómodo, miró al chico Hiwatari diciéndole – ¿Estás listo, Kai? –

Éste respondió un poco altanero – Por supuesto…- se acomodó el pañuelo blanco que siempre trae alrededor de su cuello, y salió del cuarto.

El momento llegó, y listos todos los equipos tras bambalinas; se acomodaron los miembros en diferentes puntos del escenario, la joven Collingwood se dirigía al balcón privado, volteó hacia atrás justo donde ya estaba de pie el DJ Jazzman abriendo el espectáculo.

Se dispuso a presentar a los equipos que salieron victoriosos en los encuentros, el primero fue los BBA Revolution, se abrió la escotilla del escenario de par en par y salieron de él como un elevador. Después, los PPB All starz, seguidos de los White Tiger X, el Batallón Barthez, la Dinastía F, en donde solo eran los hermanos Fernández, y por último, pero no menos importante los Blitzkrieg boyz, la reacción típica de Kai era seriedad y serenidad ante todo, Tala de igual manera se le veía bien. Por otra parte Tyson reflejaba frustración al haber confirmado aquello que se decía que no, se sentía igual de traicionado como con los demás excompañeros de equipo.

Bien, es tiempo de elegir al azar quiénes serán los primeros equipos en enfrentarse, en la pantalla grande aparecieron los dos integrantes principales de los equipos y como una ruleta se fueron encendiendo las fotografías, el público y los demás estaban expectantes por ver quiénes serían los escogidos para iniciar la primera ronda de apertura. Después de unos segundos se detiene justo en los BBA y los White Tiger X, la impresión de los demás grupos y el público fue grande. El pelinegro de Ray estaba estupefacto ¿lo esperaba? La respuesta es un sí; pero no tan pronto. Tyson pensaba en otras cosas, se sentía traicionado por completo y que todos estaban en su contra. Vidaxir que veía todo desde arriba, se sorprendió y soltó un aire de alivio al saber que no se enfrentaría Kai en primero lugar contra Tyson, se dio la media vuelta y salió del balcón para recibir a su equipo, escuchó el gritadero de emoción de la gente, pues esperan una gran beybatalla por ambos equipos elegidos.

Kai junto con los demás abandonaron el escenario, el chico Granger se le notaba molesto, los siguió, y decidió enfrentarle.

En el pasillo Tyson le grita a Kai de cosas, y justo en ese momento la chica Collingwood apareció entre tanto reproche por parte del chico Granger que sólo quería unas palabras definitivas del chico Hiwatari. Spencer, Bryan y Tala parecían querer quitárselo de encima, y también le gritaban diciéndole que Kai pertenece a los Blitzkrieg boyz. Vidaxir sorprendida ante el pequeño escándalo que se está llevando a cabo permaneció callada y miraba al chico Hiwatari que tenía casi enfrente, notó que abrió los ojos y con su típica mirada se volteó hacia Tyson diciéndole:

- No es nada personal, Tyson… Vine aquí a ganar, cosa que no puedo hacer contigo. – Hizo una pausa para que el chico Granger lo digiriera, que pensará lo que quisiera y siguió hablando - Sabes, tengo una reputación que mantener. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Expresó Tyson – ¿Me estás insultando? –

Kai cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta alejándose del montón, susurró a la chica – Vámonos…- Ella le siguió mientras Tyson aun gritaba – ¡No he terminado de hablar! ¡Odio que hagas eso…! ¡Siempre te largas en medio de una conversación! – Replicó el chico, molesto.

-Tranquilízate, chico – Decía Spencer deteniendo los pasos de Tyson.

-Si de verdad quieres arreglar tus cosas, hazlo como el beyluchador que eres, y demuéstralo en el campo de batalla.- Dijo Tala dándose la media vuelta – Nos vemos… Tyson…- Bryan y Spencer le siguieron riendo y sonriendo.

Mientras, más adelante; la chica Collingwood y el joven Hiwatari charlaron:

-Es lo que más deseas, ¿no, Kai? – Comentó Vidaxir, Tala los había alcanzado y logró escuchar la respuesta del chico Hiwatari.

-Mph… Hay algo que deseo aún más…- Respondió mientras seguía caminando al lado de la chica Collingwood que se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta inusual del chico. Tala entrecerró sus ojos entendiendo esas palabras, Vidaxir volteó de reojo mirando a Tala, y le dijo – ¿Qué ocurrió con Tyson? –

-él… ya se ha ido. – Dijo un poco desganado Tala. –Tiene que prepararse para luchar, espero que estas circunstancias no le afecten su desempeño como jugador que es.-

-Oh… Eso espero…- Contestó Vidaxir.

Kai solo permaneció en silencio, mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

Después del decepcionante enfrentamiento de la BBA y los White Tiger X, en donde éste último equipo salió victorioso debido a la desconcentración y desesperación de Tyson perdieron ante Ray y Lee, todos los que presenciaron la contienda, salieron muy sorprendidos y ahora tienen sus dudas de que Tyson salga con el triunfo de ser nuevamente el campeón mundial, se han abierto muchas posibilidades desde este punto de que cualquier otro equipo pueda quedarse con el codiciado título.

Ahora se llevará a cabo el penúltimo enfrentamiento de los bloques de Estados Unidos, donde nuestro buen y querido DJ Jazzman presenta a los siguientes equipos, La Dinastía F vs Blitzkrieg boyz.

El nombre del plato, Needley Valley Stadium, un tazón donde salen un buen número de aguijones de los orificios del piso, y salen constantemente, por cierto tiempo, el primero en beybatallar es Tala contra Julia, a la cual se le ve un poco nerviosa sabiendo el historial que tiene su contrincante, ambos se ponen de pie de sus bancas, Vidaxir Collingwood está sentada con ellos dándoles ánimos:

-No necesito decirlo ¿o sí, Tala? – Comentó con una sonrisa pícara la chica pelirroja.

-Je… No, pero lo agradecería…-

-Bien…- Se acercó al joven Ivanov le siguió con la mirada y observó cada movimiento, la chica llevó sus manos al rostro del chico; sonriendo pronunció suavemente – Buena suerte…- Tala sonrió de una manera un tanto oscura, se quitó las manos de la chica, y se dirigió al tazón, el chico Hiwatari observó la pequeña escenita, y no fue el único testigo, se puso a un poco indiferente; luego meditó acerca de algo, con la cabeza abajo y los ojos cerrados, se miraba sereno como de costumbre, pero tal vez, otras cosas pasaban en su mente. Vidaxir le volteó a ver de reojo, y de nuevo miró al frente pues la pelea contra Julia y Tala ya había comenzado.

Por desgracia en medio de la batalla, la chica Collingwood recibió una llamada a su celular personal, que está vez traía consigo en vez de Vincent, que se encuentra en el balcón privado, sus hombres están custodiándole desde una distancia considerable. Kai se percató justo cuando escuchó que la chica contestó la llamada:

-¿Sí, diga…?- Hubo una pausa – Aah… Sergei… ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Dio unos pasos para tomar asiento del otro extremo de la banca.

-_Él… ese tipo llamado Sergei… Ugh… Se atrevió a besarla… ¿Cómo es que logro conseguir un solo toque de sus labios? ¡¿Cómo?!_ – Pensaba Kai molesto con la situación pasada, apretó su mandíbula y puños evitando que los demás se dieran cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

-…Sí, todo bien… ¿Ya se enteró…? Je… pues; ya es una noticia pública. –

- Me alegro por usted, aunque eso no me quita el deseo de seguir viéndola…- Dijo, Sergei del otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Ah? – Expresó Vidaxir.

-Ahora mismo estoy en el estadio… Estoy en Nueva York, señorita… ¡Je! -

-Pues llegó tarde, el bloque terminará hoy...-

-No se preocupe… He visto todo… Y su muy querido novio, está enloqueciendo como de costumbre…-

-¿Cómo? - La chica volteó a verle, y notó que veía hacia otro lado del estadio, ella también dirigió su vista al mismo punto y ahí estaba; Sergei saludando con toda confianza. – Pero qué…- Se puso de pie y colgó, Sergei sonreía, Tala lo miró de mala gana y volteó a ver a Julia que estaba cansada, hizo su ataque final y sacó el blade de la chica del plato, obteniendo así la victoria, el siguiente sería Kai contra Raúl.

Ambos beyjugadores se ponen de pie, mientras que Tala y Vidaxir intercambian miradas, la chica opta por dar unos pasos, el chico Ivanov presuroso llega ante ella, antes de que diera un paso más para marcharse e ir a ver a Sergei, pareció que le había leído la mente, de prisa la envolvió en sus brazos. La gran mayoría de los presentes vieron la muestra de afecto de la pareja, y en seguida aparecieron en la pantalla grande.

-Yu-riy…- Pronunció Vidaxir con sorpresa, y se le notaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

Tala permaneció así un momento, con los ojos cerrados.

Se escuchó un gran y largo _Aaaaawwh, _pareció una distracción o algo así, ya que no les ponían mucha atención a los jugadores en el plato, pues el mismo DJ Jazzman decía:

-Y aquí tenemos un tierno abrazo de victoria, que nuestra muy querida colaboradora Vidaxir Collingwood le otorga a su novio Tala. ¿No hacen una linda pareja?–

Sergei observó esto, Kai no podía evitar verlo también, y de igual modo se preparó.

-Pero bueno… Hay que continuar, ¿listos chicos? – Dijo Jazzman – 3, 2, 1… ¡Let it rip! –

Finalmente Tala había roto el abrazo que detuvo a Vidaxir, le miró con seriedad y esbozó una sonrisa diciendo – Oooh… - Expresó suavemente - …Estás avergonzada… - Se acercó con disimulo a un costado, cerca del oído le susurro -¿No que ya estabas acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas? – Vidaxir abrió por completo sus ojos y enseguida frunció su ceño y lo hizo a un lado, dando unos pasos, se detuvo y volteó a verle - Por supuesto que lo estoy… No me sugestiones…- Le dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

Mientras, Kai peleaba con Raúl el cual ya estaba un poco frustrado, Julia y Romero estaban que se los comían las ansías, no podían saber si en verdad Raúl podría lograr derrotar a Kai, sabiendo que es uno de los mejores beyjugadores. Tal y como se esperaba la pelea termina con una victoria más para los Blitzkrieg boyz, y con la ganada por Tala, el equipo ha avanzado un poco más.

Vidaxir llega a un hemisferio del estadio, donde está Sergei con anteojos de sol negros, su típico traje de color caqui, y su camisa azul celeste con una corbata bicolor azul, y sus zapatos negros. Se acercó hasta la joven, y le tomó la mano derecha dándole un delicado beso en ella.

-No se quiso quedar con las ganas, ¿eh? – Comentó Vidaxir por el acto que realizó Yasikov.

-Claro. Esto no me lo puede rechazar, un beso es un beso.-

Kai podría no parecer preocupado, pero en realidad lo está inmediatamente terminó, fue detrás de la chica, Tala le siguió sabiendo a dónde iba, Spencer y Bryan se vieron las caras y preguntaron:

-¿Y nosotros…?-

-Vayan a los vestidores, los veré en un momento.- Dijo el chico pelirrojo

-Como digas, Tala.- Contestó Bryan y ambos chicos se dieron la media vuelta; yéndose cada quien por su lado.

El último enfrentamiento del bloque estadounidense ya se estaba llevando a cabo, los PPB All starz vs Batallón Barthez, donde empezaran Rick contra Claude y después Aarón contra Max.

La pelea de los otros jugadores ya había comenzado, Kai y Tala llegaron hasta donde Vidaxir se encontraba charlando con Sergei, el cual le seguía coqueteando a la joven señorita, de inmediato alguien más se acercó a ella, era su mayordomo Vincent le decía algo al oído.

Vidaxir observó que ambos chicos se aproximaban a ella, en seguida les miró diciendo – Kai, Tala… ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que miraban el juego…-

-No es tan importante.- Menciono Kai con seriedad.

Tala dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a acomodarse a un costado de la chica mirando con mucha apatía a Sergei. Vidaxir se dio cuenta.

-Ah… pues lo siento, pero ya estaba por retirarme. De hecho debería estar con el Señor Dickenson y…-

-Y… conmigo – Mencionó una voz conocida del otro lado del pasillo. Todos voltearon y vieron quién venía hacía ellos, Hiro; el hermano de Tyson.

-Oh… Hiro… Lo siento…- Se apartó de Tala y de Sergei, yendo hasta el chico Granger – Me distraje un momento. –

-Ya lo pude notar.- Le lanzó una mirada a cada uno de los chicos mencionados anteriormente, Vincent se acercó a su ama, y dos de sus escoltas también. Vidaxir se giró a ellos diciendo – Bueno, me retiro. Me dio gusto verle de nuevo, Sergei y disculpe…-

-Oh, no hay problema Señorita, entiendo.- Dijo con cortesía el joven.

-Gracias, con permiso. Tala, Kai… Los veo en un rato…- Se despidió la chica yendo junto con Hiro, ambos chicos se quedaron un poco perplejos, Sergei sonreía y silenciosamente se retiró.

-¿De qué hablaban? – Preguntó Hiro.

-De Tala por supuesto… - Respondió inmediatamente la chica.

-Ya veo. –

-¿Mmh? – Expresó Vidaxir con un poco de confusión.

-Pensé que lo negarías…-

-No lo haría, sé que estás bien informado.- Sonrió la chica. –Así es como eres tú, bien discreto y eso es algo que apreció de ti. Sabes cuándo las personas ocultan cosas…-

-Je…- Expresó Hiro. –Por cierto ¿vas a querer que te ayude con lo que me pediste…? –

-Uhmm…- Pensó un momento - Sí, claro.-

-Bien, dime cuándo y dónde –

-Pues… ¿no me apartaste de ellos por eso? –

-Sí que eres lista.-

Vidaxir sonrió – Vincent…-

-¿Sí, Señorita? –

-¿Lo trajiste? –

-Claro- Respondió el mayordomo.

Vidaxir, extendió su mano a su mayordomo, el cual le da una caja –Déjame verlo – dice, Hiro con interés.

-Aquí tienes. – Le extendió una especie de maletín plateado, Hiro con cuidado lo tomó y enseguida lo abrió, pues la contraseña ya había sido introducida para que se abriera con facilidad - Uhmm… Es perfecto.-

-Lo sé.- Sonrió con orgullo la chica Collingwood cruzándose de brazos.

Hiro volvió a cerrar el maletín y lo tomó del agarrador diciendo – Muy bien. Usted me dice cuándo quiere que comience con esto. –

-Por supuesto, te mantendré informado.- Respondió Vidaxir, se dio media vuelta y detrás le siguieron sus hombres y Vincent. Hiro esbozó una sonrisa diciendo – Esto será interesante…- Caminó hacia el lado contrario del pasillo.

Mientras que Tala se había separado de Kai, ya que éste se le perdió de vista tan misterioso como de costumbre, Ivanov caminó por el pasillo escuchando el escándalo que hacia el público por la pelea de los otros dos equipos, meditó acerca de algo y entonces… un recuerdo salió a flote:

_**Flashback:**_

-¿Por qué harías eso…? – Cuestionó perplejo el chico Ivanov.

-Porque ella te extraña… - Dijo con mucha seriedad el chico Hiwatari - _Odio verla llorar –_ Se dijo en su mente para luego proseguir - La conozco mucho mejor que tu…-

-Aun así… no comprendo… Si tú y yo apenas y nos hablamos…- Dijo Tala aun conmocionado.

-¡Eso qué importa! – Exclamó Kai con fastidio – He dicho que te daré una oportunidad. Tú sabrás si la aprovechas o no.- Le dio la espalda al chico Ivanov.

_**Fin del Flash **_

-¿Ella… está sintiendo algo por Kai? – Se preguntó Tala con cierta incertidumbre.

_Fin del capítulo 7…Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> ¡Yay! No estoy muerta, he estado ocupada y ¡uff! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de está vez, a lo mejor y no es lo que esperaban o yo que sé, pueden opinar, decirme alguna idea xD Quién sabe. Aún hay capítulos para rato, eso sí. Otra cosa, decidi hacer este capítulo un poquito largo debido a que no subí la semana pasada, y espero recompensarlo con esto. Me disculpo por ello, he estado batallando en el trabajo y nomás llego, ceno, y me quiero dormir y echar en la cama, tanto así que ni enciendo la laptop aveces… Gracias por sus reviews, en serio; estoy muy contenta por ello… Y hay algo más que quiero decirles, trato de no meterme mucho en el anime, ya que no tiene caso explicar, y decir cosas o escenas que muchos de ustedes ya saben, así que no se me sorprendan si me voy muy deprisa, pues a donde quiero llegar aun me falta y hablo de la dichosa BEGA, que es donde se pondrán feas las cosas (Ay, que drama) Y pues bueno, saludos y bendiciones para todos.

_**Chobits**_, lamento si te ofendí, hasta noté que no te me emocionaste como acostumbras por el capítulo… u_u y pues bueno, perdona, ahora estoy 100% segura que eres mujer. Saludos y un abrazo personal para ti junto con una bendición muy especial.

Bien, nos leemos en la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 8: Cabos Sueltos

**Capítulo 8**

**Cabos sueltos**

_Loose Ends_

* * *

><p><strong>Italia, Roma:<strong>

-Señorita Vidaxir…-

-¿Mande? – Pregunta la chica Collingwood desde el baño, mientras se disponía a vestir un lindo vestido azul rey con banco al final de la falda.

-El joven Ivanov le está esperando desde hace un momento. – Mencionó el mayordomo, Vincent estando de pie frente a la puerta de la joven.

-Sí, dile que en un momento salgo. – Respondió colocándose sus zapatos de tacón en blanco.

-Como ordene. – Hizo la típica reverencia, y se alejó de la puerta de la habitación de la chica, pasó y salió del cuarto de hotel para decirle a Tala, el cual le esperaba de pie en el pasillo:

-En un momento sale, ya no tarda. – Dijo Vincent.

-Bien, dígale que le esperaré en la habitación. Ya no tardan en dar el noticiero de los deportes…- Dijo alejándose.

Tala está sentado en un sillón, a su alrededor están Spencer y Bryan, Kai está un poco más alejado, el televisor está encendido, y de repente sin previo aviso la chica Collingwood irrumpe en el cuarto diciendo:

-Ya estoy aquí, he traído el almuerzo conmigo…- Dijo la chica, mientras que detrás iban pasando carritos con platillos y meseros que los traían. De una manera casi mágica colocaron una mesa frente a Tala, Bryan y Spencer, una manta blanca y enseguida colocaron la bandeja de plata y sirvieron como tipo bufet.

-Molto buona – Dijeron los meseros al unísono, y en seguida terminaron lo suyo, se retiraron.

-Provecho…- dijo Vidaxir sentándose a lado de Kai ya que estaba muy solitario en la parte de atrás.

Las noticias comenzaron dando a conocer el orden de los encuentros. Aquí ellos se enfrentaran contra la BBA.

Kai se emocionó de cierto modo, ocultándolo como de costumbre. Vidaxir le observó seriamente y sonrió levemente, Tala igual se puso contento y pensó en obtener la victoria obviamente.

* * *

><p>El día llegó, Ya los jóvenes estaban por entrar al estadio, la chica Collingwood iba tras ellos luciendo un vestido blanco con lunares en rojo, y una banda en su cabeza de tela; tipo diadema, y está vez una lindas balerinas en blanco. Llegando a su banca, tomaron asiento, esperando a que el otro equipo se presentara de una vez para comenzar esto.<p>

Todos los presentes se sorprenden a más no poder al ver que los BBA Revolution se presentan sin su jugador estrella, cosa que realmente impacto a Kai; e hizo que se molestara en su interior, se dispuso a pasar al plato ya que se enfrentaría primero contra Daichi, el cual está realmente emocionado tan enérgico como acostumbra.

DJ Jazzman llamó a cada miembro del equipo alistarse y acercarse al plato.

-Voy a ganar este encuentro – Dijo Daichi; preparándose.

Kai con mucha seriedad se dijo - ¿Dónde está Tyson? – Miro a un costado, hacia Hiro en especial.

DJ Jazzman gritó - ¡¿Listos?! ¡Let it rip! – Alzó su brazo hasta el frente cuando termino de gritar.

Ambos jugadores lanzan sus blades, pero algo sucedió el de Kai golpeó de una manera fuerte y rápida al de Daichi que salió del área del plato; yendo directo al hermano mayor de Tyson el cual permaneció sentado con mucha tranquilidad, claramente parecía que le daría en la cara, solo fue a un costado y ni siquiera Hiro se inmuto por lo sucedido. El blade de Kai regresó a su mano, y se dio la mediavuelta indignado por el encuentro. Jazzman, perplejo por la rapidez del encuentro, da la victoria al pequeño Daichi que se emociona dando unas vueltas.

Vidaxir realmente se impresionó con el encuentro y mientras venía hacía ella el chico Hiwatari, Tala se acercó directo con él y claramente notó que se intercambiaron palabras, una vez que terminaron, Kai se acercó hasta ella y le miró pasándola de largo.

_-Kai… Definitivamente está molesto, tanto que decidió perder a propósito… Dichoso Tyson qué sucede contigo.- _Pensó Vidaxir abrumada_. _

Ahora es el turno de Kenny, que está muy nervioso, se enfrentará contra Tala. Algo chistoso ocurre en el inter de estos dos ya que Kenny demoro en subir al escenario y prepararse, Ivanov se impacientaba.

-_Espero que no sea tan duro con él… Bueno, eso qué; solo que no le torture…_- Pensó Vidaxir estando de pie cerca de la banca, le daba la espalda al resto de los chicos, y Kai le miró, luego pasó su vista a Tala, seguía meditando en muchas de sus cosas.

Ambos jugadores disputaban una pelea, en la cual claramente por la experiencia de Tala; podría ganar con mucha facilidad a Kenny, además de que sí le torturó un poco psicológicamente, Kenny no es un tonto e igual se defendía, pero también batallaba en poder pensar en cómo derrotar a Tala.

-Aaah…- Expresó Vidaxir, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar asiento en medio de Bryan y Kai diciendo – Era de esperarse… ¿no? – Se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras agachó su cabeza, como si estuviese avergonzada.

Kai y Bryan le miraron de reojo, sabían a lo que se refería pero así es Tala, además de que Kai pudo notar algo en ella, se volteó un poco más y logró divisar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y que respiro irregularmente. Pero justo cuando iba a decir su nombre, algo en el plato sucedió, Kenny le gritó a Tala que Tyson no lo abandonaría nomás porque sí, sino porque en realidad esta frustrado por lo que ha sucedido últimamente, Tala le molestaba con que no le apreciaba como un beyjugador, llegó a un punto delicado para el chico de cabellos café que su sentimiento cambió y se notó en su blade, Tala se sorprendió ya que empezó a atacarle más potente que antes.

-Wow… Esto tomó otro giro…- Dijo la chica Collingwoo con cierta impresión.

-Igual dudo que Kenny le pueda ganar.- Mencionó Kai despreocupado.

-Ah…- Expresó Vidaxir viendo hacia Kai – S-sí… igual no está haciéndolo nada mal. Y Tala… no debería desesperarse tanto…-

Tala un poco molesto decidió acabar con la pelea, justo cuando Kenny hizo un ataque yendo hacia él, se preparó para usar su Novae Rog, causando que el blade del chico de anteojos se congelara frente a sus ojos en el aire, y el Wolborg de Tala lo destrozara por completo, los pedazos del Hopper, nombre de su blade, cayeran al suelo, y hubo algo en lo que el chico se dio cuenta al analizar con cuidado su encuentro. La victoria fue para los Blitzkrieg boyz, y ahora para el desempate se enfrentarían Daichi y Tala.

El chico Ivanov regresó a su lugar, Kai serio como de costumbre le dijo -Eso fue patético. – Tala respondió molesto – Al menos gane, eso es lo que importa.- Vidaxir le miró desde su asiento diciendo - ¿Estás bien? – Tala respondió de mala gana – Por supuesto que estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Vidaxir.- La chica Collingwood sintió la frustración de su querido novio y un poco perpleja, con el ceño suelto respondió – Bien, tranquilo… No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva conmigo. –

-No lo estoy… Ah… Ah… Vidaxir, no estoy molesto contigo ni nada. Es solo…-

El chico Granger hizo su aparición en escena; gritando que tomaría el lugar del enérgico de Daichi, Tala no parecía estar de acuerdo con aquella idea, y mucho menos Daichi que se ha esforzado mucho como para que nomás llegue Tyson y lo quite como si nada, no era justo en lo más mínimo.

Así que se lleva a cabo el encuentro, ignorando del todo el comentario de Tyson. Un nuevo plato aparece para deleite de este par de jugadores es la Torre inclinada de Pisa, en miniatura.

El combate comenzó, pero algo sucedió antes de esto, Daichi y Kenny habían ideado un plan, para derrotar al Wolborg de Tala, Kenny se dio cuenta de su pequeña abertura, donde se quedaba indefenso al realizar el ataque Novae Rog y que además su blade había sido diseñado para soportar una batalla prolongada. Daichi se apegó al plan como pudo ya que le costaba un poco de trabajo el hacerlo; debido a que su estilo de juego es más agresivo.

Tala un poco fastidiado, pensó en acorralar de cierta manera al Strata Dragoon de Daichi llevándolo a la cima de la Torre, en donde aprovechó para realizar su mejor ataque el cual falló.

-¡Yuriy! – Exclamó Vidaxir, poniéndose de pie al instante en que notó que Daichi había esquivado el Novae Rog de Wolborg.

Tala le buscó, hasta que lo notó encima del suyo, que venía directo a él, su corte fue grandioso, sacó a Wolborg del plato, y más aún partió por casi la mitad la Torre de pisa. El chico Ivanov quedó realmente impresionado con su encuentro que no se lo creía.

-Oh… Yuriy…- Mencionó Vidaxir para sí misma, Kai se puso de pie y enseguida se retiró

– Ahí tienes a tu novio, ve y consuélalo…-.

Escuchó la chica Collingwood de la boca de Kai, se puso un poco perpleja le volteó a ver, viendo que se alejó, se percató que Tala iba hacia donde ella, con la cabeza baja, dijo – Regresemos…- La pasó de largo, Vidaxir frunció el ceño y le tomó de la muñeca logrando que Tala se detuviera y le viera, le notó molesta.

-Ni se te ocurra desanimarte, aún tenemos una victoria, eres muy fuerte y muy bueno Yuriy, solo tienes que trabajar en tus puntos débiles, es todo.- Dijo severamente la chica Collingwood, le soltó y se adelantó a él, se quedó sorprendido ni siquiera le dejó articular palabra alguna.

* * *

><p>La noche antes de partir, en la habitación de la joven señorita, se encontraba admirando el paisaje desde su balcón, está sola, o eso parecía. Una persona detrás de ella aparece, se ve alto y es una figura masculina, la voz le delata diciendo:<p>

-¿Estás segura de esto, Vidaxir? –

-Por supuesto que sí, Hiro.- Se da la media vuelta para verle, coloca sus manos en el barandal plateado y se recarga en él diciendo - No sé, porqué te sorprende tanto…-

-Bueno, hay varios puntos a mi favor. Tienes mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, y veo que ni siquiera necesitas práctica, eres muy buena, llegas al nivel de Kai… y me atrevo a decir que al de Tyson te asemejas también.

-Basta… Haces que me sonroje. Deje de practicar este deporte desde que mi padre enfermo. Todo lo que había sido, fue por él…- Sonrió de manera melancólica la chica, Hiro se afligió diciendo – Lo conocí cuando era más joven y aunque casi no llegué a intimidar con él, fue un gran hombre dentro de la industria del beyblade y buen padre de familia. – La chica le miró sonriendo, dijo – Sí, muchas gracias por tener ese pensamiento de él. Me alegra mucho en el fondo que hables tan bien de él. –

Hiro se dio la mediavuelta diciendo – Bueno, debo retirarme.-

-Está bien – Dijo la chica yendo hacia él.

Hiro caminó hacia la puerta, Vidaxir le acompaño y ahí ambos se despidieron, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y alguien más estaba parado frente a ella. Tala Ivanov sorprendido ve a ambos Hiro y Vidaxir, se puso un poco celoso, pero aun así saludo.

-Hiro… Buenas noches.-

-Ah, Tala.- Dijo con sorpresa el chico Granger – Buenas noches, ya pasaba a retirarme.-

Vidaxir se puso seria en el momento que lo vio, Hiro lo pasó y se fue. Vincent se desapareció para dejar sola a la pareja, Tala entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

-No preguntaré a qué vino él, trato de no pensar en nada.-

-Y haces muy bien, Yuriy. Me da gusto. Ahora dime, a qué debo la visita conyugal. – Se dio la media vuelta para ir hacia el sofá, Tala se puso un poco nervioso al oírle decir esa palabra a la chica, le siguió sentándose frente a ella donde está el sillón individual. –No es nada importante. – Se puso más cómo en la silla. Vidaxir le observó de pies a cabeza y notó que su típica chamarra estaba abierta dando a lucir una playera en negro. Tala recargó su cabeza al sillón mirando al techo dijo:

- Solo vine a verte. Dime, ¿acaso no puedo visitarte? – Termino de hablar y enseguida incorporó la cabeza viendo a la joven frente a él.

-Claro que sí.- Respondió Vidaxir cruzando sus piernas, Tala le miró hacer el movimiento, notó a la perfección aquellas piernas blancas y delgadas a través de la tela transparente que era más bien el camisón de la bata de dormir. Vidaxir se dio cuenta al ver que Tala no le quitó la vista de esa parte -¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó lo obvio. Tala de inmediato le miro al rostro diciendo un poco sonrojado – No sé para qué te haces. Ya sabes la respuesta.- Contestó poniéndose de pie. Vidaxir soltó unas risitas traviesas diciéndole - ¿Te vas tan pronto? –

-Debo hacerlo. No seré yo el primero en seder. Descansa, nos vemos mañana. – Abrió la puerta y salió. Vidaxir dibujo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro diciendo – Es divertido…-

* * *

><p><strong>España, Madrid:<strong>

El avión privado de la chica Collingwood apenas aterrizó, el equipo Blitzkrieg boyz espero la señal para poder bajar.

-Henos aquí…- Comentó la chica Collingwood, Kai y Tala escucharon, lo mencionado fue por Kai ya que al parecer tiempo atrás; ambos de niños habían estado de vacaciones en este país. En aquél tiempo la madre de Vidaxir tenía poco de haber fallecido, el pequeño Kai la llevaba de la mano por las calles de Madrid, cerca de una dulcería donde unos niños jugaban beyblade callejero, era algo normal de todos los días; pero ambos observaban en ese lugar algo que los conectaba.

-Vidaxir…- Dijo el pequeño Hiwatari

-¿Mmh, dime Kai? – Respondió la niña Collingwood

-He estado pensando… -

-¿En qué? –

-Tu bestia bit, es de hielo… Mientras que el mío es de fuego… -

-Sí… y eso que tiene que ver o qué– Dijo Vidaxir un poco confusa.

-Se me hace un poco extraño que ambos convivan tan normal. -

-Eso es porque hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo… - Sonrió la pequeña niña Collingwood – Es natural que se lleven tan bien como nosotros.-

-Puede ser… pero a lo que me refiero es que siendo dos elementos contrarios lleguen a estar en una perfecta armonía.-

-Es porque así estamos nosotros… Kai…-

El recuerdo casi borroso de ambos se derrumbó cuando pusieron un pie en tierras españolas, el equipo de los Blitzkrieg boyz fue alcanzado por los reporteros, donde hacían preguntas del encuentro anterior en Italia.

Kai se reservó en responder, y la chica Collingwood tuvo que taparle al asunto.

-Oh, por favor… Solo ha sido una derrotada que no nos afectó mucho, al contrario sirvió para bien o para mal, ustedes pueden juzgarlo si lo prefieren, pero en lo que a mí concierne; nos ayudó a saber más de lo que puede ser capaz nuestro contrincante número uno. Aun podemos demostrar que estamos listos para cualquier otra pelea. Estén al pendiente.- Agregó una sonrisa al final la chica luciendo lo más educada posible.

Tala le observó un poco dudoso, tenía un extraño presentimiento en ella y en el chico Hiuwatari y por si fuera poco, Kai estaba más cerca de ella que lo normal.

**Cuando finalmente llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedarían**

-Vidaxir… necesito que hablar contigo.- Dijo el chico Hiwatari, tomándola de la muñeca derecha y literalmente la jaloneo hacia el lobby del hotel.

-¿A dónde la llevas, Kai? - Preguntó Tala en tono celoso y sospechó.

-Eso no te incumbe, solo quiero hablar con ella en privado. – Respondió Kai seriamente. Vidaxir solo observó a ambos chicos y sintió el ambiente tornándose un poco pesado.

-Sabes que soy su novio, deja de comportarte como si tú lo fueras. ¿Oíste? -

Al decir aquellas palabras Vidaxir se sorprendió, Kai soltó a la chica y empezó a reír. – ¡Ja, ja, ja! Vuelvo a repetirlo Tala, la conozco mejor que tú… Y sí, yo debería ser el novio de ella, pero para desgracia mía no. Así que no te pongas celoso por niñerías; que ya estás grandecito para esas cosas.

-¿Ah, sí? Dímelo tú, que se nota que no soportas que ya sea yo o alguien más, como Sergei se acerque a ella. Date cuenta del papel que tienes aquí Kai, o eres su hermano mayor o su amigo y nada más de esa raya puedes estar… - Dijo como amenaza Tala.

Vidaxir permaneció callada hasta que dijo – Esta bien, Tala… Kai… Entiendo que el momento se puso un poco feo, pero les ruego a ambos que ahora no se pongan a discutir por cosas como esta, mucho menos por mí, en especial con un torneo encima. Además de que me ponen en medio de sus cosas. ¡Maduren ambos de una vez! – Decía en un tono molesto y fastidiado que otra cosa.

Kai y Tala se impresionaron a la vez que se sintieron avergonzados.

-Kai, hablaremos de lo que sea que quieras más tarde, ahora mismo voy a salir, así que con permiso, y Tala te veré en tu habitación en cuanto regrese. – Hizo una seña con su mano derecha viendo a un costado más atrás de ambos jóvenes, Jacob y Vincent se acercaron rápidamente., ya un auto negro le esperaba afuera.

Kai se alejó de Tala diciendo – Ya la oíste, Tala.-

Tala volteó su mirada a él y trató de contener una pequeña furia que se le presentó, su mano hecha puño tembló por esa razón, apretó sus dientes sin contestar nada al chico que ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

Antes de que comenzará el encuentro de los White Tiger X vs La Dinastía F, el chico Ivanov decidió salir y dirigirse al estadio español. En su andar iba pensando en muchas casi todo relacionado con el beyblade, con Kai y sobre Vidaxir… Seguía sintiendo esa pequeña espinita de la incertidumbre y esperanzado creía que con la charla de hace rato las cosas quedaran en su lugar, y claras para Kai, sabía que él era un problema.

No hubo nadie que le impidiera el paso al estadio, así que entró fácilmente, caminó hacia las gradas sentándose una de las primeras filas, observando el perímetro por un momento, de repente sintió como si alguien le vigilase a lo lejos, se escamó y volteó a ambos costados suyos no logrando ver nada o nadie, frunció el ceño pensando en qué podría ser, lo dejó pasar. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al bowl que se encuentra en medio del estadio, una vez que llegó hasta él; le observó, seguía pensando en su pelea anterior contra Daichi se había frustrado mucho con aquella batalla ya que el pequeño era apenas un primerizo en los torneos, realmente le sorprendió y había tomado una decisión. Volvió a sentir esa misma extraña sensación de hace un momento, volteó hacia el frente y parecía estar el chico Hiwatari sentado en el mismo lugar en el que él estaba.

-¿Kai? – Susurró para sí el chico Ivanov. Dio un parpadeo y ya no estaba el chico de cabellos azules, Tala se quedó perplejo, cerró sus ojos una vez más y se retiró del plato.

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso al Hotel:<strong>

-Te estaba esperando Yuriy…- Dijo la chica Collingwood muy sensualmente, Tala apenas cerró la puerta del cuarto y sorprendido miró que la joven se acercó hasta él – Te tengo una sorpresa…- Le tomó de las manos y lo llevó hasta una esquina de la habitación donde le empujó bruscamente. Tala exhalo un pequeño quejido, Vidaxir le miró sonriente, sin quitar la mirada sensual sobre los ojos del chico Ivanov, se acercó a él, y un poco más hasta estar demasiado pegados, Tala no podía hacerse más atrás, se puso nervioso al sentir el cuerpo de la chica, en especial el pecho, el escote de su camisa negra no era mucho pero una vez junto a él se acomodaron tan bien que podía divisarse si les ponías atención. Traía una minifalda bromosa que le daba un vuelo muy bonito y coquito, no traía pantimedias, el chico trataba de soportar el seductor momento. Vidaxir sonreía diciendo sensualmente – ¿Te gusta? -

-¿Por qué me tientas de esta manera? – Dijo suavemente el chico Ivanov, mientras le veía penetrantemente a los ojos.

A lo que Vidaxir contestó en un tono molesto – ¿Aaah? – Expresó extrañada la chica, llevando sus manos al pecho del chico para empujarlo levemente, diciendo en el mismo tono - ¿Dices que es mi culpa, eh?- Hizo a un lado al chico Ivanov para pasar de él, luego se giró viéndole desafiante – Deberías controlarte mejor.- Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro para sacudirse el cabello rojizo y se encamino a la puerta, la abrió, y dio un pasó no sin antes voltear y decirle sonriente - …Se nota que eres virgen…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿C-cómo te…?- Dijo Tala sonrojándose a la vez que se molestaba.

Vidaxir bajó su mirada a la entrepierna del chico, éste le notó y enseguida se vio, se cubrió.

-Eso responde a tu duda, nos vemos, Yuriy…-Salió la chica del cuarto, y Tala en un arranque, le siguió, la alcanzó y la jaloneó acorralándola en la pared.

-Yu-yuriy…- Dijo ella perpleja

-Tu eres la culpable de provocarme de esta manera. ¡Siempre lo has hecho! Y siempre tiendo a bajar la guardia, pero ahora no será así. – Dijo muy decidido Ivanov, la tomó de ambas muñecas, llevándola de regreso a la habitación.

Cerró la puerta con llave, sabía que nadie molestaría, no si sabían que estaba con él. Vidaxir aun perpleja dio unos pasos atrás, mientras que Tala se acercaba poco a poco. Ella no le quitó la vista de encima y dijo nerviosa- ¿Q-que planeas? –

Era la primera vez que Tala la veía sumisa, aunque fuese un poco a su merced, así que contestó sonriente, y suavemente:

-¡Je! Pero si ya deberías imaginártelo… No es nada del otro mundo… Vidaxir – Llegó hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, la chica se estremeció lo que se le vino a la mente no podía creerlo, la cama estaba en otro cuarto, pero el sofá esta justo a un lado de ella. Tala le observo detenidamente con la misma sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, luego llevó su mano al mentón de la chica y con su pulgar libre le acaricio tiernamente los labios rosados y suaves de la joven, no se habían besado desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que anhelaba volver a probarlos. Vidaxir seguía boquiabierta, no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su querido Tala, el cual se acercó poco a poco al rostro de la chica, yendo directo a los labios, ella por inercia cerró los ojos, esperando a que sucediera. Pero Tala tenía otra idea en mente. –_Debo aguantarme- _Pensó para luego soltarla y empujarla violentamente a un costado, ella cayó al sillón individual mal posicionada, tanto que se levantó su falda mostrando su linda lencería en negro, Tala volteó obviamente al escucharla quejarse, y alcanzó a verle antes de que pudiese taparse. Molesta e indignada se puso de pie casi inmediatamente y con el ceño fruncido le miró, para luego salir sin decir nada al respecto. Tala sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado algo que deseaba.

Vidaxir muy molesta se dirigió a su habitación, pensando -¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme eso? ¡A mí!-

Al llegar y azotar la puerta de su alcoba, Vincent supo que su ama había regresado y no solo eso sino de mal humor.

-¡Vincent! –

-Sí, dígame Señorita.- Dijo el mayordomo.

-¡Tráeme todo el chocolate que puedas comprar! – Gritó molesta la chica Collingwood.

-Ah…. Sí, como ordene…- Dijo un poco perplejo el mayordomo sin chistar.

Vidaxir se dio la media vuelta y se dijo: Me las vas a pagar caro… Yuriy… -

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente, Palacio del Hoja. <strong>

-¡Aaah! ¡Kai, baja de ahí! – Gritó Vidaxir al ver al chico Hiwatari estar encima de la punta del edificio o mejor dicho en la punta de, en un perfecto equilibrio.

-¡Gaah! ¡Vidaxir, no hagas eso! Haces que me desconcentre… ¡Rayos! – Dijo Kai al desequilibrarse un poco por el susto de la chica.

-Lo siento… Fue algo inoportuno, losé… No volveré a hacerlo… Es solo que me espante.

El chico saltó y cayó al suelo de pie - ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta Kai acercándose a la chica Collingwood.

-Nada.- Responde seria.

-¿Y Tala? –

-Ugh… No me hables de él por el momento…- Respondió sonando fastidiada.

-¿Uhu? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes, eh? – Sospechó Hiwatari.

Soltó un suspiro para luego responder en un tono molesto – Aah… Más bien, qué no ocurrió… Ahorita estoy molesta con él, tuve que comerme una montaña de chocolates por su culpa. –

-¡Je! – Sonrió el chico Hiwatari – Sí que eres rencorosa…-

-¿Eh? –

-No dejarás que se salga con la suya, sé que debes estar ideando un plan para castigarlo. – Sonrió de manera poco peculiar.

-Kai…- Dijo Vidaxir mientras se sonrojó a la vez. –Como odio que hagas eso…- dijo en un tono de fastidio.

-No tengo la culpa de poder saber lo que piensas, no me es ningún problema para mí.-

-Por eso lo odio. En fin… Otra cosa, ayer ya no te encontré, y con lo que me sucedió ya no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuese Tala y el chocolate.- Dijo llevándose una mano a las sienes.

-Es verdad. Dime, ¿tuviste el mismo pensamiento cuando llegamos aquí a Madrid? –

Vidaxir mostró una ligera sorpresa en su rostro y respondió – Claro que sí. –

-Mph… Yo también. Que recuerdos, ¿no? –

-Lo sé.- Se colocó al lado de Kai viendo el paisaje y mencionó – Sabes algo… Algo me ocurrió cuando estuvimos en Rusia, hace poco.-

-¿Uhu, qué ocurrió? – Cuestionó Kai, viéndola de perfil

-Ya te imaginarás… Se trata de… de ella…- Agachó la cabeza sonriendo - …Winterin…-

-Ah, la dama de blanco…- Dijo Kai poco sorprendido.

-¿La has visto? Ah bueno, es obvio. Es la misma mujer que aparece con Wolborg. –

-¿Tala lo sabe? – Preguntó Kai interesado.

-Nadie más que tú conoce ese lado mío, Kai. –Le lanzó una mirada seria.

-Me alegra ser el único. – Sonrió de lado – Pero bueno… Winterin la dueña de Wolborg, ¿verdad?

- Así es, y por eso es la prueba más contundente de que Tala y yo...- Algo interrumpió las palabras de la chica, Kai se dio la mediavuelta y dio unos pasos deteniéndose, Vidaxir le miró la espalda, comprendió que lo que iba a decir le calaba, caminó hacia un costado diciendo - Vamos tienes que prepararte para la siguiente pelea… Te enfrentarás a Max, ¿no es verdad? –

-Eso espero…- Mencionó Kai, caminando a un lado de ella.

-Bien. Tengo cosas que hacer, te veré en un rato.- Se adelantó al chico, y giró por otra parte del pasillo, se alejó del chico.

* * *

><p>Vidaxir caminó por los pasillos junto con su mayordomo, Vincent, se dirigía a los vestidores de los Blitzkrieg boyz, en el mismo pasillo Max y Rick pasaron, éste último no iba viendo, además de que se ha colocado sus auriculares, traía su música un poco fuerte, Max tenía la cabeza baja pensando en sus cosas. La chica también iba un poco distraída así que sin darse cuenta chocó fuertemente contra el chico Rick se desbalanceó y casi cae al suelo; solo que éste le tomó del antebrazo justo antes de caer, con su modo que es, le dijo:<p>

-Oye, ten cuidado.- Se quitó los audífonos de sus oídos, dejándolos sobre su cuello.

La chica le miró sorprendida aun, y dijo – Sí, discúlpame…-

Rick pareció ponerse serio diciendo – Eh, sí. No hay problema. No iba viendo-

Vidaxir respondió – Igual yo…- Max reconoció inmediatamente a la chica y le dio una buena impresión su compañero Rick, estaba siendo amable. –Con permiso. Que tengan un buen juego…- Dijo la chica alejándose del par.

-Así que esa era la famosísima Vidaxir Collingwood.- Mencionó Rick.

-Así es…- Respondió Max, mientras veía a la joven alejarse.

-Uhmm… Es muy bonita.- Sonrío Rick.

-Todos sabemos eso.- Dijo Max, con una risita, viendo a su compañero Anderson, que se giró y volvió a caminar.

-Es una lástima que tenga a un novio tan amargado; como ese tal Tala.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Rick? – Cuestionó el chico rubio un poco sorprendido.

-Ella es del tipo de mujeres que necesitan a alguien con carácter fuerte y que le protejan, es una dama.- Decía Rick muy seguro.

-Ah… Lo dices como si la conocieras.-

-No, no la conozco; pero se nota, es muy delicada para ser tan seria y recta. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias Max…- Esto dejo pensando al chico rubio.

* * *

><p>La pelea ya está por comenzar, y en el centro ya está listo nuestro muy querido DJ Jazzman, presentando el plato del día, llamado Bull Horn Bunker Stadium, es un gran desafío para nuestros competidores de esta vez, es un plato muy fuerte donde los cuernos de toro están electrificados, Jazzman hace la prueba al lanzar un blade directo al bowl yendo justamente a la electricidad entre los dichosos cuernos electrificados, sacudiendo el blade, sale volando fuera del plato. Después de dicha demostración prosiguió en presentar a los beyjugadores del día.<p>

Primero presentó a los Blitzkrieg boyz, el público los animo a gritos y aplausos, después a los PPB All Starz, en donde no fueron bien recibidos, sino más bien abucheados.

-¡Je! Estoy acostumbrado a esto. No me importa en lo más mínimo. - Dijo Rick sin importancia. De repente algo sucedió en medio de todo el griterío.

-¡SILENCIO! – Gritó Kai intensamente, causando una fuerte impresión ante los espectadores, Vidaxir que se encontraba está vez entre el público, más atrás sólo esbozó una sonrisa - ¡MUESTREN MÁS RESPETO POR NUESTROS RIVALES! – Al término de sus palabras, comenzaron su encuentro yendo cada quien a sus bancas a prepararse.

En efecto los primeros en competir es Kai contra Max, ambos jugadores súper listos, empezaron sin perder un segundo de tiempo, ambos blades se embestían pero por cada golpe que el Dranzer de Kai le daba a Draciel, parecía debilitarse poco a poco. La pelea fue muy buena, y corta, realmente ambos chicos son fuertes, persistentes e ingeniosos, todo fue a favor de Kai, al realizar su ataque contra el poder de Draciel, Max pudo haber ganado, pero la suerte no le acompaño. El siguiente encuentro sería Tala contra Rick, el cual muy molesto sube al plato; antes pareció discutir contra el chico Tate sobre el juego que se llevó a cabo. El público grita de emoción, el partido empieza rápido pero como el chico Rick está tan enfadado por alguna razón no deja de golpear una y otra vez el Wolgborg de Tala, éste se queda sorprendido ante tanto poder, por consiguiente Rick resulta vencedor de este segmento, así que para el desempaste irá contra Kai.

-Eso fue… muy impresionante…- Dijo la chica Collingwood.

Justo cuando Tala se retiró del bowl, el chico Rick miró al frente, miró muy penetrante a la joven Collingwood, causándole un escalofrío, observó que le volteó el rostro sonriendo de una manera un poco oscura, el chico Ivanov se acercó hasta ella diciendo – No sé lo que me ocurre…- Vidaxir le miró y le tomó del hombro diciéndole delicadamente – No te preocupes, Yuriy… está bien.-

Mientras, Kai se dispuso a acercarse al plato en donde ya Rick se quedó en su lugar y empezó a gritarle al chico Hiwatari de manera retadora, Kai igual le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos que no intimido para nada a Rick.

El juego empezó sin demora, muy fuerte y tremenda como las anteriores, Rick solo iba por la victoria, y atacaba a diestra y siniestra necesitaba demostrar algo, ¿quizás, pero a quién?

En un buen punto de la contienda, el asunto pareció cambiar a Kai, que al principio era apaleado por Rock Bison, la bestia del chico. Kai hizo un movimiento para esquivar su embesitida haciendo que el propio blade de Rick subiese al de él como una rampa y se dirigiera a los cuernos de los toros, justo en la electricidad, donde Rick muy molesto hizo algo impresionante, su blade no solo se electrocuto, pareció tomar más poder y giró regresando de nuevo al plato, no salió volando como se supone debería pasar. -Realmente… Impresionante… - Decía la chica Collingowood con gran impresión.

-Es muy… muy fuerte…- Comentó Tala al ver la escena con sus propios ojos, y no solo él estaba sorprendido, todo el público quedó boquiabierto.

Entonces realizó su mejor ataque _Drop Rock_, el cual es encerrar su blade en una fuerte y maciza roca muy parecida a un cometa, pero no resultó ser lo que esperaba, Kai mando a Dranzer partirlo tal cual cuchillo. Esto dejo perplejo a Rick, y su blade salió del plato, sorprendido, molesto y frustrado se tiró de rodillas, y grito a todo pulmón.

* * *

><p><strong>El Cairo, Egipto.<strong>

Al llegar a tierras egipcias, el calor era tan fuerte, Tala tuvo que quitarse su chamarra mientras iban en el auto, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, Vidaxir le preguntó – Sí que te afecta el calor.- Tala un poco desganado respondió - En efecto… No me agrada mucho este clima, pero puedo soportarlo siempre y cuando no sobrepase el límite. – La chica Collingwood sonrió diciendo – Eso espero, Tala. Si ganamos este segmento, iremos a Australia, tengo entendido. – Ivanov le escuchó con atención y respondió – Al menos allá no es tan caluroso como aquí. – Los demás chicos oían la pequeña conversación de la pareja.

Bryan observó a Tala, algo no iba del todo bien, sí que era un poco raro que el chico Ivanov se quejara por el calor, pero quizás el estrés del torneo también le afectaban, y sabía qué otras cosas se imponían en su mente.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron finalmente a un buen hotel. Les dieron sus habitaciones, pero está ocasión a Tala se le dio una individual. Cosa que sorprendió mucho al chico Ivanov, Vidaxir sonrió y deprisa los dejó atrás yendo a su habitación. Kai tomó su mochila y también se retiró, los otros se quedaron con Tala, el cual parecía desubicado.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Bryan, en tono preocupado.

-S-sí…- Respondió muy bajo el chico Ivanov.

Bryan no le creía así que se le plantó enfrente y le tomó de los hombros fuertemente diciéndole -Oye, ¿qué te ocurre? -

-Uhmm… Nada. No ocurre nada… Necesito descansar, es todo. – Dijo Tala, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para romper el agarre, caminó hacia el frente y le pasó de lado, yendo hacia el elevador.

Una vez que Ivanov se instaló en su alcoba, se tiró en la cama viendo al techo en donde un abanico de techo giraba lentamente, el aire del cuarto le reconfortaba, cerró sus ojos pensando en lo que sucedió con su novia en España. Fueron muchas cosas en ese lugar, tanto por ella como por el chico Hiwatari que se le vino de golpe a la mente. –Ugh… Ese Kai me sigue fastidiando. – Se incorporó de la cama, se volvió a quitar su chamarra tricolor y la arrojó a una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana, se puso de pie, y enseguida caminó al cuarto de baño, se quitó la playera en negro que suele usar, dando a notar una piel blanca, y un cuerpo marcado por ejercicio, en especial el vientre, no tan exagerado, se desabrochó el pantalón se quitó ambas botas, e iba dejando todo el camino de la cama al baño la ropa tirada al piso. En seguida entró en la ducha con agua fría, sus cabellos rojizos le llegaban hasta sus hombros, y el agua corría por todo el contorno de su espalda, pecho, brazos y piernas.

-Ya necesitaba esto…- Mencionó para sí.

Fuera del cuarto de baño, alguien había entrado, y no cualquier persona sino la misma chica Collingwood que notó toda la ropa en el piso, se sonrojo y escuchó la regadera, sonrió diciendo en voz baja – Bien… Creo que regresaré más tarde.- Se dio la media vuelta y en eso notó la maleta del chico Ivanov abierta, algo había llamado su atención, caminó unos pasos hasta ella, y notó que dentro tenía su ropa y el libro de pasta verde, con hojas gastadas. La chica sonrió un poco diciendo – Pensé que se desharía de él. Pero cómo, si es un recuerdo de tu padre… -

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en la noche:<strong>

Vidaxir hablaba por teléfono con Hiro, cuando recibió una visita inesperada del chico Hiwatari, Vincent le dejo pasar y que tomara asiento mientras la joven señorita terminaba.

Kai se cruzó de brazos a esperarla, y ella le notó, término en un par de minutos y se dirigió hacia el chico.

-Kai. Que agradable sorpresa.- Dijo la chica luciendo su bata blanca, pues ya era tarde.

-No podía conciliar el sueño, y venía a ver si seguías despierta. Era obvio que sí. –

-Pues…- Caminó hacia la silla junto con una mesita - …Ya ves, sigo trabajando después de todo.-

-Sí, se nota. ¿Con quién hablabas? –

-Ah, ah, ah – Expresó la chica diciendo no con dedo índice – Tu en mis cosas laborales no te metes.- Negó con la cabeza, Kai se sorprendió y dijo de mala gana – Bien, como quieras.-

-¡Eje, je, je! – Reía la chica Collingwood, esto hizo que Kai se sonrojara poco y giró sus ojos a un costado.

Pasaron unas horas charlando de ciertas cosas de su infancia, ambos habían compartido cosas en la Abadía, en la familia, y cosas personales, al terminar, Kai se puso de pie yendo hacia la chica que seguía sentada, le extendió su brazo derecho con la mano echa puño y le dijo – Toma…- Vidaxir asombrada colocó sus manos para recibir lo que contenía la mano del chico. Al sentir qué era sonrió viendo sus manos, Kai le tomó de la cabeza acariciando su roja cabellera como niña pequeña, Vidaxir llevó el caramelo con su mano echa puño semi-abierto al pecho, y cerró un momento los ojos, no notó que el chico Hiwatari se había inclinado para darle un beso en la frente, cuando abrió los parpados se sorprendió muchísimo, un ligero sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas, Kai se irguió sonriendo satisfecho y dijo – Que pases buenas noches, Vidaxir…- Se alejó de ella, y le miró marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

El chico Ivanov había salido a caminar un poco después de almorzar con el equipo, era típico encontrarse en un callejón a los niños jugar con sus beyblades, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor continuó su camino al hotel, regresando a su habitación en donde una sorpresa le esperaba. Entró como de costumbre, y cerró la puerta pasando el cerrojo, se aproximó a la cama, pero detuvo sus pasos al notar algo.

-Tala…- Se escuchó la voz de la chica Collingwood. Se acercó hasta el chico Ivanov, el cual sorprendido dijo:

-¿Q-qué sucede? –

-Me debes algo… muy pero muy… importante…- Sonó la chica un poco molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué dices? –

La chica sonrió con malicia, se aproximó y empujó al joven Ivanov sobre la cama de la habitación, se le echó encima apoyándose en sus rodillas, se levantó la falda del vestido azul; casi a punto de mostrar sus ropas íntimas, no tenía medias esta vez, Tala seguía boquiabierto, trago gordo, e inmediatamente se puso nervioso, no evitó el sentirse excitado por cada pequeño movimiento que la chica Collingwood hacía. Con una mano, tomó la otra del chico; llevando los dedos índice y anular a sus labios, muy lentamente, con la mirada fija a los ojos violeta del chico, el cual imaginaba más de una cosa. Cuando finalmente sintió el calor de la boca, y la humedad de su lengua, éste cambió su semblante, su ceño se aflojo y cerró sus ojos un instante, Vidaxir chupo un momento ambos dedos introducidos, y luego llevó esa mano por debajo de su vestido.

-Sé que lo deseas…- Decía mientras pasaba la mano del chico por el contorno de su pierna derecha casi llega a su entrepierna. Tala reaccionó tratando de cerrar sus piernas, ya que la excitación es mucha para poder controlar cierta parte. Era la primera vez que sentía la piel blanca y sedosa de su novia, le recordó la escena que vivieron en la Abadía tiempo atrás. Tala respiró agitadamente, y sintió aquél calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven.

Vidaxir se dio cuenta de lo que había causado y sonrió diciendo – Parece que desde este punto no puedo continuar… -

-¿Eh? – Expresó Tala, la chica le soltó y se movió hacia atrás para bajar de la cama.

-Tengo algo que hacer…- Dijo la chica saliendo de la cama.

-¡Oye! – Gritó Tala sin bajar de la cama, mientras que Vidaxir se alejó con prisa.

-¡No te oigo…! ¡Adiós! – Dijo Vidaxir ya saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Vidaxir! ¡No es justo! – Gritó Tala desde la cama, y molesto se miró su entrepierna, había ya un pequeño bulto, que iba disminuyendo debido por la falta de estimulación. – ¡Gaaaah! ¡Abstinencia Tala, Abstinenciaaaa! – Gritó amargado porque mientras estuviese el torneo no podía si quiera intentar tentarse. Y sabía que la chica estaba en ventaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

Estadio de Egipto, sede del torneo mundial, aquí nuestros competidores serán el Batallón Barthez y los Blitzkrieg boyz.

El chico Ivanov, subió al plato un poco molesto, tal vez tuvo que ver el encuentro amistoso entre su novia y él u otras cosas más.

El plato de hoy se titula Sphinx Stadium, que es una típica esfinge egipcia. Cuando inicia el enfrentamiento entre Aarón y Tala, éste se mordisquea los labios un momento, la chica logró divisar, dijo para sí:

-Ah… Se está mordiendo el labio… Aah…- Soltó un suspiro y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo – Paciencia, Yuriy… Ya lo sabes.- Llevó su manos hechas puño a su pecho mientras tenía la mirada puesta en su novio. Su respiración aumento así como los latidos de su corazón, la expresión de Tala le causo una impresión de lujuria, recordando su travesura del medio día.

El juego fue justo y rápido, ahora sería el turno de Kai. Vidaxir seguía con su vista al chico Ivanov desde su asiento, continuaba ruborizada de sus mejillas, su mayordomo lo notó y no evitó el preguntar:

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita? – Sonando ligeramente preocupado.

-¡Ah! – Expresó Vidaxir en un sobresalto – S-sí, estoy bien… Debe ser el calor.- Sonrió al final de la frase, mientras se echaba aire con la mano.

Algo sucedía en el medio del estadio, Miguel discutía con Barthez, la chica Collingwood puso atención a lo que pasaba, agregó una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo que el chico de piel morena, había decidido jugar de la manera correcta, Sergei le había informado acerca de las cosas ocultas que el dichoso Barthez hacía con aquellos niños, y sus blades, no era del todo como lo había intentado Boris, pero aun así, nada de esto debería de ser, el joven Yasikov aún seguía con su investigación acerca del Batallon Barthez, solo ha podido saber un poco, siente que hay algo más oculto en lo que respecta a ese sujeto y el equipo.

-Ahora es el turno de Kai.- Mencionó la chica, volviendo su vista hacia el chico Hiwatari, y de nuevo giró hacia un costado en donde un hombre se detuvo.

-Así es, Señorita…- Respondió una voz, y silueta conocida. – ¿Me hace espacio…? –

Vidaxir con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro responde haciéndose a un lado – Claro, Sergei. Adelante.- Da una palmaditas al asiento, el joven Yasikov toma asiento y sonríe diciendo – Que amable es usted, por eso es que me encanta.-

Vidaxir volvió su vista al frente diciendo – Lo sé, ya me quedo claro.-

El encuentro entre Miguel y Kai ya había comenzado, algo que sorprendió y agradó a muchos. Al término de la pelea, Kai halago al chico Miguel porque finalmente peleó él y no alguien más.

El último día en Egipto, la Dinastía F ganó contra la BBA Revolution, haciendo que Tyson se deprimiera un poco nuevamente. Tanto Julia y Raúl se encontraban celebrando al término de su encuentro, Kai salió del estadio muy decepcionado con lo que sus ojos vieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Australia, Sydney:<strong>

-Ya se está acercando el final de esto… Chicos, les deseo lo mejor en este encuentro.- Dijo la chica Collingwood estando de pie frente al equipo, luciendo un lindo vestido en color verde, y blanco muy parecido al azul anterior, trae su cabello trenzado de lado. –Demos lo mejor en este juego. Tala…- Giró su vista al pelirrojo que le veía atentamente- Kai…- Volteó hacia el chico Hiwatari que veía por la ventana del avión y cerró los ojos en manera de contestación. –Bien.-

Ya se había dado a conocer los siguientes equipos para el torneo australiano, veremos a la Dinastía F contra El Batallón Barthez, después será Los Blitzkrieg boyz vs White Tiger X, Kai está ansioso por enfrentarse a Ray, pues sabe a la perfección que es un digno oponente.

**Fin del capítulo 8… Continuará… **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>Finalmente terminé este capítulo, un poco tarde quizás… Sigo batallado con mi trabajo, y demoré un poco más de lo previsto pero bueno he lo aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Y pues bueno, agradeciendo sus reviews y comentarios en serio, estoy muy contenta por esto, y chic s ya saben que sin ustedes esto no sería posible. Saludos y bendiciones. Nos estamos leyendo… nwn.


	10. Capítulo 9: Certeza

**Capítulo 9**

**Certeza**

* * *

><p>Al llegar finalmente a Australia, los chicos junto con la joven Collingwood, se dirigían en auto hacia un hotel, había periodistas y reporteros esperando en la entrada.<p>

-Señorita…- Dijo Jacob, el guarda espalda en jefe.

-Sí, solo sácales la vuelta. – Se llevó una mano a las sienes diciendo – No estoy de humor para discutir con la prensa. –

-Como ordene.- Hizo una señal al chofer, y dieron una vuelta por la manzana alejándose de dicho edificio, y entrar sigilosamente por otro lado.

Llegaron hasta la recepción, la joven Collingwood está vez, pidió cuatro habitaciones, Tala creyó el haber escuchado mal así que se le acercó por detrás diciéndole:

-¿Vidaxir, cuatro habitaciones…? –

-¿Uhm? ¿Algún problema de que quiera compartir habitación contigo? – Dijo la chica en un tono desinteresado, ahora era ella la que se veía un poco desanimada.

Ivanov se sorprendió, y se puso nervioso diciendo – ¿Eh, qué? –

Kai, volteó su mirada hacia otro lado y soltó un suspiro amargo, poniéndose celoso, quizás.

Vidaxir sin inmutarse le contestó – Nha, no es cierto. – Dio unos pasos alejándose de él diciendo – Ahora, cada quien tendrá su propia habitación, necesito que estén lo más tranquilos y descansados que se pueda, en especial tú, y Kai. – Se dirigió hacia el elevador, le seguía su mayordomo y no podía faltar Jacob tras sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>Torneo australiano, Sidney.<strong>

Aquí se enfrentaran la Dinastía F vs Batallón Barthez, después del fantástico enfrentamiento en el cual Raúl dudo un poco debido a una pequeña falta de confianza que su hermana Julia logró darle, pudo obtener la victoria y así pasar a la siguiente etapa a las finales.

Ahora es el turno de los Blitzkrieg boyz vs los White Tiger X; aquí tenemos a los principales contrincantes, Tala irá primero contra Lee, ambos son buenos y tremendos bey luchadores se sabe bien.

Tala estaba impaciente de cierto modo, ya que la chica Collingwood no se había aparecido en el primer encuentro, volteaba una y otra vez desde su banca para lograr ver si llegaba desde alguna de las entradas principales, ya era su turno de pelear con el chico Lee.

Kai sentado desde el otro extremo de la banca, remolineaba su pie derecho como un tic nervioso, también lucía inquieto ante la falta de presencia de la chica, y por el juego. Ivanov se puso de pie, al momento que DJ Jazzman presentó ambos jugadores, en cuanto lo hizo, pareció el haber invocado a la joven señorita, ella justamente iba entrando luciendo uno de sus muchos conjuntos que ya hemos imaginado, pero está vez traía un short corto de mezclilla, unas medias cortas en negro, y una camisa negra con manga corta, de tela oscura delgada, su cabellera la traía suelta como acostumbra y se sentó a mediación de las primeras filas del estadio. Divisó que el chico Ivanov le veía embelesado, le regaló una sonrisa, y luego giró su vista a Kai que también le seguía con la mirada. Tala se percató de ello y volteó atrás desesperadamente, observando al chico Hiwatari, volvió su vista al frente y se dirigió al plato donde ya el chico Lee estaba de pie, se puso un poco molesto, pero trato de mantenerse tranquilo. El bowl era más del estilo clásico, normal sin mucho diseño, solo un color naranja fuerte y llamativo.

En el transcurso de la contienda, Tala se veía muy sereno, y serio como de costumbre, Lee no dejaba de embestir al blade de Tala y por alguna razón incógnita; para el chico Lee se fue sintiendo muy cansado. Ivanov sonrió de placer, tenía a Lee donde lo quería y mando a atacar al blade de Lee utilizando su mejor poder el _Novae Rog_, el estadio se volvió frío mientras el ataque estaba activo, Vidaxir que permanecía en su lugar; divisó a la bestia bit, junto a una mujer de blanco, ella solo esbozó una sonrisa al igual que la joven mujer de las nieves.

Tala atacó sin piedad, y sacó fuera el Galeón de Lee, el cual rendido y derrotado se frustro.

-¿Ya sabía que ganaría, Señorita? – Preguntó, Vincent al ver a su señorita con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, pero… Tala puede perder el control en un segundo, si se altera, se bloqueará. Es fuerte eso que ni qué, pero debe aprender a controlarse.- Dijo la chica Collingwood, muy tranquilamente, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en el mentón, como si estuviese aburrida.

Es el turno del chico Hiwatari y Kon; ambos están listos y se nota a simple vista que el ambiente cambió al subir al plato Ray y Kai.

-Kai está demasiado pensativo… Se enfrentará a Ray y eso… será interesante…- Decía la joven pelirroja encorvándose más adelante desde su asiento.

Shaman Stadium, es un plato antiguo que representa a las tribus de Sidney. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos estos dos están que echan humo y no es literal, el bowl está siendo destrozado por Kai, el cual no le deja defensas a Ray que había estado saltando de uno que otro poste de bambú, parece que cualquiera de los dos ganará, la pelea está muy pareja como para apostar por uno. Pasados dos minutos o menos, se le empezó a ver estresados, cansados, tal vez por la idea de no dejarse vencer por el otro sabiendo las habilidades de cada uno al ser equipo anteriormente, no se puede bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Ambos lanzan sus mejores ataques, causando un pequeño choque en el bowl y aparece una nube de humo y polvo, se dispersó y el que quedó de pie fue Kai, Ray está desplomado en el piso, pero… su blade sigue girando. DJ Jazzman recibe una orden para dar por terminada la pelea ya que el pelinegro está lo que parece ser inconsciente, pero el público está expectante y su equipo intenta detener esa decisión.

-Eh… Eso es legal…- Comentó la chica Collingwood, al ver cómo los otros integrantes del equipo White Tiger, se amontonan a Jazzman trepándoseles como changos.

Finalmente; Ray se levanta como pudo, se ve bien, y muy decidido. Su regreso fue increíble… Se escucha el gritadero del público, todos quedaron súper sorprendidos.

-¡Ah, vaya sorpresa! – Expresó Vidaxir muy impresionada.

Ray atacó con fuerza, destrozando el lado donde se encuentra el chico Hiwatari, el humo y el polvo se hizo presente nuevamente, dejando al público con los pelos de punta.

Esto hizo que la chica Collingwood se pusiera de pie en un instante gritando levemente

-¡Kai…! – Su semblante era de preocupación, pero cuando se disipó; el chico estaba de rodillas, su blade seguía en el juego y entonces cambió.

Algo sucedió en este encuentro y el chico Hiwatari se puso más serio, algo le decía a Ray, mientras se despojaba de su turbante o bufanda, típico conjunto de su vestimenta, la dejó caer al suelo causando un choque y agrietándolo.

Vidaxir observó nada sorprendida, de antemano le conocía y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras pensaba – _Así que lo sigues usando… ¿eh…?- _En el exterior mencionó – Será que usará su nueva jugada…-

-Nueva, ¿dice Señorita?- Cuestionó Vincent.

-Era de lo que no me quería decir en un principio, cuando lo pesque una noche que regresaba de ese entrenamiento exhaustivo. Entre otras cosas… –

-Oh, ya entiendo, Señorita.-

Ray decidió acabar con la pelea de una buena vez, se preparó y atacó a la vez que el chico Hiwatari, cientos de plumas color carmesí se esparcieron por el estadio… Fue tan salvaje y tremenda la contienda, en la cual Kai Hiwatari salió victorioso, y así los Blitzkrieg boyz van directo a la final. Vidaxir se apresuró en bajar para dirigirse al pasillo de su equipo, a pesar de ser la encargada especial, no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar en la banca junto a ellos, en especial por Tala ya que imaginaba que le podía causar alguna innecesaria distracción.

Kai caminó muy lentamente con la cabeza baja, adentrándose por el tenue pasillo, está agotado, jadeando despacio, su vista se nublaba en cada corto paso que daba, se dejó recargar en la pared verdosa, y tomó un respiro, para luego ver su mano donde tenía su beyblade, le observó y esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria. Vidaxir le salió al encuentro, yendo hacia él preocupada, llamándolo:

-Kai… -

Éste volteó al instante gritando - ¡No, no te acerques…! –

Ella hizo caso omiso y le miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Acaso crees que te obedeceré? Parece que no me conoces…- Fue hacia él aun diciendo – Así que… Deja que te re…-

Kai se incorporó de la pared gritando de mala gana - ¡He dicho que no! – En cuanto terminó de gritar, se desbalanceó y de repente cayó lentamente hacia la chica Collingwood, la cual solo pudo dar un par de pasos atrás y el chico Hiwatari cayó justo en sus brazos y pecho, no pudo con su peso, así que ambos cayeron al piso – K-Kai… - Dijo la chica atónita - _Realmente termino exhausto…- _Soltó un suspiro lentamente, su cuerpo respondió por sí mismo, envolvió al chico cerca de su cabeza y cuello con sus brazos, apretándolo delicadamente contra su pecho.

Tala y los demás aparecieron ante la escena, Ivanov; sorprendido abrió sus ojos de par en par, impresionado por lo que presenciaba, preguntó - ¿Q-qué… ocurre… aquí…? –

Vidaxir al oírle le respondió de lo más tranquila, con la vista puesta sobre el chico Hiwatari – Se… Desmayo…-

-Sí, lo he notado.- Dio un paso al frente – Bryan, Spencer – Mencionó a sus compañeros, estos se acercaron hacia Kai, le tomaron de las ropas de su espalda y lo alzaron poniéndolo de pie, mientras esto pasó, Vidaxir; que seguía en el suelo logró divisar que Kai sonreía, luego abrió sus ojos diciendo – Estoy bien. No necesito ayuda. – Dijo ya de pie, y quitándose de encima a Bryan y Spencer, aun así se esforzaba por no caer nuevamente.

-Vamos Kai. No te hagas el fuerte…- Dijo Tala mientras ayudó a Vidaxir ponerse de pie, ella le miró sacudiéndose sus ropas – No seas terco…-

-…Bien… - Se acercó hasta ella, y llevó su mano derecha al rostro de la joven, acariciándole suavemente, mientras terminó de decir – Solo porque lo dices tú y porque pude saborearte un momento. -

-¿Eh? – Expresó Vidaxir demostrando un ligero sonrojo.

Tala entrecerró sus parpados, sintiéndose celoso y molesto por el comentario del chico Hiwatari, no evitó está vez eludir su impulso por quitarlo de encima, así que le dio un empujón interponiéndose entre ambos, Vidaxir miró a Tala y luego a Kai tras las espaldas del chico Ivanov.

-Je…- Sonrió Kai diciendo – No soy el único interesado en ella, Tala. – Se giró al termino de sus palabras dando un par de pasos, Ivanov se encelo aún más, apretó su mano derecha, convirtiéndola en un puño tembloroso por el coraje guardado. Vidaxir lo notó enseguida, y antes de que el chico pelirrojo diera un paso para ir tras Hiwatari le tomó del hombro fuertemente, Tala sintió el tacto que le detuvo:

-Yuriy… Sabes que eres único… ¡Lo sabes! – Dijo con certeza la chica Collingwood, sin titubeos, sin duda alguna, esto impresionó al chico Ivanov, atónito se giró a ella mirándola, notó sus ojos azules que le miraban solo a él, era para que no tuviera vacilación, y aun así él contestó:

-Eh… Sí, pero es…-

-¡Nada! Estate tranquilo… De igual modo serás el único que le obsequiaré mi virginidad.- Tala se avergonzó, poniéndose rojo como un tomate, pues a la chica no le importo decirlo enfrente de los demás, Kai alcanzó a oír y eso que ya se había apartado un poco.

- ¡¿Era necesario decirlo?! – Cuestiona Ivanov, avergonzado aun.

-Sí, quiero que quede claro. Cuando seas mi esposo, serás para mí; así como yo para ti. Puede sonar algo anticuado, pero es lo correcto. Pienso entregarme por completo a ti. – Respondió la chica Collingwood con mucha sinceridad. El chico Ivanov, quedó boquiabierto, trató de ocultarlo de la mejor manera posible, se dio la media vuelta como si hubiese ignorado lo que dijo la joven señorita.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó la chica Collingwood.

- Tengo algo que hacer…- Respondió en su tono peculiar Ivanov.

Vidaxir lo vio alejarse sabiendo a dónde iría, y con quién se encontraría. Aun así le gritó:

-¡YURIY! –

Bryan escuchó como le había llamado, ya le había oído decirle ese otro nombre que él no desconocía por completo, esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Tala volteando a verle.

-Cantar de los cantares 8:6-7 – Dijo con una sonrisa, caminando hacia él, pero se detuvo dándole a entender algo. Tala un poco perplejo al principio; asentó con la cabeza y siguió con su camino.

* * *

><p>En la siguiente contienda, los PPB All Satarz contra el BBA Revolution, tuvieron un encuentro muy bueno tanto Max como Tyson deseaban poder enfrentarse.<p>

Finalmente los enfrentamientos terminan con los equipos siguientes:

Ahora, los finalistas son la Dinastía F, los Blitzkrieg boyz, y los BBA Revolution.

* * *

><p><strong>Japón:<strong>

De vuelta al hogar. Para su regresó los tres equipos finalistas del torneo mundial de beyblade, volvieron a tierras niponas, en el aeropuerto fotógrafos y periodistas estaban presentes, haciendo su trabajo.

Después de todo el jadeo de publicidad, el equipo de los Blitzkrieg boyz está en la residencia Collingwood, donde cada miembro está instalado en su habitación. Vemos al chico Ivanov sentado cerca de la ventana, en una silla de madera oscura, y a un costado una mesita del mismo estilo que la madera de la silla, no trae su chamarra de siempre, parece leer un libro, y en la mesa está otro libro bien conocido como la Biblia con el estilo rustico y en negro, versión Reina Valera. El que trae en sus manos, es el que carga con él, parece escribir algo en esas páginas desgastadas, coloca una sonrisa en su rostro, y vuelve a tomar la biblia buscando un pasaje que parece haber leído anteriormente. Ríe un poco y vuelve a tomar nota.

*TOC, TOC*

Tocan a la puerta, el chico Ivanov levantó la vista, viendo quién entraba al cuarto, es la chica Collingwood que lucía un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos rojos, camisa blanca de manga larga y una corbata roja, su cabello lo traía a medio recoger, con una sonrisa llegó hasta donde él diciéndole:

-El Señor Dickenson llamó hace unos momentos, quiere que estemos presentes en la junta para decidir qué se hará con los últimos equipos, y cómo se van a enfrentar… -

Ivanov cerró el libro, Vidaxir notó la biblia en la mesa, y siguió hablando – Por cierto, el almuerzo ya está listo. – El chico pelirrojo le miró serio, demostrando una mirada serena, abrió sus labios diciendo -

-Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo; porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor; duros como el _Seol_ los celos; sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama. Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor, ni lo ahogaran los ríos. Si diese el hombre todos los bienes de su casa, de cierto los menospreciaría. Cantar de los cantares 8:6-7 –

La chica Collingwood solo abrió más sus ojos, y esbozó una linda sonrisa sobre su rostro ruborizado levemente, y contestó – Muy bien. Hiciste tu tarea… - Se dio la media vuelta. – Me da gusto.-

Tala serio, dijo – ¿Ahora qué, no vas a intentar hacer nada? –

Vidaxir se detuvo en seco expresando -¿Uhm?- Se dio la media vuelta para verle; sentado aún. – ¿A qué te refieres, eh? – Sonrió diferente está vez.

Tala le miró muy penetrantemente, se puso de pie yendo hacia la chica diciendo – Siempre haces lo mismo. Sería una lástima desperdiciar tan íntimo momento… ¿No lo crees? –

-Ah… Yuriy, ¿qué me estás insinuando? – Cuestionó la chica un poco avergonzada, pero en realidad sabía a lo que se refería su novio, el cual se acercó más y le tomó de ambos hombros acercándola bruscamente a él, ella solo interpuso sus manos al pecho del chico y se sonrojo, Ivanov le tomó del rostro mirándole a los ojos, y luego bajo su mirada a sus labios recién pintados de carmín.

-Sí… sería una lástima… Arruinaré tu perfecto maquillaje…- Dijo pesaroso el chico, soltando un respiro con el mismo sentimiento.

-Eh… - Expresó atónita la chica, respondiendo – Sí. Así sería.- Se separó de él, le dio la espalda caminando hacia la puerta y dijo – Bueno, baja en cuanto estés listo. – Salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Hubo una junta, en la sede de la BBA, en la cual estuvieron presentes los líderes, y entrenadores de equipo. Es más que claro que Vidaxir Collingwood debía presentarse también. Los términos del formato para el final del torneo se dieron a conocer a los medios. Donde los BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F se enfrentarán y el ganador irá directo contra los Blitzkrieg boyz.<p>

* * *

><p>-Kai está muy distante… Creo saber a qué se debe, pero bueno, la esperanza muere al último, hasta este punto cualquiera puede ganar. – Decía la chica Collingwood, al percatarse del comportamiento distinto del chico. Camina hacia el sofá de su habitación con la bata de dormir. Tala aparece en la puerta de habitación de la joven Collingwood, tocando.<p>

-Uhm…- Expresa Vidaxir, yendo a la puerta para abrir y ver quién es.

-Oh… Yuriy. Pasa…- Dice ella, haciéndose a un lado para que el chico Ivanov entrase.

-Vidaxir, necesito un favor. – Dice el joven pelirrojo un poco inquieto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta la chica un poco extrañada.

-Llama a ese tal Sergei Yasikov.-

-¿Cómo? Disculpa que te pregunte, pero… Para qué…-

-Debo hablar con él, acerca de algo…-

-Y ese algo, es sobre el Batallón Barthez, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – Dijo la chica seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Ivanov le miró sorprendido y asentó con la cabeza en vez de negarlo – Quiero cerciorarme de algo…-

-Uhm… Bien, no te negaré una llamada con él, deja ver si me contesta… Solo que yo te pido un favor, háblale tú mismo. - Volteó a su costado y grito - ¡Vincent! – El mayordomo apareció con el teléfono en mano – Aquí tiene, Señorita. –

-Gracias.- Tomó el teléfono en sus manos y marcó el número telefónico, espero unos segundos hasta que sonó y de inmediato contestaron:

-¡Señorita! ¡Que sorpresa que me llama! – La chica alcanzó a oír eufórico a Sergei; antes de pasárselo a Ivanov, el cual tomó el teléfono y contestó:

-En realidad soy yo…- Dijo en su típico tono de voz.

Sergei del otro lado de la bocina se puso pálido y en un tono serio dijo – Oh… Sí que es más de una sorpresa, ella está ahí, ¿verdad? –

-Por supuesto, no se separa de mí… Así como yo de ella. –

-Entiendo. ¿Qué se le ofrece…Tala? –

Ivanov, se puso de pie del sofá y caminó hacia otro lado, alejándose de la chica, la cual realmente quedó perpleja.

-Es un favor el cual quiero pedirte… Es muy importante y quiero que me seas sincero.-

-Está bien. Ya me dejaste intrigado.- Tala caminó más hasta encerrarse en el baño, para que Vidaxir no escuchara, ella quedó esperando un buen rato, incluso había terminado más de la mitad de su té que Vincent le había servido. Hasta que se escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, Vidaxir volteó intrigada siguiendo con la mirada a su novio. -¿Todo bien? –

Ivanov se sentó a su lado, se le veía un poco desconcertado y dijo – S-sí… Eso parece. –

-No me dejas muy convencida.- Replicó la chica en un tono serio.

-Nada de qué preocuparse. Ya hable con él de lo que tenía que hablar, así que todo bien.-

-Pero…- Le interrumpió el dedo índice del chico Ivanov que colocó sutilmente en medio de sus labios, él sonreía diciendo – Suficiente, no me cuestiones tanto. – Se levantó al mismo tiempo que alejó su dedo de la boca, y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, despidiéndose dijo – Descansa, mañana te quiero ver tan hermosa como siempre.-

-Aaah- Expresó la chica embelesada por unos segundos; luego dijo – Así va a ser, Yuriy…- agregó una sonrisa agradable a la vista del ruso pelirrojo, que volvió a despedirse – Hasta mañana…- Se retiró por esa puerta color café caoba. Vidaxir, borró la sonrisa de inmediato poniéndose de pie, tomando el teléfono y llamando de nueva cuenta al joven Yasikov.

-¿Sí, diga…? – Respondió, Sergei sabiendo quién era.

-Dime por favor que no le dijiste…-

-Señorita, estaba esperando su llamada.-

-Ah, que gusto. Ahora eres psíquico, en fin. ¿Qué le dijiste a Yuriy? –

-Lo que quería escuchar…- Dijo Sergei.

Vidaxir no quedó del todo conforme, con la contestación de Yasikov, así que discutieron esa noche.

* * *

><p>Cientos de fanáticos del beyblade se encuentran fuera del bey estadio, ansiosos por presenciar el encuentro de los hermanos Fernández y el dúo de Tyson y Daichi. El público está emocionado, DJ Jazzman ya está en posición, anunciando a los equipos, y por último el plato del evento. El Dragón Rojo, estadio de Japón, los BBA Revolution vs Dinastía F, se enfrentarán a una batalla simultánea, y el que resulte vencedor se enfrentará contra los Blitzkrieg boyz. La pelea de los hermanos Fernández, fue súper como entretenida, ahora seguirá la última pelea, la más esperada de todas y que cualquier bey fanático deseo.<p>

Los Blitzkrieg boyz, que se encuentran en su cuarto observan de nueva cuenta la pelea de hace un momento, y meditan un poco acerca de su próxima contienda, y charlan acerca de que no tendrán problema para vencer a la BBA, algo de lo que Kai no está nada de acuerdo.

En el transcurso de su plática, la chica Collingwood, irrumpe en el vestidor muy emocionada, luciendo un hermoso vestido azul rey, con toques en naranja y sus zapatos rojos de tacón:

-Chicos… - Da una palmadita de entusiasmo – Quiero decirles que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, Kai… - Dirigió su vista a él - …Tala…- Le miró también. – Den lo mejor que tengan, sé que lo harán y que no tengo necesidad de estarles diciendo lo que deben de hacer.- Se acercó hasta la mesa, quedando entre Spencer y Tala, colocó ambas manos en la mesa y dijo – Antes de que suban al cuadrilátero, quiero que estén muy bien. Así que mande a traerles un delicioso postre de Londres, bueno literalmente, igual lo hicieron aquí. En fin…- Volteó a ver a la puerta diciendo – Adelante.- En eso entró Vincent con una charola de plata y en ella cuatro deliciosas copas grandes con un postre llamado _Trifle; _el mayordomo con una sonrisa los coloca en la mesa, a cada uno de los integrantes de equipo que miran maravillados dicha exquisitez.

-Bueno, pruébenlo. Necesitan mucha energía para poder luchar, y esto es realmente lo que necesitan.-

Ivanov tuvo un ligero recuerdo en su mente, cuando era más joven, justo después del entierro del padre de Vidaxir, recordó cuando probó el postre llamado _Sticky Toffee, _el biscocho de chocolate y helado de vainilla. Salió de su mente y tomó el cubierto para darle el visto bueno de lo que parecía ser, crema de natillas, gelatina, fresas, y demás ingredientes al fondo del tazón. Vidaxir sonrió diciendo – Bueno, provecho. Debo ir a tomar mi lugar con el Señor Dickenson, cualquier cosa que necesiten háganmelo saber; por favor. – Decía la joven mientras se retiraba y detrás su fiel mayordomo. Los chicos estaban muy entretenidos con el postre, Kai apenas había probado un poco, se le veía un poco pensativo. Ivanov igual, pero a la vez disfrutaba el manjar entre su paladar, que incluso llegó a casi compararlo con el único sabor de labios de la chica Collingwood, pues esa vez ella usaba un labial del mismo sabor a las fresas.

-Es una agradable sensación…- Comentó para sí el ruso.

* * *

><p>La batalla está por comenzar, DJ Jazzman da a conocer a ambos jugadores que iniciaran la partida; Tala, y Daichi aparecen en escenario sin sus compañeros de equipo, el estadio se da a conocer con el nombre de Ganryu Island, el cual está en medio de un plato color celeste. La pelea de ambos bey jugadores empieza, Daichi el pequeño enérgico pareció estarle dando tiempo a Tyson para que su blade pudiera ser reparado, debido a la pelea anterior.<p>

-Uhm…- Expresa Vidaxir, mientras observa el juego a través de la ventana del balcón donde está el Señor Dickenson. –

-¿Ocurre algo, Señorita? – Pregunta, Vincent, estando a su lado.

-Yuriy… descubrió el plan del pequeño. Sabemos que Tyson ha de estar cansado y que su blade de aseguro sufrió unos daños, pero también tiene un excelente equipo… Si no aparece para cuando esto termine, Kai se molestará mucho si no se enfrenta a él. –

-Entiendo, Señorita. Así que está frustrada por el joven Hiwatari.-

Vidaxir voltea solo la mirada a su mayordomo diciéndole –Por ambos… Yuriy y Kai, no me confundas Vincent. – Y miró de nuevo la contienda de su novio.

Daichi desesperado por querer poder atacar como suele hacerlo, sabía que debía mantener a cierto margen a Tala, el cual ya estaba seguro de su plan, y quería evitarlo a cualquier costo. Las cosas se ponían feas para el Strata Dragoon, y en un momento dado, cuando sintió que ya estaba por rendirse, el chico Granger apareció en escena con el equipo completo, listo para su batalla. Le daban ánimos a su compañero y así se dejó llevar, para acabar con Wolborg de una buena vez. Ambos contrincantes decidieron atacar con lo mejor que tenían, Daichi lanzó su ataque de Strata Dragoon; Great Cutter, y Tala su Novae Rog, ambos ataques colisionaron causando un estallido dentro del plato, un destello de luz se hizo presente, empujando levemente a ambos jugadores, sin tumbarlos al suelo. Por desgracia ambos blades salieron volando al mismo tiempo.

-Vidaxir, como todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante los resultados de la pelea.

-¡Yuriy!- Gritó Vidaxir; como si el chico le pudiese escuchar. Tala y Daichi quedaron heridos y agotados, hasta el pequeño de Daichi terminó inconsciente, el público quedó expectante ante cada movimiento que hacía Tyson mientras cargaba al pequeño para llevarlo a la banca. Claro que entre el silencio incomodo despertó, lo hizo por el hambre, aun así sus compañeros soltaron unas risitas y unos suspiros de alivio, el chico Ivanov que se encontraba en el suelo, apoyado en una rodilla, dijo – Está despierto… ¿Continuamos? – Tyson se giró a verle y contestándole – Daichi, no está en condiciones de continuar. Pero si quieres tomaré su lugar.-

Ivanov se puso de pie y serenamente dijo – Te tomaría la palabra, pero… - Miro su mano derecha donde yacía su blade lo mostró dando a conocer el estado de su Wolborg.-

-¡No puede ser! – Expresó Tyson con sorpresa, el ataque de Daichi lo daño en casi su totalidad, así que se encontraban en "un punto muerto".

En el balcón donde se encuentran los altos mandos, el Señor Dickenson sí que tenía un dilema entre sus manos, mientras discutía con los árbitros del beyblade, Vidaxir salió del cuarto para ver a su querido novio.

Entonces así el buen Dickenson llegó a una conclusión; decide que el encuentro se quede como un empate, ya que no puede haber un desempate debido a la condición de ambos jugadores así, y que el siguiente que gane será el vencedor del título. Algo realmente inesperado, pero bueno dentro de lo que cabe.

La chica Collingwood iba presurosa al sitio. Ivanov se retiró del plato, y cuando bajo los pequeños escalones, miró salir a la joven notó que respiraba agitadamente y dedujo que había corrido para llegar a donde él. Vidaxir, espero a que Tala se acercara, y parecía estar molesto consigo mismo, se sintió avergonzado, y aun así extendió sus brazos a ella y la envolvió en ellos diciéndole discretamente al oído – Me alegra verte… - Vidaxir se sorprendió poco y le sonrió diciendo – Para eso estoy…-

El chico Hiwatari apareció en escena, herido, y maltratado como si hubiese salido de una pelea callejera. Ivanov le siguió con la mirada, una vez que se separó de la Vidaxir, la cual también lucía sorprendida de verle en tan mal estado.

Ambos jugadores se prepararon para empezar, y la mayoría le echó a su ventaja de haber tirado a la basura una oportunidad, ya que él no había peleado.

El estadio fue cambiado por uno que estaba escondido, era más del estilo campo abierto, es realmente enorme y perfecto para este par de jugadores. El Señor Dickenson lo ordenó para darle gusto a este par de poderosos contrincantes, sabe el tremendo poder que tienen, así que… ¡Por qué no! El nombre del estadio es Wilderness Stadium, es un enorme terreno rocoso, como el viejo oeste, muy amplio para pelear con mucha libertad.

-¿En que estará pensando, Kai? – Dijo Tala, Vidaxir que está a su lado, le escuchó y puso una cara afligida al no saber del todo el resultado de los actos del chico Hiwatari.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por él. – Dijo Vidaxir, mientras se encaminaban por el tenue pasillo.

-No lo estoy.- Negó el pelirrojo.

-Pues lo parece. Date prisa, para que te lleve a la enfermería. – Sonrió Vidaxir, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

- No necesito ir… – Dijo Tala haciéndose a un lado, soltándose de la mano de la joven.

- Vincent… Ayúdame con él, por favor. – Dijo Vidaxir con un ligero toque de fastidio en su voz.

-Como ordene, Señorita. –

-¿Ah? No puedes obligarme. –

-Sí, sí puedo.- Se acercó a él tomándole nuevamente de la mano derecha y la llevó hasta su pecho diciéndole - …Te conviene…- Ivanov se quedó boquiabierto al sentir uno de los senos de la chica en su mano, que apretujo un poco. – ¡Vidaxir! – De prisa quitó la mano de su lugar, gritando - ¡No tienes vergüenza! –

La chica reía felizmente diciendo – Eres el único que me ha tocado así. Sí que eres un pervertido. – Miró a su mayordomo que seguía de pie a un costado del chico pelirrojo -¿O no, Vincent? –

Vincent un poco nervioso contestó – Aah… S-sí, Señorita.-

-¿Ves? – Afirmó ella.

-Ugh… Vincent dice lo que quieres oír, es obvio que estará de tu parte.- Decía de mala gana.

-Así es, para eso le pago.- Guiño un ojo mientras seguía riendo.- Vamos, ya…-

Tala le siguió sin chistar más, mientras el mayordomo les seguía desde atrás, y en eso apareció Jacob para escoltarlos. Mientras que en el campo, la batalla ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para ver que la cosa está poniéndose fea para ambos. Ya los dos se veían agotados, y seguían embistiéndose para ver quién caía primero.

La pelea está siendo tremenda, tal y como se esperaba, mientras atendían las heridas de Ivanov, la chica le dejó a su mayordomo para que le vigilase, y de momento para ir a ver el encuentro que se está llevando a cabo, pero ahora no subió a los balcones, observó el momento en que le decía a Tyson acerca del porqué había dejado al equipo y se había unido a Tala. Se decían cosas el uno al otro mientras seguían atacando con lo mejor que tenían, una onda de choque, junto con una destellante luz celeste y blanca apareció entre ellos. Algo increíble causo conmoción entre toda la gente, Kai hizo que su blade girara en reversa, y de repente todo se calmó, Kai sonreía y entonces atacó a Dragoon, esto ya parecía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pues los ataques se volvieron más fuertes.

En un momento dado, colisionaron sus mejores poderes, que incluso tiraron el techo del domo, todos podían ver como un tornado bicolor se formaba saliendo de donde este par se encontraba luchando.

_-Que increíble poder… Hiro debió haberme mentido mejor, no podría compararme a ellos – _Pensó la chica Collingwood mientras Jacob le cubría con su espalda, por la destellante luz.

Cuando termino eso, ambos Tyson y Kai yacían en el suelo luchando por ponerse de pie otra vez, y no se les miraba tan mal, sino sonrientes, pero exhaustos, sus blades se habían detenido al parecer al mismo tiempo, pero aun así debían continuar con el desempate de esto, así que se prepararon nuevamente sin mucha demora. Vidaxir decidió volver a su sitio, entrando pudo notar cómo el Señor Dickenson parecía luchar internamente con algo, se acercó hasta a él y le tomó de la espalda preguntando en un tono preocupante - ¿Está usted bien, Señor Dickenson? – El hombre mayor se sobresaltó un poco y tomando el micrófono dijo – Estoy bien, ya he tomado una decisión- Vidaxir puso una cara se sorpresa, y de inmediato el anciano habló llamando la atención del público y los jugadores.

Dickenson había tomado la decisión de dejar que ambos equipos fuesen los ganadores del torneo, un empate en el cual Kai no estuvo de acuerdo, y Tyson también la compartió, él solo quería determinar quién sería el verdadero campeón de Beyblade. Así que dejó que los fanáticos del deporte lo decidieran, y así se hizo. Vidaxir permaneció tranquila con esta nueva decisión, y le sonrió al buen Señor Dickenson diciéndole – Es mejor así.-

-Sí usted lo dice, Señorita.-

Vidaxir regresó su vista al cristal, mirando cómo se preparaban los jugadores en la arena, y se dijo – Vamos, Kai… Ya estás aquí, termina…-

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

Tala ya había sido tratado de sus pequeñas heridas, y descansado un poco, así que regresó al estadio después de haber escuchado tanto barullo, se encaminó por el pasillo junto con el mayordomo, Vincent.

Seguían destrozando el estadio, golpeándose el uno al otro, pero parecían estar bien y a gusto con lo que hacían, algo se estaba llevando a cabo entre ambos, y seguían dándolo todo. Vidaxir no soportaba la tensión, no se sentó ningún segundo y ni siquiera se atrevía a parpadear. De nueva cuenta un estallido se hizo presente, y una deslumbrante luz apareció, cuando desapareció había una gran nube de humo y tierra en el estadio, apenas y se dispersó se alcanzaron a divisar las figuras de Kai y Tyson, de pie, pero sin moverse. La chica Collingwood había dejado la sala, pues un presentimiento se le vino al corazón, y corrió hasta poder bajar, Jacob le seguía el paso sin separarse mucho de ella, el corte de la falda le favorecía para poder correr con mucha libertad.

La pelea fue realmente tremenda, una de las mejores que se ha llevado a cabo, ambos chicos se quedaron de pie, y los blades seguían en movimiento, girando y girando… Tyson se tambaleo un poco de su lugar, sin caer, luego Kai, y de nuevo hasta que cayó de rodillas, y su blade se detuvo.

Alguien saltó al campo de batalla, justo cuando Kai caía al suelo por completo; con los ojos cerrado tuvo la sensación de haber caído en algo suave.

-_Ese aroma…- _

-…Kai…- Escuchó que le llamaron.

_-…y esa voz…- _

Mientras todo el público presente gritaba eufórico yendo hacia quien resultó ganador, Tyson Granger.

-Mi… Vidaxir…- Abrió sus parpados notando en primer lugar el cabello rojizo de la chica, y luego enfocó mejor mirándole sonriente y un semblante de preocupación. Ambos cruzaron su mirada, quedándose así sin importar mucho lo demás.

Tala tenía rato de estar ahí, junto con Bryan y Spencer, observó lo que sucedió y algo explotó dentro de él, se enfureció de gran manera, sus ojos se enrojecieron, sus manos temblaban de coraje y lo que hizo fue tirarse de rodillas y golpear el piso con su mano echa puño, una y otra, y otra vez.

-¡Tala! – Gritó Bryan intentando detenerle, lo cual fue inútil.

-¡No me toques! – Contestó furioso el pelirrojo ruso, antes de que se le acercara.

Vincent se acercó sin que se percatara el chico Ivanov, y así como si nada y sin ningún remordimiento abofeteo fuertemente al pelirrojo, casi tumbándolo al suelo. Tala se quedó perplejo y llevó su mano a la mejilla enrojecida y miró muy molesto al mayordomo diciéndole - ¡Cómo te atreves! –

-Es por su bien, joven Ivanov.- Dijo firmemente el mayordomo. – No le conviene perder la cabeza en un momento como este. –

-¡Tch! – Expresó Tala, poniéndose de pie.

-Tiene razón, Tala. No arruines lo que has conseguido con ella.- Dijo severamente Bryan.

-¡Lo sé! – Gritó con fastidio – Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, solo… Ugh… - Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar antes de que la chica llegará hasta ellos con Kai.

-Puedo caminar – Dijo Kai en su tono habitual.

-Bien… como gustes…- Contestó Vidaxir nada preocupada.

-Por cierto…- Dijo Kai, poniendo un ligero rubor en su rostro. - …Gracias…-

Vidaxir sonrió en todo su esplendor, respondiendo – De nada, Kai…-

Tala volteó atrás viendo como venían ambos, y notó algo poco peculiar. Una mujer alta con una figura delgada, de piel blanca, y larga cabellera de color celeste, con un vestido azul celeste, y un semblante serio que transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza, permanecía detrás de la chica Collingwood, esto dejó atónito al pelirrojo y por un segundo cerró sus parpados y casi se los talló por creer imaginar cosas, volvió a mirar y ya no estaba la figura femenina, se dijo negando con la cabeza – Definitivamente… me estoy volviendo loco…- Se volteó de nuevo para seguir su camino y en el trayecto, se percató diciendo – No podría ser ella… ¿o sí? -

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: <strong>He aquí un capítulo terminado, a lo mejor y me apresure un poco, aunque no lo creo del todo. Espero que les haya gustado chicos y chicas, gracias por sus reviews y pues ya saben qué sucede, después de todo esto. Así que prepárense porque lo mejor (creo yo) ya no tarda en venir. Me esforzaré para que estén súper buenos los siguientes capítulos y pues a lo mejor hay una que otra sorpresa. Pero eso sí, me voy a tardar xD Así que tengan paciencia. ¡Que Dios me los bendiga, y saludos!


	11. Capítulo 10: Suposiciones Verdaderas

**Capítulo 10**

**Suposiciones Verdaderas**

Annahmenwahr

* * *

><p>Comienza un día como cualquier otro, nos encontramos en la casa Collingwood de regreso a Londres, Vidaxir había vuelto a sus labores de siempre, se encontraba en la mesa de su hogar almorzando con su asistente y secretario personal, Cedric que le ha mantenido al tanto de la empresa. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde el campeonato mundial, y después de tanto jaleo, la joven debía ponerle atención a sus pendientes.<p>

―Muchas gracias por la invitación.― Agradeció amablemente, el joven de cabello oscuro.

―No te molestes en agradecer, Cedric. Sabes que eres bienvenido.― Mencionó la chica Collingwood mientras se limpiaba la boca con la toalla blanca de tela, claramente se notaba que está vez vestía una camisa blanca con holanes en el pecho y mangas, una falda roja pegada hasta llegarle un poco arriba de las rodillas, unas medias oscuras y sus zapatos rojos de tacón.

―Si usted lo dice. Ahora me gustaría mostrarle las acciones de Japón.― Dijo el hombre, abriendo un maletín, para sacar una laptop, la encendió y al poco rato le mostró en la pantalla las gráficas.

Vidaxir observó diciendo ―Uhm… Me parece que está dentro del margen normal.―

― ¿Usted, cree? ― Preguntó extrañado el joven mientras arrugaba su ceño.

―Solo fueron cinco puntos, lo sé, pero esperaba más.-

―Bueno, es que algo ocurrió la última semana…-

― ¿Cómo? Explícate ―Dijo la chica con interés.

―Verá usted…―

Algo les interrumpió la plática, entró el mayordomo con el teléfono en la mano diciendo – Lamento la intromisión, Señorita. Es muy importante. – Se dirigió hasta llegar a la joven Vidaxir.

La chica observó muy inquieto a su mayordomo; y dijo tomando el teléfono. –Está bien, Vincent. Gracias…― Se puso de pie y se alejó poco a poco de la mesa contestando la llamada.

―Buenas tardes, habla Vidaxir Collingwood.―

―Señorita… ―Era la voz del viejo Dickenson ― Muy buenas tardes, ¿Cómo está? –

―Señor Dickenson, qué agradable sorpresa. Estoy muy bien, gracias a Dios ¿y usted? –

―Pues sí, igual… ¡Je, je, je! – Vidaxir notó la risa nerviosa del hombre y preguntó de nueva cuenta.

― ¿Seguro? Lo escuchó un poco dudoso…-

―Ay, Señorita… Cómo le digo esto. – Se mostró indeciso.

― ¿Qué ocurre? Soy toda oídos – Decía la chica en un tono suave, para no presionar al Señor.

―Bien… Verá… Necesito que esté presente pasado mañana, ya que tendremos una junta muy importante; y todo quien esté involucrado a la BBA deberá asistir. –

―Mmh… ¿Y es muy importante…? Tengo cosas que lidiar con la empresa Collingblade.-

―Le aseguro que lo es, y no le quitaremos mucho su tiempo…- Dijo el hombre nervioso, pues del otro lado de la bocina alguien se encontraba a su lado escuchando, observando cada movimiento del Señor Dickenson; con una inquietante sonrisa.

―Bien. Ni hablar, lo veré pasado mañana, al medio día ¿le parece? –

-Muchas gracias. Y no hay problema, la reunión se llevara a cabo alrededor de las 3:00 p.m. de la tarde. – Dijo ya en un tono más aliviado, sentía que había logrado algo importante al momento en que la joven acepto.

―No hay de qué… Nos veremos entonces.― Terminó la llamada y se quedó dudosa, pensando en lo que decía y cómo lo decía… Algo no andaba del todo bien, y eso le daba mala espina. Justo en ese momento, el teléfono sonó en sus manos y miró el número grabado en la pantalla del móvil, reconoció la numeración rusa y decidió contestar ella misma.

―Residencia Collingwood, Vidaxir al habla.―

―Eh… Vidaxir, soy yo… ― Contestaron del otro lado de la bocina.

―Sí, lo sé. ― Respondió muy sonriente al reconocer la voz del joven Ivanov.

―Solo llamaba para saber cómo estás… ―Dijo Tala en su tono habitual.

― ¿Seguro que es por eso y no para saber si Kai me ha venido a visitar? – Cuestionó la chica pelirroja con la intención de hacerlo enojar.

―Vidaxir… ―Dijo seriamente Tala en un tono de fastidio.

― Je… Solo juego contigo.― Dejó salir unas risitas traviesas, al lograr su propósito.

―Siempre lo haces, no es nada divertido. ― Replicó el joven Ivanov.

―Para mí lo es. En fin, ¿qué ocurre? –

―Nada… ¿Qué no puedo llamarte ahora tampoco? –

― ¡Je! Me encanta tu humor. – Caminó hasta salir del enorme comedor y se dirigió hasta llegar a una sala de estar; para ponerse cómoda y charlar mejor con su novio. ―Pues estaba en una pequeña comida con Cedric, hablábamos acerca de las acciones de Japón. No fueron como lo esperaba, cambiaron este año y se me hace un poco extraño. De hecho estaba a punto de decir qué… ―

―Oh… Ya veo…― Dijo poco impresionado el pelirrojo.

―Y antes de que llamaras, el Señor Dickenson también habló. –

―Eso sí es una sorpresa.― Sonó extrañado el joven.

―Exacto. Le escuché muy distinto está vez, y hay algo muy raro… No me gusto para nada. –

― ¿Por qué, qué ocurre? – Preguntó con interés.

Vidaxir soltó un respiro, respondiendo rápidamente ―Habrá una junta pasado mañana en la sede de la BBA, debo asistir y dejar todo aquí de nuevo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de irme.― Dijo la chica un poco desanimada. – Así que me temo que no te veré en un buen tiempo…-

―Ya me lo suponía.― Musitó el chico molesto.― Anda, ve y salva al mundo. Déjame aquí como un perro.―

Vidaxir al principio con sorpresa dijo ―Oye, eso se oyó raro en ti. ¡Ja, ja! ― Riendo al final.

― ¿Uhm? – Expresó Tala.

―Te prometo que cuando nos veamos, te tendré una sorpresa.― Respondió la chica una vez que dejó de reírse.

― ¿Eh? Una sorpresa, interesante…― Dijo el chico con mayor atracción.― Tiene qué ver con lo que usas debajo de tus lindas ropas…― Insinuó el chico ruso, en casi un tono seductor.

Vidaxir abrió sus ojos de par en par y quedó muda un segundo; para luego sonreír y seguirle el juego ― ¡Uuh!… Je, je… Puede ser… Acabo de comprar un lindo conjunto en color rojo y naranja que no he estrenado. –

―Aaah… Me encantaría darle mi aprobación.― Incitó el chico.

Vidaxir sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, y pasó una mano a sus cabellos rojizos, parecía un poco desesperada y dijo ―…Yuriy…―En un tono suave, casi sensual.

Ivanov le escuchó la voz, y se sonrojo al oírle; preguntó ― ¿Q-qué…? ― Tomó el teléfono con ambas manos; como si se lo fuesen a arrebatar de un momento a otro.

―Aaaah…―Escuchó la respiración de la joven. ― Sádico… o debería decir masoquista… Me prendes Yuriy, y créeme si llegaras a estar inconsciente, te... ― La joven se quedó en un silencio, un suspenso que Tala por saber con lo que quería terminar preguntó con mucho interés.

― ¿Qué, Vidaxir? Dime… - Tomó de nueva cuenta el móvil con una mano, la otra inconscientemente bajó con sigilo hasta llegar a cierta parte de su pantalón de mezclilla. Escuchó la respiración y unos balbuceos por parte de su novia, la cual intentaba mejor callar sus verdaderas intenciones ―Vamos, dilo.― Presionó Ivanov.

―Yuriy…― Enfatizó su nombre entre susurros muy seductores y agradables para el oído del joven pelirrojo ―No bajes la guardia, porque te aseguro que vas a perder. ―

Dicho esto, Tala sintió algo muy reconfortante, de cierta manera, era la primera vez que la joven Collingwood era sincera dentro con respecto a lo que sentía ―Yo tampoco desaprovecharía una oportunidad así. –

―Deja de provocarme de esta manera…― Mencionó la joven con desesperación, no se había dado cuenta que estaba apretando su falda color carmín.

―No, es interesante tu reacción.― Respondió de manera altanera el chico Ivanov.

―Para mí no.― Volvió a replicar la joven, soltando un suspiro amargo ―Debo irme, deje a Cedric y Vincent en el comedor. Hablamos luego.― Decía, mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Soltó un suspiro decepcionante ―Qué lástima. Está bien, adiós.―

Ambos cuelgan al mismo tiempo, Vidaxir regresa junto a Cedric, mientras que Tala sale de su antigua habitación de la abadía, luciendo una camisa negra de botones y, manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unas botas oscuras. Bryan aparece en su puerta diciéndole:

― ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Bryan, y bajó su mirada.

―Claro.― Respondió sin percatarse de que Bryan le observaba.

―Pfft… Ah… Sí, se nota…― Dijo casi a punto de burlarse.

― ¿Cómo? ― Cuestionó Ivanov con su mirada de siempre, con un ligero toque de confusión.

―Qué rayos estabas haciendo ahí dentro. ¿Tenían sexo por teléfono o qué? –

Tala frunció el ceño y avergonzado dijo – ¡Claro que no, Bryan!―

―Pues tranquilízate amigo… Te están esperando desde hace un rato. – Apuntó hacia atrás con su pulgar.

― ¿Ya llegó él? –

―Así es. Está justo al final del pasillo.- Apuntó Bryan con su dedo índice hacia la dirección que indico.

Tala alza su vista a un costado de Bryan, mirando en el pasillo a un joven rubio, con su traje color caqui, de espaldas. – Gracias, Bryan.―

―No hay de qué.― Respondió el joven Kuznetsov, caminando hacia el lado contrario en que iba Tala.

Ivanov se aproxima al joven incógnito, diciendo ― Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí.―

El chico se da la media vuelta revelando su identidad ― Oh, no tiene porqué agradecerme, Tala.―

―Aah… Como quieras. Por favor sígueme, acá podremos hablar mejor y en privado.― Decía Tala mientras se encaminaban por un pasillo menos extenso.

―Le sigo.―

Ambos jóvenes; se retiran a una habitación que parece más bien una sala de estudio, Tala se acerca a un escritorio que está más al frente, cerca de un ventanal, toma asiento del otro extremo, mientras Sergei toma asiento del otro lado.

Tala coloca sus codos sobre la superficie plana del escritorio, y le mira a Sergei diciendo ― ¿Y bien… qué me tiene? –

Yasikov con su típica sonrisa de siempre, y su mirada penetrante le contesta llevando un maletín de cuero en café sobre sus piernas, mientras busca unos archivos, carpetas con el típico color beige, saca dos y las coloca en la mesa, frente al joven pelirrojo. Ivanov con impaciencia toma ambos a la vez, y de prisa los lee; como si su vida dependiera de ello, su semblante va cambiando poco a poco, entre más lee y pasa las hojas llenas de líneas, y una que otra imagen acerca del Batallón Barthez, sobre su equipo, incluso apareció en las últimas hojas una foto de Boris.

Sergei moduló su tono de voz sonando más gruesa, algo poco habitual en él, dice ― Le advertí que no le iba a gustar…―

Tala alzó su mirada molesta al chico Yasikov sin haber soltado aún los documentos. Esto intimido a Sergei, sintiendo la mirada amenazadora que sabía bien no era por él.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, Inglaterra:<strong>

La joven Collingwood salía de su casona, rumbo a su sede principal. Llegó por la entrada principal, los empleados le recibieron bien, saludándola por ser la jefa, Vidaxir mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, atrás le seguían un par de sus hombres, y claro Jacob; Vincent se había quedado en la mansión. Pasó unos cubículos de empleados, y subió a un elevador donde solo entró ella, y Jacob, su oficina principal se ubica en el último piso.

En el elevador se escucha la típica música que ponen mientras esperas llegar a tu piso, pero aquí era una cantante pop bien conocida ya que se hizo muy famosa en corto tiempo. Jacob tarareaba la tonada, Vidaxir volteó de reojo con una ceja arqueada diciendo ― ¿Así que te gusta la famosa de Ming-Ming? – Cuestionó la chica un poco incrédula. Jacob sorprendido; dijo sonriendo – Je… Es pegajosa la canción, no es que me guste del todo.―

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Comenzó a reír sin parar la chica, dejando a Jacob un poco avergonzado. ―Perdona, es que nunca me pasó por la mente que a alguien como tú le gustará ese tipo de música. Aun me falta por conocerte, Jacob. Le dio una palmada en su pecho. Ya que es un hombre muy grande, fornido y con cara de pocos amigos, era un poquito difícil creer que le gustará la música mundana. El elevador se detuvo, y se encaminaron, hacia las puertas principales de su oficina, claro que primero uno debía encontrarse con el asistente, y más adelante estaba su habitación. Llegaron hasta el escritorio de Cedric, quien se levantó de inmediato saludando con una reverencia.

―Señorita, Collingwood.―

―Cedric… Buenas tardes. Necesito que me mandes los archivos que me mostraste en casa, si no es mucha molestia, por favor.―

―Como guste ― Asentó con la cabeza el joven de cabellera oscura.

Vidaxir se alejó para entrar finalmente a su oficina. Una vez que sus hombres le abrieron las puertas, ahí se llevó una sorpresa.

De su asiento giratorio de piel ennegrecida, salió una voz bien conocida:

―Te estaba esperando, Vidaxir.― Giró el asiento revelándose así mismo.

La joven nombrada; realmente se impresionó al ver al chico de cabello bicolor, vestido de manera formal, con camisa blanca, corbata en negro y un traje en azul rey que le favorecía mucho. Dibujo una sonrisa antes de nombrarle ―…Kai. ― Con la misma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, llevó sus manos a la cadera diciendo ― ¿Que ahora es mi cumpleaños o algo así? Porque me han llovido muchas sorpresas el día de hoy.― Decía en un tono sarcástico y humorístico.

Kai sonrió diciendo – Je… Tu cumpleaños es en pleno invierno. Así que… ― Se puso de pie caminando directo a ella ―…Te equivocas. Solo vine a verte, mientras estaba en la ciudad por cosas de familia.―

―Oh… ―Expresó la joven inglesa, cruzándose de brazos diciendo ― Voltaire…―

Kai, cambió su semblante, giró sus ojos a un costado suyo, y soltó un suspiro molesto ― Sí, algo así.―

Vidaxir notó la expresión del chico y respondió seria ―Ya veo…―

Jacob se aproximó desde atrás diciéndole a su jefa ―Señorita, la dejaremos a solas.―

―Bien, solo dile a Cedric que mande los archivos a mi computadora.―

―De acuerdo – Asentó Jacob, saliendo de la oficina, y cerrando ambas puertas blancas.

Vidaxir caminó a un costado cerca de Kai, el cual pareció olfatear algo distinto en la joven. ― ¿Perfume nuevo? –

― ¡Vaya! – Expresó impresionada ― Qué olfato…- Sonrió mientras caminaba a una pequeña sala de estar, donde tenía una mesa de centro, una mini cocina; para el té, una televisión de pantalla plana de 45" colgada en la blanca pared, y en uno de los sillones de cuero rojo tomó asiento, hizo una señal con su mano derecha hacia el frente para que Kai también se sentara. ―Por favor…― Dijo ella, e Hiwatari obedeció, se puso cómodo desabrochándose el botón de su saco, extendió ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá doble, y mirándole dijo:

― ¿Haz estado ocupada estos días?―

-¡Uff! Cómo no tienes idea. ― Sonrió al final de la frase ―Un poco… sí…- Cruzó sus piernas – Pero no hablemos de mí, Kai. Mejor cuéntame acerca de… ―

― ¿De la chica que mis padres escogieron para mí? – Le arrebato las palabras de la boca a la joven.

―Bueno, apenas iba a preguntar acerca de… ¿Cómo dices que se llama…?―

―Rachel… Es de una familia adinerada de Italia, Venecia; para ser más precisos― Se encorvó más al frente apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y prosiguió ―Es dueña de una línea hotelera llamada Casa Boccassini―

―Uhm… Así que es Rachel Boccassini. ― Dijo dándole un énfasis al nombre y apellido de la chica en cuestión ― ¿Fue a verte en el juego que tuvimos en Roma? – Inquirió la chica viendo al joven frente a ella.

Kai soltó un ligero suspiro diciendo ― Sí… Pero no la vi. Recibí una llamada esa noche, donde me animaba y esas cosas…―

―Que poco interés tienes en ella.― Dijo Vidaxir, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba más al respaldo del sillón.

―Qué quieres que haga…―Se encogió los hombros mientras continuaba― Ni la conozco, es una extraña para mí. Me sorprende que mis padres la hayan elegido como segunda opción, después de ti...― Kai se percató de que había hablado de más y volteó a mirar hacia otro lado demostrando un ligero sentimiento de vergüenza.

Vidaxir pasmada dijo – Ah… ah… Ya veo…― Sonrió, y se puso de pie – Ammh… ¿Quieres un poco de té? –

―Sí, por favor…―

Vidaxir tomó unos vasos de cristal; en vez de tazas, y sacó una botella de vidrio con unas letras en azul claro, giró hacia el pequeño refrigerador y saco una caja de hielos, regresó a donde el joven Hiwatari y la colocó en la mesita de centro, Kai abrió sus ojos sorprendido, en seguida supo lo que era esa botella, al ver las grandes letras que decían _"Absolut Vodka"_ y preguntó – ¿No que era… té? –

―Shh… ― Expresó, colocando el dedo en su boca haciendo la típica seña de silencio ― Que sea uno de nuestros muchos secretos.― Guiño uno de sus ojos viéndose un poco provocadora.

Inmediatamente Kai sonrió y dejó salir una risita. ―Je… Si me emborracho no me culpes de lo que pueda pasar.―

Vidaxir abrió la botella, y comenzó a servir en ambos vasos, no sin antes haberles puesto los cubos de hielo―Si solo será un vaso, no te pongas de esa manera. ―

―Dímelo tú a mí… Capaz que la primera en caer eres tu.― Terminó por alzar su mano y apuntarle con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

―Sí, claro. ― Dio un manotazo al dedo del chico diciendo muy sonriente ― Estuve con Bryan una vez, y él cayó primero… ―

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡En serio!? ― Expresó Kai muy asombrado, tomando el vaso de vidrio.

―Bebe desde los quince años, desde que lo pesque le he regañado un montón de veces. Es un mal hábito y aunque no beba todos los días, sabe que está mal. E igual que Tala… ni se diga, ambos son mayores de edad; ya saben lo que hacen. A pesar de eso, Tala sabe que no me gusta que lo haga.―

―Y ahora mírate estás a punto de beber. – Alzó su vaso, aproximándose un poco; para que chocaran "copas" ―Bien… a darle.―

― ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡A darle…!― Dijo con emoción, la joven pelirroja.

* * *

><p>―Voy a tener que viajar a Japón.―Dijo Ivanov muy molesto, con las manos sobre el escritorio, parecía temblar de coraje.<p>

―Tranquilo… Si vas a salir así, debes tener la cabeza fría. Un movimiento en falso y puedes perderlo todo.―Mencionó Sergei, en un tono firme y serio.

―Eso… ― Golpeó fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos hechas puño, tambaleo y tiró algunas cosas que se encontraban encima del escritorio ― ¡Eso no me es posible! ¡Ugh! Ese maldito… ¡Ese quien me destrozo la vida, no puede ser verdad! ―

―Hasta yo mismo quedé impresionado con todo este asunto.― Dijo Sergei, estando en la misma postura de antes.

―Debo verla… ¡Debo ver a Vidaxir! – Se puso de pie estrepitosamente haciendo ruido con la silla rotatoria que chocó contra la pared, el chico caminó hacia la puerta.

―Yo también quisiera verla…― Dijo Sergei en un tono de voz baja.

El comentario hecho por Sergei, detuvo el andar de Tala que apenas había logrado abrir la puerta levemente, decidió ignorarle, puso un pie fuera, y Sergei prosiguió:

―Por desgracia tengo estrictamente prohibido contactarme con ella.―Tomó un respiro para seguir su habladuría ― Dejando mis quejas de lado, aun así… Dime, ¿Qué planeas hacer…Yuriy?―Enfatizó su nombre en ruso, para causarle un sobresaltó ― Todo está aclarándose lo suficiente; como para que niegues el papeleo, es legal le mires por donde le mires.―

Tala se volteó a él mirándole muy conmocionado y gritó fuertemente ― ¡No lo acepto! – Salió del cuarto, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la oficina de Vidaxir:<strong>

― ¡Ah, ja, ja, ja!― Reía la pareja abiertamente; de cosas que recordaban cuando eran niños, la botella tenía un poco más de la mitad, y sus vasos ya estaban vacíos nuevamente.

―Y así fue como mi abuelo tuvo que darme una lección.―

―Sí, después que le pusiste esas tachuelas en su sillón.―

― ¡Ah! Eso le dolió, pero fue gracioso.―

―Eres malo, Kai.― Decía Vidaxir, mientras acercaba su mano a la botella para servirse otro trago. ― Te correteo por todo el jardín de la mansión. ―

― ¡Lo séee!― Se acomodó más en el respaldo del sofá, diciendo – A veces pienso que por esas travesuras decidió enviarme a esa estúpida Abadía.― Hizo una seña con su vaso, indicando que también quería servirse, la chica se enderezó a él y le sirvió ― Pero bueno… esas cosas son ahora parte del pasado.―

―Así es, Kai. Y ahí…― Miró por encima de sus anteojos color negro lanzándole una mirada fulminante ―…se deben de quedar.― Agregó una sonrisa, y de nuevo se acomodó diciendo ― Por cierto… ¿Cómo te va ahora con tu abuelo? –

―Pues más o menos… Prefiero evitar el tema.― Dijo en un tono serio.

―Entiendo…― Se puso de pie, tomó la botella y se acercó a Kai para arrebatarle el vaso de cristal.

― ¡Oye! Aun no me lo terminaba…― Decía desanimado el chico.

Vidaxir le ignoro acercándose al mini bar que está cerca de la cocinita. ―Pues ni modo, ya es suficiente.― Guardó todo en su lugar.

―Bueno… ya qué – Se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, se cruzó de brazos y piernas, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Vidaxir se aproximó a su lugar y le miró, parecía que se quedaba dormido. – ¿Kai…?― Mencionó ella.-

― ¿Mmh? ― Expresó el chico con su garganta, sin haber levanto el rostro.

―Nada…― Dijo Vidaxir, sonando un poco afligida.

―Ugh…― Expresó Kai con fastidio, incorporó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada penetrante diciendo seriamente ― No hagas eso…―

―Hacer qué…― Cuestionó la pelirroja con firmeza.

―Decirme _nada_, cuando te conozco casi a la perfección. No me engañas, vamos di lo que ibas a decir.―

Vidaxir le miró sorprendida, y entonces giró sus ojos a un costado para decir sonando apenada ― He estado pensando en muchas cosas desde que termino el campeonato.―

―Ajá…― Se volvió situar a como estaba hace un momento ― ¿Y qué tipo de cosas? Sigue…―

― Es que yo… No creo que te guste oírlo…―Sonó nuevamente afligida la joven pelirroja.

Kai frunció el ceño diciendo ―Cómo que no me gustará…― Abrió sus ojos de par en par, entendiendo el punto.

―Eres la persona en quien más confió y por eso quiero que sepas que… Es sobre mí… y amm…Tala…―

― ¡No! ― Exclamó sorpresivamente, poniéndose de pie.

―Ah… ―Expresó Vidaxir, mirándole confusa. ―Kai… ―

―Ya me imaginó qué es lo que me dirás. Y mi respuesta no importa mucho, ¿sabes? De todos modos ustedes ya estuvieron comprometidos una vez, así que… Qué importa lo que diga o piense. ¡Haz lo quieras! – Gritaba Kai molesto, celoso.

―Aaah… S-sí… Pero…― Aun no podía articular las palabras debidas la chica, pues la actitud de Kai le tomó por sorpresa.

―Te hubiera agradecido el mejor que no me lo mencionaras. – Se acomodó el saco fuertemente, abrochó su botón, y empezó a encaminarse hacia las puertas de la oficina, furioso.

Vidaxir se puso de pie gritando – ¡Kai! ¡Kai, espera! ¡Iba a hablarte acerca de otra cosa, Tala no tiene nada que ver en esto…! ¡Es sobre mi entrenamiento especial con Hiro…!-

Kai se detuvo justo cuando tomó uno de los picaportes color dorado, y volteó a verla pasmado ―Eh…― mostró un ligero sonrojo, avergonzado le volvió a dar la espalda expresando – Ah-Ah… Yo…―

Vidaxir se acercó hasta él, le dijo ― Confío en ti lo suficiente como para mostrarte de lo que soy capaz, me conoces bien, tú lo has dicho.―

―No tanto en… en ese aspecto…― Seguía un poco apenado por haberse puesto de esa manera hace unos momentos, intentó ocultarlo de la mejor manera posible― Dime…― Se giró a verla ― ¿Para qué entrenarte de nuevo? –

―No lo sé… Algo… Bueno, Winterin tiene tiempo hablándome nuevamente. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer, pero creo que lo mejor es contenerme.― Dijo terminando al final desanimada.

―Vidaxir…― Le tomó de los antebrazos diciendo – Si quieres puedes hacerlo. No te avergüences de ello.―

―Je… Después de todo soy una joven rica, empresaria que sabe cómo usar un beyblade…―

―Imagínalo, le conviene a tu empresa, las ventas se irían hasta arriba…― Dijo emocionado el chico Hiwatari mientras pasaba su manos hasta las manos de Vidaxir, sonriéndole.

―Puede ser… Es una buena idea para la mercadotecnia―

*Toc, toc*

Cedric tocó a la puerta interrumpiendo, dijo – Señorita, disculpe. Pero… ―Notó que ambos jóvenes sonreían y estaban tomados de las manos, aun así el joven Bradley no encontró nada extraño ―…Vincent está aquí y trae consigo un paquete.―

Vidaxir sonrió de oreja a oreja, se le notó una gran impresión, soltó las manos de Hiwatari yendo a la puerta, haciendo a un lado a Cedric y dejándolos atrás.― ¡Vincent! –

―Oh, Señorita…― Dijo el mayordomo girándose a verla y con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia.

―Aaah… No me digas que ya…― Junto sus manos, entusiasmada, parecía que sus ojos brillaban por la excitación del momento.

―Señorita, ya está aquí el paquete que ordeno. ― Sonrió mostrándole una especie de maletín plateado.

―Ah, perfecto… Ya veremos cuándo lo puedo usar…― Mencionó Vidaxir, mientras abría el dichoso maletín, con mucha ansiedad. – ¡Oh…! Sí que es hermoso…―

―El joven Granger se empeñó mucho en el diseño. ¿No lo cree, Señorita? ―

―Hasta parece que me leyó el pensamiento…― Respondió Vidaxir, mientras tomó algo en su mano, era un objeto que resplandecía mucho, como un diamante. ―Y no pesa tanto… Wow… Excelente calidad, y el delineado de las marcas... Realmente impresionante.―

El chico Hiwatari se aproximó hasta donde ellos, llegando por atrás de Vidaxir ― ¿Eso es…?―

―Sí.― Respondió muy contenta la chica ― ¿Acaso no es hermoso? –

―Es perfecto para ti.― Respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

―Claro que lo es. – Sonreía, mientras de nuevo guardaba el artefacto en su lugar. ―Y para ella… ―Recordó a alguien más. ―Muy bien, Vincent. Puedes retirarte. –

―Como ordene, señorita – Cerró el maletín y enseguida dio una reverencia y salió de la vista de los jóvenes.―

―Debo retirarme. Quede de verme con mis padres para la cena.―

―Bien, que gusto verte de nuevo.― Mencionó la joven pelirroja.

―El placer ha sido todo mío.― Con una mano en sus pantalones, y la otra libre, con ésta tomó una de la joven para besarla con caballerosidad, se irguió sonriéndole mientras la admiraba.

―Qué lindo gesto. Nos vemos.― Agregó una sonrisa la joven pelirroja, mientras se despedía del chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde, Rusia:<strong>

El joven Ivanov, se disponía a dormir, acostado en su cama matrimonial, en medio de dos blancas almohadas; veía al techo claro, con sus pensamientos girando por su mente, meditando, parecía querer recordar algo importante. Se giró posicionándose de lado y miraba a través de la ventana una pequeña ventisca de nieve. Un poco fastidiado se levantó de la cama, y caminó a la ventana abriéndola de par en par, la nieve entraba por sin ningún rumbo y el chico a pesar de que solo traía puesto una camiseta de tirantes en negro y un short blanco deportivo, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo el clima, suspiro y el aire que soltó en forma de vapor, miró hacia el jardín trasero que daba con su habitación, se sorprendió mucho al ver una joven mujer vestida de blanco, y larga cabellera celeste caminar por dicho lugar, Ivanov solo podía divisarle la espalda y cabello, pero se dio cuenta qué ocurría.

Frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza ―No es verdad… No puede ser ella…-

Un lobo albino apareció de la nada, y este fue quien volteó a ver hacia el chico, reconoció al cuadrúpedo en ese instante, y entonces algo ocurrió, se le vino un recuerdo de golpe y uno que en verdad casi olvida.

_―Nos volveremos a ver, aunque demores en recordar…― _Fueron las palabras del ruso Balkov, que pronunció esa ocasión cuando Tala era más joven, justo cuando terminó el campeonato de hace dos años.

Tala se llevó una mano a la frente, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás recordando aquellas palabras, se le veía muy perturbado.― Él… Maldito Boris… ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste…? – Cayó de sentón en la alfombra color guindo del piso, cerca de su cama. Meditó una fracción de segundos más, y entonces se puso de pie exasperado, encendió la luz de su alcoba, abrió su ropero tomando su suéter negro delgado, se quitó la playera del mismo color, se cambió, tomó un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, y una chamarra de cuero en café oscuro, con un tupido en el cuello. Se colocó unas botas negras largas, buscó una maleta, y tomó algunas de sus pertenencias, y salió presuroso de su habitación, yendo al pasillo, entró a otro cuarto abriendo la puerta con mucha desesperación y gritó:

― ¡Bryan, despierta! – Encendió la luz en el acto.

―Waah… Uhm… Aaagh…― Expresó Bryan, apenas abriendo sus ojos, y girándose medio dormido dijo al notar la silueta de su amigo ― ¿Qué ocurre, Tala? –

― ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! – Exclamó el chico pelirrojo.

― ¡¿C-cómo?! – Preguntó incrédulo Bryan, incorporándose de la cama, luciendo una playera blanca de manga corta y pantalón de pijama en cuadros grises y blancos.

— ¡Lo que oíste! —Dijo desesperado Tala — Prepárate, iré a despertar a Spencer. —

Bryan se alzó de la cama, cuando Ivanov le dio la espalda, le tomó de la chamarra preguntando preocupado ― ¿Qué sucede, Tala? – Éste se volteó a verle y dijo ― Tengo un presentimiento muy extraño… Me fastidia. Debemos irnos cuanto antes, solo quiero llegar a Japón antes de que Vidaxir llegué, quiero sorprenderla. – Esbozó una muy ligera e inquietante sonrisa.

― ¿Seguro que es sólo eso…? – Cuestionó nuevamente Bryan, soltando a la vez las ropas de su amigo.

―Sí. Date prisa y cámbiate.― Se alejó del chico, entrando a otra habitación.

Bryan se encerró de nuevo en su cuarto, buscando su ropa en el armario de madera, mientras hacía eso un recuerdo salió a flote:

**Flashback**

― ¿Estás segura que quieres a Tala? – Preguntó Bryan, a la chica pelirroja que le daba la espalda, luciendo un vestido en blanco, sin mangas y unas botas del mismo color.

La joven se giró lanzándole una mirada sincera ―Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo dudas? –

―Ah…― Expresó en susurro, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que la joven no vacilaba, ella misma lo dijo cuándo se enfrentaron a los White Tiger X, pero aun así Bryan dudaba acerca de lo que la chica sentía, Kai siempre estaba encima de ella como típico hermano mayor celoso.

―Sabes lo que Tala siente, ¿no? – Cuestionó de una manera inquietante para la pelirroja.

―Sí losé…― Respondió con seguridad.

―No, no me refiero a sus sentimientos hacia a ti…― Soltó un suspiro, y Vidaxir quedó confundida ―…Sino más bien hacia Kai…―

La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida y respondió ― También lo sé… ― Cambió su semblante a preocupado ―…pero qué puedo hacer… Ambos lo saben ya, se lo he dejado claro a Kai. ―

―Entonces el necio es él.― Dijo serio el chico Kuznetsov.

―Es persistente… es todo…- Respondió excusándolo.

―Persistente o no, está poniendo de nervios a Tala.― Se aproximó a la joven, la tomó desprevenida le agarró violentamente de los brazos zarandeándola, gritándole – ¡Tala es mi amigo, y no quiero verle sufrir, más de lo pasó en la abadía, con Boris, con lo del hospital…! Es suficiente, ¿no? Merece ser feliz…― Vidaxir asombrada, notó los ojos vidriosos de Bryan. ―N-no tenía idea… de que tanto así le apreciaras… ―

Le soltó levemente diciendo ―Desde pequeños nos conocemos, ambos sufrimos en las congeladas calles de Rusia, y lo he visto más de una vez llorar.―

―B-Bryan… Puedes confiar en que lo que siento por él es real… Lo amaré pese a quien le pese… ― Extendió su mano al rostro del chico, éste se sobresaltó al tacto, y una lágrima se dejó ver correr por su mejilla, Vidaxir sonrió tranquilamente, Bryan se sonrojo al mirarla, dijo – Entonces… lo dejo en tus manos…―

**Fin del flash**

**_—_**_Hay muchas cosas de las cuales no tengo noción, y por eso debo buscarles yo mismo una respuesta…__** —**_ Pensaba Bryan, mientras espera junto a los demás el avión que los llevará a Japón, y pasó su vista a Tala notándole muy inquieto, algo más estaba por ocurrir, y eso lo sabía de antemano.

* * *

><p><strong>Londres:<strong>

Mientras, Vidaxir está admirando el cielo nocturno, en la azotea de su casa. Pensaba en ya preparase para dormirse temprano, ya que al día siguiente debía tener todo listo; además de viajar a Japón en la tarde. Se dio la media vuelta para entrar a su casa, pero algo inesperado le llamó la atención:

―Vidaxir…― Escuchó que una voz femenina, muy dulce pero a la vez sonaba melancólica le llamó. La chica se volteó enseguida y dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja diciendo muy contenta.

―Winterin… Que alegría verte…―

Perfectamente se pudo apreciar la figura de la dama de blanco, que se encuentra a menos de un metro de la pelirroja joven, la atmosfera que le cubría era tan fría como la nieve, y con esos ojos grises observó, reflejados en ellos a quien toma por ama y amiga. Vidaxir respiraba y en cada aliento sacaba un suspiro de vapor debido al frío presente, dio unos pasos para ver a la joven mujer diciendo ― ¿Quieres contarme algo…? –

― ¿Debería…? – Ladeó un poco su cabeza a la derecha, con la misma sonrisa y mirada triste.

―Ah…―Expresó la chica ― Solamente te apareces cuando necesitas algo, después de todo eres muy fría conmigo…― Dijo la chica en un tono de sarcasmo.

―Igual tú lo eres conmigo.― Al parecer dio unos pasos, pero su vestido celeste es tan largo que no se le veían los pies, así que sólo se escuchaba un ligero taconeo, mientras dejó marcado un camino con ligera nieve, pasó de largo a la pelirroja, cuando ésta volteó, la dama de las nieves desapareció, y en eso escuchó el ruido del portón principal, se asomó por la barda viendo desde arriba, divisó que era el chico Hiwatari.

Sorprendida dijo – Oh… Kai. ¿Qué querrá a estas horas? – Notó que el chico traía un traje de diferente color, vistiendo de la misma manera formal de la tarde, sólo que ahora se le veía un poco agotado y ligeramente fastidiado.

La chica le salió al encuentro, ya Vincent le estaba recibiendo.

―Kai…―

Hiwatari se asomó a un costado del mayordomo, el cual se alejó tomando el abrigo del chico, diciendo ― Les preparare un poco de té.―

―Gracias, Vincent…― Dijo Vidaxir, acercándose al chico de cabellos bicolor.

―Buenas noches, Señorita Collingwood – Dijo Kai en un ligero tono de broma, mientras le tomaba de la mano para besarle ésta.

― ¡Je, je! ― Vidaxir no evito soltar una risita, y llevó su mano a la cabeza del chico que apenas se erguía – Cálmate…― Le dio un leve zape, Kai sonrió sin quejarse ―Aún sigues borracho por lo de la tarde, o qué.― Dijo la chica viéndole de perfil.

―Aah…- Soltó un suspiro ― No te miento, pero sí…―Vidaxir abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Kai observó esto y respondió ―Pero ahora no fuiste tú; sino mis padres…―

―Oh, ya veo…― Dijo en un tono aliviada la chica, extendió su brazo izquierdo diciendo – Vamos a mi habitación, sirve que me cambio de ropa.―

―Está bien.― Dijo Kai siguiéndole.

Vidaxir gritó a medio camino ― ¡Vincent! ¡El té lo llevas a mi habitación! –

―Por supuesto.― Contestó el mayordomo, ya detrás del chico Hiwatari que se sobresaltó de manera graciosa.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de la joven, ya que se mudó de ropas más cómodas, y se pusieron a platicar.

― ¿Salieron a conocer a la famosísima, Rachel Boccassini? –

―Sí… Es bonita, amable, inteligente, todo una dama, eso sí. – Soltó un suspiro - Ugh… Pero no lo sé… - Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y cerró sus ojos, mientras la chica decía.

―Ah… ― Entendió la chica que Kai se acongojaba por alguna razón ― No te pongas así, Kai… Son jóvenes, bueno somos jóvenes, aun tienes tiempo para estar con ella, platicar, y conocerse mejor. ― Se acercó un poco más, acomodándose al filo de la silla dorada de su habitación, llevó su mano a la de chico tocándole delicadamente, Kai la sintió y abrió sus parpados ― Si no le das una oportunidad, ¿cómo sabrás que es la correcta? ―

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza, mientras veía a la chica pelirroja frente a él, se sonrojo y bajo su mano con la intención de ocultarse – E-entiéndeme…- Vidaxir se sorprendió con lo que escucho ―…No es sencillo…―

―Oh… ― Expresó quitando su mano de la del joven, llevándola a su boca, pensando, veía a otro lado. –Es que tú eres muy difícil, Kai…- Comentó más para sí.

Kai le seguía viendo detenidamente entre las rendijas de sus dedos, notó con más atención su blanca piel, su figura sentada en esa silla, algo un impulso, le hacía querer reaccionar está vez de una manera desatada, que él mismo intentaba con mucho esfuerzo retener. Vidaxir se puso de pie llegando hasta él se inclinó hasta él tomándole de uno de sus hombros ―Dale tiempo al tiempo… ¿quieres? ― Agregó una linda sonrisa al final de la pregunta. Kai quedó maravillado, quitó su mano de los ojos, expresándose con ellos abiertamente, la chica se sintió conmovida, pero ella solo pensaba que había entendido el punto. Hiwatari se alzó del asiento estrepitosamente, tirando la silla al piso y bruscamente llevó sus manos a los antebrazos de la chica mientras caminaba con ella hasta topar a la pared, la joven pelirroja estaba estupefacta, no entendía si había hecho mal.

Soltó un quejido debido al choque e inquirió confusa ― ¿K-Kai…Q-qué ocurre? ― Alzó su vista mirando al chico que temblaba mientras le apretujaba sus brazos, le notó nervioso, ruborizado, y un poco desorientado. Ella sintió temor.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto, Japón:<strong>

El buen Señor Dickenson, aun en su oficina, miraba con gran pésame algunas de sus cosas en especial una fotografía de Tyson, Daichi y los demás; cuando recibió el trofeo por su reciente victoria. ―Solo espero que…―Se llevó una mano al pecho ―…que sepan perdonarme… ― Agachó su vista cansada, quitándose aquellos anteojos, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas que lograron salir.

Cuando esto ocurría, en el aeropuerto principal de Japón, unas personas jóvenes pisaban tierras niponas y alguien los esperaba ansioso.

Uno de ellos era un joven apuesto, de gran cuerpo ejercitado, y cabellera blanca asemejándose al color plateado gris, recogido en su totalidad por una típica cola de caballo, y vestido de manera formal. Detrás de él aparece un joven más, un poquito más bajo que él, de cabellos naranjas brillantes como el sol, con un semblante sonriente mira a la persona mayor que se acerca a ellos.

―Se les estaba esperando… Joven Siebald y Masefield. ―

Ambos jóvenes dieron las gracias y enseguida fueron escoltados por un número de hombres de traje negro, con cierta insignia en sus ropas, se introdujeron al auto color negro dirigiéndose a cierto destino.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo en Londres:<strong>

Vidaxir, asustada por el comportamiento repentino de Kai, trata de confrontarle de una manerasutil. Pero el chico le suelta chocando la palma de su mano en la pared blanca, rosándole sus enrojecidos cabellos. De una manera desesperada Hiwatari le decía:

―Solo siento que me provocas, que ínsitas a hacer algo que no está en mi control… Solo quiere salir así de la nada…- Dijo Kai al tener a la chica Collingwood acorralada en la pared de la habitación.

―No es mi intención, en lo más miní…- Musitó la joven como si le faltara el aire.

― ¡Pues lo parece! – Exclamó Hiwatari exaltado y poco sonrojado.

Vidaxir se sorprendió que estuviese de esta manera, no se lo esperaba. Pero Kai reaccionó de otra forma, la cargó sin previo aviso como damisela, y la llevó hasta a la cama de sabanas y colchas rojas, arrojándola violentamente, Vidaxir se alarmó.

―¡Kai, basta! No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…- Alzó su voz, mientras se arrastraba con sus manos hacia atrás, el joven le pescó de la cintura, y le arrancó parte de sus ropas, lo que sería de larga bata blanca y sedosa― ¡Aaah! ― Exclamó la chica, Hiwatari ya se le había echado encima, llevó sus manos a las delgadas muñecas de la chica, que se veía tan sumisa, las apretó y las subió por la altura de la almohada sobre la cabeza de ella, la observó con más curiosidad, le miró cada detalle como mujer el cuerpo de su mejor amiga; para decir de una manera perversa ― No… No me arrepentiría…―

_…Continuará… Capítulo 11_

**Notas del Autor**: Agradeciendo sinceramente que sigan leyendo éste proyecto nwn En serio me hace muy feliz. Ahora bien, como se pueden dar cuenta ya nos vamos a encontrar con el principal antagonista de esta historia, ya muchos lo conocen y por eso no es muy agradable. Desde este punto sin ser mi intención y de una vez se los advierto las cosas entre la pareja principal de esto; podría tener encuentros un poquito más subidos de tono, puede; a lo mejor y no, y en serio no fue mi intención o/o Salió así de la nada. Igual doy gracias abiertamente a **Chobits, **porque sigues leyendo nwn y… tomaré en cuenta tu idea xD** tentenxneji4ever, **me encantó tu review me da mucho gusto que te encanté nwn ¡je, je! Bendiciones para todos ya lo saben, los quiero nwn. Y otro agradecimiento a **DeyaniraRedfield,** que me prestó el nombre de su protagonista en su fic de Beyblade. Nos leemos en el próximo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Disturbio

**Capítulo 11**

**Disturbio**

Störung

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor (1)<strong>: Bueno, ya lo advertí en el capítulo anterior y lo vuelvo a decir, en éste veremos unas cosas un poco subidas de tono, (Creo que solo será en este xD) además de que cambiaré un poco las cosas relacionadas en el anime, ya se darán cuenta de cuáles en los siguientes capítulos, espero que eso no les confunda o les moleste, todo es para que quede a como lo tengo planeado. Agradezco de una vez por leerlo, en serio. Bien, sigamos con esto en donde se quedó.

* * *

><p>El semblante de la joven Collingwood era de no creer, sus ojos se enrojecieron mostrando unas lágrimas a punto de salir, se ruborizó al sentir más cerca el cuerpo del chico que ha tratado como amigo, incluso hermano toda su vida.<p>

―Déjame… S-sólo deja… que pueda sentirte… ―Decía Kai; como si se le dificultara respirar.

Vidaxir, empezó a temblar un poco, de repente el chico le liberó, solo para tomarle de sus pantorrillas, sintió un brusco jaloneó, lo hizo con tanta facilidad que parecía muñeca de trapo, colocándola cerca de su entre pierna, Vidaxir prefería no mirar, realmente parecía entrar en un estado de shock, Hiwatari se le echó encima nuevamente, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la joven. Se pegó más a ella, presionando de una manera candente, Vidaxir inútilmente oponía resistencia, aprisa el chico se despojó de su saco, y aun pegado a ella se quitó el cinto, la chica observó tontamente ―Basta… basta…― Decía entre susurros con un ligero sollozo, Kai se acomodó de manera en que con una mano libre pudiese tocarle el rostro, acariciándola y mirándola, pero no le gustaba lo que veía en sus ojos.

―Vidaxir… Mi… Vidaxir…― Kai cambió su semblante en menos de un segundo en aflicción, la soltó y se irguió viéndola derramando aquellas lágrimas que ya no se pudieron contener, ella se quedó un poco confusa. Kai miró a un costado suyo, y dijo:

―Definitivamente me conoces bien… ―

― ¿Eh? – Expresó la chica.

―Me arrepentiría toda mi vida si te causará algo irreversible.― Se bajó de la cama, y le extendió la mano para que se bajará también. Vidaxir le miró desconfiada, cosa que Kai notó; y dijo ―No… No hagas eso, no me mires así… ― Bajó la mano, con desánimo.

― ¿Cómo quieres que te vea ahora, Kai…?― Miró a otro lado, poniéndose de pie mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Temblaba, como si estuviera helando, aún eran los nervios y tal vez el coraje ― Solo… Solo déjame sola… ―

―Entiendo…- Respondió el chico, con pesar, se dio la media vuelta.

―Pensé… ― Kai escuchó, y se giró a verle.―…Pensé que te había sido lo más clara posible, aquella vez…- Alzó su vista furiosa, con las lágrimas en los ojos, dio un par de pasos al chico gritando ― ¡Pensé que había sido clara! ― Levantó su mano al aire, y en eso el chico se dio cuenta de lo que haría. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó detrás de las puertas blancas de la habitación de la joven Collingwood. Kai estaba tirado en una rodilla, con una mano en la mejilla izquierda, tornándose rojiza.

Vidaxir de pie, tenía su mano junto con la otra, la mirada fija en el joven que apenas se disponía a erguirse del piso, la chica derramó más lágrimas y le dio la espalda; diciendo severamente ―Esto me duele mucho más que a ti… ―

Kai le escuchó perfectamente, tenía la cabeza baja, dejó de tocarse la mejilla, y sin decir más nada salió de la habitación una vez que tomó el sacó y se acomodó las ropas.

La chica frunció el ceño, y se abrazó a sí misma diciéndose ― No puedo creerlo… ― Cayó de rodillas, mientras sollozaba. ― Simplemente no puedo creerlo… ― Miró sus manos, aún temblaba, desesperada se las llevó al rostro, para arrojar sus lentes al piso, dejando salir su sollozo por completo.

Kai se fue de la mansión esa misma noche, pasaron a recogerlo y la chica no salió de su alcoba, algo que el mayordomo se le hizo raro. Llamó a la puerta de su ama, y la joven no respondió:

―Señorita… El joven Hiwatari se ha marchado. Le aviso para que sepa…-

―G-gracias…- Escuchó el agradecimiento en un tono afligido, sospechó que algo había ocurrido pero no podía involucrarse está vez, si ella no le decía nada, entonces era algo que no se le tenía permitido saber.

Vincent, cabizbajo por el comportamiento de su joven ama, limpiaba la sala de estudio, acomodando los cuadros, figuras de porcelana fina, y retratos familiares, en una de ellas se ve Vidaxir con una mascota, un Husky Siberiano, jugando en el jardín de rosas carmín. A lado está la de los padres de la joven abrazados y en medio la bebé Collingwood, el Señor Xavier, aparece en un típico traje color azul rey, y su roja cabellera, era inconfundible, a comparación la Señora Milca, era de cabello negro ébano, oscuro como una noche sin estrellas, lucía un precioso vestido color violeta oscuro. Había otros portarretratos más, y en uno al final, estaban Kai y Vidaxir de pequeños, éste retrato estaba muy escondido, casi no se le veía entre tantos, antes de este se encontraba otro más, donde un par de chicos pelirrojos practicaban Beyblade, claramente se veía que ambos levantaban la vista a las personas que enfocaban la cámara. Uno más; destacaba de entre tantos, de igual modo el mayordomo lo limpio con el plumero miró con cierta nostalgia dicha fotografía donde dos pequeños jugaban en unos columpios, claramente uno era Vidaxir, pero el otro era mas pequeño risueño. Al término de este quehacer, el teléfono sonó sacando a Vincent de su concentración, fue directo a él para contestar:

―Residencia Collingwood, ¿Diga? – Se escuchó una voz conocida, el semblante del mayordomo cambió ligeramente a sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

En una habitación con una luz tenue, podemos observar la figura de Kai Hiwatari, apesadumbrado en un sillón, con una bata de dormir oscura, está en un estado lamentable y sombrío ― ¿Qué fue lo que hice…? ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice?!― Gritaba Kai con gran furia, al haberse dado cuenta de lo que su cuerpo le demando en ese momento, su arrepentimiento le estaba consumiendo. ― Soy un estúpido… N-no volveré a verle igual… ― Se le vino a la mente la misma imagen de la chica que le veía con desconfianza, Kai abrió sus ojos por completo, sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, diciendo ― No… Ella… Ella no volverá a verme como antes…― La confianza que se había construido a base de los años, se destrozaba por los actos cometidos del mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

La joven Collingwood se levantó de mañana, le pesaba en el corazón lo sucedido la noche anterior y en su mente vagaban un montón de dudas, y respuestas que no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Tomó una rápida ducha fría, debía prepararse una vez más para terminar de dejar todo listo, dar unas órdenes más; antes de ir a Japón. Terminado el baño se dispuso a cambiarse, como no se sentía bien, opto por vestir de negro, pero cambió de opinión entre sus ropas un saco le llamó la atención, era de color azul rey, decidió tomarlo, su conjunto era de todo una ejecutiva, falda, camisa roja, corbata naranja, y sus típicos zapatos rojos, su cabello como de costumbre, solo sostenido con una diadema, se acercó a su puerta para ir al comedor, pero antes de abrirla, soltó un suspiro deprimente, se irguió como toda una dama, y miró al frente, se acomodó sus lentes negros, abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación.

―Señorita, buenos días ―

―Oh…Vincent. Buenos días… ― Dijo Vidaxir, llevándose una mano a la sien, el mayordomo le notó y preguntó.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? Desde anoche que le noté un poco decaída. ―

―Ah, pero qué dices Vincent. Estoy bien, sólo tráeme el desayuno, tengo que salir temprano. ― Apoyó sus codos en la mesa, y junto sus manos, esperando a que el mayordomo se diera prisa ― A qué esperas, Vincent. Tengo hambre ― Dijo en un tono serio, la chica y casi le ve de manera fastidiada.

El mayordomo abrió sus ojos impresionado, hizo una reverencia diciendo ―De inmediato, Señorita Collingwood― Se irguió, dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo antes diciendo ― Por cierto, Señorita…― Le miró de perfil ―El vuelo a Japón, será a las 10:45 a.m. ―

―Sí, bien. Gracias… ― Respondió la joven desganada.

El mayordomo se dispuso a seguir con lo suyo, yendo a la cocina, en donde el cocinero ya le tenía listo en la bandeja de plata, y el té recién hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde en Japón:<strong>

El ruido de los aviones terminando de aterrizar es ahogado dentro de uno, los conocidos Blitzkrieg boyz, han llegado finalmente a su destino, Tala parecía dormitar, Bryan lo despierta para que se despabile, la joven rubia aeromoza está agradeciendo a las personas, y que hayan tenido un buen vuelo.

El trio toma sus pertenencias al final, y siguen su camino. Bryan observa de cerca a Ivanov, de repente un par de hombres de negro, les salen al encuentro:

―Bienvenido, joven Ivanov…― Dijeron ambos sujetos al mismo tiempo.

Tala con su seriedad, agradece con la mirada, un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados le esperaba. Bryan poco sorprendido se adentra al coche, junto con Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

Vidaxir se encuentra en su oficina, recargada en el asiento de piel, tiene su mano derecha colocada sobre su ceño, como si tuviera una resaca, hace unos quejidos molesta, se vuelve a erguir y observa a la nada, meditaba mucho acerca de Kai.

― ¿Qué se supone que deba suceder ahora? ¿Qué debería esperar de su parte? ¿Cómo voy a tomar esto…? Lo que él intentó hacerme… era claro―

―Pero se detuvo, ¿no? –

―Se detuvo, sí. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, Winterin― Volteó su vista a un costado, y en efecto aquella bella mujer de blanca piel, largo cabello celeste, y un melancólico semblante se encontraba de pie a un par de metros observando a su ama con esos ojos grises, casi plateados. Vidaxir se giró en el asiento rotatorio, dándole la espalda a la dama, la cual comprendió cerró sus parpados, e inclino su cabeza, a la vez que desaparecía. Luna Roja, pronunció la joven Collingwood.

Tocaron a la puerta, era el joven Bradley que un poco apenado entró a la oficina diciendo ― Señorita, disculpe la molestia…―

―No es molestia, Cedric. ― Se giró a verle, siguiendo con la mirada al joven pelinegro ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

―Es sobre lo de ayer… ―

― ¿Ayer? ¡Oh, sí! Las acciones de Japón. ―

―Así es. ― Respondió Cedric.

―Bien, habla… Te escuchó. ―

―Sí, hay algo que no concuerda con todo esto, y es que se debe a la BBA, algo sucedió en aquellas semanas, en especial el tiempo del torneo.―

― ¿Uhm? Explícate. ― Dijo extrañada y sorprendida la joven.

―Las acciones cayeron debido a que algo interno en la BBA sucedió, no losé tal vez un cambio repentino en la administración, hizo que cayera la bolsa. ―

― ¡¿Eh?! Debe ser por eso que el Señor Dickenson me quiere en la junta, algo sucedió como dices, ya lo averiguare mañana en la tarde, no es de tanta importancia, mientras no baje más de lo que ya está será tolerable.―

―Pues sí. ―

―Bien, gracias por tu preocupación ―

―Es mi trabajo, Señorita Collingwood― Hizo una reverencia, para luego darse la media vuelta y salir de dicha oficina, pero antes le detuvo la joven.

―Espera, Cedric. ― El joven pelinegro se giró a verle, volviéndose a ella ―Dígame, se le ofrece algo más. ― Vidaxir le miró serena y dijo ― Me voy en una hora, sé que puedo confiar en ti para dejarte cargo mientras estoy ausente. ― Cedric se puso recto como un soldado bien entrenado y contestó ―Por supuesto. Cuente con ello, mi lady. ― La pelirroja llevó un codo al escritorio y con una mano se recargo en ella diciendo, mientras le veía de manera singular ―No sé, cuánto tiempo va a hacer, pero… tengo cosas pendientes de las cuales también necesitan mi atención. Lo dejo en tus manos, Cedric Bradley. ―

El joven sintió algo en aquellas palabras de su joven jefa, volvió a hacer una reverencia, y finalmente salió del lugar, dejándola sola nuevamente. Vidaxir miró su el teléfono y apretó un botón para llamar a su mayordomo, sonó la bocina e inmediatamente contestaron:

― ¿Si, Señorita?―

― Ya termine aquí. ¿Tienes todo listo? ―

― Claro, Señorita. Todo está en perfecto orden. ―

― Muy bien, manda al chofer en treinta minutos, además tengo hambre, así que por favor tenme listo un postre. ―

―Pero, Señorita…― Intentó replicar el mayordomo, cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de la joven.

―Necesito algo dulce, y lo sabes― Dijo en un tono fastidiado.

―Mmh… Por supuesto que lo sé. ― Respondió.

―Tch… Eres igual que Kai, no puedo ocultarte nada… Eso a veces me saca de quicio.― Dijo la chica con gran fastidio.

A lo que el mayordomo le escuchó, y tomó un respiro para contestar ―Señorita, con todo respeto, usted sabe que le he servido a la familia por muchos años, puede confiar en mí, no he dado pie para que dude de mí. ―

― ¿En serio?― Inquirió la joven, esto sorprendió al maduro mayordomo ― ¿En serio puedo confiar en ti, y no me vas a intentar hacer daño…? ¿No traicionaras mi confianza, realmente puedo confiar en ti…? – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas; la joven pelirroja. Vincent se impresionó mucho, no halló qué decir así que solo dijo con firmeza – Su padre me hizo la misma pregunta… Y le responderé de la misma forma en que lo hice. El día en que me comprometí con la familia Collingwood, es el día en que les entregue mi vida, mi ser, y no me han fallado nunca, puede estar segura, de que haré lo que me pida y no le traicionaré. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, es mi deber. – Ahora la chica se quedó sin palabras, con los ojos bien abiertos, mostrando ese lindo bicolor azul, y esbozó una risa diciendo – Je… Bien contestado, Vincent… Nos vemos en un rato.― Colgó el teléfono y se secó las lágrimas diciendo en un tono de burla – Está loco. ―

* * *

><p>Los treinta minutos pasaron volando, Vidaxir se disponía a retirarse, se despidió cortésmente de su asistente y amigo, del personal en general. Jacob le acompañó todo el tiempo, cubriéndola, cuidándola, Vincent se la había encargado, éste se encontraba fuera del edificio, esperando a que su ama bajase. En el elevador, dos guardaespaldas, incluyendo a Jacob protegían a su jefa, éste hombre notó que la pelirroja no estaba como días anteriores, así que:<p>

―Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Señorita ― La joven volteó su mirada seria, y apagada― ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede, Jacob? ―Cuestionó ella, un poco extraña. A lo que el hombre respondió ― ¿Está usted, bien?― Vidaxir regresó su vista al frente viendo en medio de las espaldas de sus hombres de negro, y con una voz sencilla y tristona respondió claramente ―Lo estaré, espero.― Jacob miró desde su altura a la joven pelirroja, su manera de responder fue sincera, el elevador se detuvo, los hombres caminaron, la chica les siguió para salir del edificio, y finalmente subir al auto negro, e ir hacia su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

―Veamos… Japón es realmente hermoso… ― Mencionó un joven vestido de blanco en casi su totalidad, pero su hermoso cabello naranja le distinguía entre los demás, paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de dicho país, con una sonrisa despreocupada, admiraba lo que se le ponía enfrente. En un momento dado terminó pasando por las tiendas, y en una, el joven se detuvo, algo le llamó la atención, daban un anunció especial en un televisor donde anunciaban que la BBA tendría una reunión importante; agregando que tendría una interesante sorpresa. De nuevo el pelinaranja sonrió, y siguió su camino, decidió entrar a una librería, es típico que al final de una te encuentres algunas revistas y mangas más adentro, así que el joven de blanco tomó una donde hablaban sobre Beyblade, ya tenía tiempo pues era del torneo pasado, dio vuelta a unas cuantas paginas coloridas, donde estaba la información de los integrantes que ganaron, y quienes quedaron en segundo lugar, notó algo poco peculiar, que le dejó extrañado, notó a la joven pelirroja detrás de los Blitzkrieg boyz, miró un poco más abajo en donde una pequeña descripción se encontraba, lo leyó y dijo ― Vidaxir Collingwood ― Cerró la revista, giró su vista diciendo ― Ya lo vi venir…― Esbozó la misma sonrisa tranquila, mientras se disponía a salir de dicho sitio.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente:<strong>

La joven Collingwood acompañada por su fiel mayordomo, y Jacob el guardaespaldas en jefe, finalmente llegaron a Japón, es de mañana aún tiene tiempo antes de la reunión.

―Señorita, debería descansar un poco… ―

―Sí… Fueron muchas horas, pero igual estoy bien. ― Dijo la chica desganada.

Inmediatamente subieron a un auto, la joven pelirroja tenía el vidrio abajo, observando con esa mirada azul celeste, parecía aburrida, e ida, le preocupaba al mayordomo verla así, pero pensó:

_― En cuanto lleguemos a la casa, se llevará una agradable sorpresa…. Eso espero. ― _

En una de las calles, cerca del edificio de la BBA, pasaron por un parque con una típica fuente en el frente, la chica observó, y con una impresión abrió de par en par sus ojos, justo en ese sitio un joven sentado en la orilla de la fuente, parecía llevarse bien con las aves del lugar, muchas de ellas se encontraban sobre él, sin temor; no volaban como acostumbran. Vidaxir realmente se maravilló, sin pensarlo tomó el pasador para abrir la puerta, el auto aún seguía en movimiento.

― ¡¿Señorita, qué hace?! ― Gritó Vincent, tratando de detenerla. ― ¡Ah…Detengan el auto! ―

El chofer de inmediato frenó, y se escuchó que alguien salió del carro. Vincent gritó ― ¡Señorita! ― Bajó por ella, la cual corrió acercándose al joven de blanco, el cual notó su presencia enseguida, giró su rostro sonriendo y las aves volaron al ponerse de pie.

Vidaxir respiró un poco agitada, mirándole y dijo ― Cómo lo haces… ―

El chico dio unos pasos al frente diciendo en un tono tranquilo ―Es un secreto. ― Agregó una sonrisa al final.

La joven se impresionó con la respuesta del chico, y enseguida Vincent llegó gritando junto con Jacob ― ¡Señorita…! Debe volver al auto. ―

― Señorita Collingwood ― Dijo Jacob, llegando tras Vincent.

Vidaxir les miró, y luego volteó al chico, algo le causaba, sentía algo muy distinto en él.

― ¿Vidaxir Collingwood? ― Preguntó el chico.

― Ah… sí…― Respondió la joven

― Mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield ― Se aproximó a ella, y le tomó de la mano besándola, y haciendo una reverencia, se irguió nuevamente diciendo ― Es un placer conocer a tan famosa mujer empresarial ―

― Ah… No me impresiona el que me conozcas, pero igual ha sido un placer―

― Sí. ― Respondió con la misma tranquila sonrisa.

―Eh… Debo retirarme. Disculpa que te haya interrumpido por nada. ― Decía la joven con una pequeño tono de confusión.

― No se disculpe. Así tenía que pasar nuestro encuentro― Mencionó el joven pelinaranja, esto dejó en duda la chica, Jacob, y Vincent observaron con más detalle al chico Masefield, Vidaxir se dio la media vuelta despidiéndose.

**De nuevo en el auto: **

― ¿Qué ocurrió, Señorita? ―

― No lo sé… Es solo que sentí un extraño impulso cuando le vi tan plácidamente en esa fuente… Es como si me hubiese llamado. ―

El mayordomo observó la pequeña contienda interna que tenía su joven ama, pero algo más pasaba por la mente del hombre, soltó un suspiro y pensó ―Masefield…― Recordó la imagen del joven cabellos naranja, arrugo su ceño como si estuviera molesto.

Era obvio que la chica estaba tan perpleja como todos, y una vez que llegaron a su casona en Japón, una sorpresa realmente le estaba esperando.

―Bienvenida a casa Señorita Collingwood― Dijo una sirvienta que le atendía la puerta.

― Gracias…―Dijo ella en un su típico tono.

― Le prepararé un poco de té, Señorita ― Dijo el mayordomo encaminándose por la sala.

Vidaxir caminó al comedor, en donde su sorpresa fue revelada, el joven Ivanov se encontraba sentado a la mesa, junto con sus amigos, se disponían a comer, el chico sonrió diciendo ― Te esperábamos…― La pelirroja se asombró tanto que quedó sin palabras solo pronunció ― Yuriy…― más para sí misma. El chico se puso de pie, y se encaminó a ella con los brazos extendido diciendo ― Vidaxir― La chica notó sus ropas, consistían en una camisa blanca, un chaleco café, y unos pantalones negros de vestir y zapatos del mismo color. Él la envolvió en ellos, la joven parecía no creer lo que sucedía en el momento, dijo nuevamente su nombre ― Yuriy… ― Se acomodó en su pecho, aferrándose a sus ropas ― Yuriy, Yuriy…― De inmediato dedujo que algo andaba mal, la chica tembló en sus brazos, confundido ― ¿Vidaxir, qué ocurre? ― Se separó para verle mejor y notó que estaba sollozando ― Ah…―expresó afligido el chico. Volteó a ver a Bryan y Spencer, Vincent llegó esperanzado de que su ama estuviese mejor, pero su sorpresa fue que no lo era del todo. Tala sacó a su novia de la sala, para ir a su habitación y charlar por el comportamiento que se le presentó.

Una vez que llegaron a dicha habitación de la joven, Ivanov perplejo aún, cuestiona a su novia de la manera más afable.

― ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué lloraste así? ―

―De qué…Aah… Nada, este… ― Soltó un suspiro pesaroso, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco que le dio el chico. ―…S-solo me dio gusto verte…―

Tala inconforme por la respuesta que ha expuesto la joven, dijo ―Estás rara… Tu normalmente no te comportas así ¿Sucedió algo y no me lo puedes decir? ―

― Eh, eh… emm…― balbuceó la joven, Tala se desconcertó y volvió a preguntar.

― Vidaxir… Soy tu novio, puedes decirme qué te ocurre…―

― Es que… Ah… Es por Kai… es todo. ―

―Kai… ― Repitió, Tala con cierta desmotivación, pero luego arrugó su ceño, y dijo firmemente. ―Vidaxir…― Se acercó a la chica, la cual elevó su vista – Dime algo, ¿de verdad me amas? –

Vidaxir con el ceño sorprendido dijo – Claro que sí, sin duda alguna.―

―Entonces… eres capaz de soportar lo que sea por mí. Puedo hacerte esto.― La tomó del brazo, y con la otra de la cintura bruscamente, acercándola a su cuerpo.

― ¡Ah! ¡Yuriy! ¿Qué haces? ― Exclamó la joven con mucho asombro.

―Lo que siempre has querido…― Decía el chico mientras lanzaba a la joven pelirroja al sofá individual, él se le plantó enfrente, y se empezó a desbotonar un par de botones de la camisa, pasando al chaleco.

―Ah-Ah… Decía entrecortado Vidaxir mientras veía en la manera en que se desabrochó el chaleco marrón, y lo arrojó al suelo.

―La ropa estorba…― Se encorvó a ella con las manos sobre los costados del sillón ― ¿…no lo crees? – Dijo de una manera tan suave seductora que algo despertó en la joven, además miraba su sensual sonrisa, y su cuerpo, claramente notaba el pecho del chico descubierto.

Vidaxir toda sonrojada, veía a los ojos violetas de su novio ― Pensé que no serías… ― Hizo un movimiento, sin darse cuenta con su mano derecha aferrándose a las ropas de Ivanov - el primero en caer…―

Tala dibujo una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro diciendo muy sutilmente ― Yo no soy el que se está acercando, sólo empecé…―

Dicho esto, Vidaxir no se había percatado de que estaba ya muy cerca de besarle, ni siquiera había sentido cuando le tomó de la ropa, le soltó bruscamente, se acomodó en el sillón, negándolo.

― ¡Je! Ya quisieras, Yuriy…- Dijo en un tono ligeramente avergonzada, sin quitarle la vista de aquella mirada que le consumía por completo, ella lo deseaba tanto, pero no podía aceptarlo.

El chico llevó su mano derecha al mentón de la joven señorita, le acaricio con su pulgar los labios rosados y suaves, mientras decía - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –

― ¿Eh? – expresó Vidaxir perpleja, sentía que algo en verdad iba a suceder está noche.

Tala hizo un movimiento violento, levantó la falda azul del traje de la joven, y enseguida la jaloneó de las piernas haciendo que ella quedará acostada en el asiento, un poquito mal posicionada, la abrió de piernas, y se puso de rodillas diciendo – Oh… Naranjado… Mi color favorito…― Decía Ivanov en un tono muy coqueto, mientras observaba la ropa interior de su novia, llevó una mano tocando dicha prenda del tirante, parecía que tenía intención de quitarla. Vidaxir un poco apenada gritó, sonrojada:

― ¡Yuriy!―

― ¿Mmh?― Expresó Tala, sin quitar la vista de tan oculto secreto.

― ¿Q-qué crees que haces? – Interrogó abochornada la pelirroja.

El chico se hizo más al frente y llevó sus manos a los muslos, donde ella podía sentir su respiración agitada, parecía que la estaba oliendo, Ivanov exhaló un suspiro diciendo ― Tranquila… Esto será rápido e indoloro…―

Los ojos de Vidaxir se abrieron aún más; al escuchar esas palabras que podrían tener más de un significado, sus pupilas se dilataron mostrando que en realidad le gustó oírlas. Sintió algo tibio en su interior, Ivanov se aproximó más a su entrepierna, ella no podía creerlo y con temor llevó sus manos a los ojos, con todo y los lentes que no recordó quitar. Sobre su braga Tala se posicionó para hacerle algo con su boca, al sentir el tacto de la lengua húmeda y caliente de la tela y su piel, Vidaxir soltó un gemido placentero que le causo un sobresalto. ― ¡Eeeck! – Ivanov prosiguió, levantando la mirada violeta a ver cómo se encontraba la chica que parecía contenerse a toda costa para no demostrar lo que sentía en esos momentos, Tala seguía probando su sexo lentamente, por un momento. Vidaxir tuvo algunos espasmos al sentir que no solo lamía esa parte, sino que de repente mordía levemente para aumentar la excitación.

―Aaah… Ay… Basta… Basta…― Decía en susurros muy ahogantes, que a Tala le gustaba oír.

―Mmh… Es dulce…- Dijo Tala separándose poco de su humedecida parte, Vidaxir abrió los ojos mirándolo ahí en medio, realmente no podía creerlo parecía estar en un sueño, no tan malo, pero a la vez le incomodaba poco. ― ¿P-por qué…? – Preguntó ella siendo interrumpida por las palabras del chico, que se limpiaba la boca, mientras que a la vez se ponía de pie. ―Aún no he perdido. Esto no cuenta como un beso.― Vidaxir le escuchó con atención, sonrojada a más no poder miró cómo Tala se alejó de ella, hacia la puerta. La chica se irguió del asiento y cerró un poco las blancas piernas que tiene y gritó con la mano extendida ― ¡Me vas a dejar así! – Tala de inmediato se volteó de perfil con una sonrisa inquietante, la chica al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se llevó la mano a la boca como si se silenciara, se puso roja otra vez, e Ivanov dijo ―Pues… Si quieres…― Se miró abajo, claramente podía notarse que estaba muy excitado, y llevó sus manos al cierre de su pantalón a punto de bajarlo, en ello gritó Vidaxir avergonzada y molesta, volteó a otro lado - ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Tala se detuvo, volvió a subir la cremallera, diciendo ― Como gustes…― Le dio la espalda, abrió la puerta y antes de poner un pie fuera dijo ― Necesitas descansar… Una cosa más…― Se giró a verla saliendo del cuarto sin haber cerrado la puerta ― Está noche dormiré sabiendo que pude probar― Se lamió los labios sensualmente, mientras veía cómo la joven sonrojada le observaba―…el dulce néctar de…―

Vidaxir gritó avergonzada aun sin levantarse del sillón, y tomó un cojín que era parte de la decoración del mismo – ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – Lo lanzó hacia el pelirrojo, pero solo le dio a la puerta.

-¡Mph, ja, ja, ja! – Rió Tala ya cerrando la puerta. El mayordomo aparece unos metros más adelante viendo muy sonriente al joven, así que pregunta ― ¿Cómo está la Señorita? ―

― ¡Oh, Vincent! Ya está más tranquila… ― Dijo todo esto sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa.

― Perfecto, iré a ver si necesita algo. ―

― Ahm… Bueno… Solo no preguntes cómo la contente. ― Guiñó un ojo, y siguió su camino, Vincent se quedó extrañado, y fue en busca de su joven ama.

Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, Vidaxir soltó un suspiro amargo, no llegó al clímax, solo le dejo emocionada, se puso de pie pero en cuanto lo hizo por muy extraño que parezca, cayó de rodillas, sus piernas no respondían bien, le tambaleaban al intentar levantarse apoyándose del asiento. –Ugh… Esto es de mal gusto… Se la cobró el doble… ¡Uhmp! por lo de la última vez… No es justo… ―Apretó sus ojos molesta ― Condenado, Yuriy…― Cuando pareció tener el control, decidió ir al baño para tomar una ducha, pues realmente se había mojado mucho.

* * *

><p>Mientras; con Tala, muy contento por lo que había cometido se dijo así mismo – Esto es cada vez mejor… Realmente ella quiere ser mía, y yo la deseo tanto…― Soltó un suspiro; diciendo – Debería decirle lo que me dijo Sergei… Y también… ― De uno de sus cajones, cerca del espejo hay una cajita de terciopelo negro, dentro yace un delicado anillo de diamante, llamado el <em>Corazón del invierno<em>, tenía un corte fino y delicado, la piedra tiene la forma de un copo de nieve, tan cristalino y tan puro. No era nada menos que un anillo de compromiso _Swarovski. _Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente mientras sonreía al ver el diseño del anillo.

**Flashback**

― ¿E-estas seguro de esto, Tala? – Cuestionó Bryan, estando a un costado de Ivanov.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué tendría que dudar? –

―Pues… Bueno, no por nada amigo. – Sonrió Bryan mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. ―Es tu decisión, adelante. ―

Tala soltó un suspiro y entro a un establecimiento de joyería, después de haber visto la mayoría de la tienda, un anillo en específico le llamó la atención, justo en la parte más escondida del lugar. La joven cajera de cabello café claro se acercó diciéndole ― Ese es conocido como el _Corazón del invierno,_ el diamante tiene la forma de un copo de nieve, y es muy hermoso como lo puede ver. ¿Gusta que…? ―

―No.― Interrumpió a la joven, mientras seguía con la vista fija en el diamante ―No será necesario, me lo llevó.― Dijo decidido.

―Excelente elección, joven.― Sonrió la chica, abriendo el aparador para sacar el objeto y llevarlo al mostrador para envolverlo.

―Tala… no viste el precio de eso… ¿o sí? – Decía Bryan asombrado.

―Eso qué importa… Vidaxir vale más que eso.―

―Sí, no hay duda, pero… Digo, se hubiera conformado con algún otro anillo, no necesita algo tan caro.―

―Bryan, cállate. No entenderías por qué lo elegí… o más bien que el anillo le haya escogido a ella. Es más que perfecto, es algo que a mí y ella nos une… El invierno es una época muy larga aquí en Rusia… aquí es donde he estado, siempre en la blanca nieve, y ella… ― Recordando a Vidaxir – Es igual… ― Sonrió en su exterior, Bryan podía darse una idea, más no lo entendía por completo.

―Está bien. Vamos, hay que pagar, la señorita te está llamando. –

Sacó a Tala de sus pensamientos y se dispusieron caminar hacia la caja y pagar el anillo de compromiso.

**Fin del flashback **

―Sí… Le encantará.― Se dijo con una cálida sonrisa, en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de un rato:<strong>

― ¡Señorita! ― Exclamó Vincent.

― Vamos, Vincent. No te alarmes. ― Respondió la chica recién salida de bañarse y la sorpresa de su mayordomo fue verla en sí, casi desnuda. ― Me has visto desde que era pequeña, pero aun así debiste tocar la puerta. ― Dijo mientras se colocaba una bata de bañar.

― ¡Lo siento mucho! ― insistía el mayordomo, avergonzado se inclinó como manera de disculpa, la chica se aproximó hasta él y con una mano pasó sobre sus cabellos azules muy oscuros que se tenía que poner mucha atención para saber qué color era exactamente. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro del hombre el cual le miró muy apenado, la chica sonrió diciendo ― Es suficiente… No tienes porqué disculparte tanto. ― Le soltó y se alejó de él para ir hacia la cama.

Vincent se enderezó y dijo ― Le buscaré algo de ropa…―

―Gracias… Es una reunión, así que quiero algo elegante pero también cómodo. ― Tomó asiento la joven pelirroja.

―Uhmm…― Pensó unos segundos el mayordomo ― Entonces… Será un vestido, de hecho acaba llegar una excelente prenda de Milán. Es la moda en esta temporada Otoño – Invierno.―

Vidaxir poco sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos dijo ―Wow… Me parece perfecto. ― Agregó una sonrisa al final la chica.

―En seguida se lo muestro ―Se dio la media vuelta y se aproximó a otro extremo del cuarto para buscar dicha prenda en el ropero enorme. No demoró mucho y se lo llevó hasta la joven ama. ― Aquí tiene ―

― ¡Oh…! Es hermoso…―

― El color negro nunca pasa de moda ―

― Así es. ― Contestó la chica tomando el vestido, y viendo cada detalle de la tela oscura, que tenía ligeros toques en blanco y gris, parecía abrigo, con botones grandes negros aterciopelados, y el cuello hasta arriba con una forma muy elegante, no era tan largo ni tan corto. Decidió vestirse una vez que su mayordomo salió del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Ivanov estaba en el jardín junto con Bryan y Spencer, los cuales estaban charlando en una mesita comiendo un poco de pastel de fresa, Tala solo veía los peces carpa <em>Koi<em> en el estanque, se concentró mucho en ver uno blanco con un círculo rojo sobre su cabeza. No se percató de que la joven Collingwood se había colocado a un costado suyo, viéndole dijo ― La llamo Shimizu… ― Tala se sobresaltó y volteó despavoridamente a verle diciendo con asombró ― Vidaxir…― La joven le sonrió, el chico le miró la vestimenta tan extravagante como elegante, estaba cubierta por aquél lindo vestido que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas, traía unas botas largas negras con cintillas cruzadas, y una diadema negra adornaba su cabello rojizo, se sonrojo al mirarla y de nuevo volteó a ver a los peces. La chica se sentó a un lado, diciendo ― Le llamo así porque su nombre significa "manantial" ― Volvió su vista al estanque viendo uno en manchas negras y blanco diciendo ―Y éste de aquí… Ryunosuke, que quiere decir "hijo de dragón" ― Tala pasaba su vista a ella y a los pequeños peces que se acercaban hacia ella al pasar unos dedos sobre las aguas intranquilas.

― ¿Conoces la historia de los Koi? ―

Tala maravillado negó con la cabeza diciendo ― No, no la conozco…―

―Bueno, me la contaron hace un buen de años, dice la leyenda que los peces que conseguían nadar río arriba hasta la cascada y subirla, al llegar como recompensa por su esfuerzo se transformaban en dragones, por eso se dice que las carpas Koi se parecen tanto a los dragones.―

―Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad…― Dio un paso al frente y se sentó en otro extremo cerca de la joven Collingwood.

―Fue un obsequio, de cuando fui a China, no tienen mucho conmigo, pero me reconocen… He escuchado que pueden vivir mucho tiempo, hasta 200 años… Algo increíble, ¿no? ― Dijo en un tono sereno la chica.

―Doscientos años… ―Repitió el chico con asombró.

― Je… Sí― Se puso de pie la chica diciendo ―Ya me tengo que ir…―

― Oh, sí… La junta…―

―Así es… Te veré en un rato― Se dio la media vuelta, Tala se puso de pie mientras la veía partir, y algo presintió en su corazón, se extrañó ― ¡Vidaxir! ― Le llamó, la chica se giró, y éste se aproximó poco. ― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó la joven ― Tala se detuvo mirándola como si estuviera embobado, y llevó una mano al mentón de la chica diciendo ―Nada… Es solo que… parece que te gustó la sorpresa de hace rato ― Sonrió de manera pervertida, Vidaxir se sonrojo y dijo ―Tala… No hagas eso. ―Se retiró del joven dándole la espalda dijo ―Al rato hablamos. ―

Ivanov sonrió diciéndose ―Solo me dice Tala cuando está molesta, o enfrente de otras personas… Así que… está avergonzada. ―

Vidaxir estaba en el auto dirigiéndose al edificio en donde se llevará a cabo la reunión, miraba por la ventana, iba acompañada de su mayordomo y por supuesto Jacob, entre otros hombres.

* * *

><p><strong>Japón, Sede de la BBA:<strong>

**Sala de juntas**

Todos los importantes ejecutivos, secretarios, entre otros se encontraban ya sentados en la gran y enorme mesa, en donde solo había una carpeta color beige, y un vaso de agua recién servido. La chica apenas abría las puertas de la sala miró poco asombrada, y se dirigió a su sitió en medio de la mesa, Jacob y Vincent se quedaron de pie detrás de ella.

A los pocos minutos, el Señor Dickenson entra por otra puerta, del otro extremo del lugar, se le ve afligido, así que todos toman sus conclusiones, pero muchos ya saben el porqué de todo esto. La joven pelirroja le observa como la mayoría, el buen hombre sin tomar asiento dice ―Primeramente quiero agradecer que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir. Lo siguiente que se llevará a cabo, no será ya más por mi cuenta…― Vidaxir se extrañó con lo que dijo. El hombre seguía hablando ―Lo más importante que quiero decir es que yo, Stanley A. Dickensonabandono la presidencia de esta compañía. ― La impresión de la joven Collingwood se manifestó en todo su semblante, lo que acaba de decir el Señor, era su renuncia, ¿Cómo era esto posible?, se escuchaba todo el murmullo de los demás presentes, y se notaba a más no poder que a Dickenson le dolía dejar su cargo.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ―Exclamó la chica viendo profundamente a los ojos oscuros del hombre, éste se puso nervioso y no halló que responder ante la demanda de la joven.

Una puerta se abrió, la misma por donde el Señor Dickenson había entrado. Dos hombres de pantalón blanco, y negro su saco, con anteojos oscuros pasaron primero, y detrás alguien más un hombre pálido, alto, maduro de cabellos violeta pasó acomodándose a un costado de Dickenson, para tomar asiento en esa silla negra de cuero. Vidaxir abrió más sus ojos; por otra tremenda sorpresa, Jacob y Vincent también se impresionaron, el guardaespaldas en jefe cambió su postura, la chica se percató e hizo una seña a su hombre para que no cometiera nada.

― ¿Qué significa esto…? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí…?― Inquirió la joven nuevamente de una manera severa.

― Él… es el nuevo jefe… ― Dijo nervioso Dickenson.

Vidaxir molesta y perpleja se pone de pie de su asiento y grita ― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No trabajaré con alguien como él! ¡Olvídelo! ―

―Eso no podrá ser, Señorita Vidaxir… ― Interrumpió la voz gruesa del ruso ― Usted es parte importante de la BBA, así como lo será para BEGA.- El hombre de cabellos violeta se puso de pie lentamente diciendo – Veo que no puede confiar en mí y lo acepto. Acepto todo lo que fui en aquella vez, pero ahora soy un hombre nuevo, he cambiado finalmente he entendido todo el mal que cause…― Agachó su cabeza― Pero mejor deberíamos discutir esto en privado, se giró quedando de perfil, unos hombres vestidos de negro se colocaron a sus costados. – La junta termino, gracias por estar aquí presentes. Los mantendré informados del resto.― Le hizo una seña con su vista, la chica entendió y de mala gana decidió seguirle, Jacob le acompaño así como dos hombres más. Salieron del cuarto de reuniones, y se encaminaron hacia un pasillo para ir a una oficina, la antigua oficina del Señor Dickenson, primero dejó pasar a la joven señorita pero no sin antes decir – Esto realmente será íntimo, prefiero que no haya nadie más que usted y yo…- Su manera de decirlo era muy cautelosa, Vidaxir volteó a ver a Jacob que quedó perplejo y dijo – Está bien. Solo quédense cerca, donde puedan oír si grito por mi vida…― Miró al hombre ruso, que solo seguía sonriendo, terminando ella de pasar, Boris entró y dejó también a sus hombres fuera del cuarto, caminó al escritorio diciendo – Tome asiento, no sea tímida…-

―Gracias. – Contestó muy secamente la chica pelirroja.

― Me alegra verla después de un buen tiempo… Ha cambiado. ―

―Sí, me lo dicen a menudo. Vamos Boris, di lo que tengas que decir, y repito que no me das mucha confianza que digamos… ―Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

―Vaya… uno que trata de ser sociable y usted que no se deja. – Soltó un leve suspiro diciendo –Bien, como guste. Déjeme recordarle que está saliendo con uno de mis hijos… en especial uno que es realmente mío. ―

Vidaxir abrió sus ojos de par en par, diciendo ― ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

―Tala, por supuesto. Estamos hablando de él y de usted. Sé que tienen planes para casarse y la realidad es que Tala es mi hijo adoptivo. Tengo los papeles que lo comprueban… ―

Vidaxir siguió perpleja, más que sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo el ruso Balkov, no podía creer semejante palabrería. – _¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada al respecto? _― Se dijo en la mente, mientras que en el exterior soltó una risa diciendo― ¡Ja! No es verdad… ¿Desde cuándo? -

Boris le veía intimidándola con la mirada, y sonriendo, en ningún momento se le notó nervioso o que dudara siquiera. Se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras se apoyaba en ella contra el escritorio; diciendo – Me enteré que estuvo en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. ―Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire – Le visite un par de veces, él estaba muy abandonado… ― Le lanzó una mirada fría, la joven sintió que fue un reproche hacia ella.

—No puedo creerle. Esto es absurdo, ¿desde cuándo, cómo, por qué? — Cuestionó ella incrédula.

―Claro que lo es, si quiere le puedo mostrar todo el papeleo. – Decía el ruso sin inmutarse demasiado ante las demandas de la joven pelirroja.

― ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Asesinaste a sus padres, conmigo casi lo logras, he hiciste que él estuviese encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico por dos años! ¡Dos largos años! ¡No lo acepto! No puedes ser su padre…―

―Pues tiene qué…― Dijo Boris exaltado de su asiento, parecía perder la paciencia – Tiene que… porque tiene un contrato con nosotros por un buen tiempo, y en ese lapso deberá obedecerme a mí… -

― ¡Jamás! – Gritó la chica aún más furiosa poniéndose de pie y le dio la espalda al hombre.

― ¡Ay, Señorita! Le conviene, así podrá… ser la chica que siempre ha querido…―

Vidaxir se detuvo en seco y confusa preguntó ― ¿Cómo? –

—Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, solía ser más liberal que ahora, lo cual entiendo por ser la líder de un monopolio como el de su padre, pero ahora; seamos sinceros. Usted desea tanto volver a bey batallar, sentir de nuevo ese deseo por liberar su verdadero yo, el cual ha estado cautivo mucho tiempo ― A Vidaxir, se le vino algo a la mente cuando el ruso comentó aquellas palabras ― _Es lo mismo que me decía Kai…_― …además sé contra quién o mejor dicho contra quienes… —

Vidaxir sintió como si el hombre le hubiese visto muy en el fondo de mente, era algo que tenía demasiado oculto por mucho tiempo, después de las muertes de sus padres. Bajó su vista a un costado suyo, y Boris sonrió, se acercó y le tomó de la barbilla diciendo – Sí que ha cambiado, se ha vuelto una hermosa dama, y perfecta para mi Tala…- Vidaxir movió su cabeza y frunció el ceño diciendo ― Aun así, no creo nada de lo que dices… Te estaré vigilando Boris, tengo contactos para saber en qué estas metido está vez…―

―No me ha negado nada…― Sonrió Boris. ―Muy bien, y prepárese… Quiero que demuestre lo que una Collingwood puede hacer. –

― ¡Mph! – Expresó Vidaxir al salir de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta, y de inmediato, Vincent que ya se encontraba ahí, y Jacob se aproximaron escoltándola, los otros hombres de Boris, entraron a la oficina.

―He oído que son muy poderosos, en especial con su herencia, tan fuerte es la chica como para haber podido controlar una vez al Black Dranzer en ese tiempo. Me conviene el tenerla a mi lado…― Sonrió para sí.

* * *

><p>― ¿Señorita, qué piensa al respecto de todo esto? – Preguntó el mayordomo ligeramente preocupado.<p>

―Ammh… Que debo seguirle el juego… A mí no me hace tonta, sé que tiene algo entre manos y he decidido estar con él hasta que el contrato quede nulo. No leyó las letras pequeñas, en cuanto yo me canse de él lo lanzare a la basura. ―

― ¿Qué haremos con respecto al joven Ivanov, Señorita?― Preguntó el mayordomo, viendo de perfil a su joven ama.

Vidaxir, miró por las ventanas, pensando dijo― Uhmm… Mentirle. Voy a voltearle las cosas ―

― ¿Eh? ― Expresó el hombre con sorpresa, pero observó que Señorita, no vacilaba ―No me diga, que lo volverá a hacer…―

―Hay algo que no me queda claro, y pienso descubrirlo. ― Dijo con mucha seriedad la chica, meditaba en algo.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la residencia japonesa Collingwood, los sirvientes de la casona le esperaban en la entrada, Vincent se retiró de su ama, y confrontó a su novio a solas.<p>

―Vidaxir, ¿Cómo te fue en la junta? ―

―Pues muy bien, como de costumbre. Al menos pude alzar mi voz y decir "¡no lo acepto!" ¡je, je! Fue divertido pelearme con el nuevo jefe de la BBA. Que ahora resulta le cambiará el nombre. ― Sonaba un poco sarcástica, sonriendo en todo momento.

Tala tragó gordo, al oírle decir aquello, así que cuestionó ― Nuevo jefe, ¿dices? ¿A qué te refieres?―

Vidaxir dejó de nueva cuenta su taza de té _Wedgwood_ y con una inquietante sonrisa mórbida, dijo_ ― _Sí lo que escuchaste. Su nombre es, Boris Balkov… ― Tala abrió sus ojos sorprendido no solo en la manera en que esa mirada le consumía sino esa manera de decirle; como si le estuviese echando la culpa, y así lo era. La joven se alzó de la silla exasperadamente, y tomó la mesita que los separaba arrojándola a un costado sin importarle la cara y bella vajilla de porcelana, Tala se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, pegándose hasta llegar al tope, no podía creer lo que pasaba, era la primera vez que veía a la chica Collingwood más que molesta. Ésta se aproximó a él, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, tomándole de sus hombros le decía:

―Así es mi querido Tala. Tú lo sabías, ¿no es así? ― Le acarició al rostro, al ras que amenazaba con la vista.

Tala frunció el ceño, no tenía escapatoria alguna y respondió – S-sí…―

La sonrisa se fue, y Vidaxir se irguió, su mirada cambió de una manera fría y desanimada – No toleraré esto… Quiero que te vayas… ¡Ahora! – Extendió su brazo a la puerta.

― ¡Pero…Vidaxir! – Exclamó el chico, preocupado.

― ¡Largo, he dicho! ―Dijo la chica en un tono exagerado. ― ¿Acaso estás sordo? ― Apuntando a la puerta.

― ¡Lo siento…! ― Exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie cerca de ella.

― ¡No me interesa que te disculpes, solo vete! –

― ¡No me iré! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ― Se acercó poco más para tomarla de la mano la cual ella en seguida le arrebato antes de sentir el tacto.

― ¡No me toques! Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista, Tala. Solo vete. ― Le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Al salir el chico ruso junto con sus compañeros, y amigos de equipo, fueron instalados a una habitación de hotel que el mismo mayordomo decidió alquilar para los tres, mientras Bryan y Spencer estaban un poco distraídos acomodando sus cosas, Tala dijo:

―Nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que todo se aclare… Vidaxir solo malinterpretó todo… sin ningún motivo. ―

― Tala… No te desanimes, actuó con base a la falta de comunicación, es todo. ― Dijo Spencer estando a un costado del pelirrojo.

―No creo que esté tan molesta como para no volverte a hablar siquiera, Tala. ― Mencionó Bryan en un ligero tono, tratando de reconfortar a su amigo.

―Ustedes no vieron lo que yo… ― Les dio la espalda sonando afligido.

Bryan y Spencer se vieron las caras, y miraron de nuevo a la espalda de Ivanov, se le veía apagado nuevamente. Justo cuando todo parecía estar bien, las cosas se vinieron abajo nuevamente, y todo por una persona.

**Flashback**

―Sí, es él… Boris… ―Dijo Tala viendo a la entrada de un lujoso restaurante de Japón.

― ¿Quieres que…? ― Mencionó Bryan, junto con Spencer.

―No, déjenme a solas con él… ―

―Como gustes, Tala ― Dijo nada de acuerdo el chico Kuznetsov, y le siguió su otro amigo.

―Je… Sí que no podías olvidarme, hijo mío… ― Decía Balkov con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, mientras tomaba asiento frente al chico Ivanov.

―No me llames así…― Respondió, en un tono molesto Tala

―Tengo el derecho de hacerlo, después de todo eres mi hijo. –

―Claro que no. ― Negó nuevamente el chico.

Boris sonreía de una manera despreocupada ― No te hagas el difícil, así lo hiciste cuando te visite en el Hospital en aquél tiempo―

― No me interesa lo que hayas hecho. Tú nunca serás mi padre, ni como él. ―

―Pues lo hecho, hecho está mi querido Tala― Extendió su brazo al rostro del joven, con una mano le apretó un cachete levemente, en seguida Ivanov reaccionó dándole un manotazo, contestó― ¡Qué crees que haces! ¡No me toques! ―

― Cómo puedes negarme esto, soy tu padre Tala ―

― ¡Cállate! ― Se levantó de la silla, estrepitosamente, con todo y las manos sobre la mesa ― ¡Deja de decirlo una y otra vez! ¡No lo eres, no lo eres, no lo eres! ―

Boris cambió su semblante, Tala le notó y se desconcertó al mirarle a los ojos el hombre estaba viéndole de manera triste, le quitó la vista de encima, Ivanov observó sus movimiento, Boris se puso de pie diciendo ― Tengo cosas que hacer… Termina la comida ya he dejado pagado la cuenta, nos volveremos a ver. ―

Sergei le contó a Tala acerca de que el Barthez estaba siendo de aliado a Boris, el equipo que se creo era una manera de ver cómo reaccionaba la gente ante un equipo nuevo, y novato dentro de los torneos oficiales del Beyblade, su sospecha era de que Boris realmente estaba detrás de todo esto por una razón. Además de que algo ocurrió cuando él no estaba en sus cabales hace un año, Boris movió sus contactos, terminó adoptando a Tala a la edad de 17, era claro que se había aprovechado de su débil estado mental, y debido a eso lo atrapo, y lo dejó boquiabierto, éste era el principal problema que tenía entre manos el chico Ivanov, no podía aceptar que el Boris que le arruinó casi por completo su corta vida, sea su padre adoptivo y además, quien ha decidido cambiar el mundo del Beyblade.

* * *

><p><strong>En una habitación:<strong>

― ¿Por qué lo hace, Señorita? ―

― Simple, no lo quiero cerca de mí. Él ya lo sabía con solo verle a la cara me di cuenta ― Dijo esto último en un tono decepcionante.

― Pero… él no es tonto, Señorita. ―Replicó el mayordomo.

― Lo sé, además no he dicho eso. Es solo que Boris lo manejará a su antojo si está cerca. Igual sé que le irá a buscar en poco tiempo reprochándole todo… Y quiero estar ahí para detenerle… ―

―Pero…―

―Basta… Deja de angustiarte tanto… Ya mañana Dios dirá… ―Soltó un suspiro ―La noticia de que la BBA será cambiada no tardará en saberse y todo esto, va a cambiar para bien o para mal. ― Se giró a ver a su mayordomo mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio ― Localízame a Sergei Yasikov, tengo cosas que discutir con él. ―

El mayordomo poco conforme hizo una reverencia diciendo― Como ordene, Señorita Collingwood. ―

…Continuara… Capítulo 12

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor (2<strong>): ¡Yay! Terminado capítulo 11, nwn Estoy feliz porque se me complico un poco la trama está vez, y trataré de terminarlo lo más pronto posible ya saben, a veces se va la inspiración y espero que no les haya molestado la pequeña escenita entre Tala y Vidaxir. En serio, gracias por sus comentarios nwn. Veo muy buena respuesta a este Fic y eso me motiva, saludos y bendiciones en general. Y el agradecimiento especial a **tentenxneji4ever** y **slav-hatake**; gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben hago lo que puedo para mantenerlas pegadas al monitor xD ¡Nhe! Eso no era lo que iba a decir, pero olvide la palabra, ¡Bendiciones!


	13. Capítulo 12: Infortunio

**Capítulo 12 **

**Infortunio**

Unglück

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se dio a conocer la noticia; acerca de que el Señor Dickenson ha renunciado a la presidencia de la asociación de Beyblade, y que además se cambiaría el nombre a BEGA, como una nueva liga profesional de dicho deporte. En estos momentos es algo que les ha impactado a aquellos que se han encariñado con el buen Dickenson, y han de estar tan desconcertados como todo aquel que guste de este deporte.<p>

Tyson y compañía al darse cuenta de ello, tienen en mente que lo mejor es buscar respuestas en lo que es o era la antigua oficina del Señor Dickenson, así que tanto Max, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary y Tyson se encontraron en la sede, notando que había un montón de gente; hasta parecía que regalaban algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

**Mansión Collingwood:**

― Voy a salir… ― Dijo la pelirroja, mientras su mayordomo le colocaba un abrigo en negro, un poco extravagante para una dama, pero la chica ya había cambiado su rol, además que se veía seria nuevamente.

― ¿Segura que se siente bien? ― Cuestionó el hombre con inquietud.

―Claro que sí, Vincent. ― Respondió Vidaxir, en un tono desganado y seco.

El mayordomo preocupado por el estado de su joven ama, no podía quedarse callado, sabía lo que tenía planeado, pero no podía evitar las decisiones de ella.

En el transcurso de lo sucedido, inesperadamente llegó un auto negro a la residencia japonesa Collingwood, Vincent se sorprende mucho, y a pesar de que su ama estaba a punto de salir, reciben a su incógnito invitado.

El mayordomo hace pasar a dos personas; que de momento sólo se ve una silueta de estatura normal, y delgada para ser hombre. Los lleva hasta la sala principal, en donde Vidaxir les esperaba de pie, dibujo una sonrisa, Vincent de inmediato los introdujo y les dio privacidad abandonando la sala.

―Oh… A quién debo la visita ― Dijo la chica Collingwood, mientras una joven de cabellos castaños entre claros y oscuros, se aproximó con una sonrisa hasta llegar a ella; mientras decía ― Rachel Boccassini… ― Alzó su mano al aire, dándole una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de la pelirroja, tanto fue el impacto y la sorpresa que se tambaleó del piso, sus lentes rojizos salieron volando a un costado, hasta caer al suelo, Vidaxir se llevó una mano a su rostro, confundida, volteó a ver a la chica frente a ella que con la misma sonrisa le dijo ― …Mucho gusto. ―

* * *

><p>Kai se había enterado tarde; de que su prometida había llegado a Japón, y además temprano, anteriormente hablaron por teléfono, pero le había dado otra hora con el propósito de visitar a la joven Collingwood.<p>

―Joven Kai…― Dijo un hombre maduro, en traje negro de vestir. ― El vuelo llego antes de lo previsto. ―

―Sí me he dado cuenta… ¿Dónde puede estar…? ― Pensó en voz alta el chico Hiwatari, hasta que se le ocurrió un lugar, y con los ojos abiertos por la simple idea, le dio la espalda al sujeto que le acompañó diciéndole ― Ya sé en dónde está. ―

* * *

><p>― ¡Señorita! ― Gritó sorprendida la mujer de cabellos negros que acompañaba a la joven Boccassini. Ésta le ignoró, y dijo cambiando su mirada ― Vine aquí para hablar contigo. ―<p>

Vidaxir volteó a su costado viendo sus anteojos, se inclinó por ellos, y los observó para cerciorarse de que no estuviesen dañados, los colocó de nuevo en su lugar, se acomodó sus ropas y cabello, y con la mejilla enrojecida miró a la joven y con toda calma le dijo ―Sígueme… ― Se dio la media vuelta y se adelantó a la chica.

La acompañante de Boccassini le intentó detener ― ¿Señorita, qué cree que hace? ―

Rachel volteó su mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia a su sirvienta, que parecía ser más bien su mayordomo― Está bien, Isabella… Vine por una razón, y ahora es mi oportunidad. ―

―Oh, como guste, Señorita. ―

A solas en el cuarto de estudio, Vidaxir tomó asiento en su silla de piel cercana al escritorio, y la joven Rachel se sentó en el otro extremo, ambas se pusieron serias, cambiando sus semblantes.

― Debo admitir que me has tomado por sorpresa. Además, debo añadir que esa bofetada tiene una razón, la sentí con mucho reproche…― Elevó su vista azulada a la mirada café de la otra joven.

Rachel entrecerró sus ojos de manera retadora, diciendo ― Por supuesto, me encargue de que así lo fuera. ―Soltó su ceño ― Y estas en lo correcto, estoy aquí por una razón, y esa es Kai Hiwatari. ―

― Me lo suponía, no tenía ni porqué preguntar. ―

― Él siempre ha sido frío conmigo, pero desde hace unos años atrás lo fue aún más… Muy apenas contesta mis llamadas… ―El tono de voz de la joven cambió ― Estoy triste por eso, y sé que la razón de todo, eres tú. ―

Vidaxir soltó un suspiro con aire de fastidio― Aah… Que inmadura. No me sorprende que Kai no te haga mucho caso. ―

― ¡Qué! ― Expresó la joven castaña.

― Apuesto que él; ya debe estar por entrar en esa puerta― Señaló a espaldas de Rachel ―Y lo único que has logrado con esto es enfadarle. Esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo. ― Se llevó una mano a las sienes diciendo― Si lo que quieres oír es si quiero a Kai, te responderé que sí y mucho… ― Dejo de tocarse la cabeza, y acomodó las manos sobre la superficie plana del mueble ― Pero no es lo que imaginas, yo amo a alguien que es muy especial para mí, él lo sabe, no tengo porque darte más explicaciones innecesarias. Eso ya es cosa de ustedes dos. ―

Rachel se quedó callada, balbuceó intentando decir algo ―Eso… ―

Las puertas se abrieron estruendosamente― ¡Vidaxir! ―Apareció el mismo Kai llamando a la pelirroja, que nada sorprendida le miró, Rachel se volteó lentamente, mientras oía los pasos del chico, se detuvo justo frente a ella mirándola molesto.

― _Cómo… cómo supo que… que él vendría… Tanto así es su conexión… Yo no… no podría_ ― Pensó la joven.

Vidaxir soltó un suspiro diciendo ― Todo bien, Kai. ―Se puso de pie y caminó a él, el cual le quitó la vista de encima a Rachel, para ver a la pelirroja y le notó enseguida la leve hinchazón de su mejilla que intentó cubrir con el cabello. ― ¿Vidaxir, qué te ocurrió? ― Se acercó y le tomó del rostro, Rachel se encelo, pero observó algo extraño, la chica Collingwood se lo quitó de encima, con resentimiento.

―No es nada. Ella solo vino a ajustar cuentas. En fin, tengo una agenda apretada hoy y debo salir cuanto antes. ― Dijo la chica dando unos pasos atrás, Kai estupefacto sabiendo lo que había pasado un par de días atrás se sintió incómodo, se giró y dijo ― Rachel… ¿Cómo…? ―

Rachel aun sentada miró al joven de cabellos bicolor ― Ah… yo…―

Kai molestó le grita ― ¡Cómo te atreviste! ―

― ¡Basta Kai! ¡No es necesario que le grites! ― Alzó la voz la pelirroja, viendo que el chico Hiwatari realmente estaba exagerando.

― Pero…―

―¡Nada! Ella no tiene la culpa de tus sentimientos… No te desquites con Rachel, no seas estúpido― Exhaló fastidiada encaminándose a la puerta― Me tengo que ir, un placer Rachel… ― Cerró la puerta tras de sí, Vincent apareció con una toalla húmeda fría, para la bofetada que traía marcada aún, la chica sonrió y se la colocó ella misma, diciendo ―Vámonos… Tengo que llegar a la cita con Boris. ―

* * *

><p>Vidaxir se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser unas oficinas, en las cuales decía BEGA, pidió ver al ruso Balkov, el cual le atendió amablemente en cuanto llegó a dicho lugar, Vidaxir lucía un poco seria, como era costumbre, mientras un hombre les servía té en una vajilla de porcelana blanca con lunares de colores, poco peculiar para el gusto de un hombre como Boris, la chica le dio un sorbo a su té negro, mientras Balkov hablaba:<p>

― Me alegra mucho el verla interesada en mi organización ―

― Sí, estoy muy emocionada ―Respondió mientras dejaba la taza sobre el escritorio, y claramente se podía notar su sarcasmo. Boris soltó una carcajada diciendo ― ¡Ha, ha, ha! Me encanta su humor, Señorita. ―

Vidaxir le lanzó una mirada intimidante ―A mí también. ― Boris se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a la joven pelirroja. ― Dentro de unos días podremos habitar el nuevo edificio que se está construyendo y finalmente abrir al público, no sin antes darle a la gente lo que más le gusta. ―

― ¿Uhm? ― Expresó la joven.

― ¿Conoce a Ming - Ming? ― preguntó mirando la chica de perfil ― Esa chica tan famosa, linda, entusiasta y talentosa. ―

― Sé quién es, y a qué se dedica, pero no la conozco en persona. ― Respondió la pelirroja cruzándose de piernas y brazos, claramente se notó que traía unas medias oscuras, y si le ponías mucha atención se notaba la liga donde se sostienen, era amarillo, y mostraba sus lindos zapatos color carmín.

― Bien, ahora le doy la oportunidad de conocerla…― Giró sus ojos hacia la puerta de atrás, la pequeña y linda niña de 14 años, cabellos turquesa y piel morena, se adentraba a la habitación, con una sonrisa inocente y llena de energía, saludo felizmente:

― ¡Hola, buenas tardes! ¡Soy Ming-Ming! ―

Vidaxir se puso de pie, poco asombrada y se acercó a ella saludando ― Mucho gusto, soy Vidaxir Collingwood―

―¡Ay, lo sé! El Señor Boris no deja de hablar de ti, ya hasta siento que somos íntimas amigas ―

Esto pareció molestarle a la chica Collingwood, que miró de reojo al hombre ruso y volvió su vista a la pequeña Ming – Ming, diciendo ― Igual, es todo un placer. ―

―Hay algo más que quiero que sepa, Señorita. Ella será nuestra mascota oficial. ―

― ¿Oh, es necesario? ―

―Por supuesto, es muy importante para la imagen de la empresa. ―Dio una pausa y miro a Ming-Ming, diciéndole ― Hazme un favor, y llama a los otros chicos.―

― Claro, sólo que no está Mystel ― Puso una carita de lástima.

―No te preocupes por él, está haciendo su trabajo ―

― Muy bien, ahora vuelvo ― Dio la media vuelta, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

― ¿Los otros? ― Inquirió la joven regresando a su lugar, y terminarse el té antes de que se enfriara.

―Sí, a estas alturas ya debo tener listo a los profesionales de mi liga. Ya los conocerá ― Volvió a su sitió el ruso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que de nuevo tocaran a la puerta, Boris dijo alegremente ―Ah, aquí están. ―

La puerta se abrió entrando en primer lugar, Ming- Ming, nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, detrás le seguía un chico grande, fornido, vestido con un saco rojo, se acomodaba a un costado de la cantante, luego apareció un joven de cabellos plateados, un punto rojizo en medio de su frente; te hacía pensar que era hindú. Y por último un chico de blanco que se le veía un poco aburrido y poco interesado. Vidaxir se puso de pie, al igual que el hombre ruso; que enseguida comenzó a presentárselos de uno por uno. Cuando la chica puso atención a los integrantes, se impactó mucho al ver al mismo chico de vestimenta blanca, y cabellos naranja.

― Ahora se los presentaré formalmente, él es Moses Kelley, mejor conocido como Crusher ―

―Un placer ― Dijo en un tono grueso y serio, con un toque de nervios. Vidaxir asentó con la cabeza.

―Este joven de aquí, es de la famosa familia Siebald, Garland Siebald―

―Hola, muchos gusto. ―

Era el turno del chico de blanco, Vidaxir se puso nerviosa. ― Él es, Brooklyn Masefield ― El joven solo sonreía.

―Mystel es un chico rubio, con un traje muy lindo, es muy solitario en algunas ocasiones, así que casi no hablamos mucho. ― Dijo Ming- Ming

―Él ahora debe estar de viaje, ya que necesito miembros para la organización, está haciendo su tarea. ―

Trato de tragarse las emociones, de evitar contacto visual con el joven que se veía muy tranquilo a comparación de ella. Boris regresó hacia el escritorio diciendo ― Espero que se lleven muy bien, todos ustedes. Ella es Vidaxir Collingwood. Estará con nosotros a partir de ahora. ―

Los cuatro jóvenes no dijeron mucho, solo unos saludos, y una pequeña bienvenida, todo sencillo, a los pocos minutos, Boris tenía una junta a la cual no podía llegar tarde, sin más pérdida de tiempo Vidaxir se disponía a regresar a casa. Pero alguien le siguió.

― Nos volvemos a encontrar, Señorita…―Dijo Brooklyn a la joven que apenas daba vuelta por uno de los pasillos, sonriendo el chico se aproximó a ella, la cual se quedó muy estupefacta algo no andaba bien, ―_Él me hace sentir rara… ¿Por qué?_ – Decía Vidaxir en su mente, confusa ¿por qué sentía una tremenda atracción hacia el chico?

Dio unos pasos atrás como si le temiera, torpemente tropezó con ella misma cayendo de sentón hacia atrás. Brooklyn se le acercó para darle la mano y así que se apoyara en él. ― Deme su mano, Señorita ― Vidaxir le miró aún perpleja y dudosa, la tomó. El chico le sonrió de la manera más dulce que podía. La joven se asombró y en su interior sintió algo que no pudo entender a la perfección.

― _Él… él… Qué tiene… Hace que me… que mi corazón se acelere… no puede ser posible…_ ― Meditó la chica

―Me alegra mucho el verla de nuevo. ― Se llevó su mano al oído, tomando su arete color dorado.

―Eh… Y a mí me sorprende saber que eres parte de BEGA. ―

― Mph… Mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era venir a Japón. Y que esto me serviría de algo. ― Dejo de tomarse de su arete.

― Oh… Ya veo, ¿de dónde eres originalmente? ―

―Soy de Londres, Inglaterra. ―

― ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ― Cuestionó la chica con sorpresa.

― Claro, no tendría por qué mentir. ―

― No había puesto atención a tu acento, ahora que lo mencionas si tienes facciones de ser un chico inglés. ―

―Usted también, solo que ha perdido su acento original. Tanto viajar por el mundo debe ser muy agotador para una dama empresaria como usted. ―

―Sí… Algo así. ― Sonrió de manera nerviosa, el chico le observó diciendo ― Bueno, la dejo. ―

―Muy bien, nos veremos pronto. ―

― Eso espero. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después:<strong>

El día de la apertura de la nueva liga de Beyblade, ha llegado, Tyson y sus amigos están como acordaron el presenciar dicho evento, para darse cuenta quién está detrás de todo esto.

Nuestro buen y querido DJ Jazzman se presenta con un llamativo traje en amarillo, camisa blanca y moño rojo, y su típico turbante en la cabeza, da inicio a la inauguración de la nueva sede BEGA, la gran manta blanca que cubría dicho edificio, cae ante la vista de todos los presentes, dando a conocer el inmueble, que es claramente más grande que la antigua BBA, y ahora para impresionar más a la multitud, Jazzman presenta a continuación a la más grande sensación del pop, una pantalla de humo aparece después de haber salido un especie de escenario como para concierto, y en efecto era nada más ni nada menos que la muy apreciada Ming-Ming, felizmente sale detrás de la cortina de humo, la gente enloquece.

A nuestros amigos no les gusta para nada este espectáculo, excepto por Kenny que está más que embobado por ella, después de la canción más popular de la cantante, Ming-Ming se revela como una de las mejores beyluchadoras dentro de la sede de BEGA.

Alguien bien conocido vigilaba desde dentro, ya tenían localizado a Tyson.

―Señor… Lo encontramos.― Dijo uno de los guardias, mientras enfocaba en la pantalla al chico Granger.

―Perfecto…― Dijo Boris.

* * *

><p>Mientras Tyson y la banda de Ming – Ming se enfrentan, Boris se preparaba para hacer una espectacular entrada, ante la prensa, el público y especialmente al chico Granger. E hizo su aparición, dejando muy conmocionado a Tyson.<p>

La confrontación entre ambos, se llevaba a cabo, Boris charlaba con él y le invito a pasar a las instalaciones con el motivo de mostrarle que no oculta nada, no está vez.

Después de observar las nuevas y mejoradas instalaciones, Max, Kenny y Daichi están maravillados con lo que ven sus jóvenes ojos, Tyson por supuesto sigue sin creer cualquier cosa que salga de la boca del ruso, charlan una vez más pero parece más bien una plática motivacional, le explica lo que vivió cuando perdió en aquel torneo hace tiempo, llega al borde de las lágrimas demostrando así su arrepentimiento jurando que ha entendido el porqué de las cosas, de sus malas decisiones de su pasado y lo que tiene planeado hacer para llevar a la cima al mundo del beyblade.

―Así que el campeón mundial está aquí…― Dijo Garland, girando su vista al chico de cabellos naranja, que veía a otro lado despreocupadamente ― ¿…Que te parece? ―

Brooklyn movió su cabeza para sonreír observándoles, no contestó nada en concreto pero parecía que no le tomaba importancia al asunto.

Tyson ya había hecho un pequeño alboroto al estar insultando a Boris, el cual le daba la razón por las cosas que cometió, un chico grande, de piel morena, y un significativo tatuaje en su rostro, cerca del ojo izquierdo, al que conocemos como Crusher; se aproximó por detrás del chico Granger, lo levantó tal cual hoja de papel, Tyson por su parte estaba sorprendido y molesto pataleaba como niño con una típica rabieta. El chiste aquí fue que Crusher quería que se disculpara de todo lo que le gritaba al hombre Balkov, Tyson se negaba, así que se decidió llevar a cabo una bey batalla, Boris sonriente dijo que prepararía un estadio digno. A los pocos minutos se les tenía ya de pie cada uno en un costado del bowl, estaban a punto de prepararse, y cada persona en el lugar estaba ya reunida para presenciar una pelea entre el campeón mundial actual y uno de los residentes de BEGA.

― Esto estará interesante ― Mencionó Garland en su mismo lugar, viendo desde una plataforma más arriba, Brooklyn seguía a su lado, ya poniendo un poco más de atención. El joven Siebald volteó a un costado suyo, al escuchar un taconeo, algo raro ya que casi no hay mujeres entrenando ― Oh… Vidaxir, llegas justo a tiempo ― El chico Masefield se irguió y le volteó a ver.

― Sí… Me alegro. Todo esto llegó a los oídos de todos en el edificio. ― Se colocó a un lado de Garland, Brooklyn solo le miraba con mucho interés.

La pelea empezó, dando a conocer el tremendo lanzador de Crusher, que debería pesar alrededor de cincuenta kilos, era una especie de arma. Al final de conteo, ya que cada quien lanzó sus blades al ring, a Tyson le parecía raro que el blade de su contrincante fuese débil, pero cuando le alcanzó a embestir. Más adelante Crusher reveló sus verdaderas intenciones, y por qué está al lado de Boris, su motivación es su hermana menor, la cual está enferma del corazón. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles al demostrar todo lo que tenía, esto le daba fuerzas y también le emocionó a Tyson ver su verdadero potencial

― ¿Quién crees que gane, Brooklyn? ― Volteó a verle, el chico pelinaranja el cual se alejó del barandal en donde estaba recargado ― La pelea aún no termina…― Prosiguió Garland ― Brooklyn se detuvo girando su rostro a él respondiendo ― Tyson va a ganar…― Garland poco sorprendido respondió de manera sarcástica ― Eh… ¿En serio? ― Ahora giró su vista a la chica Collingwood ― ¿Vidaxir? ― Ésta se quedó pensando, mientras veía al chico Masefield alejarse, embobada, contestó regresando su vista a la pelea. ―…Prefiero ver los resultados ― Siebald respondió ― Bien, como gustes… Yo solo intentaba ser sociable ― Vidaxir rió un poco acerca del comentario.

Algo en el pequeño bowl les llamó la atención, justo cuando parecía que Tyson perdía, se repuso de la terrible embestida que Crusher le estaba dando. Se lo estaba quitando de encima, esto puso muy contentos a Max, Daichi y Kenny, y en un abrir y cerrada de ojos sacó a Gigars del plato. Esto le dolió a Moses, se tiró de rodillas sollozando.

― Era de esperarse, ¿no? ― Mencionó Vidaxir con un semblante tranquilo.

― Después de todo es el campeón mundial. ―

Las cosas no terminaron tan mal como se pensó, Boris alentaba al chico Granger para que entrara a BEGA, igual Tyson siguió rechazándole sin confiar abiertamente en el sujeto frente a él, que le estrechaba la mano, unos aplausos y ovaciones se hicieron presentes.

―Vidaxir, aquí estas…―Se escuchó la voz del hermano mayor de Tyson a espaldas de ambos jóvenes, la pelirroja volteó enseguida y sonrió diciendo ― Hiro… ¿Qué necesitas? ― El joven se acercó a ella diciendo ―Te estaba buscando, era obvio que estarías aquí. Necesito que me hagas un favor. ― Se puso un poco serio. Garland interrumpió diciendo ― Los dejaré solos. ― Se alejó del par. ― Bien, sígueme, te platico en el camino ― Vidaxir asentó con la cabeza, se le notaba muy intrigada, era raro que Hiro le pidiese un favor, no lo hacía tan seguido, ella era quien le pedía los favores.

―Lo que quiero decirte, necesito que lo mantengas en secreto. Yo después hablo con Boris. ―

―Sí, está bien. ¿Dime, qué sucede? ― Caminan cerca de los ventanales del edificio, Granger se detuvo y desde ahí se podía divisar al chico de blanco, Vidaxir le observó acostado tan plácidamente en el verdoso césped, con los pajarillos al rededor, el atardecer a penas se estaba siendo presente.

―Brooklyn… ― Mencionó Hiro.

― ¿Qué hay con él? ― Dijo con interés la chica.

― Es muy extraño, pero siento que algo muy bueno tiene. Apenas he leído su historial, me ha atraído. Tiene un don, es un jugador innato. ―

―Qué… ¿Te refieres a que…?―

― Así es. Necesito que lo vigiles, estés a su lado, y hables con él. ―

―Para qué me quieres a mí…― Replicó nada de acuerdo la joven pelirroja.

― Me lo debes. ― Respondió sonriente Hiro.

―Pero…― Intentó replicar la joven.

― ¡Ah! Suficiente… No es difícil… ―

―Pues no… pero… es que siento algo muy extrañado cuando estoy cerca de él…― El semblante de la chica cambió, y esto llamó la atención del chico Granger.

― ¿Huh? Explícate… ― Dijo con interés.

― ¿Cómo quieres que explique algo que ni yo sé? ― Giró su vista a un costado ―Solo sé que tiene algo que me atrae… y no me gusta en lo más mínimo. ― Negó con la cabeza, miró a los ojos del chico Granger que le veía con mucha atención.

― Uhm… Eso me resulta aún más interesante… ―

― ¡¿Ah?! ― Expresó con sorpresa ―Estas de broma, ¿cierto? ―

― No. ―Dijo muy cortante. Se dio la media vuelta, diciendo ― Ya dije que me lo debes. ―

― ¡Bien! ¡Ya qué! ― Gritó la chica con fastidio. Y volvió a mirar por la ventana que el chico se había puesto de pie, y giró lentamente su cuerpo solo para ver hacia donde ella se encontraba. Se sobresaltó no tuvo otra opción más que saludar con una sonrisa fingida a mas no poder. El chico sonreía con todo su rostro y ojos, y saludo con su mano derecha.

_― Brooklyn Masefield… Algo tienes, y pienso saber qué…es…―_

Aquellas palabras serían algo que cambiaría la perspectiva de la joven Collingwood, además de que se arrepentiría por haberse metido a la boca del lobo.

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrieron, en los noticieros, en la revistas, en el periódico, todo era sobre Boris, el cual parecía realmente desear que el Beyblade llegue al lugar que se merece en el mundo. Claro está que sabiendo el turbio pasado del ruso, habría un poco de dudas entre la gente que ama este deporte, pero aun así las cosas daban un buen resultado. Balkov sabe cómo llegarle al público en general, y es por eso que se las ingeniaba para ser aceptado en el mundo.<p>

Por otra parte, Tala seguía en Japón con sus amigos, estaban almorzando al aire libre en el balcón de la habitación de hotel, donde se han estado hospedando. Bryan apenas salía al balcón para reunirse con ellos, trae consigo el periódico y antes de tomar asiento se lo da al chico Ivanov ― Aquí está el periódico de hoy― Dijo en su típico tono.

Tala le responde mientras esta cruzado de piernas con su típica vestimenta que suele usar, su sudadera de manga larga negra y su traje tricolor, solo sin esa chamarra, empieza a leerlo. El chico Kuznetsov apenas y se iba a acomodar en su asiento cuando de repente.

― Bryan, pásame la miel…― Mencionó Spencer, mientras comía unos panques.

―Toma ― Dijo con pesadez el chico ruso.

Tala se introdujo en la lectura del periódico, dejó su taza de té a un lado de mala gana, y su semblante cambió por completo. Bryan, y Spencer lo notaron volteando a verle al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo soltó un gruñido y su mirada cambió, parecía un lobo molesto.

― ¿Tala…? ― Inquirió Kuznetsov.

― ¿Oye, estás bi…? ― Preguntó Spencer.

Ivanov se puso de pie estrepitosamente, su mirada seguía en las hojas grisáceas, fúrico comenzó a partirlo en dos… Spencer y Bryan sorprendidos por la actitud de su amigo, no hallaban qué decir.

―Boris…― Dijo entre dientes el chico Ivanov, con un tono total de desprecio.

El chico empezó a caminar para entrar al cuarto, Bryan se puso de pie gritando ― ¡¿Tala, qué haces?! ―

Éste volteó diciendo un tono serio― Voy a buscarlo ―

― ¡Qué! Por…―

Le lanzó las mitades del periódico a la cara, se lo quitó enseguida y pasó su vista a las hojas, Tala le decía ― No solo está queriendo usar a Tyson, sino también a ella. ― Una foto de Vidaxir aparecía, mostrando un semblante serio y duro, permanecía detrás de Boris que parecía más un dictador.

―Deja que te acompañemos ― Mencionó Spencer poniéndose de pie.

―No los quiero en esto. ― Respondió Tala en su típico tono

―Boris no solo te uso a ti. También se aprovechó de nosotros y nos quitó parte de nuestra vida… No eres el único que le quiere cobrar con intereses Tala ― Dijo Bryan seriamente.

―Ustedes… no me dejaran ir solo, ¿cierto? ―

―No ―Respondieron al unísono.

―Bien, prepárense iremos a buscarle, pero no ahora. Primero quiero hacer algo.― Le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Bryan, quien entendió a lo que se refería con aquellas palabras.

Vidaxir se encontraba en la sede de su propia empresa, revisando las instalaciones con el equipo de inspección. Su mayordomo estaba a lado, y un par de hombres detrás suyo, el celular sonó, e inmediatamente Vincent se lo dio en la mano.

―Vidaxir Collingwood ¿diga? ―

―Ah… Soy yo, Bryan. ―

Vidaxir se sorprendió, hasta separó el móvil de su oído para verificar el número, y volvió colocarlo en su oído diciendo― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

―Es sobre Tala, y… me gustaría que hablásemos en algún lado…―

La chica por supuesto sospecho en la manera insegura que el joven le hablaba y aun así le siguió la corriente. ― Ah… Por supuesto, dile a Tala que lo veré en una hora, no más tarde. Los veo en el Restaurante Gonpachi, dile mi nombre a la encargada y te darán un cuarto privado. ― Terminó de hablar e inmediatamente termino la llamada.

Del otro lado de la bocina Bryan está sorprendido, Tala estuvo pegado a su lado, y ambos se vieron las caras, Kuznetsov dijo ―Era lo que querías, ¿no? ―

― Se nota que no puedo engañarla… ―Giró sus ojos a un costado suyo, Bryan le observó apesadumbrado, le tomó del hombro diciéndole ― ánimo, Tala. Ya veremos qué sucede… Deberías prepararte. ―

―Sí… ―Contestó desganado el pelirrojo mientras se encaminó a la puerta. Bryan se preocupó por su amigo.

― Hoy será un día muy largo…― Se estiró los brazos y los llevó a su nuca mientras veía por la ventana de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora después. <strong>

Tala, junto con Bryan habían llegado al susodicho restaurante, era un típico restaurante japonés, se podía divisar en la barra a muchas personas en traje de oficina, riendo, bebiendo y comiendo, el ambiente era bueno, solo tuvieron que mencionar el apellido Collingwood y enseguida les dieron un cuarto privado. Ordenaron algo de comer, pero Tala estaba impaciente por la demora de Vidaxir, se puso de pie de donde estaba, Bryan mientras comía miró cómo el ruso pelirrojo daba vueltas al ritmo del tic toc de un reloj.

―Calma, han pasado diez minutos, no es para tanto. Es una mujer ocupada. ― Dijo entre bocados de comida.

Tala se detuvo viéndole nervioso y desesperado dijo―No tengo problema con que se tarde; sino más bien a que aparezca ahora mismo por esa puerta― Señaló a aquella puerta corrediza de papel que se abrió, en efecto la chica ya había llegado y era claro que escuchó lo dicho por Tala, el cual se volteó lentamente con el semblante de sorpresa, la joven Collingwood pasó al cuarto diciendo ―Pues ya estoy aquí… Lamento la demora había un poco de tráfico, es la hora cuando salen los empleados de las oficinas y maquiladoras. ―Pasó de largo a Tala sentándose a la mesita, sobre un cojín de color blanco. ― Veo que ordenaron desde hace un rato. ― Observó los platillos aun llenos, había unas bolitas crujientes, especialidad del restaurante, tempura, ramen, y unas brochetas, entre otras cosas. Tala nervioso se acomodó junto a su amigo, mirando de frente a la chica que inquirió con seriedad ― Y bien ¿qué necesitabas, Bryan? ― Le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Tala, pues la pregunta fue más bien para él.

Kuznetsov apenas abrió la boca para decir algo; cuando Tala le interrumpió de golpe ―Sé que debes estar molesta, y vuelvo a pedirte disculpas. ―

Vidaxir le miraba, pero en su mirar el pelirrojo ruso notó que seguía enfadada ―Disculpa aceptada, Tala. ― Dijo muy apática la joven.

― Vidaxir…―Musitó Tala impresionado por su carácter.

―Saben, hace poco se rodó una película aquí… Por esa razón se ha vuelto mi restaurante favorito. El nombre del filme es Kill Bill, se las recomiendo. ―

Tala y Bryan se miraron los rostros, como si lo mencionado no tuviera lógica, pues el tema principal de la cita aun ni se tocaba.

―Es todo lo que me querías decir, Tala. ― Se puso de pie, apoyándose de la mesita ―Debo hacer unas cosas, el día aún no termina. ―

―¡No! ―Exclamó el chico, poniéndose al mismo tiempo de pie, y a su vez le tomó del antebrazo deteniéndole.

― Muy bien… ―Miraba el agarre del joven, Tala se percató y le soltó en el acto. ― Habla entonces. ― La chica se acomodó la manga, y se cruzó de brazos esperando las palabras del ruso.

Tala se sobresaltó, realmente estaba nervioso, pero para él era el momento, y más el saber la respuesta a sus sentimientos.

― Es un poco difícil…―

Vidaxir giró sus ojos con ligero fastidio, estaba impaciente y le molestaba que fuese tan dramático, solo quería saber qué era lo traía en mente y lo escupiera rápido. Le dolía verlo de momento, sus pensamientos se juntaban con cada recuerdo pasado, qué más quisiera que tomarle de la mano, abrazarlo, pero no, debía dejar los sentimientos cursis a un lado.

Tala seguía hablando ― …Bueno… ― Se armó de valor, y por muy extraño que parezca le miró a los ojos, a través de aquellos cristales de sus lentes, notó esa linda mirada azul celeste como el cielo, y finalmente lo dijo, llevó una mano a su bolsillo en donde claramente se pudo divisar que sacó algo ―Vidaxir… Cásate conmigo. ― Extendió una cajita negra abierta hasta ella, miró a Tala poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le recordó a cuando eran niños.

― _En ese momento, cuando me regalo una sonrisa sincera… y tomó mi mano sin titubear, pude saberlo, pude darme cuenta de que él… era todo para mí… Yuriy… Sí… yo…_―

Unas lágrimas se quisieron escapar de sus ojos, la impresión de Vidaxir fue tremenda, no se lo imaginó, tomó la caja en sus manos, evitando que temblaran, miró con mucha impresión aquél hermoso anillo que brillaba conforme le daba la luz, la chica meditaba dentro de ella, algo no andaba bien, frunció el ceño. Tala que se encuentra frente a ella le observó detenidamente y se extrañó. De repente la joven, alzó su vista al pelirrojo, parecía furiosa tomo la caja fuertemente en su mano derecha, y la arrojó a un costado de él, Tala sólo siguió el objeto con su vista, quedó estupefacto, en cuanto vio que cayó al piso, regresó su mirada a la joven, abrió sus ojos por completo al verla, empezó a negar con su cabeza, Vidaxir tomó compostura y muy severamente dijo:

― No me casare con ningún Balkov…― Se dio la media vuelta, acomodándose el extravagante abrigo ennegrecido.

Tala estaba realmente conmocionado, Bryan se molestó en gran manera por lo que hizo la chica, rechazarle de esa forma ha sido un golpe muy duro.

― ¡Vidaxir! ― Gritó Bryan, yendo tras la joven, que rápidamente salía huyendo del lugar.

Mientras, Tala se tiró de rodillas, y observó con mucho pesar aquella cajita negra, y tomó el anillo que había caído junto a la caja, la tomó en sus manos, lo colocó en su lugar cerrándola, y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo, al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie.

Afuera del lugar, Bryan interroga a la chica por la fuerza. La ha tomado de sus hombros y la azota contra la pared:

―Gaah…― Expresó la joven.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ― Cuestionó

― ¡Suéltame! ― Ordenó Vidaxir.

― ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! ― Exclamó con enojo el chico

Vidaxir forcejeó un poco para quitárselo de encima ― ¡Dije que me sueltes, ahora! –

― ¡Responde a la pregunta que te hice! Le apretó más, y ella le quitó su vista de encima, esto molestó a Bryan, le halo al frente y hacia atrás, una y otra vez, gritándole ― ¡Contesta, contesta, contesta! ― Siguió así sin obtener respuesta, desesperado le tomó de las ropas de su cuello, y casi la levanta a su altura ― ¡¿No dijiste que le amabas, no dijiste tu que no le dejarías?! ¡Dijiste que lo amarías a pesar de todo! ― Le soltó y levantó su mano, pero antes de cometer su intención demandada en el momento, notó a través de esos anteojos, una mirada dolida, claro que pensó poco debido a que la maltrato.

―Anda, hazlo… ¿Qué esperas? ― Musitó la chica fríamente.

Bryan se dio cuenta de algo, abrió por completo sus ojos, y con esa misma mano le tomó fuertemente del rostro para observarle mejor, la chica no se resistió y al mirarle aquellos ojos azules dijo ―Aah… Tú…― Vidaxir le miró con el ceño fruncido, e inmediatamente aprovechó que estaba descuidado. Le dio un rodillazo en sus partes bajas, algo que realmente le dolió al chico Kuznetsov, llevó sus manos a su entrepierna, mientras la joven se arreglaba el saco y el cabello, le lanzó una mirada desafiante y siguió con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

La chica caminó como si no tuviera un rumbo fijo en realidad estaba deshecha, su corazón se había partido en pedazos cuando miró con tanta emoción a Tala darle el obsequio, y pedirle matrimonio, no lo vio venir, no se lo esperaba, pero no puede aceptarlo. Al darse cuenta de que es hijo adoptivo de Boris, aquel hombre que le ha distorsionado las cosas, la hace dudar en estos instantes.

― No es el momento, simplemente no lo es. ― Dijo estás palabras para sí misma, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse, y un pequeño recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza.

**Flashback**

―Sergei… ¡Y por qué no me lo dijo! ― Gritaba la chica muy molesta.

―No tenía por qué… ― Replicó Yasikiv estando de pie frente al escritorio de la joven Collingwood.

― ¡Mentiroso! ― Gritó la chica y de repente le dio una bofetada al rubio ruso, el cual solo movió su rostro y ni se molestó en sobarse, solo le sonrió de manera retadora a la joven Collingwood; que le veía muy enfadada, pero le notó un ligero titubeo por aquella sonrisa.

― ¡Bien, le diré! ― Se abalanzó a la joven, pescándole de ambas manos, las cuales llevó a su pecho acercándola un poco más a él. ― No tenía autorización de decirle nada, iba a perder mi trabajo si lo hacía ―

―… A qué te refieres…― Inquirió la joven viendo por encima de sus anteojos.

―Unas cosas están sucediendo a sus espaldas, Señorita… Él sabe quién soy, y no podía arriesgarme a tanto… ― Le soltó delicadamente, y dio un paso atrás ― Definitivamente no soy su tipo. ― Llevó una mano al corazón con un semblante avergonzado ― Pero bueno, sólo en ese transcurso hable con Tala Balkov, y solo él podía saber lo que sucedió. ―

―Aun así… ― Giró su vista a un costado molesta ― Aun así, él debió decírmelo… Las mentiras no son nada buenas, aunque fuesen algo oculto se vuelve una.―

― Entonces, lo saco de su casa por mentiroso. ―

―No es la razón del todo, el haberlo hecho o no es irrelevante. Tengo muchas cosas en mente respecto a Boris. No me conviene tenerlo cerca, debo estar donde Boris este. Tarde o temprano irá a buscarlo y espero poder detenerlo. ― Dijo esto último con preocupación.

―Uhmm… Tiene algo en mente. ―

―Claro. Será una agradable sorpresa. ―

**Fin del Flashback**

Bryan, volvió a donde Tala, el cual estaba sentado sobre un cojín, cabizbajo. Se encaminó como pudo hasta llegar al pelirrojo, éste dijo:

―Estaba llorando, ¿verdad?―

Bryan impresionado, miró rápidamente al rostro de Tala, su sorpresa fue más cuando le miró esbozar una sonrisa. ― ¿T-Tala…? ―

―No es que no me ame, es solo que escogí un mal momento. ― Dijo estás palabras con la misma sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, su mirada estaba tranquila, él estaba muy sereno a pesar de que le habían rechazado. Bryan quedó maravillado, no se tuvieron que decir nada, Tala se dio cuenta mucho antes que él, esto es algo que en verdad no podía entender a la perfección es más complicado el saber cuándo dos personas son hechas el uno para el otro, y estás están destinadas a conocerse para ser uno solo.

―Y dijo entonces Adán: Esto es ahora hueso de mis huesos y carne de mi carne; ésta será llamada Varona, porque del Varón fue tomada. Por tanto, dejará el hombre a su padre y a su madre y se unirá a su mujer, y serán una sola carne. ― Mencionó Tala más para sí, un pasaje bíblico, Génesis 2:23-24, agregó una sonrisa al terminar de hablar, y se puso de pie. Bryan se dispuso a seguir a su amigo, regresando al hotel, hasta que todo se calmara.

Vidaxir caminó por la calle sola, iba meditando aun en lo sucedido, agachó su cabeza, evitando que alguien le reconociera y más la viera llorando. Lágrimas que salían sin compasión, caían de sus mejillas hasta su mentón, de vez en cuando se limpiaba con las manos, llegó a la misma fuente en donde vio por vez primera al chico Masefield, que en efecto se encontraba allí, alimentando unas palomas, y detrás un hombre grande con un abrigo café claro y sombrero, le observaba también, de hecho parecían intercambiar unas palabras. El pelinaranja volteó hacia el anciano, y luego sonrió no como de costumbre pues giró su vista, y la sonrisa era más para la chica Collingwood y ella sintió un escalofrío correrle por todo el cuerpo.

_―Ah… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta… de mi presencia? ― _Pensó la chica con el asombro reflejado en su rostro.

Una extraña brisa se hizo presente, haciendo que el sombrero del hombre; que estaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente; el viento se lo arrebatase como si fuera de papel, cayó a un metro cerca de la chica se agachó para recogerlo, y escuchó los pasos del hombre detrás, se giró a verle, y notó que era el mismo señor Dickenson, Brooklyn sonreía sin moverse de su lugar, ambos se miraron y el hombre nervioso reconoció a la joven.

―Señorita…―

―Señor Dickenson, me alegra verlo tan bien. Aquí tiene ― Decía mientras le devolvía su sombrero, no quería hacer preguntas innecesarias.

―Eh… Sí… Gracias― Dijo pareciendo avergonzado.

―No se ponga así, que no le juzgo Señor Dickenson. Sé que Tyson no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. ―Mencionó la joven con una leve sonrisa de lado.

― ¡Oh! Sí…―

Brooklyn se aproximó a ellos, y Vidaxir interrumpió al hombre despidiéndose ― Espero verlo de nuevo…―

―Igualmente― Diciendo esto, el Señor se retiró dejando al par de jóvenes a solas.

El chico Masefield se detuvo frente a la joven Collingwood; sonriente como de costumbre, pero ella le veía seria, el chico abrió sus labios preguntando ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―

Vidaxir con sorpresa; respondió con el ceño fruncido― Sí, claro. ¿A qué se debió la pregunta? ―

Brooklyn dibujo una ligera sonrisa pareciendo más compasivo ― He notado que estabas llorando… ―

Vidaxir abrió sus ojos de par en par por la impresión, le quitó la vista de encima respondiendo ― Cómo se te ocurre decir eso…― Un sonrojo por la vergüenza; tal vez, se presentó. Brooklyn se aproximó más, ella no se dio cuenta que el joven le iba a tomar del rostro, lo cual hizo y la volteó para observarla mejor diciendo ― Sí, llorabas… ¿Un chico acaso? ―

―Basta… No quiero hablar de eso…― Musitó la chica, mientras veía a aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, algo raro en su interior le estaba sucediendo, un pequeño impulso la iba a controlar, mientras el chico Masefield le veía tan profundamente y amable, ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos nuevamente se enrojecieron, Brooklyn lo notó poniendo una expresión de extrañes.

Le soltó, soló para envolverla en sus brazos ―Como gustes. ― Dijo suavemente el chico.

Vidaxir quedó boquiabierta, no hallaba si abrirse a él o no, decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos, era una tontería pensó, pues prácticamente ni le conoce nada. Brooklyn rompió el abrazo, dio un paso atrás sonriendo, decía ―Será mejor que regresemos, ¿no? ―

Vidaxir aun conmocionada por muchas cosas que se le venían a la cabeza contestó ― Sí… Ya oigo a Boris gritar ― Sonó un tanto sarcástica, se adelantó al joven pelinaranja que enseguida se colocó junto a ella y en el camino le dijo ― Tienes un hermoso color de cabello ―

―Gracias… Mi padre tenía el mismo color ― Respondió mientras le veía de perfil.

― ¡Oh! Ya veo. Y tu madre esos lindos ojos azules, ¿cierto? ―

Esto sorprendió poco a la joven Collingwood no era tan raro; así que no le tomó importancia y respondió ― S-sí… Mi padre era de ojos verdes, mi madre de ojos azules… ―

― Me lo suponía…―

― ¿Acaso tienes poderes o algo así? ―

―Ehm… Me parece el habértelo dicho antes, cuando nos conocimos. Te daré la misma respuesta. ― Se llevó su dedo índice a los labios como si los sellara, diciendo ― Es un secreto― Y su semblante fue distinto. Vidaxir se sonrojo nuevamente, y respondió de mala gana―Bien, como quieras. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde: <strong>

Boris está en su oficina, haciendo una llamada por teléfono, a un costado suyo está Garland sentado en un sillón individual.

―Sí… Por supuesto, tenerlos será un gran placer… Claro. Muchas gracias. ― Terminó la llamada, y justo en ese instante tocaron a la puerta. ―Adelante ―Dijo Balkov.

Vidaxir abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, diciendo ― ¿Me estabas buscando? ― Boris de inmediato se puso de pie con los brazos abiertos y dijo alegremente ― ¡Señorita! Sí, claro que la estaba buscando. Tome asiento. ― La chica se aproximó a una de las sillas que están frente al escritorio, notó la presencia del chico Siebald. ― ¿Qué necesitas? ― Cuestionó secamente la joven pelirroja.

Boris apenas se sentó, e impresionado dijo ―Vaya… ¿Y esa actitud? ―

― ¿Perdón? ―

―Je… ¿Le ocurrió algo? Vamos, puede decirme lo que sea Señorita. ―

La chica se cruzó de brazos y piernas, y miró de reojo a Garland quien entendió enseguida que las cosas eran privadas. Se puso de pie, diciendo ― Yo me retiro. Regresaré en un momento. ―

― Oh, está bien Garland. Gracias. ― El chico salió y Boris prosiguió ― ¿Y bien? ―

―Y bien, qué. ― Dijo de mala gana ―No tengo por qué decirte nada Boris. Mi vida privada es solo mía. ―

―Uhm… bien… Pues, en fin, me dijeron que llegaste junto con Brooklyn, algo poco usual de él, desde que lo tengo aquí no ha hablado con nadie, siempre está solo, tirado en el patio, dormitando por aquí, por allá, es un joven muy tranquilo.

Vidaxir se interesó en lo dicho por el ruso, y éste lo notó ― Es muy bueno en el beyblade; tanto que debe ser por esa razón que nadie le quiere hablar. ―

― ¿En serio es tan bueno como dice? ― Preguntó con interés

―Por supuesto. Ni siquiera necesita practicar, es como si hubiera nacido para ello. ―

―Wow… Impresionante. ― Expresó la joven con humor.

―Lo sé. ―

―Me lo encontré de camino a aquí, así que decidimos llegar juntos. ― Mencionó la chica.

― Uhm, entiendo. Pues le diré que me dio gusto por él, no es bueno estar solo todo el tiempo necesita llevarse bien con los demás jugadores, estará bien si sigue conviviendo con usted. ―

― ¿Eso crees? ―

― Por supuesto. ―

Alguien les interrumpe, es uno de los coordinadores que entró sin haber llamado antes ― Señor, disculpe. No sabía que estaba ocupado… Pero…―

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

―Es que… ―

― ¡Bien! ― Dijo Boris, poniéndose de pie ― Espéreme aquí, por favor. No tardo. ―

Vidaxir le siguió con la mirada y solo asentó con la cabeza, el hombre salió del cuarto dejando a solas a la joven que seguía en la misma posición, meditaba en unas cosas, soltó un suspiro pesaroso con aire de fastidio, se acomodó mejor en el respaldo y entonces sintió algo tras suyo, una brisa fría, que no podía ser el aire acondicionado, apenas y volteó su rostro a un costado, y un lobo blanco apareció, cosa que le sorprendió poco; reconocía al cuadrúpedo albino, se aproximó hasta a ella acomodando su enorme cabeza en las piernas, ella le tomó delicadamente, y le acarició el pelaje blanco.

― Vidaxir…―Se escuchó la voz de una joven mujer que provenía desde atrás.

― ¿A qué debo tu visita? ― Preguntó Vidaxir.

Aquella mujer de larga cabellera, se aproximó desde atrás, la atmosfera seguía fría, Vidaxir acariciaba al animal que tenía cerrados los ojos; parecía muy cómodo. ― Sé que quieres desahogarte ―

― ¿En serio? ― Dijo con sarcasmo, hizo una pausa tomando un poco de aire, y con el ceño fruncido y un tono desesperante respondió ― Bien… Las cosas están cada vez más raras por aquí, estoy llegando al límite de todo esto, ya quiero que termine, pero una cosa me lleva a otra, es frustrante. Yuriy me pidió matrimonio, ¡puedes creerlo! Y para variar, la prometida de Kai me odia, y …Brooklyn… Ese chico tan enigmático… Algo tiene, no me lo he sacado de la cabeza desde que lo vi. ¡Gaaah! Todo esto es como para volverme loca… ― Abrió los ojos por una impresión, Winterin le ha abrazado desde atrás, esto hizo que la joven tuviera un ligero recuerdo de su difunta madre, era casi la misma sensación, y el mismo sentimiento. La joven sólo agachó la cabeza, tranquilizándose, y pudo escuchar un ligero arrullo, una melodía que provenía de la dama de blanco, era una tonada bien conocida. El lobo albino abrió sus ojos, y se separó de ella, sus orejas se levantaron, y volteó en dirección a la puerta. ―Gracias― Susurró la chica sutilmente. Aquella puerta se abrió, era Boris que volvía a entrar, sonriendo dijo ―Lamento la demora. Pero me gustaría que me acompañara a la otra sala. ―

Vidaxir se giró a verle, sin levantarse aún, respondió ― De acuerdo. ― Boris le notó cabizbaja, aun así lo dejó pasar, abrió la puerta, esperando a que la joven Collingwood pasara primero.

Así se encaminaron ambos en un pasillo corto, hasta llegar a otra habitación que daba con la entrada principal del edificio, parecía estar en un segundo piso. Garland se encontraba allí. Y un pequeño escándalo se escuchó del otro lado de aquellas ventanas que están cubiertas por las persianas.

― ¡Sé que estás aquí, Boris! ―

Inmediatamente Vidaxir reconoció la voz de quién gritaba a todo pulmón con mucho despreció. ―Yuriy…―Susurró para sí misma. El joven Siebald se percató de cómo se puso la chica Collingwood, se acercó hasta donde Boris, el cual abrió las persianas y gritó viendo abajo ― ¡Vaya! Tala… Hijo mío, qué agradable sorpresa. ―

―Dejemos las formalidades a un lado, sé que estás tramando algo. ¡No te dejare continuar más! ―

― ¿Acaso no crees que ya haya cambiado? ―

― ¡¿Quién se va a tragar eso?! ― Dijo Bryan.

―Algo escondes Boris, a nosotros nos engañas. Sigues usando una máscara en donde ocultas tus verdaderas intenciones. ―Dijo Spencer

― Arreglemos esto de una vez. Tráenos a tus mejores beyluchadores, te demostraremos que hablamos en serio. ―

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Vidaxir permanecía fuera de la visión del equipo que procuro tiempo atrás, se le notaba acongojada, y no podía evitar los sentimientos en el momento, acababa de rechazarle hace unas horas, lo que menos quería era que algo peor sucediera.

―Vaya, vaya… En verdad están decididos, bien. No les quitaré esas intenciones, así que denme un momento para prepararles un estadio acomedido a ustedes.―

― Hemos estado esperando esto. ― Mencionó Tala en su tono peculiar.

―Bien, comencemos. ―Dijo Boris, se dio la media vuelta, Garland le siguió, la chica tomó por el abrigo al ruso, éste se giró a verle. ― ¿Qué ocurre Señorita? ― Preguntó sabiendo lo obvio.

Vidaxir alzó su rostro, le observó seria pero con un poco de incertidumbre, la chica dijo severamente ― Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño ―

Garland escuchó lo que mencionó, Balkov sonrió y se giró a ella por completo, llevando sus manos a los hombros de la chica diciendo ― No haré eso, Señorita. Ya no soy lo que era antes… Confié en mí un poco, ¿quiere? ― Vidaxir en manera de contestación se hizo a un lado y salió primero de la oficina con el mismo semblante mencionado anteriormente.

―Mph… ―Expresó Boris, con una ligera sonrisa. ―Bueno, sigamos. ― Ambos salieron después de la chica, la cual se había adelantado. En el pasillo se topó a Hiro, casi chocan ya que iba realmente distraída.

― ¡Vidaxir! ¿Estás bien? ―

― Aaah… Sí. ―

― Mentira. ― Dijo serio el chico.

― ¡Déjame! ― Exclamó fastidiada, e intentó pasarlo.

―Hiro puso una cara de que no le creía ― Es por él, no te hagas. ― Le detuvo.

― ¡Gaah! Está aquí… No sé qué hacer… ―Decía de manera desesperante, parecía llorar en cualquier momento.

―Lo que siempre quisiste, para lo que te estuviste preparando, ¿no? ― Respondió Hiro, suavizando su voz.

―Aahh… sí. Lo sé, lo sé… Iré a ver el encuentro… ― Le dio la espalda al chico Granger, el cual le gritó.

― ¡Vidaxir! ―

― ¿Sí? ―

― Enfócate en lo que de verdad merece tu atención, no cometas una imprudencia. ―

Vidaxir se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Hiro, así que respondió ― ¿Tan mal me veo? ―

―Sí, así que cálmate, dibuja una sonrisa, y mantente firme en todo momento, ni se te ocurra vacilar. ―

―Entiendo. ― Asentó con la cabeza, le volvió a dar la espalda y siguió su camino.

―Bienvenidos a las instalaciones de BEGA, he preparado el lugar, y escogido a los jugadores que me han pedido, son los competidores de más alto nivel. ―

Es un equipo de tres beyluchadores, cada uno trae su uniforme negro con la insignia de BEGA.

― ¿Es todo? ― Dijo Spencer sin mucha preocupación.

―Esperábamos algo más. ¡Ja, ja! Esto apenas merece el esfuerzo. ― Dijo en un tono burlón Bryan, con una sonrisa bien dibujada en su rostro.

Tala no dijo nada desde que se adentró a la enorme habitación, se le notaba más serio que de costumbre. Dio unos pasos viendo a los tres oponentes que ya estaban preparados cerca del bowl.

― Bien, comencemos con esto. ― Mencionó Tala en su tono de siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

Vidaxir hizo una llamada desde su celular, quien contestó del otro lado era su mayordomo y amigo, Vincent.

―No se preocupe, yo personalmente se lo daré en sus manos ―

―Bien, te lo agradezco, no tardes. ―

― Como ordene, Señorita. ―

* * *

><p>La pelea se estaba llevando a cabo, la joven Collingwood llegó justo cuando los Blitzkrieg boyz estaban realizando sus mejores ataques, el equipo contrario estaba siendo aplastado.<p>

―No esperaba menos de ellos, los entrene muy bien que ya ni lo recuerdo. ― Decía Boris.

La pelea termino, y cada quien tomó su blade, Tala volteó a ver de manera retadora a Boris, para luego señalarlo; diciendo fuerte y severamente.

―Todo este tiempo lo hemos invertido en hacernos mejores y más fuertes para terminar contigo, Boris. Incluso el torneo pasado fue solo un calentamiento para esto. ―

― ¡Cielos! ―Expresó Garland ― ¿Alguna vez lo llegaron a apreciar? Por cierto, ¿qué les hizo? ― Cuestionó Garland al ver las reacciones del trio.

Boris lanzó una mirada seria respondiendo en un tono grueso y serio ―Eso no te incumbe ―

Garland volvió a ver hacia abajo diciendo ―Sí, tiene razón. No debería importar el tipo de persona que era antes, sino lo que es ahora. ―

―Exactamente. Pero; eso no detendrá a Tala y a sus amigos por destruir la liga. ―

― ¡Mph! ― Expresó Garlando con una sonrisa de lado. Sin decir más se dejó caer desde la tarima y se detuvo con una sola mano antes de impactar contra el piso, así como sucedió de inmediato se colocó de pie, con una sonrisa desafiante, miró al equipo diciendo ― ¿Están listos para un verdadero reto? ―

― ¿Así que este es nuestro próximo desafío? ― Mencionó Bryan sin mucha preocupación.

― Claro. Querían lo mejor, ¿no? Él es de los mejores luchadores dentro de BEGA. Si lo derrotan, cumpliré su caprichoso deseo de disolver la liga. ―

― ¡Qué! ― Expresaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

―_Boris no haría algo así… a menos de que este cien por ciento seguro que lo ganará…_ ― Pensó Tala, y dudo.

― ¿Cómo es que podemos confiar en esto? ― Inquirió desconfiado, Bryan.

― Tienen mi palabra. Sólo que hay una contraparte en el trato, si Garland los vence entonces se unirán a mi liga profesional. ¿No es una buena oferta? ―

― ¡¿Eh?! ― Expresó el equipo al mismo tiempo, con mucha sorpresa.

― ¡Olvídalo! ― Gritó Spencer molesto.

― ¡No hay trato, Boris! Ya tengo suficiente con ser tu hijo adoptivo, prefiero retirarme del beyblade antes de ser parte de todo esto. ―

―Aah…― Expresó con pesadez el hombre ruso ― Es una lástima, entonces nuestro asunto ya está por terminado. Vengan cuando quieran. ―

― ¡Nos vamos! ― Dijo Tala en un tono irritable.

― Oigan, chicos. Esperen… ― Interrumpió Garland ― Fueron amables en venir aquí, y no permitiré que se vayan tal y como llegaron, dejen que les muestre algo. Me enfrentaré a ti… ― Señalo a Bryan con su dedo índice, y pasó a Tala que se encontraba en medio ―…y a ti―Sonrió ― Además de que lo haré al mismo tiempo. ― Mencionó el joven Siebald.

―No necesitamos de tu compasión, soy lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarte solo. ― Dijo Bryan preparando su blade.

Garland hizo lo mismo ― Bien, como gustes ―

Ambos lanzaron sus blades al plato, y la sorpresa de Bryan fue ver que el blade Garland era muy fuerte, Spencer sintió que no estaba bien el que peleara solo, así que intervino. Tala intentó detenerlo pero no le convenció en lo más mínimo, ambos chicos se enfrentaban al joven Siebald, pero ni pasaron cinco minutos para que Garland realizara su mejor ataque _Radiant Thunder_. El blade de ambos chicos quedó en mal estado, parecía como si algo los hubiese derretido, tal como la mantequilla. Todos los que presenciaron esto quedaron atónitos, incluso Tyson que apenas llegó para ver el lamentable resultado.

Boris, complacido dijo ― Eso resulto mejor de lo que esperaba… ― Giró su vista a un costado, sabía que alguien desde hace rato estaba detrás suyo ― ¿No lo cree así, Señorita Collingwood? ―

Vidaxir atónita ante el poder de Garland se aproximó un poco, fuera de la vista de los que se encontraban más abajo. ― Es realmente fuerte… No lo había visto en acción. ―

― Y esto no es nada, no se compara a Brooklyn, el cual le ha derrotado en varias ocasiones ―

Vidaxir realmente estaba sorprendida, no podía imaginar qué tan fuerte era Brooklyn, y menos Garland, entonces pensó en algo más, para evitar y dejar salir algo que deseaba. ― Boris. ―

― ¿Dime? ― Preguntó el hombre, girando su vista a ella.

― Necesito un favor. ―

― ¿Ah? De qué se trata ― Dijo el hombre disimulando su interés.

Siebald sonrió por su victoria y miró al ruso pelirrojo, que estaba conmocionado por lo sucedido ―Ahora estaremos tú y yo… ―

― ¡Perfecto! ― Alzó la voz el ruso Balkov. ― Esto amerita un mejor estadio. Pasemos por favor a la siguiente sala, tomen un descanso mientras preparamos todo. ―

Tala gruño entre dientes gritando ― ¡No me hagas esperar Boris! ―

―No seas impaciente… o te arrepentirás, Tala… ―Terminó de decirle estás palabras y le dio la espalda, se dirigió a Vidaxir, pasándola de largo mientras le decía ― Bueno, espero que le guste la atención, planeó llevar esto al público. ―

―Publicidad ―

―Sí. ― Uno de los hombre bajo las órdenes del ruso se acercó ― Díganle a Ming – Ming que vaya al estudio, y dé un anuncio especial, por favor. ―

La noticia se dio a conocer por televisión, anunciando la pelea entre el subcampeón de beyblade Tala contra Garland. La gente más tarde se amontonó en el edificio, solo para poder ver la pelea, esperando a que se abrieran las puertas.

* * *

><p>En una habitación estaba el grupo de Tyson, Bryan y Spencer están junto a Tala que está muy molesto con todo este asunto.<p>

― ¡Esto es absurdo! ―

― Tiene mucho poder, Tala… Deberías pensarlo mejor. ― Mencionó Spencer.

― ¡Ni loco! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Boris deberá caer ahora! ― Decía el pelirrojo con mucha determinación.

―Tala cálmate amigo… ― Decía Tyson al ver tan impaciente al ruso.

― Tyson, pase lo que pase en el estadio, no se te ocurra parpadear, observa bien a Boris, a Garland, puede que en algún futuro los tengas que enfrentar.

―Ah, como digas… ―

― Ya está todo listo. ― Interrumpió un hombre vestido de negro.

― ¡Bien! Vamos. ―

* * *

><p>Ya ambos beyluchadores estaban en sus respectivos lados, poniéndose en posición, Ming- Ming y Crusher estaban de lado de Garland, Tyson y compañía del otro extremo donde Tala. Boris agradecía a los jugadores, y les deseaba buena suerte.<p>

―Aquí estamos… Tu y yo, Tala ― Dijo Garland con una sonrisa.

―Sí claro. Deberías retirarte de una vez si no quieres avergonzarte en público. ―

―No, cómo crees. Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a mis fanáticos lo bueno que soy. No los decepcionare como lo harás tú en unos momentos. Por cierto… ―Se abrió una escotilla en el suelo dando a conocer el bowl, era una fuente en miniatura ― Boris diseño un estadio especialmente para ti, para cuando te inscribas a BEGA. ―

― ¡Ya basta de charla! ¡Empecemos de una vez! ― Gritó Tala sacando su lanzador y alistándose.

― Espera unos minutos más. La gente pago para ver esto. ―

― ¡¿Eh?! ―Expresó el chico ruso perplejo.

De repente empezaron a llegar muchas personas al estadio, llenándolo de poco a poco, la sorpresa para todos a quienes desconocían las intenciones del ruso Balkov, los llevó a preguntarse muchas cosas en sus cabezas.

Hasta apareció nuestro gran anfitrión DJ Jazzman, listo para presentar y dar por comenzado la partida del día. Aunque se le notaba poco agitado, había llegado corriendo como el resto del público.

― Aaahh… Denme un segundo… ― Dijo fuera del micrófono, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido. ― El edificio es más grande de lo que parece. ¡Uff! ―Volvió a tomar un buen de aire, se irguió y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono ― ¡Yyy! ¡Listos para la batalla que se esperaba hoy! Tenemos a Tala contra Garland, presentando el estadio diseñado por BEGA conocido como The Fountain of Fate. Ahora les presento a los contrincantes, en una esquina tenemos a ¡TALA! Líder de los Blitzkrieg boyz, y a su feroz Wolborg, recuerden que su equipo termino en segundo lugar en el torneo mundial. Y en la otra esquina está ¡GARLAND! Representando a los nuevos Begabladers, miren a su blade Apollon ―

Tala observó a Boris y dirigió unas palabras a él ―Es increíble lo bien que te salió el numerito, me impresionas, Padre. ― Dijo aquella significativa palabra con un énfasis de desprecio y sarcasmo.

Boris le contestó sonriendo ― ¿Increíble? Para nada mientras más testigos haya mejor será. ―

― Sin embargo es lo que yo también estaba esperando. Así no podrás jactarte de tu profesionalismo; después de que te deje en ridículo, Boris. ―

―¡Muy bien, empecemos! ― Decía Jazzman emocionado. El conteo se acabó y ambos beyluchadores comenzaron con un buen inicio.

Más personas iban entrando, entre ellos Ray Kon y el misterioso miembro de BEGA Mystel, aquel chico de cabello rubio, trenzado, y su vestimenta muy al estilo griego.

La pelea en un principio parecía ir bien, de lado de Tala, pero en realidad no era así, Garland esperaba a que el chico se desgastara para luego acabar con él, es una buena estrategia.

* * *

><p>Vidaxir observó esto en otra habitación mientras veía la televisión, su mayordomo Vincent ya había llegado al edificio, apenas se dirigía a buscarla y traía consigo una especie de paquete. La joven Collingwood trataba de guardar sus ansias por ver que el chico que ama no se canse tanto.<p>

―Yuriy… ―Musitó para sí misma, y con un semblante acongojado, recordó la melodía que tarareó Winterin, sin querer la empezó a cantar.

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme.

Remember me to one who lives there

For he once was a true love of mine…

Un sobresaltó le causó el sonido de la puerta, era Vincent que sorprendido dijo ― Lamento interrumpir ― La chica se puso de pie inmediatamente; dirigiéndose a él. ―No te disculpes, está bien. ―

El mayordomo con la caja negra se adentró más y lo colocó en una mesa; mientras decía ― Aquí esta lo que me pidió ―

― Gracias. ― Dijo en un tono de alivio la pelirroja.

― Por cierto, Señorita. ¿Estaba cantando? ― Preguntó con un ligero tono de sopresa.

Vidaxir se sorprendió y un poco avergonzada contestó ―S-sí…―

― Es una bella canción, y triste también… ¿Está usted bien? ―

― Sí, estoy bien. Aunque sea una triste canción de amor imposible, es hermosa. ―

― Lo más extraño es que la canción, no tienen un autor en concreto. ―

― Sí… lo sé… Me pongo a pensar que quizás fue para que su verdadero amor, donde quiera que este, escuché la melodía que le escribió en ese tiempo, en este y en un futuro.―

― Bueno. ¡Ejem! Le ayudo a prepararse. ―

― No es necesario, iré en unos momentos. Como puedes ver… ― Giró a ver la televisión que se encontraba encendida ― Las cosas no parecen estar tan bien como lo parece, Garland lo está desgastando. Si continua alargándose el encuentro, Yuriy estará en muy serios problemas.―

El mayordomo observó la pantalla diciendo ―Sí… Eso parece― El hombre se giró a verle y dijo ― Por cierto, Señorita hay algo que debería saber.

― ¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre? ―

* * *

><p>Mientras ellos hablaban, la pelea seguía; ahora podíamos apreciar que a Tala le estaba haciendo enfadar la necedad de su contrincante, intentó hablar con él, pero no llega a lo que quiere, Garland tiene sus propios motivos para permanecer a lado de Boris, su familia es muy conocida e importante todos sus hermanos son profesionales en algún deporte, y es por esa razón que desea convertirse en profesional del Beyblade. Las charlas terminaron, pues el joven Siebald comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra el Wolborg de Tala, el público parecía apático ante la pelea, Boris se estaba dando cuenta y debía pensar en algo antes de que el público se aburriera.<p>

Traía una diadema con un auricular dijo algo al pequeño micrófono integrado en él.

―Díganle que es hora ―

―Como ordene, Señor. ― Se escuchó por el audífono.

* * *

><p>― ¿Kai…?― Dijo con sorpresa.<p>

―Así es, Señorita. Venía hacía acá, no creo que tarde en llegar. ―

―Vaya… ― Expresó la joven pensando, se llevó una mano al mentón, y comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido días atrás, desde lo ocurrido no le había dirigido la palabra hasta que hizo su aparición la prometida del chico. ―No sé qué tenga pensado…― Sacudió su cabeza alzando la voz ― ¡Pero bueno! Él no es el problema aquí, debo concentrarme ¡A lo que vine! ― Dijo con mucha determinación.

―Claro, Señorita. ― Respondió el mayordomo haciendo su típica reverencia.

*TOC TOC*

Llamaron a la puerta, era Jacob quien entró diciendo ―Señorita Collingwood, le llama Boris. ―

―Aaah…―Soltó un suspiro nervioso, diciendo ― Ya es la hora. ― Miró a ambos hombres y parecía dudar en su siguiente acto, pero no era momento para echarse para atrás, las circunstancias seguían siendo las mismas, se acomodó sus ropas, el cabello lo traía suelto como de costumbre, solo unas ligas rojas le tomaban de su cabeza como si fuesen una diadema, su mayordomo tomó de nuevo la caja de piel en sus manos y salieron todos del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Garland claramente podía ganarle a Tala, y justo antes de que sacara el blade del bowl, algo sucedió, una jaula apareció en el contorno del estadio evitando que saliera del plato. El joven Siebald se dio cuenta de que Boris no quería que esto terminara.<p>

―No me culpes ―Dijo excusándose ante Tala que seguía perplejo.

Boris, activo el altavoz, y pidió amablemente la atención de los presentes ― Querido público, préstenme su atención por un momento. Las reglas del juego de hoy cambiaran un poco, esto se volverá una verdadera sorpresa. ― Le lanzó una mirada desafiante al pelirrojo, que parecía gruñir entre dientes.

―Bien, ya oyeron al hombre damas y caballeros. De acuerdo al reglamento de BEGA, lo anterior queda nulo e inválido. ―

―Aun no termino de hablar. ― Interrumpió cortésmente el ruso Balkov, con una sonrisa.

― Oh, lo siento Señor. ― Se disculpó Jazzman.

― Sé lo que vinieron a ver, e igual esto es una pequeña demostración por parte de la liga BEGA, hay que darles la oportunidad a nuevos miembros que se han unido recientemente. ―

* * *

><p>A las afueras del edificio, un personaje muy conocido hizo su aparición, era nada más nada menos que Kai Hiwatari, el cual se adentraba a la sede.<p>

* * *

><p>Además; el chico Masefield se interesó en lo que estaba sucediendo, permanecía en una esquina, fuera de la vista de muchos, observando dicha pelea. Con una sonrisa despreocupada mencionó ―Estaba esperando esto. ―<p>

―Así que… Dejaremos la pelea de jaula, pero cambiaremos al contrincante de Tala. ―

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Expresó Tala con molestia.

Garland se sorprendió mucho, no se le había informado, y se sintió un poco ofendido.

― ¡Déjate de juegos, Boris! ―

―Garland es demasiado para ti, por eso tendremos a alguien más de tu nivel. ―

― ¡Me estás insultando! ¡No importa quién sea, lo destruiré tal y como lo haré contigo! ¡Vamos muestra al infeliz!―

― Como desees. ―La puerta debajo de la plataforma en que se encontraba Boris, se abrió de par en par, en la tenue luz, se escuchó el eco de un taconeo, poco a poco se veía la silueta de mujer, apareció la joven Collingwood, la cual se dirigía a la tarima lentamente, dándole un momento de suspenso.

La sorpresa fue más para Tala el cual impresionado no podía creer lo que pasaba. Garland le tomó de la mano al subirse al beyestadio, e inmediatamente bajó él para darle el lugar. La joven pelirroja se despojó de su extravagante abrigo, revelando un atuendo poco revelador que no era usual en ella, su traje era pegado a su cuerpo en naranja, con botones en amarillo, medias oscuras con el liguero en amarillo, sus guantes largos en negro con el borde amarillo, Vincent le dio una caja negra de piel donde sacó lo que era obvio un lanzador parecido a un diamante, se asemejaba al de Brooklyn por el estilo griego, solo que más sofisticado para una dama, su mayordomo le ayudaba a colocárselo en el antebrazo derecho, resplandecía hermosamente como un diamante puro, era toda una joya.

Kai llegó justo en el momento, igual se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la joven Collingwood no solo estaba a punto de pelear contra Tala, sino del lado de Boris. Le entraron dudadas a su mente, las cuales alguien interrumpió.

― No pensé verte aquí, Kai ― Dijo Hiro, acercándose a él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón caqui que suele usar.

― Eso demuestra que te puedes equivocar, Hiro ―

― ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás nervioso o algo así por tu amigo, Tala?

― ¿Amigo? ¡Ja, ja! No me hagas reír. Solo fuimos compañeros de equipo y nada más.―

―Además de estar enamorados de la misma mujer…―

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ― Inquirió molesto, Kai.

― Oye, tranquilo. Que no es ningún secreto. No te pongas tan a la defensiva. ―

―Mmh… ― Expresó Kai molesto.

―Ni siquiera lo has negado. ―

― ¡Suficiente! Vine aquí con un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto. ―

―Sí. Algo sabe Tala que nosotros no. Conoce bien a Boris. Además por lo que me he dado cuenta, planea tenerte en la liga, y no solo a ti, sino a todos tus compañeros de equipo, imagina lo grande que sería BEGA con todos ustedes juntos, dejaría a la BBA en el olvido. Pero también sabe que si no tiene al campeón mundial, podría perder mucho dinero. ―

― ¿Y que tiene qué ver Vidaxir en esto? ¿Qué has descubierto? ―

―No mucho. Ella tiene sus motivos, al igual que yo los míos. Solo está protegiendo a Tala de Boris. ―

―Protegiendo… ¿Peleando contra él? ― Preguntó un poco confundido.

― Bueno en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, ¿no? ―

Tala embobado en sus pensamientos no sabía bien porqué estaba actuando así la joven, cuál era el propósito.

―Un momento. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ― Decía uno entre el público.

―Ella, quién es ―

―Quiero ver a Garland pelear, para eso vine ―

―Es muy bonita ― Decían otros.

―Aunque no se compara con Ming- Ming ―

― ¡Je, je! Gracias mis queridos fanáticos ―Saludaba Ming - Ming ansiosamente, y lanzaba uno que otro beso al aire.

Crusher perplejo también, se acercó a su compañera diciendo ― Esa es la chica de la otra vez, ¿no? ―

―Sí. ―

―No me la imagino peleando, no parece ser del tipo de chica... ―

― Oye, una cara bonita, puede ocultar muchas cosas. ―

―Aaah... Bien, retiro lo dicho. ―

― Mi querido público, como ustedes bien saben Vidaxir Collingwood dueña de las empresas manufactura de beyblade, Collingblade es parte de BEGA, y además una gran beyluchadora, se enfrentara a su… ― Dio una pausa ― ex novio. ¡Que empiece el encuentro! ―

Un gran gritó se escuchó en todo el estadio por parte del público, DJ Jazzman hizo el conteo ― ¿Listos? 3… ―

―Vi-Vidaxir… ¿Por qué? ― Decía Tala conmocionado, mientras veía a la chica prepararse, la chica que quiere se enfrentará a él, y está confundido.

― 2… 1… ―

―Te dije que no me casaría con ningún Balkov ―Dijo la chica muy amenazante, poniéndose en posición.

― ¡LET IT RIP! ―

_Continuará… Capítulo 13_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor<strong>: Gracias, en serio gracias. Lamento mucho la demora, pero de repente las cosas se me fueron de control, tuve unas semanas en que mis pensamientos ocuparon el mayor tiempo en otras cosas personales, el fin de semana pasado tuve convención y era la primera vez que participaba en un concurso cosplay, ¡uff! Súper nerviosa. En fin, para calmar sus ansias decidí hacer este capítulo largo, espero que les haya gustado y de una vez advierto que cambiaré unas cosas del anime, para aquellos que vieron la serie ya se han dado cuenta qué fue y más o menos qué ocurrirá. En la parte final donde están a punto de enfrentarse Vidaxir y Tala, les sugiero que escuchen la pista de "I'm not going down" o mejor conocida por Ezequiel Serrano "No voy a perder" Es mi canción favorita de Beyblade. También que a lo mejor me tardo, ahora sí les aviso ¡ja, ja, ja! Gracias por sus reviews, me da mucho gusto saber que lo siguen, ahora bien me despido. ¡Que Dios me los bendiga!


	14. Capítulo 13: Estuviste en mi pasado

**Capítulo 13**

**Estuviste en mi pasado borroso**

_Verschwommene Vergangenheit_

**Notas del Autor (1): **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en serio nwn, ¡uff! Sé que me tarde, un mes pasó... ¡wow! pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, y no iba a empezar sin antes agradecerles su paciencia, y… también a recordarles que desde este punto cambiaré las cosas referentes en el anime, ya se habrán dado cuenta en el capítulo anterior cuáles fueron, en fin mis queridos y queridas lectoras… **Continuamos…**

* * *

><p>Ambos se vieron a los ojos y cada uno se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del otro en el instante que lo hicieron, pero no podían echarse para atrás, la función debía continuar; incluso si era una mentira bien elaborada que daba como resultado una verdad fingida, deberían seguir... Hasta el final, sin importar lo lastimados que saldrían, pues la lengua se volvió un arma de doble filo.<p>

La jaula seguía en su sitio, y ambos blades; se golpeaban el uno al otro constantemente, por desgracia Tala estaba un poco agotado por el encuentro previo contra Garland, el cual veía desde un extremo cerca de Crusher y Ming-Ming. El público estaba ansioso, parecía ser aceptada por la multitud, se mantuvo seria; trataba de no vacilar solo por ser el chico _Balkov_.

― ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?! ― Dijo Tala, al estar embistiendo fuertemente al blade de Vidaxir, el cual tiene forma de copo de nieve, y su anillo de ataque era potente, amortiguaba bien los golpes que le hacía.

― ¡No has visto nada, Tala! ¡Desee mucho tener un encuentro contigo! ¡Es por eso que lo hago! No me tomarías enserio si te lo pedía formalmente, así que… ¡ponte serio! ― Exigió la joven pelirroja con autoridad.

― ¡Mph! No me digas… ―Contestó a manera de burla. ― Realmente me sorprende verte luchar. Espero lo hagas mejor que en la cama.― Agregó una sonrisa muy satisfactoria el pelirrojo al decir tal indirecta.

― Oigan chicos, esto no es una riña de pareja… Eh… ¿Y si mejor discuten sus temas personales en otro lugar que no sea en medio de cientos de personas…? ― Mencionó Jazzman un poco apenado por lo que decía Tala.

Vidaxir se sonrojó y con el ceño fruncido exclamó ― ¡Pero qué…! ¡Ah no! ¡No trates de distraerme, Tala! ― Cambió la postura en la que se encontraba poniéndose en posición de ataque, alzó su brazo al frente con un semblante serio, gritó ― ¡Winterin, ataca! ¡Diamond Dust! ―

El escenario cambió, se congeló aún más el bowl; tal como sucede cuando Wolborg hace su Novae Rog, Tala quedó perplejo un segundo, notando la ráfaga de viento gélido que cubrió la jaula y el piso, llenándolo todo de nieve, parecía haber creado una pequeña ventisca, la brisa fría movía los cabellos rojizos como el rubí de la joven Collingwood y los de Tala, junto con sus ropas, se clavaban la mirada retándose aún más con ello.

― Vaya… ― Expresó Tala, sonriendo de manera despreocupada como si estuviera encantado por lo que sucedía. ― Impresionante… Pero no lo suficiente… ―

Vidaxir comenzó a reír a carcajadas ― ¡Pfft! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! Disculpa, amor mío…― El ruso pelirrojo abrió sus ojos ligeramente al escucharle llamarlo de esa manera, un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, pues era la primera vez que le llamaba de ese modo, aunque no haya sonado muy romántico en el momento. ―…Pero, haré más que suficiente. Winterin demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz…―Agregó una sonrisa al final.

Esto intimidó y agradó a la vez al ruso pelirrojo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, notó la intrigante figura de aquella mujer de las nieves, se sorprendió mucho, nunca había visto a la _bestia bit_ de la chica Collingwood, pues no se había enfrentado a ella.

―Eh… La conoces muy bien, Tala. Ha pertenecido a la familia Collingwood por generaciones, es muy especial, créeme. Has escuchado alguna vez un cuento popular japonés, acerca de Yuki-onna― El chico la ve expectante ― Dice la leyenda que se presenta como una doncella de efímera hermosura, tanto que debería ser inhumano, deambula en las tormentas de nieve, así atrayendo a viajeros perdidos, la mayoría hombres, pero es solo para descubrir una terrible trampa en donde solo encuentran su muerte, claro que hay otras versiones. ―

― Interesante… Siempre me enseñas algo nuevo. ― Mencionó el chico Balkov, mientras seguía admirando la figura de aquella dama de blanco, y le observó mejor, notando que le veía de una manera abrumadora.

―Me alegra serte de ayuda, Tala. ― Sonreía la chica, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

― ¿Sabes? No has dejado de impresionarme en cada momento, amada mía. Así que te haré un favor gane o pierda puedes estar segura que… ¡Vas a ser mía! ―Exclamó sin importarle nada.

Esto causó un ligero momento de duda en el corazón de la chica, lo cual hizo que el ataque de Winterin disminuyera, y así Tala aprovechó, dibujando una sonrisa sádica en el rostro como sólo sabe hacer él.

― ¿Ves? Eres mía… ya…― Dijo en voz baja. ― ¡Wolborg, haz lo tuyo! ¡Novae roooog! ―

― ¡Winterin! ― Exclamó la chica con preocupación. ― Ni loca dejaré que el ataque me dé. ― Dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera saltado, y gritó de nueva cuenta ― ¡Diamond Dust! ―

Hizo que ambos blades chocaran entre sí en el aire, ni Wolborg ni Winterin se dejarían. El público disfrutaba de la contienda, Boris sonreía, no iba tan mal la cosa a como se lo imaginaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Kai que se encontraba aun en las gradas de una de las entradas, Hiro a un costado suyo; mencionó ― Si es buena… casi no se está conteniendo―

―Lo he notado…― Dijo serio como de costumbre; pero Hiro le notó algo poco peculiar, contenía el aire, o apretaba la mandíbula de vez en cuando, el chico Hiwatari estaba intentando controlar su emoción por verla pelear.

Hiro sonrió ligeramente de lado ―Mph… Sí, como digas…― Kai giró sus ojos a verle de reojo y colocó una mueca de fastidio, solo que no dijo nada.

Mientras, el chico Masefield sonreía muy felizmente, disfrutaba de lo que veían sus ojos esmeralda ― Oh sí… Tala estará perdido sino hace otra cosa mejor… Es realmente buena. ―

― ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor! ―Gritó Tala, incitándola le llamaba con ambas manos dando la señal de _"vamos"_.

― ¡Claro que puedo! ― Agachó su cabeza, y juntos sus manos echas puño, llevándolas al pecho en medio de ese colorido traje. Su blade por un instante estaba dejando de atacar, Tala se dio cuenta y se extrañó poco; algo estaba pasando del otro lado, algo dentro de la joven.

Para su suspenso, Vidaxir elevó su vista azul a los ojos violetas del chico que se sintió intimidado, pero aun así sonrió. ―_The Winter is comming…_― Mencionó la chica como si fuera una oración, y extendió sus brazos al frente, como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

Tala gritó con sorpresa ― ¡Wolboooorg! ―

Winterin atacó el blade del chico, raspándolo a la pared, pero también congelándolo casi en su totalidad, impidiéndole el movimiento continuo para así detenerle.

― ¡No es justo… y lo sabes! ― Exclamó Tala en su típico tono de voz, siendo un poco más gruesa que lo normal. Vidaxir le puso la mirada encima, solo un momento y luego volvió a ver el plato.

El blade finalmente dejó de girar, y a los pocos segundos el de Vidaxir, la gente gritó y ovacionó, mientras se escuchaban los aplausos.

La jaula fue bajando tal y como apareció, cada quien paso a recoger su respectivo blade, y en ese inter Tala aprovechó para decirle algo al oído. ―Te amo. Nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. ― Vidaxir fingió indiferencia, le dio la espalda deteniéndose, porque quiso decir algo, pero no logró sacar el sentimiento mutuo.

Ming-Ming sonriente y feliz; de inmediato se acercó a la chica, al igual que los demás jóvenes.

― Muy bien hecho Vidaxir. ― Dijo la pequeña ídolo del pop.

― Eres buena ― Le elogió Crusher, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

― Realmente me sorprendiste… ¿Desde cuándo lo…?―

― Tengo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, Garland… Pero no me comparo contigo, aún me falta. ― Dijo la joven pelirroja con cierta mirada, que el chico Siebald notó, le veía triste, lo que pensó él ¿Por qué? Si acaba de derrotar a su contrincante. Pensándolo un poco más, el chico trató de ponerse en el lugar de Collingwood, acababa de derrotar a su ex novio, así es… Y el sentimiento que una vez se tuvieron seguía latente, eso es lo pensó Garland.

Entonces algo disparatado ocurrió, Tyson molestó gritaba retando a Boris, seguía sin confiar en él así que por lo hecho hace rato, el campeón mundial quedó en un trato. Arreglarían sus diferencias en el campo de batalla, sin trampas, ni engaños… Los BBA revolution, contra los Begabladers, será una pelea de cinco contra cinco. Al término de su pequeña charla, esto fue una especie de señal en la que Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari entendieron sobre con quién deberían estar para luchar. El pelinegro se acercó a Tyson, el cual muy emocionado le recibió, y le dio las gracias, mientras que el chico Hiwatari se aproximó, Granger estaba a punto de recibirle de la misma forma, pero esa sonrisa se borró, Kai le pasó de largo yendo hacia los Begabladers, pero más hacia la joven pelirroja que le veía, se puso tensa al verlo aproximarse. Éste le tomó de la muñeca y luego le rodeó con su otro brazo de la cintura acercándola mucho a él, al punto en que parecía que le besaría. Todos en el estadio se sorprendieron demasiado y más por aquel que había sido su novio, que se le notaba a más no poder sus celos.

―Tala, tranquilo…― Escuchó el ruso pelirrojo por parte de Hilary que se preocupó, Daichi se acercó a él por si intentaba alguna tontera. Pues es que parecía que iba a matar a alguien, su semblante es realmente de temer, sus puños temblaban con mucha impotencia, y apretaba su mandíbula con tal de callar cualquier palabra insensata.

Kai tomó a la chica Collingwood; diciendo ―No es más un secreto. ¡Vidaxir y yo estamos saliendo!―

― ¡¿Eh?! ― Expresó con gran sorpresa la pelirroja que se ruborizo por la vergüenza, colocó sus manos ligeramente echas puño al pecho masculino del joven Hiwatari; para alejarse de él, pues lo que dijo era una mentira, pero luego lo pensó un momento. ―_Podría funcionar… Sé que a Yuriy no le ha de gustar para nada, pero al público parece importarle y esto le es de más interés a Boris, además puede que pensar que he dejado de querer a su querido hijo. Debo seguir…La función debe continuar._― A pesar de los sentimientos en el momento, la joven Collingwood se tragó su orgullo, y no hizo nada más que colocar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después que todo termino, la pareja se retiró a las instalaciones de BEGA. El mayordomo de la joven Collingwood había regresado a la residencia, dejándola con el joven Hiwatari. Estando a solas finalmente es en donde Vidaxir logro demostrar su sentimiento oculto.

―Kai…― Le llamó la chica, sonando muy seria.

― ¿Sí, Vidaxir? ― Contestó el chico en un tono del cual parecía contento.

La joven pelirroja se giró a verle, levantó una mano y con ella le abofeteó, el sonido fue seco y rápido, el chico Hiwatari se sorprendió por el acto cometido, realmente no se lo espero.

―Te dije claramente, que no se repitiera de nuevo… Que ni siquiera lo intentaras…― Dijo fríamente la chica, mientras veía a los ojos de Kai, el cual atónito le veía, con la mano en la mejilla enrojeciéndose poco a poco. El joven cerró sus parpados un segundo su rostro era el habitual serio, casi molesto, Vidaxir se le plantó enfrente esperando una respuesta por parte suya, sólo dejó de tomarse la mejilla y le miró para responder:

―Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste… ― Vidaxir frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos ― Pero igual… mira lo poco que me importa. ― Los ojos de la chica se abrieron poco, impresionada por las palabras del chico soltó una exclamación ― ¡¿Cómo?! ― Kai suelta su ceño, y se aproxima más a ella de manera amenazadora ― Lo que oíste―Le tomó de la barbilla para que le viese aún más, el chico sonrió de manera inquietante, que incluso la joven se sintió nerviosa, le recordó lo de la última vez, desde este punto ya no se sentía tan en confianza como antes, y eso se reflejó en su mirada, Kai le soltó y dijo ― Si lo que te preocupa es lo que piense Tala, descuida… Esto es solo para dar de qué hablar, apuesto que tú misma lo pensaste así. No por nada me hubieras seguido el juego. ― Vidaxir realmente sorprendida esbozó una ligera sonrisa, respondiendo ya más tranquila ―Realmente me conoces bien…― Kai dio unos pasos atrás y de igual manera le devolvió la sonrisa ―Tanto como para leerte el pensamiento… Vidaxir…― La joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos para meditar, entonces se cuestionó ―Pero… ¿y Rachel? ― Hiwatari desvió su mirada respondiendo ―Hable con ella después que dejaste tu casa… ― Vidaxir dio un paso al frente y cuestionó extrañada ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― Kai le miró a sus ojos azules, y respondió.

―No te preocupes por eso. Ella está al tanto de todo... ―Giró su vista a un costado para no verle tan directamente ― Eh… Hay algo más que deberías saber… Yo... yo sé que fui un estúpido Vidaxir… No sé… ugh… ―Hizo una pausa breve para tomar aire y pensar mejor lo siguiente que diría ―...Eso no es una excusa. Sabes lo que siento hacia a ti. No te lo he dicho directamente, y me cuesta trabajo ocultarlo más. Realmente quiero que estés conmigo, que solo estés para mí, que solo seas feliz a mi lado… No quiero perderte, puesto que tú eres y siempre serás mi Vidaxir… ― Tomó un respiro hondo y abrió sus labios para decir ―…Como el lirio entre los espinos, así es mi amiga entre las doncellas… _(Cantar de los cantares 2:2)_―

La joven Collingwood solo pronunció casi boquiabierta ―K-Kai…―Llamó al chico, viendo esa determinación en esos ojos que solo la veían a ella, se amedrentó, aunque fuese un montaje de circo, le era muy feliz para él la simple idea. No pudo decir más nada, y mejor se apartó, Kai lo entendió y dejó que anduviese sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

Los demás que están por parte de Tyson, se reunieron en su hogar, con tal de pensar en alguna estrategia, ya estaba cayendo la tarde. En una habitación los jóvenes discutían sobre lo sucedido.

― ¡Ese condenado de Boris! ¡Le demostraremos que podemos contra él! ― Gritó Daichi con su mano hecha puño.

― No lo sabemos, Daichi. ―Mencionó Tyson seriamente.

―Tyson… ¿estás así por Kai? ― Preguntó Hilary, el chico iba a responder algo pero Tala le interrumpió

―Él no debería importarte, Tyson, está claro que te ha traicionado. ―

―¡Eso…! Gaah… Trato de no meterme en tus asuntos, pero qué me dices a cerca de tu ex novia.

El ruso giró sus ojos a un costado diciendo ―Ella… sabe lo que hace… ―Todos los presentes quedaron extrañados con la respuesta no tan convincente del pelirrojo ruso ―Dejando eso de lado, Tyson. ― Se puso de pie el chico lanzándole una mirada seria ― ¿Recuerdas al equipo llamado Barthez? ―

― Sí, es donde estaba Miguel. ―

―…Bien. Una persona de confianza, más bien un agente… Descubrió que Barthez y el equipo estaba relacionado con Boris. ―

Jefe interrumpió diciendo ― Recuerdo que los integrantes constaban de ropa llamativa, y una actitud pedante. Llamaron mucho la atención desde que aparecieron. ―

―Y más por ser novatos. A lo que voy es que Boris pensó que el mostrar un equipo así en el campeonato; el susodicho equipo sería de los más populares, y si controlaba a los luchadores más queridos, su siguiente paso sería el controlar los torneos. De hecho, Tyson… Cuando Miguel batalló contra a ti, se dio cuenta de que no podía confiar en Boris mucho menos en Barthez, así que simplemente el equipo se disolvió. ― El chico tomó un respiro e hizo una ligera pausa, parecía recordar algo de su pasado. ― Detrás de todo y de todos estaba Boris…― Bryan y Spencer pusieron un semblante de amargura hacia la persona que les engaño y uso tiempo atrás. ―Nos engañó, a mí y a otros más. Nos hizo creer que era un entrenador con un sistema… especial de motivación y entrenamiento. Que podía convertir a cualquiera en un luchador profesional, la derrota era inaceptable, solo se tenía un objetivo ganar a toda costa. Hacíamos lo que nos ordenaba sin chistar ni preguntar, practicábamos todo el día sin darnos cuenta que nos volvimos como soldados de juguete… A los cuales manejaba a su antojo…― Tala frunció el ceño, su semblante cambiaba de vez en cuando cada que trataba de sacar lo que llevaba consigo mucho tiempo. ― Ugh… Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que al final no le importábamos, solo quería saber el cómo controlar al beyblade como deporte profesional… Me sentí asqueado cuando apenas me daba cuenta. Sin pensar en… ella…―

―Oye… ¡Espera! Eso, todo eso es completamente inhumano, y demente… Ese infeliz realmente quiere controlar todo lo referente al beyblade, tiene sentido ahora…―

―Tiene muchas cosas qué pagar, a mí no me engaña su numerito de hombre reformado. Y ni hablar de lo que le ha hecho a Vidaxir, atentó contra su vida en más de una ocasión. ―

―¡Eh! ― Se escuchó al unísono

―Ese tipo está más loco que una cabra ―dijo Max

― Y qué lo digas ―Reafirmo Daichi en su típico tono habitual.

* * *

><p>La chica anduvo sola de momento en el enorme edificio, meditando en tantas cosas, pues todo se hacía cada vez más extraño, y confuso para ella, ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era el plan principal. Para sacar ese estrés, se dispuso a entonar aquella cancioncita que estuvo tarareando la mujer de blanco, el sonido de su voz en el pasillo solo se escuchaba decir.<p>

Have you been to Scarborough Fair?

Parsley, sage, Rosemary and Thyme,

Remember me from one who lives there…

―…For she once was a true love of mine… ― Brooklyn terminó con la última línea de aquella canción inglesa. Vidaxir sorprendida; vio que el joven de cabellos naranja se aproximaba sonriente. ― Disculpa por interrumpirte, pero es una adorable canción…―

―Ah, no te preocupes ―Sonrió la pelirroja sutilmente; mientras le veía a los ojos ― Es casi un himno de nuestro país, ¿verdad? ―

―Mph, ya que lo dices así, es cierto. ― Respondió amenamente el chico Masefield, se acomodó a un lado de la chica ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ― Cuestionó en un tono preocupado, y en su semblante se reflejó su aflicción, Vidaxir no evitó sonrojarse ya que se veía lindo hasta cierto punto, contestó embobada.

―¿…Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―

― Esa es una pregunta tonta… Solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras ahora. Te enfrentaste a una persona que solía ser tu pareja… ―Agachó la cabeza parecía un poco afligido ―…debió ser muy duro para ti…―

Vidaxir meditaba en el momento, se le hizo extraño que Brooklyn se preocupara por ella hasta un punto delicado, como su simple bienestar físico, le importaba saber más allá de las heridas superficiales o cansancio, él quería saber más. ―Estoy bien, eso no fue nada del otro mundo… ― Dio un paso al frente y le tomó del hombro sonriéndole. Algo inusual sucedió, uno de los tacones se rompió haciendo que la joven se desbalanceara y cayera al suelo. ―No puedo creerlo… Qué vergüenza…― Dijo más para sí misma. La joven Collingwood yacía tirada en el frío piso, abierta ligeramente de piernas, Brooklyn, deprisa se encorvó para ayudarle ― ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? ― Preguntó sonando alarmado.

―Eh… No, no lo creo…― Contestó la joven que apenada le veía, Brooklyn le tomó del tobillo, y le quitó ambos zapatos carmín, y comenzó a sobarle suavemente. ―¿Q-Qué haces…? ― Preguntó sonrojada.

―Sólo estoy viendo si no te falseaste el tobillo. No te preocupes… ― Levantó su vista esmeralda a los ojos topacio de la joven, la cual sintió un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella, algo le estremeció. ―…No es nada del otro mundo…― El tono de voz de Masefield cambió, sonando un poco más seductor, siguió con lo suyo un momento más, la chica se incomodaba, pues no estaba en una buena posición, y además que alguien poco conocido le tocase. Brooklyn se detuvo, Vidaxir pensó que ya había terminado de checarle, pero no fue así, sino más bien él aprovechó que estaban a solas, se le echó encima, y le tomó de los muslos, Vidaxir se sorprendió cayendo completamente al piso ―Oye, oye… Espera, ¿Qué intentas…?― forcejeó poco, empujándole con sus manos puestas en el pecho del abrigo blanco del joven Masefield, el cual le miró a los ojos de manera distinta, casi como si la consumiera con un deseo pasional, no pudo seguir alejándolo, esa mirada le dijo todo lo que él quería en ese momento, la dejó muda y casi hipnotizada. Comenzó a sentirse atraída a él, pero no sabía por qué, el sentimiento era parecido a cuando ha estado con Tala, le tomó de aquellas mangas largas bruscamente con sus manos temblorosas, el chico se acercó más, quería sentirla, ambos lo deseaban. Brooklyn, le abrió más de piernas, para acomodarse mejor, acercó su entrepierna a la de ella apretujando un poco, Vidaxir se sonrojo y respiraba agitadamente, de repente Brooklyn se irguió, abriéndose el saco blanquecino, mostrando una playera en azul claro con cuello en V y unos 3 botones. Llevó su mano al cuello de la chica para desabrocharle los cintos de su extravagante ropaje, haciendo esto inmediatamente se acercó y sus manos volvieron a las piernas de la chica, beso delicadamente su cuello, pasando la clavícula y le abrió poco a poco la ropa, Vidaxir le abrazó, se sentía avergonzada, pero no entendía por qué lo hacía, y por qué su cuerpo se lo demandaba tremendamente, quería algo más fuerte pensó.

Algo raro pasó, mientras Masefield seguía ocupado, Vidaxir notó algo a espaldas del chico, sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, el lobo albino le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de lástima.

―…Yuriy― Musitó claramente, Brooklyn detuvo lo que hacía irguiéndose a verle el semblante de asustada y apenada.

Conmocionado sus ojos verdes mostraron desagrado por aquel nombre pronunciado ―Por lo menos sé que llegué más que él…― Mencionó el chico seriamente, nada satisfecho.

Vidaxir lo hizo a un lado diciendo ―No entiendo qué es lo que tienes Brooklyn, pero esto no debió pasar. ― Dijo en voz alta la joven, molesta, apenada y sintiéndose culpable. Se puso de pie, y se abrazó así misma ― ¡Mucho menos sé por qué demonio lo hice! ―

―Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Debimos haber terminado juntos. ― Agregó una sonrisa al final con aire de cinismo.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Exclamó confusa.

―Deberías ser mía… ¡Así es como debe ser! ― Comenzó a elevar su tono de voz, se acercó a ella y le tomó de los hombros diciendo ― Sigues sin reconocerme, ¿verdad? ― Cuestionó él agachó su rostro, la joven Collingwood seguía confundida ― ¡Je! ― Una risa junto con una sonrisa alcanzó a oír ―Maldición, Vidaxir… ¡¿realmente te olvidaste de mí?!― La soltó empujándola con desesperación a la pared.

―Eeckh…― Expresó la chica al dar el impacto contra la pared. ― ¡¿D-De qué estás hablando?! ―

―Brooklyn Masefield… Ese es mi nombre y mi apellido, vengo de Londres. Deberías recordar ese apellido, porque soy de esa familia, a la cual conocías. ― Mencionó exasperado el chico en su tono de voz

― Ah… Ah… ― Vidaxir no hallaba qué decir, estaba confundida como nunca. ― ¿Cómo…?―

―Pregúntale a tu mayordomo, Vincent Hammill. Él te ha ocultado cosas… ― Se acomodó el abrigo y se alejó inmediatamente terminó de hablar.

― ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ― Exclamó ella en manera de reclamo, yendo tras el joven, le pescó del antebrazo bruscamente, pero este enseguida se la quitó de encima de un jalón, mientras continuó su camino.

Vidaxir con el ceño fruncido y molesta, con ambas manos halo al joven por la espalda de sus ropas, hacia ella para tirarlo al suelo y en un dos por tres que éste cayera, se le echó encima mirándole de manera amenazante ―No me vengas con numeritos de esta clase, bien me lo puedes decir tú… Habla…―

Brooklyn sonrió de manera pícara diciendo ―Je… ¿Quieres más de lo de hace un rato? ― Vidaxir tuvo la oportunidad de abofetear al joven pelinaranja, el cual soltó un ligero quejido ― Así te gustan las cosas, ¿eh? ―

Después de abofetearlo una segunda vez, la joven le jaloneó del abrigo ― ¡Déjate de tonterías, y dímelo! ― Reclamó fastidiada

―Lo siento, Vidaxir… Pero yo no soy apto para…― Sin ninguna dificultad el joven tumbó a la chica al piso, se quedó sentado solo para observar lo molesta que se encontraba ― En verdad lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada… Me gusta el suspenso― Se puso de pie, y se sacudió sus ropas, salió de su vista, dejando a la joven que ya estaba de pie pegada a la pared.

Vidaxir con el ceño fruncido por la confusión que se le veía a más no poder, se recargó en la pared se dejó deslizar por ella hasta caer sentada en el suelo, meditando en aquellas palabras mencionadas por el pelinaranja, no entendía, no podía… Así que para sacarse de dudas, decidió ir a su casona, llegando a ella lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo, que se le vino a la mente. La duda parecía estarse despejando, algo sabía en su interior pero qué era con exactitud… Recordó la imagen del chico Masefield, y algo que pasó desapercibido; lo notó en ese instante.

― Es mentira…― Dijo más para sí, abriendo sus ojos por completo, corrió a su espejo, se recogió su larga cabellera rojiza mostrando sus oídos, claramente se podía ver que usaba un par de aretes de diamante, pequeños, pero en el derecho tenía otro más, una arracada de oro.

―No…― Se soltó el cabello y perpleja se decía mientras que se le venían un montón de recuerdos de niña, cosas que de verdad eran para olvidar. ― Masefield… Brooklyn Masfield ―repetía como si se lo estuviera aprendiendo ― Él… ― Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sus ojos se humedecieron dejando caer unas lágrimas. ― ¿Qué es esto...? Él... ¿era mi amigo de la infancia…? ―

**Flashback**

En un jardín de rosas, en una mesita de picnic, un par de niños pequeños se encontraban jugando uno con el otro, riendo, saltando.

―Voy a casarme con Brooklyn―Decía la pequeña niña Vidaxir al estar sentada frente al chico de cabellera naranja.

―Por supuesto que sí, Vidaxir… Serás mía…― Dijo el pequeño Masefield con una sonrisa enternecedora.

― ¡Claro que sí Brooklyn! Seré tuya…―

**Fin del Flash**

―…Yo… Estaba enamorada de él… No puede ser cierto… Cómo… cómo es posible que lo haya olvidado…― Decía desesperada, casi parecía una loca, pues tirada en el piso con las manos sobre sus cabeza, casi se arrancaba el cabello. ―¡VINCEEEENT! ― Llamó a su mayordomo, el cual presuroso apareció en un dos por tres.

―Dígame, Señorita… ¿Qué le ocurre? ―Preguntó el hombre al ver a su ama en el suelo, despeinada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Brooklyn Masefield…― El mayordomo abrió sus ojos de sobremanera ― ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de él…? ¡No te atrevas a ocultarme nada…!― Amenazó la joven.

El hombre maduro, con el semblante afligido, acepto los términos de su joven ama, la encaminó al estudio a un mueble en específico, donde yacían las fotografías de la familia, le mostró una en particular, aquella polvorienta, vieja, y escondido retrato donde dos pequeños niños jugaban. Vincent le dio en las manos aquél objeto que la chica observó con extrañez.

― Masefield… Lo único que le puedo decir es que esa renombrada familia le apreciaba muchísimo. De hecho su madre, la señora Milca tenía una muy buena relación con la madre del muchacho, llegaron a visitarlos tantas veces que en poco tiempo se estableció algo más formal entre ustedes…―

Vidaxir interrumpió al hombre con su vista fija en la fotografía ― Sí… Empiezo a recordar… Le decía que me casaría con él… Cosa que nunca sucedió…―

―Su madre falleció después, y usted junto con el Señor Xavier, se marcharon a Rusia. ―

―Cierto… en ese tiempo ya tenía muy poco de conocer a Kai, y pasaba mucho tiempo con mi padre, y él. Luego me entretuve más en el beyblade… Cómo… Cómo es que… ―

―Era muy pequeña en ese entonces, el trauma de su madre le afecto muchísimo, debido al accidente…―

― ¿Accidente? ― Inquirió ella con asombro y confusión.

―Sí… usted… iba en el auto, cuando… ― Dijo entrecortado el mayordomo, al decirle algo delicado a su joven ama.

―No es cierto….Cómo… que… ¿Perdí mi memoria? ― Decía conmocionada.

― No exactamente… ―

― ¿Qué intentas decir? ―

― Usted no sufrió en el choque, su madre la protegió de cualquier daño… Es normal que no lo recuerde… Fue traumante para usted que era una niña, su mente bloqueó algunos acontecimientos pasados, y más referentes a su madre.―

― ¿Eh? Es por eso… que no lograba recordar nada de Brooklyn… Pero ahora sí… y lo de mi madre… ― Cayó de rodillas a punto de llorar ―Ella… Me hablaba, no dejaba de decirme _"Todo estará bien" "Mamá está contigo…" _ Ah…― Soltó un suspiro mientras la lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rosadas, y el llanto lo forzaba para que no se escuchara. El Mayordomo con cara de lástima se hincó frente a la joven, se inclinó y le dio un abrazo ―Esto es lo que se necesita en momentos como este…― Vidaxir le tomó de su saco negro, mientras ahogaba el llanto en el pecho masculino de su mayordomo. ― Aaah… Así es… como Dios me da la fuerza para seguir… _Guuh_… G-gracias, Vincent…―

―Para servirle, Señorita…― Respondió el hombre acariciando la cabeza de su ama, mientras seguía abrazándola, sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

El presidente actual de BEGA muy temprano, se dirige a las instalaciones de su sede, pero a la vez es perseguido por los reporteros y periodistas, la noticia de que el actual campeón mundial se enfrentará a esta organización es pan caliente. Mientras los siguen, el hombre va respondiendo a las interrogantes del momento.

― Hay muchos luchadores excelentes en BEGA y queremos tomar la decisión correcta. ― Se detuvo, mirando a la cámara ―Ahora escuchen, BEGA acepta este reto; pensamos que un encuentro de equipos de cinco contra cinco sería mucho más entretenido para el público. ―

― ¿No cree que sea muy arriesgado? ― Preguntó una reportera.

Otro más, inquirió ―Vaya propuesta. ¿Pero cómo logrará Tyson tener un equipo a tiempo? ―

―Eso puede ser un problema que tiene una solución. Uhmm… Haremos el encuentro dentro de un mes. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para entrenar, encontrar a sus integrantes más capacitados y todos felices y contentos. ― Sonrió el hombre al final de la frase.

― Admítalo, esto es un reto para el campeón mundial ―

―No es precisamente eso… Yo veo más para demostrar los talentos de cada beyluchador desconocido hasta el momento… ―Giró su vista a la cámara de filmación ―Tyson, sabes que este es un encuentro importante para los dos, y los ojos de todos los espectadores estarán puestos en ambos, para ver quién será el verdadero campeón. Espero grandes expectativas de tu parte. ―Dibujo una sonrisa que tenía más de un simple _"te reto, atente a las consecuencias"_

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Tyson:<strong>

―Tan temprano y seguimos con lo mismo…― Mencionó Daichi.

― ¿Qué tiene? Debemos seguir pensando, Boris tiene de dónde escoger a sus integrantes para el equipo, Garland y Crusher son muy buenos…― Dijo Kenny.

―Dejo inservibles a nuestros blades ―Mencionó Bryan que apenas tomó asiento en el suelo de madera, junto a él están Tala, y Spencer.

―Incluso Vidaxir le dio una buena paliza a Tala ¿verdad? ― Mencionó Tyson, viendo la reacción del pelirrojo ruso.

―Ah… S-sí…― Se sonrojo y volteó a un costado ―Es buena, pero no creo que Boris la meta en el equipo, es muy precavido, se toma esto muy enserio aunque no lo parezca. Escogerá a los mejores de su dichosa BEGA. ―

―Pues bueno… ―Se puso de pie el chico Granger ― Necesito un equipo…―Miró al rubio diciendo ― Tengo a Max, y tengo a Rei… Solo me falta encontrar a otros dos más…―

Tala y compañía abrieron sus ojos impresionados, pues Tyson se había olvidado de alguien en particular.

― ¡Oye! ¡Y yo qué soy, hígado molido! ― Gritó el pequeño moreno de Daichi al sentirse a parte.

El pelirrojo ruso, casi se da una palmada en la cara diciendo ―Díganme que lo hizo adrede. ―Mencionó Tala entre dientes para que solo le escucharan sus compañeros.

Jefe, mientras decía ―Bueno, somos cuatro… ―

―Aah… Lástima que Kai no esté con nosotros, sino tendríamos al mejor equipo del mundo. ―

―¡Hilary! ―Gritó alarmado Kenny dando a entender que había metido la pata.

La chica entendió en breve y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza ― Lo siento…―

―Ugh… Ese Kai…. ―Dijo Tyson molesto ―Teniéndonos a nosotros, decidió irse con un par de buitres, y uno muy feo… ―

―Tranquilízate, Tyson. Debes estar lo más sereno posible, ya lo arreglaras todo en la pelea. Kai tendrá sus razones, y mis sospechas son correctas entre ellas esta Vidaxir…―

― Espera, ella que tiene qué ver ―Inquirió la joven castaña.

Tala alzó su rostro para verlos a todos y cuestionó ― ¿A caso no saben nada a cerca de Kai y Vidaxir? ―

―Realmente no mucho…― Contestó Max

― Es muy reservado, a veces es difícil saber lo que tiene en mente. ― Mencionó Ray

―¿Estás diciendo que por el simple hecho de que ella este en BEGA, él decidió involucrarse con ellos? ― Inquirió con confusión y asombro, Kenny.

―No por nada lo dijo en público ― Mencionó entre dientes, viendo a su costado.

―Me lleva… ¿Desde cuándo se volvió así? ¡Gaaah! ¡No importa nada! ¡Les ganaremos! ― Gritó exaltado Granger.

―Somos tan buenos como ellos, solo necesitamos encontrar al quinto miembro. ― Mencionó Max.

―Pero… oye, Tala… ¿Ella de verdad te traicionó a ti? ― Mencionó Hilary poco preocupada.

El ruso con sus ojos bien abiertos al principio por una pregunta que le pareció estúpida empezó a reír ― ¡Mph, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ni siquiera me siento engañado. ¡Qué pregunta! ―

Todos los presentes miraron de nuevo a Tala con esa mirada extrañada, pensaban que realmente se sentía mal, y sí, es cierto, pero no al punto en el que se sienta traicionado por la chica que ama. Bryan era el que más le entendía y por esa razón permaneció más callado.

―Bueno, cambiando de tema… ―interrumpió Kenny ―Nos hace falta uno, qué dices Tala ¿estás en condiciones de pelear? ―

―Uhm… Me encantaría pero…― De un costado de su pierna, sacó su blade mostrándolo ―Wolborg salió un poco dañado… Me costará trabajo arreglarlo. ― Dijo sonando un poco pesaroso.

―Waah… Esa chica sí que te dio duro, eh ―Mencionó Granger con sorpresa.

―Tyson… ― Se escuchó detrás de las puertas corredizas, fue la voz del abuelo Granger ―Oye… hijo, están de nuevo aquí esos patrocinadores. ―

― ¿Ah? ¿En serio? ―

―Sí, parece que quieren discutir algo contigo. ―

El muchacho peliazul miró intrigado a su abuelo, asentó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con los hombres. Tala, Bryan y Spencer se quedaron, mientras esperaron el chico Kuznetsov mencionó ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―

―Más preguntas tontas… ―Dijo con fastidio el ruso pelirrojo, respirando amargamente.

―B-bueno, es solo que estoy preocupado ― Se puso de pie mientras veía a Tala ―Han sido demasiadas cosas en tan pocos días. ―

―Aahh… ―Soltó un suspiro ―Claro que estoy bien, no te alteres por pequeñeces. Mejor concéntrate en cómo ayudar a Tyson, yo no puedo luchar y mucho menos ustedes. ―

―Al menos tú Wolborg no está como nuestros blades…― Comentó Spencer.

―Realmente tuviste suerte en que te enfrentarás a Vidaxir…―

Tala lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su compañero Bryan ― ¿Ah sí? Eso crees… Casi no se contuvo, pero de no haberlo hecho pudo haberlo partido en pedazos. Además su bestia beat… No puedo creer que sea la misma que cuida de Wolborg…― Se llevó su mano derecha al mentón, mientras meditaba.

― Eso también se me hizo extraño. ―

―Todo un misterio…― Mencionó Spencer.

― Uhmm… Pero bueno…―

―¡¿Qué acaso todo el mundo está en nuestra contra?! ―Volvió Tyson, molestó se sentó fuertemente, y la tensión se sintió en la habitación.

―¿Qué ocurrió, Tyson? ― Inquirió Tala sorprendido por la repentina actitud del campeón.

―Algo anda mal… Boris tiene la culpa de todo. ― Decía Tyson molesto.

―Hace unos días vinieron unos patrocinadores, como somos el actual equipo campeón, nos dijeron muchas cosas, de hecho nos dieron en nuestras debilidades… ―sonrió Max avergonzado ―Pero, la cosa es que debíamos ser profesionales, es decir unirnos a BEGA…―

―Y como no es lo que quieren, ahora les han dado la espalda…― Dijo Tala con sorpresa ―Ese sujeto, sí que le están saliendo las cosas como quiere…―

―No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué más falta? ― Dijo Tyson dejándose tirar en el piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Collingwood <strong>

―Se-Sergei... ― Dijo la chica atónita por la sorpresa ―Vaya, no esperaba tenerlo de visita…―

―Oh, no se preocupe Señorita. ― Sonrió tan pícaramente como de costumbre, y se adentró más a la sala, pasando los muebles para acomodarse en un sillón.

―Uhm…― Expresó la chica, con un suspiro y sus ojos cerrados, y se encaminó a otra sofá quedando prácticamente frente al rubio ruso. ― ¿Y bien, a qué debo tu visita? ―

―Vi las noticias, ese Boris es todo un teatro bien montado. ― Se encorvó apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas ― Además, veo que al chico Hiwatari se le hizo el ser tu pareja. ―Sonrió cínicamente ― Eso sí es una sorpresa. ―

―Ah… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que arruinar la visita, Sergei? ― Sonó la joven molesta por el comentario del ruso.

―Oh, vaya, vaya… ― Se volvió a acomodar en el asiento ―… Es noticia de primera, ya no tardaran en acosarte los reporteros. ―

―Eso se puede arreglar, para eso tengo a Jacob y compañía. ―

―Qué calmada está usted… ―

―Señorita, joven Yasikov… Aquí traje un poco de té y unos biscochos de chocolate. ― Interrumpió el mayordomo, colocando la charola de plata fina en la mesita de centro, sirviendo el té para dársela a cada quien. Se retiró al terminar dejando a la pareja hablar.

― ¿…Y está de acuerdo en ser la novia de Kai? ―

―Aah… Eso… ― Vaciló en sus palabras ―Este… él se me confeso de una manera en… en la que me dejó pensando…―

― Estás dudando más de la cuenta…― Se irguió en el asiento mostrando interés en la plática. ― Entonces siente algo por el muchacho. ―

―De que siento algo hacia él está claro, pero no es para que me malinterprete, Sergei… Yo solo tengo ojos por Yuriy…― Sonó la chica firmemente.

―Siempre dice eso… Entonces qué le impide estar con él ruso Ivanov… o debería decir Balkov…―

―Ese apellido… es lo que me molesta… Ahora no podemos estar juntos hasta que haya liberado por completo a Yuriy de ese hombre. ―Se puso de pie ―Me temo que tendré que pedirte de la manera más amable que te retires, debo ir a las instalaciones de BEGA, hay una conferencia y Hiro me pidió que estuviese presente. ―Se giró dándole la espalda a Yasikov que en seguida se puso de pie y alcanzó a tomar de ambos brazos como si le estuviese dando una abrazo, le susurró al oído como si la estuviese seduciendo ― Hay algo más que la perturba, ¿verdad? ― Vidaxir forcejeó un poco para alejarse de él diciendo ― ¿Pero qué intentas? ― Yasikov con una sonrisa más sincera y una ceja arqueada respondió ―Solo intento ayudar. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto el ser sincera consigo misma? No soy un completo desconocido al cual le platicas la historia de tu vida, aunque no me considere como un amigo, o compañero, créame que le soy fiel. ―Las palabras de Sergei sonaron fuertemente verdaderas, la chica se quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho por él. La joven no tuvo otra opción que mirar a otro lado, avergonzada dijo ―Tú… no solo eres tú… Ugh…― Rodeó al hombre para acomodarse en el sillón y decir ―…Es Brooklyn Masefield. ― Sergei se acomodó a un costado de pie, donde podía divisar las expresiones de la joven Collingwood. ―Apenas ayer me entere que él y yo nos conocíamos, lo había olvidado… y ahora que lo sé, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar de ahora en adelante… Realmente estoy nerviosa por volverlo a encontrar, y yo sé que tengo que enfrentarle tarde o temprano, después de todo Hiro también me lo encargó. Hasta parece cosa adrede. Me siento frustrada.―

―Y ese tal, Brooklyn Masefield, pertenece a BEGA, ¿no? ―

―Claro, por eso estoy intranquila… Tengo que verlo casi todo el día…― Dijo cabizbaja la chica.

―Si gusta puedo investigar por usted… Sabe que no me es problema alguno. ―

―No es necesario. Gracias ― Respondió la chica amablemente.

―Como guste, Señorita. Igual ya me retiro, tengo trabajo qué hacer. Estaré al pendiente de usted, no la abandonaría por nada. ―

―Eso me consuela… Nos vemos…― Se puso de nuevo de pie y tomó un poco de aire ―¡Vincent…!―

Interrumpió Sergei ―No, no le llame… Ya conozco la salida. Adiós. ―

―¿Me llamo? ―Apareció justo enfrente de Yasikov.

―Ah, no está bien… ―

― ¿De dónde saliste? ―Preguntó Sergei confundido y sorprendido ―Y-ya me iba… ―

―Que le vaya bien, joven Yasikov lo guió a la salida. ―

―Bueno, ya qué… Gracias. ―

Vidaxir se quedó en la sala pensando, cosa que ya es costumbre, sólo pensando en los chicos, en Tala, en Kai, y ahora Sergei quien ya le había demostrado su atracción hacia ella. Jacob apareció en la sala llamando la atención de la joven. ― Señorita, ya está listo el auto. ―

―Cierto, voy enseguida. ― Respondió la joven, y el guardaespaldas se alejó, ella se puso de pie mirando hacia abajo, dando a entender que se encontraba amedrentada.

―Señorita el auto la espera…―Le interrumpió el mayordomo que se aproximó hasta ella.

―Sí, ya voy… Es solo que… ¿me veo bien con este vestido? ―Trató de distraer al mayordomo con una simple pregunta para que no le viese lo mal que en realidad se encontraba. Se dio la vuelta mostrando un lindo vestido tipo _Gothic Lolita_, más del modo _Elegant Lolita_, un hermoso vestido color entre vino y guindo, de manga larga, hasta llegarle un poco más debajo de las rodillas, que obviamente para que quedará usaba unas media oscuras, con encaje en su mayoría formando unas figuras de flores pequeñas, y unos botines en color rojo oscuro; cerrados completamente que brillaban como zapatos de charol ―Uhmm… ¿Quería otro atuendo? ― Cuestionó el mayordomo ―Sólo dime si me veo bien. ― Respondió la joven con el semblante de enfado fingido.

―Es una conferencia, no tiene porqué lucir el otro traje tan llamativo. ― Dijo el hombre sonando un poco como desagradable.

―Oh ― Expresó Vidaxir con sorpresa ― Ese traje llamativo no te gusta, ¿eh? ―

―Lo siento, no debí dar mi opinión al respecto. ―

Vidaxir dio unos pasos, y le tomó del hombro diciendo ―Cálmate, solo lo decía en broma. Bien, será mejor que me vaya, ya estoy atrasada. ―

―Qué tenga un buen día. ― Se despidió Vincent, llevando a la puerta a su joven ama.

* * *

><p><strong>En la sede de BEGA<strong>

―Ahora mismo se llevará a cabo una conferencia de prensa, hasta el momento no se ha visto nadie. Hay rumores acerca de un entrenador especial, que se encargara de los Begabladers para la pelea contra Tyson. Así que estamos aguardando para conocer la identidad de esta persona. ― Decía nuestro querido DJ Jazzman, reportando lo que sucedía.

―¿Entrenador especial…?―Se preguntó Tyson en voz alta, mientras él y los demás veían la pantalla de televisión donde solo aparecía una mesa con mantel blando, los micrófonos encima y una silla, detrás el emblema de la organización.

―Waah… Debe ser alguien importante, o no se habría hecho tanto alboroto al respecto ―Mencionó Max, con su mirada fija al televisor como todos, esperando a que apareciera la dichosa persona desconocida para ellos. Tala entró diciendo ― ¿Ya empezó? ―

―Ya no debería tardar en salir. ― Contestó Ray en su tono habitual.

El Señor Dickenson parecía tener una corazonada acerca de la persona que entrenaría a los Begabladers.

De repente algo sucedió en escena una corriente aire parecida a un torbellino se hizo presente, causando que las cosas que estaban enfocadas en cámara se derrumbaran o fuesen esparcidas por el lugar, y alguien en un perfecto equilibrio posaba muy imponente en lo que quedó de lado la mesa, todos los reporteros, camarógrafos se pusieron a hacer su trabajo, nadie podía creer que el tan aclamado _Jim Tempestad_, mejor conocido como Hiro Granger, estuviese con alguien como Boris.

―¡Ese es nuestro entrenador! ―Dijeron al unísono los chicos.

Tala igual quedó impactado con la revelación del hermano de Tyson, realmente no lo vio venir.

― ¿Por qué? Él no se habría cambiado de bando ―Mencionó Dickenson.

― ¿Cómo…? Cómo es posible que él…― Decía atónito el chico Granger sin poder creer lo que sus jóvenes ojos vieron.

**Más tarde en la oficina de Boris.**

La campaña de Ming- Ming la niña de 14 años de edad con una gran carrera como cantante del pop, modelo, beyluchadora y demás, ha incrementado el mercado del beyblade, personas que quizás no estaban interesadas en un principio lo están comenzando a hacer, niñas pequeñas, gente madura, anciana, obreros, y hasta las mascotas de algunos se han inscrito en dicho deporte. Algo que le gustó mucho oír a nuestro querido Boris, con una sonrisa de lo más cínica demostraba estar muy satisfecho con las buenas nuevas, esa pequeña es todo un estuche de monerías, no es simplemente una cara bonita, es más peligrosa de lo que uno puede imaginarse.

En uno de los cuartos de entrenamiento se puede ver a Ming- Ming luchando contra tres individuos que son parte de BEGA, claramente se nota que ella los tiene dominados y con toda la belleza posible los acabo.

El misterioso de Mystel tuvo un juego de exhibición en Nueva York, donde las entradas se agotaron en poco tiempo, y han recibido muchas ofertas de patrocinios; y se presume que llegan más cada día. Ahorita se ha reportado como perdido, los hombres de Boris no lo pudieron encontrar después del juego, cosa que no le importó mucho al ruso Balkov, sabe bien cómo es el comportamiento de sus chicos, y siendo Mystel un espíritu salvaje imposible de dominar.

* * *

><p>De vuelta a la sala de entrenamiento, se puede ver en cada bowl peleas de uno contra uno, otros sentados en las bancas y otros grupitos charlando y practicando. En una banca en especial se encontraban dos compañeros uno mirando al frente justo donde Garland se encontraba.<p>

―Oye, mira eso. ―Le dijo al chico que se encuentra a su costado.

― ¿Qué? Es Garland ¿Quién es el otro? ―

―Sí, es Garland tiene un juego de práctica. Pobre tipo morderá el polvo al enfrentarse a él.

― ¿No es el chico nuevo, el que viene de los Blitzkrieg boyz? ―

―Así parece…―

Ambos, Garland y Kai se preparaban para empezar un juego de rutina, pero claramente no parecía eso, los dos se tomaron el juego muy enserio. Realmente parecía ambos se peleaban de verdad en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no solo batallaban con sus blades sino ellos mismos se le notaba. La pequeña pelea llamó la atención de todos los presentes, muchos esperaban que Garland terminase, pero Kai no le daba tregua, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Y claro el encuentro terminó en un empate por el momento. Ambos tomaron sus blades a la vez que se hizo un choque tremendo que salieron volando del plato cayendo justamente en sus manos, Garland abrió la boca diciendo ― Se necesita más que suerte para ganarme, Kai. ―

El chico Hiwatari quien le daba la espalda y se detuvo al oírle, más no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y siguió su camino.

―¿Ya vas a encontrarte con tu noviecita, ah? ―

Kai le miró como acostumbra y respondió ― Eso no te incumbe. ―

―Por supuesto que no. ― Caminó hacia él para bajar por los escalones diciendo ―Ella debe estar con Hiro, oí que Boris la mando a vigilarlo. ―

Esto llamó la atención de Kai ― ¿Para qué…? ―Trató de no sonar interesado.

―Ni idea. Solo lo digo para que no te preguntes por ella, debe estar ocupada todavía. ―

Hiro ha escogido a Brooklyn, para entrenarlo y prepararlo, para la próxima pelea que se avecina justo como le había dicho a Vidaxir, la cual en vez de estar en la misma sala que ellos permanece fuera en el pasillo, se siente incómoda después de lo que sucedió el día anterior; y por esa razón no quiere al menos toparse de momento al joven Masefield.

_― Ahora que las cosas han quedado más claras, debería discutirlo con él… Pero aun así me siento muy incómoda…― _Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, en donde salió el pelinaranja estirando sus brazos como si estuviese cansado y aburrido, ambos cruzaron miradas y se observaron un momento, no se dijeron nada, Hiro ya estaba saliendo también, así que Brooklyn siguió su camino. El joven Granger alcanzó a observar la situación y extrañado se aproximó a la chica que permanecía recargada en la pared viendo cómo se iba alejando el otro muchacho.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― Preguntó el entrenador

― ¿Qué cosa? ―Respondió Vidaxir en forma de pregunta alzando su rostro al de Hiro que se aproximó sigilosamente para tomarle del rostro.

―Estás muy nerviosa… ¿Te ocurrió algo? ―

―Ah… N-no…― Respondió desviando la vista de los anteojos rojizos que usa Hiro, le intimidaba el no verle completamente.

― ¡Mientes! ― Alzó la voz el joven molestó, la chica se sobresaltó ― ¿Ves? Estás intranquila… No soy tu padre ni nada por el estilo, pero no estás en tus cinco sentidos. No pienso tolerar esto, así que dime… ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Algo ocurrió entre tú y Kai? ¿O es Tala? ―

―O es Boris… o solo soy yo la del problema. ―Dejó de recargarse en la pared, acomodándose frente a Hiro para seguir diciendo ―Recuerdas por qué te dije en aquella ocasión que Brooklyn me hacía sentir extraña… ―

― ¿Brooklyn? ―Inquirió perplejo el chico, viendo el rostro serio de la joven frente a sí. ― ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora? ―

―Ahora sé la respuesta a ello. ― Inclinó su rostro a un lado para decir la respuesta ―Conocí a Brooklyn cuando éramos niños, cosa que no lograba recordar hasta ayer. Sufrí una especie de bloqueó mental que impedía que pudiese poder acordarme de él y de aquel lastimoso accidente donde mi madre falleció… ― La chica se acongojó al mencionar a su difunta progenitora. Hiro se dio cuenta que había tocado un punto delicado y trató de cambiar el tema. ―Lo siento. Entonces esa es la razón por la cual te sentías de esa manera. ― Vidaxir volvió a mirarlo a los _ojos_ respondiendo intranquila ―Sí, ya todo estará claro. Sólo hay algo más que quiero oír de su boca, y por esa razón es que temó hablar con él…― Giró su vista a un costado, y el joven Granger mencionó ―Bien, pues tienes que hacerlo. Ahorita voy a ir a interrumpir su receso, después de eso, es todo tuyo. ― Se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de la joven e ir a hacia donde el chico Masefield.

―Será mejor que me prepare mentalmente de una vez. ―Dijo en voz alta la joven para sí misma. No se dio cuenta quién se estaba acercando…

― ¿Para qué? ―Escuchó detrás de ella la voz del chico Hiwatari, se llevó una buena sorpresa, volteó rápidamente a verlo y dio un paso hacia atrás, dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa respondiendo ― K-Kai… No te había visto en toda la mañana. ― El chico sospechó la manera en que le vio y evadió la pregunta. ― Vidaxir…―Le nombro seriamente, se inclinó a ella, colocando su mano sobre el cabello rojizo como una cereza y le miró a los ojos muy penetrantemente, la joven se sintió más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no respondes a la pregunta que te hice? ― La chica abrió sus ojos de sobremanera que se podía divisar ese hermoso color azul de su iris, no halló qué responder no quería que se enterará todavía, pero debía decírselo sin rodeos. ―Ah… Este… Ya que lo pones de ese modo, será mejor que lo sepas…― Desvió la mirada, Kai dejó de tocarla y se irguió cruzándose de brazos, sin quitarle la mirada pesada de encima demostrando que quería una respuesta sincera. ― La chica tomó un respiro y dijo una vez que abrió sus labios ― Es acerca de Brooklyn… Resulta que él y yo…― La chica se tomó de sus ropas, Kai observó que estaba casi temblando, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas. ―…ya nos conocíamos desde antes… De hecho, antes de que tú y yo nos viéramos la cara en el funeral de mi madre… ―

Hiwatari se sorprendió mucho al saber tremenda verdad. ―…No me digas… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿A qué ha venido el tipo ese? ―Sonó un poco asustado pero a la vez molesto.

―…Yo… No sé sus intenciones. Cuando lo volví a ver y yo no sabía de él, me dijo que sus padres lo enviaron aquí, debido a que tenía problemas en Londres. ―

―Lo más seguro es que te haya seguido…― Dijo Kai sin haber escuchado del todo lo que dijo la joven, le dio la espalda. ―…Es lo más probable… se aprovechó de que no le reconocías. Ese tipo no me está cayendo bien… ―

―Ah… Kai … ―Extendió la joven su mano para tocar la espalda masculina del chico, el cual le sintió y se volteó tomando aquella delicada mano femenina. ―Estás diciendo incoherencias…― Dijo ella sutilmente.

―No son incoherencias, son hechos… ―Soltó un suspiro ―Ten cuidado como quiera…― Le tomó la otra mano libre, llevándolas a su pecho, mientras sonreía para la chica, la cual demostró un ligero sonrojo. ― Vamos a comer algo… ¿quieres? ― Vidaxir se sobresaltó y respondió ―Lo siento… Debo ir a la sucursal de Collingblade, le he dejado mucho trabajo a Cedric, así que iré a echar un vistazo. Sirve que hago tiempo para luego hablar bien con Brooklyn. ―

―Como gustes… ― Se inclinó hacia ella, para darle un beso en la frente ― …Nos vemos…― Se alejó de la chica, dejándola ir.

**Después de un rato:**

Brooklyn estaba recostado en el césped con los ojos cerrados, hasta que Hiro llegó para interrumpirlo. ― Anda, la lección empieza ahora. ―

―No tengo elección, ¿verdad entrenador? ―Se incorporó del suelo.

Kai observó al muchacho Masefield, veía el cómo estaba Hiro ayudándole a practicar, y apareció Garland llamándolo ― ¿Qué miras, Kai? ― Obviamente no contestó y giró su vista a la ventana. ― ¡No puedo creerlo! Ha de ser muy bueno como para que haya hecho que se moviera. ―

― ¿Qué dices? ―Preguntó con sorpresa.

― He visto ir y venir entrenadores con diferentes ideas, y ninguno había hecho lo que este. Es realmente impresionante. ―

―Uhm…― Expresó Kai.

―Lo que pasa es que Brooklyn nunca había entrenado en su vida. ―

― ¿Es enserio? ―

―No estoy bromeando. ―

Del otro lado de la ventana, Hiro le explicaba la manera en que debe sentir su cuerpo para cuando tenga que lanzar el blade, el chico entendía el punto y con un ligero ajuste de muñeca hombros, podía transformar un simple impacto en algo más.

― ¿Sentiste eso? ―

―Sí… Es como si hubiese nacido en otra dimensión, suena raro lo sé, pero nació sabiendo cómo beybarallar. Nadie en el mundo le ha podido ganar, ni siquiera yo. Lo único que obtengo es "nada mal para un calentamiento, Garland" ―

Kai sonrió sin creérselo del todo ― ¿Escuche bien? Has admitido una derrota. ―

―Solo te doy un consejo. ―Volteó a verlo ―Evita a Brooklyn, es en serio. ―

―¡Mph! ―Expresó hiwatari para luego darle la espalda a Garland, y se alejó

―Es increíble, logro hacerlo después de sólo un ensayo ― pensó Hiro

―Realmente aprendí algo hoy. ― Mencionó Brooklyn muy satisfecho ―Estaré esperando su próxima lección, entrenador. ―

* * *

><p><strong>En la noche:<strong>

Hiro permanecía en una habitación con un computador, entre otras cosas parecía estar tecleando algunas cosas, notas quizás. Kai hizo su aparición diciendo ― Tu actuación ha sido excelente. ―

Granger muy apenas volteó hacia su voz diciendo ― ¿Actuación? ¿De qué hablas, Kai? ―

―Basta de juegos, admítelo…―Se acercó a Hiro, quien se encontraba sentado frente al teclado, y miró a Hiwatari ―…Solo te uniste a BEGA para ayudar a Tyson. Entrenas a alguien más fuerte, y eso obliga a Tyson el esforzarse aún más, y eso es algo que sólo tú hubieses pensado. Además descubriste algo más en Brooklyn de lo que hubieses deseado. Igual que lo hice yo. Sólo que hay algo en él que no cuadra del todo. Vamos, admítelo Hiro… ― Dijo de manera retadora el chico, a lo que muy tranquilamente Granger contestó dejando a un lado lo que hacía ―…Solo espera y verás. La vida está llena de sorpresas, y muchas de ellas puede que no sean lo que esperabas. ― Kai frunció su ceño y puso su típica cara de pocos amigos, se dio la media vuelta para salir, pero no sin antes advertir ―Una cosa más, no importa quien seas, si te metes en mi camino u obstruyes mis planes, te aplastaré. ― Le dio la espalda de nuevo encaminándose a la puerta.

― Sí que tienes tus motivos para enfrentarte a Brooklyn. ―

―No solo lo estoy haciendo por mí, sino también por ella. Ya me lo contó todo y con más razón lo dejaré en ridículo. Él no es nada ni nadie para hacer sentir insegura a Vidaxir, no la había visto tan mal, desde lo ocurrido con Tala. ―

―Se supone que iba a hablar con él en privado. ―

―Tuvo que retirarse temprano por motivos de trabajo. El que haya hablado con él o no, no cambia las cosas, debe enfrentar uno de sus fantasmas, y sé que lo hará. ―

El joven Hiwatari salió del cuarto, donde Garland le esperaba y mencionó ―No te enfrentes a Brooklyn, te lo advierto. ―

―Tch… Solo eres débil, es todo. ―

―Todos perdemos alguna vez, incluso tu…― Dijo muy seriamente el joven Siebald ―…No nos hacemos más fuertes hasta que vemos nuestras debilidades. Pero nunca dejare de intentarlo, encontraré la manera de poder vencerlo yo mismo. Lo juro; por mi orgullo de beyluchador y por el nombre de mi familia…― Kai se cansó de escuchar y solo le dio la espalda yendo hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo ― ¡Kai! Estás escuchando… ¡Te derrotará también! ¡Nadie nunca lo ha vencido! ―

―Brooklyn… ¿Quién o qué eres realmente tu…? ―

**Mientras tanto: **

El joven Masefield se encontraba a las afueras del edificio observando la luna y las estrellas aprovechando el aire fresco, el otoño está más cerca. Se incorpora de donde está, limpia sus blancas ropas y voltea hacia atrás.

―Te estaba esperando…― Dijo en un tono más sombrío.

Vidaxir con un semblante intranquilo dio a duras penas un par de pasos para acercarse al chico que le veía atentamente. Trago gordo para hablar y decir ― Estuve ocupada… ― Se sobresaltó al escuchar que él se aproximó tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, el chico le tomó del mentón y elevó su rostro para verla más, sabía que le intimidaba y eso le agradaba.

―Mph… Nah, ah, ah…― Hizo negaciones con su dedo índice ― Excusas… mi querida Vidaxir… No te quedan. ―

―Ah… ah… Su-suéltame…― Musitó la joven entrecortado.

―Pero, si no te estoy deteniendo querida…― Contestó él con su sonrisa

_― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme…? Siento como si me hipnotizara, pero ahora es distinto… No igual como ayer… ― _Se dijo así misma en su mente, se sentía muy abrumada en ese instante, el chico la soltó de igual forma de manera delicada, y ella dio un paso atrás respiro hondo y trato de decir cualquier cosa, pero el chico le interrumpió antes de que abriera los labios.

― Vidaxir…― La chica le miró con sus ojos bien abiertos, parecía asustada pues Brroklyn tenía otro semblante, como si estuviese enojado, tenía sus manos hechas puño y el ceño fruncido. ― Es lo que odio de las personas… No te he dado razones para que me trates de esta forma. ―

― ¿De qué hablas…?― Alcanzó a preguntar la chica con preocupación.

― ¡…Siempre ha sido igual! ―Le gritó con reproche ― ¡Tú también te alejaste! ― Miró a los ojos de la joven y ella se percató que casi derramaba lágrimas.

― ¿Eh? Yo… ― Negó con su cabeza, tratando de digerir las palabras en su mente ― Brooklyn, si hablas de nuestro pasado, de eso yo no tuve la culpa. ¡No quise olvidarte! ―

―Ah… Ahora lo recuerdas, ¿no es así? Me da gusto por ti…―Dijo de manera como si se estuviese tranquilizando.

―Eh… S-sí…― Respondió desconcertada. Mientras el chico le veía detenidamente ―…También recuerdo que nuestros padres se conocieron en una de tantas veladas, ¿sabes? Brooklyn… ahora que lo recuerdo… fuiste la primera opción…― Alzó sus ojos topacio a los ojos esmeralda del otro, que casi al mismo tiempo dijo ―…Vidaxir, fuiste la mejor opción para mi familia. El juntar a dos familias de la alta sociedad inglesa era toda una oportunidad para no dejarla ir… Pero… entonces ocurrió una terrible desgracia. Tu madre Milca, falleció en un accidente y así fue como te olvidaste de mí. ― Dijo con mucho pesar el chico Masefield.

Vidaxir llevó ambas manos cerca de su pecho y lastimosamente dijo ―Eh… Nunca fue mi intención, Brooklyn… Mi padre y yo dejamos Londres un tiempo, estuvimos viviendo en Rusia, mi cabeza tenía otras cosas, mi papá sólo intento hacer lo mejor que podía… y después conocí a quien sería mi prometido―

―Tu prometido… ¿dices? ― Expresó el chico con la cabeza baja y una mano en su rostro, se veía tétrico en el momento, Vidaxir seguía intranquila ― ¡Je! Eso es un buen chiste ya que ese dichoso prometido tuyo no es más que alguien que no te conoce… Alguien que no te merece como yo ― Alzó la voz el pelinaranja, enfatizando lo último; a la vez que levantó su rostro, haciendo que la joven Collingwood se espantara.

―Has cambiado Brooklyn― Dijo la joven con mucho pesar y temor.

―…Debo decir lo mismo sobre ti ― Contestó el pelinaranja sonando serio cosa que incomodaba ―Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte. Eres todo una dama intachable e integra, pero en realidad no es así, ¿verdad?― Se acercó a la joven con una sonrisa distinta.

― ¿Eh? ―Expresó la joven confusa, dando un paso atrás a la vez.

La envistió, tumbándola en el césped le tomó de ambas muñecas, Vidaxir se sonrojo, tembló y gritó – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Basta Brooklyn! ¡No te atrevas hacerlo! ― Exclamaba la chica tendida en el suelo, con las manos del joven en sus manos que apretujaba bruscamente contra el césped, Masefield se aproximó a su rostro mirando su cabello; el cual olfateó.

―Aaah ―Expresó diciendo ― Hueles bien… ―

―Quítateme de encima… ― Dijo la joven con cierto temor y fastidio en su voz.

Brooklyn sonrió al observarle, diciendo ― ¿te paso algo similar hace poco, eh? Y ya me imagino con quién…―

Esto sorprendió a la chica recordando a Kai, Masefield lo dedujo con verle a la cara ― Uhm… ya veo solo que él no llegó a tanto…como yo lo hare― Con una mano le tomó ambas muñecas, aplicando más fuerza, mientras que con la otra fue a los muslos de la joven.

― ¡Eeh! ¡No te atrevas! ―Se remolineó el suelo, tratando de zafarse de su opresor, que en comparación a ella era mucho más fuerte y pesado.

―Estás medias estorban demasiado…― Comentó el chico, forzando la voz, a la vez que intentó romperlas.

―¡Nooo! ― Exclamó espantada la chica, e intentó cerrar sus piernas lo más fuerte que podía para evitar cualquier agravio que le pudiese causar Masefield, pero era inútil.

―No te resistas tanto… será más doloroso para ti…―Dijo en un tono suave y despreocupado junto con aquella sonrisa tan tranquila que daba miedo.

―Por favor… no… no lo hagas…― Decía Vidaxir con un tono de voz que se apagaba por el llanto que ya no podía aguantar.

Con su mano libre levantó la falda diciendo ―Ay, mi querida Vidaxir… Si siempre me has pertenecido, cómo no voy a probar lo que es mío. ― Giró sus ojos a las ropas intimas de la joven ―Estás usando ropa muy atrevida… ―Sonrió de manera depravada ―…Acaso te preparaste para este momento…― La joven avergonzada seguía temblando como un cachorrito, sus lágrimas apenas se asomaban de sus ojos, Brooklyn se abrió el saco y se acomodó mejor cerca de ella, y con la misma mano libre acarició el cálido y suave sexo femenino. Vidaxir no podía creer lo que sucedía en esos momentos, se estremeció al tacto varonil que le apretujaba su entrepierna, y fue más cuando el chico escabulló su mano al introducirla en esa linda braga carmín. Brooklyn se sonrojo y se encontraba excitado ―Está caliente y húmedo…― Mencionó en un tono de voz lascivo sin sonar tan sucio, la chica cerró fuertemente sus parpados ahogando los quejidos que se le escapaban por los movimientos bruscos y suaves de los dedos de Brooklyn, que manejaba bien.

―Gaaah… No… N-no… Basta… Brooklyn, Brooklyn… Brooklyn…― Decía suavemente la chica que se trataba de aguantar los gemidos. Esto le gustó al pelinaranja diciendo ― Sí… Di mi nombre, sólo di el mío…― Aumentó la velocidad, por la excitación que sintió al oír que solo le llamaba a él, observaba cada parte femenina del cuerpo de su víctima, el chico no soportaba la fogosidad del momento, llegó a un punto en el que con su boca mordió a través de la tela de su vestido, uno de sus pechos, la chica soltó un gritó corto, pudo sentirlo y apretó sus ojos donde caían unas lágrimas tibias, no podía soportar más, Brooklyn manipuló a su antojo el clítoris de la chica, pellizcándole fuertemente, haciendo que llegase a un punto sin retorno.

―Guh… ¡Aaaaaah…! ―Un gritó por parte de la joven Collingwood se opacó por los labios de Brooklyn, había llegado al clímax, ―_Esto… esto es…―_ Pensó la joven, mientras se estremecía todo su frágil ser, las lágrimas salieron sin compasión mientras el chico se erguía de nuevo y lamio el contorno de su boca, sin antes de mostrarle la mano culpable de haberle robado su primer orgasmo, Vidaxir la miró llena de aquellos jugos vaginales, y algo en el semblante de Brooklyn, una sonrisa que desconsoló a la pelirroja. ―Uhmm… ― Introdujo un par de dedos a su boca saboreándolos, luego dijo ―Sabes bien, mi querida Vidaxir― Volvió a sonreír, la chica ni siquiera se podía levantar se sintió mal, volvió su vista al cielo. Y entonces; escuchó que Brooklyn se había apartado de ella, fue cuando logró al menos sentarse, y taparse las piernas, sus medias yacían partidas y rasgadas, su ropa un poco mojada por el sudor, y sucia por la tierra, se abrazó a sí misma sin parar de llorar. Realmente tuvo razón, llegó a más que Kai, más que Tala, le había robado una experiencia única para alguien especial, se sintió sucia.

―He sido mancillada… ― Dijo con sus ojos enrojecidos, se abrazaba fuertemente, se sentía de lo peor.

* * *

><p>La joven Collingwood se encuentra en una blanca habitación, tirada en la tina de su hogar, sigue sollozando por lo ocurrido con el chico Masefield, se frota fuertemente con una esponja de bañarse hasta dejarse irritada la piel, no le importaba solo deseaba quitarse esa sucia sensación, seguía derramando lágrimas que el agua se llevaba por el caño, se decía una y otra vez ― Cómo pude ser tan débil… Cómo lo permití… ¡Gaaaaah! ―Lanzó la esponja a un costado fuera de la bañera, y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza con desesperación y frustrada gritó ― ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡¿Por quéee?! ― Las imágenes de lo sucedido se le venían a la mente como relámpagos, la vergüenza se apoderó de ella, sentía como si de nuevo Brooklyn le hacía lo mismo con el simple hecho de pensarlo. No le había gustado, no lo había disfrutado en lo más mínimo, aunque su cuerpo en aquél instante demostró lo contrario. Molesta consigo misma se abofeteó en el rostro ―No… ¡Ya basta! Debo calmarme…―El agua de la regadera sobre su cabeza caía a chorros, mientras ella seguía sentada, meditando, pasó una mano a su cabeza, acariciando aquellos rojos cabellos, se preguntó ―…No entiendo… qué fue lo que provoque en él… como para incitarlo a hacerlo… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ―<p>

Después de un rato la joven salió del W.C con la bata de baño, se dirigió lentamente a una silla acolchonada, cerca del balcón, y miró el oscuro cielo, seguido por una luna menguante… dando a entender que era ya de madrugada.

*TOC, TOC* Interrumpieron los pensamientos de la joven, era Vincent, quien entró sigilosamente diciendo ― Necesita dormir, Señorita…― se detuvo tras el respaldo de la silla, donde sólo se veía la cabeza y partes de la bata sobresalir del asiento. Vio que su ama hizo un movimiento, diciendo

― Sí… en un rato iré a acostarme… ―

―Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… puede decirme qué le sucede… Llegó… diferente…―

―Oh…―Expresó la chica, se mordió sus labios, y apretó sus ojos, trato de calmarse para responder sin que se diera cuenta su mayordomo ― Eh… Este, no es nada… Hable con Brooklyn Masefield, es todo…― Hizo una pausa, y Vincent no parecía creerle del todo. ― No fue como esperaba… pero… hablamos un poco más acerca de lo que fue… Y… es todo… Fue un día extraño…― Decía desanimada la joven.

―Está bien, Señorita… Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro. Cualquier cosa sabe que puede pedírmela…― Dijo el hombre, haciendo su reverencia, para salir de la habitación. La joven, subió sus piernas y las abrazó fuertemente, mientras seguía con la vista por la ventana, sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas amargas.

―Vidaxir…―Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

―Lo siento… Lo siento… ― Decía la joven Collingwood, ahogando el llanto entre sus piernas, Winterin se aproximó con el semblante lleno de aflicción y tomó la cabeza de su dueña, acariciándole para que se calmara.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

Ya con el día transcurrido, para la tarde, Tyson y los demás recibieron una agradable sorpresa, todos aquellos a los que se han enfrentado en el transcurso de sus batallas se habían reunido con el equipo, todos tienen una idea en común y es el beyblade, aparte de sacar fuera del juego a Boris. Se han reunido de nuevo en la casa de Granger.

―Vaya que adulador me saliste Michael. ―Comentó el ruso Balkov con sarcasmo bien marcado, ya que hablaban de que le han ganado algunas veces, pues Tyson tenía la intención de meterlo al equipo.

― Es la verdad, no sorprende mucho el que te hayan vencido. ― Contestó el chico de vuelta.

―Por suerte estoy aquí, si me hubiera enfrentado por más tiempo contra Garland, no sé qué me habría pasado. Es tremendamente fuerte, tiene muy buena técnica. ― Contestó el ruso serio.

―Pero, no lo terminaste, te enfrentaste con tu ex novia…― Mencionó Emily la joven con anteojos del mismo equipo que Michael.

― ¿Por qué todos me la recuerdan de esa manera? Tiene nombre, ¿saben? ― Dijo en un tono fastidiado.

―Esa linda pelirroja… Boris sí que sabe dónde darle a un hombre― Mencionó Rick, mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora al pelirrojo ruso.

― ¡Oigan, oigan! Suficiente… ― Tranquilizó el ambiente el buen chico Tate.

―Deberíamos pensar en otras cosas, ustedes arréglenselas en otro lado. ―Dijo Tyson seriamente.

―Ah… Tyson… ― Interrumpió Max ―Lo que sucede es que en la gira por el torneo, nos topamos con… Vidaxir Collingwood, y por eso es que Rick sonó de esa manera. ―Giró su vista al ruso ― Lo siento Tala, no le hagas caso a Rick. ―

― ¡Ah, sí! La invite a salir y le di un beso, pero aun así me rechazo ― Dijo sin ninguna preocupación Anderson, solo quería fastidiar a Tala, el cual pareció tensarse, pero en realidad se estaba cabreando, frunció el ceño y trató de no seguirle el juego.

― Bien… Como íbamos diciendo… ― Interrumpió Max.

―Son fuertes, lo sabemos, pero nosotros lo seremos más. ― Comentó Daichi enérgico.

―Eso ya lo sabemos. ―Dijo Rick con indiferencia.

―Daichi, tiene razón… No solo hay que ser fuertes en poder, sino también mentalmente ― Comentó Ray Kon.

―Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. ―Contestó Granger.

― ¡Chicos, chicos…!― Interrumpió el pequeño moreno, Jefe muy contento con los planos en una mano, mostrándoselo a todos ―Es el nuevo diseño del Engine Gear… es totalmente innovador, mejorado en potencia y balance. ―

― ¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! Entonces puedes fabricar uno con base a eso ―

―Claro, Tyson… Aunque por supuesto no lo habría hecho sin la ayuda de Emily ― Agradeció con una ligera sonrisa que luego se borró al seguir hablando ― Pero… ¿se han dado cuenta…?―

― ¿De qué? ―

―Es un prototipo, completamente nuevo; jamás usado… ―Decía con desanimo el castaño ― Creado especialmente para enfrentarse a BEGA, así que es poderoso…―

―El poder es bueno ―Comentó Daichi despreocupado

―Tiene razón. Alto poder, alta rotación y velocidad, suena perfecto. ―Mencionó Michael.

―Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ―Agregó Tala

―Lo es, pero este beyblade es tan poderoso y sofisticado que se necesitara un duro entrenamiento para poder manejarlo como debe ser. ―Comentó seriamente la chica de gafas, Emily.

― ¿Y qué? ―Inquirió Tyson, viendo a Kenny ―Un beyblade requiere unos buenos giros para funcionar bien, y este no será la excepción. ―

―Te equivocas Tyson, lamento no estar de acuerdo en esto… ―Alzó su vista escondida detrás de su mechón de cabello café y dijo como advertencia ― Este es un blade capaz de hacer realidad sus sueños más locos, tendrá un poder tremendo que sacudirá la tierra. Créanme chicos―

―No puedo creerlo. ―Dijo Max poniéndose de pie de donde estaba

―Waah… Potencia fuera de nuestros sueños más locos…―Repitió Daichi con mucha impresión.

Tyson parecía serio, pero luego sacó una sonrisa de su rostro diciendo muy entusiasmado ― ¡Qué más puedo pedir! A mí me suena de lo mejor. Campeón mundial, beyblade nuevo… Dominaré a ese cachorro en un segundo. ―

―No si yo lo hago primero ― Retó Daichi

―No lo creo…―Contestó Granger para fastidiar al pequeño

― ¡Qué sí! ―

―Grr…―Se vieron ambos, retándose.

―Hey, eso va por todos. ―

―Todos tenemos derecho a manejar ese blade. ―Dijo Tala poniéndose de pie de donde estaba, y también Bryan y Spencer lo hicieron, el pelirrojo se acercó a Kenny diciendo ―Esperaré con ansías a que lo construyas. Por ahora debo retirarme. ―

―¡Espera, Tala! ― Exclamó Tyson deteniendo al trio en el acto.

―¿Qué ocurre, Tyson? ― Inquirió el pelirrojo, mirándole con atención.

―Mientras Jefe hace lo suyo. Nosotros debemos entrenar con mucho empeño. ―

―Oh…― Cerró los ojos el pelirrojo junto con una ligera sonrisa ―Losé, no me lo tienes que decir. ―

―Aun no acabo. Mañana nos iremos todos a entrenar en el campamento de la vez pasada. Así que estate aquí temprano. ―

―Como quieras… Nos vemos…― Se despidió y detrás le siguieron Bryan y Spencer que también dijeron Adiós al resto de los chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

En una especie de mini autobús para cierto número de personas, se dirigen a su destino. Tala iba solo junto con Bryan, en el penúltimo asiento, Tysony y Daichi iban cantando alegremente hasta que Rick les arruinó el entusiasmo con un comentario

―No canten victoria tan rápido. ―

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Preguntó confuso el campeón mundial

―Todavía no hemos decidido quiénes serán los del equipo. ―

― ¿Huh? ― Expresó Daichi.

―Tiene razón, no nos pueden dejar a un lado sólo por ser los campeones mundiales. Todos aquí tenemos grandes posibilidades. ―Comentó Michael.

Bryan y Tala pusieron atención a lo que se discutía, y se mantuvieron al margen.

―Tengo grandes posibilidades ―Contestó Tyson con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Si no pueden manejar el nuevo Engine Gear, olvídenlo. ― Dijo Rick de un modo de si no sirven fuera.

―Oigan, se olvidan de algo importante. ― Dijo Julia Fernández. ―Esos Begabladers tienen a una chica cantante del pop. ―

―Oh, es cierto. Además de la chica llamada Vidaxir. ―Dijo Mariah hermana de Lee, del equipo de los White Tiger X

― ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ―Cuestionó Matilda, la del equipo del Batallón Barthez.

― ¿Cómo que, qué…? Es obvio, Maltilda. Quiere decir que no solo deberíamos tener chicos en nuestro equipo, debemos tener al menos una chica. ―

―¡Cierto! No es que no podamos competir con los chicos. ― Dijo Mariah

―Así es. Somos buenas también―Contestó feliz Matilda.

En la parte de atrás Tala veía por la ventana el camino, Bryan se dio cuenta que algo le incomodaba, ni siquiera quería ir al campamento. Anoche recibió noticias de la chica Collingwood y no fueron muy reconfortantes que digamos. Sabe que algo le está ocurriendo, y tiene completa desconfianza en Boris y ahora en alguien más.

**Flashback**

―La visite en la mañana. La noté un poco distinta, algo le perturbaba, pero no logré sacarle más información. Si preguntaba, lo más probable es que no me diría más… ― Decía Sergei, del otro lado del teléfono. ―

―Cómo crees que estoy yo… No la he vuelto a ver.―Frunció el ceño, notándose su frustración ―

―Hay algo que deberías saber… Mencionó un tal Brooklyn Masefield, cuando la acorrale para que me dijera algo. ― Tala del otro lado de la bocina puso una mueca ― …Investigue un poco a cerca del chico, tiene 17 años, es de una familia adinerada de Londres, Inglaterra. ―Decía Yasikov mientras que con su otra mano libre tecleaba en una laptop, donde claramente se veía lo de la pantalla. Una fotografía del chico en cuestión, sus datos personales, como tipo de sangre, estatura, nombre, escuela en la que estuvo, sus progenitores y esas cosas.

―Brooklyn Masefield…―Repitió Tala confuso… ―Lo ignoro… Pero qué te dijo, Sergei. ―

―Esto es lo bueno. ―Sonrió ―Me dijo, que lo conocía de tiempo atrás, pero no lo recordaba. ―

―¿Cómo? ― Expresó el ruso pelirrojo.

―Lo que oíste. Con lo poco que investigue puedo deducir que se conocieron de jóvenes, por parte de la Señora Milca Collingwood, la cual sufrió un accidente automovilístico, y lo peor es esto… No lo había visto porque no me era de importancia. ¿Sabías que tu ex novia estaba en el auto con su madre? ―

―Qué…―Expresó Tala con los ojos bien abiertos dando a notar sus pupilas violetas, quedó estupefacto ―N-no… No lo sabía… ¿Cómo es que…? ―

―De milagro, diría yo… ―Soltó un suspiro y tomó aire para proseguir ― Ella terminó hospitalizada, y parece que los médicos diagnosticaron pérdida de memoria, por el trauma… Así que por consiguiente, ella bloqueó parte de su vida, era muy pequeña cuando le sucedió. Es normal. ―

―…Yo creí que la conocía bien…― Soltó con desanimo el chico.

―Pues nunca se termina de conocer una persona… créame… Todos tienen una doble cara de la moneda. ― Contestó Sergei seriamente, que hasta su tono de voz cambió.

―Necesito saber más a detalle lo que sucede a su alrededor, trata de comunicarte con Vincent o Hiro, no creo que sea lo bastante malo como para no decir lo que le sucede. ―

― Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa por la Señorita Vidaxir. ― Respondió cortésmente Yasikov y se despidió. ― Nos vemos. ―

―Adiós. ― Contestó Tala, nada contento, su corazón se sentía pesado, el saber algo que ni siquiera su ex novia recordaba le hacía sentir mal por ella, y tenía un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba en paz.

Su recuerdo desapareció de su mente por el escándalo que se hacía en el camión, Hilary intentaba tomar el puesto de ser la chica del nuevo equipo, pero no lo consiguió debido a que no sabe manejar un blade, causo un pequeño problema en el camino haciendo que Hopper el blade de Kenny saltara por todos lados.

Una vez que llegaron al susodicho lugar, cada quien se había preparado para comenzar a entrenar arduamente. Hubo algunas disputas como que Rick parecía ser el líder del grupo, uno más se metía en la discusión hasta que las damas también se pelearon.

En una habitación parecida a un laboratorio pequeño, en donde Jefe se encontraba realizando los chequeos para el diseño del blade, al escuchar el ruido de afuera se distrajo un momento.

― ¿Ustedes no quieren entrar la acción? ― Preguntó Kenny viendo a los que les acompañaban realizando el nuevo blade.

―Claro que sí, pero esto es más importante. ―Contestó Emily cortésmente

―Además así es manera de apoyar al equipo. ― Dijo Miguel en su tono de voz peculiar.

―Yo, realmente no estoy interesado, sólo quiero mantenerme ocupado. Por lo pronto mi Wolborg está fuera de servicio. ―

―Oh, entiendo, Tala… Con BEGA controlando el mercado, es difícil poder conseguir las piezas que se necesitan…―

―Sí… Como quiera tienen razón, así es como nosotros nos encargaremos de realizar el loco sueño de muchos. ― Dijo en su típico tono de voz, sin cambiar su semblante.

―¡Eje,je, je! Gracias. ―Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

Boris se prepara para dar una conferencia de prensa. ― ¿Alguien ha visto a Vidaxir? Hace rato que debió estar aquí. ― Dijo sonando diligentemente. Y uno de sus hombres se acercó respondiendo ―La llamamos desde hace una hora, no se escuchaba muy bien. Ya no debería tardar. ― Boris levantó una ceja e inquirió en su típico tono de voz ― ¿No se sentía bien? Qué, le ocurrió algo….―Sonó preocupado. ―Ah… Ni idea, Señor. Igual dijo que vendría. ―

―Disculpe, Señor Balkov. Empezamos en unos minutos. ― Dijo un hombre.

―Bien, gracias. ― Respondió el ruso.

―Uhmm… Como sea, en cuanto llegue quiero que la preparen y que no se separe de mí. ―

―Como ordene. ― El sujeto se dio la vuelta y la joven apareció casi mágicamente, se le notaba a simple vista muy seria.

―Ya estoy aquí, lamento la demora. ― Dijo viendo hacia abajo, la chica lucía un vestido en color turquesa o aguamarina, hasta llegar un poco arriba de la rodilla, con las que cubría con unas medias negras, manga larga y unos zapatos blancos, su cabello lo traía suelto, recogido por una diadema blanca, aparte de verse cansada.

Este gestó lo notó el ruso, pero no le tomó importancia así que simplemente dijo con una sonrisa ―Ya estamos por salir al aire, así que ve a prepararte. ―

―…Sí…―Contestó desganada, se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Boris un poco extrañado.

―Listo, Señor Balkov. ―

El hombre salió al escenario, y ya estaban los periodistas, y reporteros, una cámara se preparó para pasarlo en vivo y empezó.

Un video apareció detrás de la figura masculina, eran escenas del día en que Tyson le retó, la joven Collingwood se colocó del costado izquierdo del hombre sin mucho ánimo.

― Una vez tuve el sueño de llevar el beyblade a las masas, crear una asociación donde los jugadores se sintieran bienvenidos, y pudiesen compartir este apasionante deporte con los demás. Pero…― Frunció el ceño, y alzó una mano hecha puño mostrándose impotente ―…un pequeño grupo de rebeldes, se han unido para romper ese sueño, el sueño de cada niño… ―Regresó a su posición original diciendo ― Liderado por el ex Bladebreaker, Tyson Granger… Ha ideado un plan ― se llevó ambas manos a sus sienes con un semblante preocupado ―…Para acabar con esta organización, con este sueño que comparto con todos… Pero tengo un plan mejor, he reunido a los mejores begaluchadores, para este futuro encuentro. Tienen coraje en sus corazones para proteger a esta organización contra Tyson. Así que les presento; el torneo _Justice 5._ ― Agregó una sonrisa, mientras era fotografiado, pensó el hombre ya luciendo una sonrisa más cínica ―_Sí que se creen todo… Haré que Tyson quede como el malo después de todo… ―_

* * *

><p>Tyson, Daichi, Ray, y Max… Seguían entrenando con sus nuevos blades, el nuevo <em>Hard Metal System <em>es muy sofisticado para hacerlo a la primera, Granger lo supo al probarlo por primera vez. Algo les falta para motivar algo que está escondido en su interior, y de eso se encargaran sus amistades, y recuerdos del pasado.

Mientras aquellos chicos, se las empeñaban arduamente en practicar, Tala se encontraba a solas sentado en el pórtico de la casa. Seguía meditando mucho en la chica, ya no estaba para nada tranquilo. Fue interrumpido por la voz de Jefe, que le llamó, yendo hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

―Tala… hay algo que quiero darte. ― Dijo el castaño.

―Uhmm… ¿qué es? ―Preguntó sin mucho interés el chico.

―Toma, Tala. ― Dijo Kenny dándole un blade nuevo.

― ¿Eh? Qué… No, no lo necesito…― Replicó devolviéndoselo, cosa que Jefe se negó.

―Por favor acéptalo… Fuiste de ayuda, además tu blade está en mal estado… ―

―En serio, no debiste… Después de todo te trate mal anteriormente. ― Dijo Tala sonando arrepentido por la vez en que se enfrentaron.

―Eso es cosa del pasado…―Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa ―No tiene nada qué ver eso, así que por favor no me hagas el desaire y acéptalo. Le agradas a Tyson y yo sé que no eres mala persona. ―

El chico miró la mano en donde estaba el blade, lo pensó un momento y entonces decidió aceptarlo. ―Bien, como quieras… Gracias…―

―No hay de qué. Eje, je, je…―Rió nerviosamente Jefe.

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma tarde, en las instalaciones de BEGA:<strong>

En una sala llena de computadoras, se encuentra nuestro querido Boris, y a su costado está Hiro, que por el momento ha dejado a Brooklyn junto con Vidaxir.

― Vidaxir, ven por aquí…―Le llamó el pelinaranja a la chica que se encontraba unos pasos más detrás de él. Masefield se adelantó al ver una pequeña catalina en la hierba, se inclinó, para sentarse en el verde pasto, sonreía felizmente, tomó delicadamente al bicho para posarla en su mano. ―Es tan bonita, y ese hermoso color carmín que tiene, es como tu lindo cabello. ― Volteó a ver a la joven que se detuvo a un costado suyo, de pie.

Vidaxir, giró su vista, se encontraba intranquila, solo se cuidaba de que no le hiciera nada como la otra vez. ― ¿No me vas a decir nada? ― Inquirió el joven mientras jugaba con el pequeño insecto.

―¿E-eh…? ― Expresó confusa la pelirroja.

―Te acabo de hacer un cumplido. Eres muy grosera. ― Contestó Brooklyn, con la sonrisa en su rostro.

―Ah… No, es que…―Trató de excusarse, pero miró el como él le observaba detenidamente, su mirada era oscura, la joven se estremeció de miedo, y se estaba notando en su cuerpo. ―…Ah. Sí…―Agachó la mirada ―Muchas gracias, Brooklyn. ―

Sonrió el chico al escucharle ―Eeeh… Sí tienes educación. De nada, mi querida Vidaxir. ― Alzó una mano al frente para alcanzarle tomar uno de sus mechones de cabello rojizo ―Te voy a estirar el cabello, si no te sientas a mi lado. ― Amenazó con una sonrisa.

La chica solo abrió sus ojos atónita, obedeció al joven y se acomodó cerca de él. Brooklyn sonreía como niño malcriado al obtener lo que quería, se movió de su lugar para colocar su cabeza en las piernas de la joven, y seguía entretenido con el bicho. En cambio Vidaxir seguía temerosa, no sabía cómo actuaría él, ni siquiera se movió cuando se acomodó para recostarse en ella. ―Acaricia mi cabeza…―Demandó Masefield. La chica Collingwood hizo lo que le pidió, y con una mano acariciaba aquellos radiantes cabellos del chico, el cual de repente alzó su mano al rostro femenino viéndole muy penetrantemente con esos ojos esmeralda, sus dedos rozaban los delicados y rosados labios, Vidaxir se tensó dejando de acariciarle, Brooklyn le observó curioso y mencionó ― Cielos… Eres realmente hermosa…― La joven giró su vista a un costado y contestó ―G-gracias…― Brooklyn sonrió dejando de tocarla, ella siguió tomando sus cabellos.

Pasaron unos minutos, Brooklyn se quedó dormido, el insecto voló libremente y Vidaxir le observó curiosa. Algo pasaba por su mente.

― ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me trató de esa manera…? ¿Realmente eres tú, Brooklyn…?―

* * *

><p>― Por cierto… ¿Ya se seleccionaron los finalistas correctos para el encuentro de <em>Justice Five<em>? ―Preguntó Boris, a lo que Hiro respondió ―Por supuesto. ―Presionó unos botones que se encuentran a su alcance y en una gran pantalla se mostró una lista, y un ranking. ―Mire por usted mismo… Cada competidor registrado se encuentra ubicado en esta lista, por nombre, desempeño de competencia, nivel de fuerza y destreza, y las veces en que se les ha derrotado. Esto es lo que demostró. ― Los primeros tres nombres junto con sus fotografías aparecieron en el monitor. El primero, Garland, segundo Mystel, tercero Crusher, cuarto Ming- Ming y en el quinto puesto Kai. ―

―Uhmm…―Expresó Boris sonando impresionado.

―Si nos basamos en la información recolectada, estos serán los chicos escogidos para representar a BEGA. ―

― ¿Y cómo vas con Brooklyn? ―Giró su vista al joven Granger.

―Está aprendiendo, y se muestra interesado. De hecho él permanece fuera del rankig ―

―Los genios desean mantener sus talentos escondidos. Pero yo sé que continuaras trabajando con Brooklyn hasta convencerlo de unirse al equipo. Él es importante para el proyecto BEGA. ― Se dio la media vuelta alejándose del joven entrenador.

―Boris…―El ruso detuvo su andar al oírle ―…Opino que descubrir nuevos talentos es esencial para el éxito, y tomar la decisión final acerca de los cinco jugadores del equipo basado en simple información recolectada es riesgoso, por no decir estúpido. ―

―Entonces, me estás diciendo que todos merecen la misma oportunidad. ―

―Exactamente. ― Respondió Granger con mucha seguridad y firmeza.

* * *

><p>―Que va a hacer qué…―Dijo confusa la chica Collingwood al encontrarse en el despacho del presidente de BEGA.<p>

―Haremos un pequeño torneo interno. Me supongo que no estas interesada en participar. ― Decía Boris sentados del otro lado de su escritorio.

―Oh… No en lo más mínimo. ―Se cruzó de brazos.

―Como quiera tienes que observar los encuentros. ―Comentó Hiro que se encontraba a su lado.

―Está bien, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso. ― Contestó la chica.

― Muy bien. Entonces hagamos esto de una vez. ― Dijo el ruso Balkov poniéndose de pie tras su escritorio.

De inmediato pasaron a otra sala, prepararon a Boris, dieron el anunció por la bocina, y en un rato los estudiantes de BEGA se reunieron en el domo principal.

―Dividimos cinco bloques de la A – E y el ganador de cada bloque formará parte del equipo. Sin embargo en cada uno hay un beyluchador profesional de primera, lo mejor que BEGA puede ofrecer, para vencerlo deberán mostrar gran destreza y poder. ― Una pantalla se mostró con los bloques y nombres de los miembros BEGA, unos en especial sobresalían en rojo parpadeante mostrando los mejores cinco profesionales. ―Estos son a los que se enfrentaran. ―

―Aah… De qué sirve que hagan esto si ya los tiene seleccionados. ― Mencionó un chico de entre el gentío.

Muchos parecieron estar en desacuerdo con los nombres, por ejemplo en el bloque A estaba Garland cosa que no les parecía muy justo que digamos a los que estaban en ese bloque.

―Oigan. Escuchen, están aquí para competir a un nivel profesional y demostrar sus habilidades, si quieren conseguir el éxito deben dejar a un lado sus dudas y tener absoluta confianza en sí mismos, ahora… ¿quién tiene la voluntad para ganar? ―

― Tiene razón ―

―Puedo hacer esto, soy tan talentoso como los profesionales ―

―Entonces van a arrojar la toalla, sin siquiera intentarlo. O están listos para demostrarme que merecen una oportunidad. ―

―¡Síiiii! ― Se escuchó al unísono por todos los miembros presentes.

― Oye… ¿Quién es la chica a lado de Boris? ― Decía uno de los participantes del torneo interno, mirando fijamente a la joven pelirroja.

― Esa… Es Vidaxir Collingwood, la dueña de las empresas de beyblade, es muy famosa como para que no la reconozcas. ―

― Qué acaso es la novia de Boris ― Dijo en un tono de burla el chico.

―Para nada viejo, escuche que salía con ese tipo llamado Tala… El líder de los Blitzkrieg boyz. De hecho se enfrentó a él después de que casi lo acabara Garland. ―

― Uhm… ― Expresó el joven observando a la chica. ― Su semblante… no es para nada acogedor. Incluso es extraño que no esté participando, es buena, ¿no?―

―Claro, eso parece…― Respondió

Vidaxir debía estar lo más apegada posible a Boris, para saber sus intenciones, además de quererse cubrir con él para no acercarse tanto a Masefield, el cual se mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del día entrenando con Hiro. Entre el público, Garland observó detenidamente la pantalla, notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención. ― ¿Qué? Kai… contra Brooklyn…― Se dijo con mucha sorpresa, mientras que el chico Hiwatari con sus brazos cruzados, y recargado en una pared del rincón tuvo sus sospechas acerca de Hiro por esta extraña coincidencia.

En otra parte, en el jardín. Brooklyn seguía recostado, ya despierto se incorporó diciendo ―Ya es hora de volver… Le prometí a Hiro que estaría temprano para el torneo. Y aun así Vidaxir me dejo…―

**Flashback**

―Señorita Collingwood, Boris le está esperando. ― Dijo uno de los subordinados del ruso.

―Eh… Este…― Veía al rostro tranquilo de Brooklyn. ―Se quedó dormido…―

―No hay problema. Ve…― Dijo un poco adormilado el chico Masefield.

La joven se puso de pie, una vez que el chico se acomodó en césped y siguió dormitando.

―Nos vemos después… Señorita…―Dijo Masefield en un tono distinto como si le estuviera dando una indirecta.

**Fin del Flashback**

― En fin, me imagino que la veré allá…―Se encaminó a la entrada del edificio para llegar a la sala del torneo, con esa sonrisa que suele tener.

* * *

><p>De nuevo en el hogar del campeón mundial, los chicos trabajan arduamente para poder estar lo más concentrados que se pueda en manejar el dichoso dispositivo Hard metal system, cosa que apenas han logrado quienes se esperaban; Tyson, Daichi, Ray, y Max. Algunos otros como Rick, Michael, Lee y Miguel… Quisieron probar el nuevo sistema, así que cada quien les presto uno de sus blades. Cuando los usaron notaron el poder que tenían, y que solo un momento de distracción era suficiente como para que el sistema se volviera loco, y causara estragos como ya había pasado con Daichi.<p>

Mientras Tyson les daba un consejo, para poder controlarlo mejor basado en su experiencia propia, algo sucedió.

― ¡Oigan chicos! Vengan pronto. Están pasando las calificaciones del torneo de BEGA en la tele. ―Dijo Hillary muy diligentemente como si hubiese corrido un buen rato.

― ¡Eh! No puede ser… ― Exclamó Daichi por la sorpresa

Y en efecto, en la televisión pasaban las imágenes en donde en cada bowl, alguien de los "profesionales" batallaba con los demás de BEGA, Crusher, Ming-Ming, y Mystel, iban ganando uno tras otro. Garland demostraba el ser muy fuerte, cosa que admitió Daichi tras la pantalla, y Tyson le dio la razón. Mientras que Kenny pensaba en su adorada ídolo del pop. El tiempo pasó los bloques C, D y E ya casi tienen a sus ganadores, igual todavía faltaban las rondas del A y B.

―Uhm… Perfecto ―Expresó Boris observando cada plato del torneo, estaba satisfecho con los resultados de hasta ahora. ―Todo está resultando como lo planeamos. El equipo BEGA ya está decidido. ― Sonrió el ruso, y uno de los subordinados de negro con gafas oscuras le respondió ―Sí, Señor. Pero ya sabíamos quienes llegarían a la final. ―Vidaxir le miró de reojo y cuestionó ― ¿Ya los tenías escogidos, Boris? Entonces cuál es el propósito de esto. ―

―Por supuesto, Señorita… Y eso es más que obvio, estos jóvenes que ves aquí, saben que no están al mismo nivel que los profesionales, pero mira… lo dan todo de igual forma. Ese es el tipo de espíritu que necesitan para llegar a un nivel más alto. Y uno de ellos puede resultar ser el nuevo "Tyson" ― Giró su vista a uno de sus costado, viendo a Hiro. ― ¿No estás de acuerdo? ― Dirigió aquella pregunta a él.

Respondió de inmediato. ―Sí. Este torneo es importante, comprueba que BEGA está comprometido en descubrir nuevos talentos. Sabemos que nuestros profesionales formaran el equipo, pero es así como el público verá que le dimos una oportunidad a cada candidato. ― Los tres posaron su vista al joven de blanco que iba encaminándose hacia su bloque. ―Y por supuesto siempre cabe la posibilidad de que una nueva sensación del beyblade emerja para tomar su lugar de entre los mejores―

―Mph, je, je. ― Expresó Boris ―Las oportunidades de que eso suceda son escasas, pero mientras estos luchadores crean que pueden ser grandes estrellas continuaran en BEGA. La mejor parte en algún momento descubriremos al nuevo "Tyson", y BEGA finalmente dominara el mundo del beyblade haciéndonos ricos y poderosos más allá de lo que soñamos. ¡Ha, ha, ha! ― Soltó una carcajada muy contento por su idea de que su sueño este por realizarse. En cambio, Vidaxir observó a Hiro de lejos, quien no hizo ningún gesto o algo por el estilo, luego miró desde la plataforma que el chico Masefield se había incorporado ya a su grupo, sin hablarle a nadie como es costumbre, luego notó que le miró sonriente. De inmediato le quitó la vista de encima.

―Esto ya no tardará…― Comentó Hiro.

―No importa el tiempo, los resultados han sido satisfactorios. ― Sonrió Boris.

Pasaron unas horas, y ya había oscurecido. El que ganó en el bloque A, fue efectivamente Crusher, quien muy contentó celebraba diciendo ―¡Lo hice hermana, lo hice! ― El ganador del bloque B, fue Mystel quien se quitó su típica máscara dorada, sonriendo la alzó muy contento. La ganadora del bloque C, fue nuestra querida ídolo del pop, Ming- Ming. Y en el bloque D, estaba por terminar, Garland. Mientras que Boris observó detenidamente en la pantalla que se encontraba colgada en la parte de arriba. ―Bien… Hasta ahora no hubo sorpresas… Veamos cómo le va a nuestro héroe del mañana. ―Se cambió la imagen a la de Brooklyn, quien beybatallaba tranquilamente contra uno de los aspirantes.

Sólo te la pasas girando… ¡Cuál es el chiste! ¡Déjame golpearte! ―Comentó el contrincante de Masefield, que se le notaba frustrado debido a que el blade de Brooklyn solo esquivaba los ataques sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Tranquilamente le contestó al chico ―Prefiero no hacerlo. ―

―¡Grr! ¡Vamos, vamos! ― Seguía exclamando el chico para sí, mientras intentaba darle un golpe siquiera.

Los que ya habían terminado sus batallas, se acomodaron cerca del plato de Masefield, ya solo faltaba él, y Garland quien ya había acabado y también decidió pasar a ver lo que ocurría.

―Oye, Crusher… ¿Qué está intentando, Brooklyn? ―Preguntó curiosa la chica de cabellos turquesa, Ming- Ming.

―Aah… Ni idea. ―Contestó el grandote encogiéndose en hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>En la casa de Tyson:<strong>

―Falta, Kai ¿no? ― Comentó Max.

―Es obvio que llegará a las finales. ― Dijo Tyson sabiendo lo bueno que es.

―Pero… ¿contra quién luchara? ― Preguntó Ray.

―Tal vez lo descubramos en unos momentos. ―

* * *

><p>Kai parecía observar más atrás, a la vez que parecía concentrado en algo. De vuelta al plato del chico Masefield, el blade de su oponente dejó de girar, cosa que abrumo al dueño, al ver que su oportunidad se había ido de sus manos.<p>

Ya solo faltaba uno más, el bloque E, en donde pertenece Kai. La joven Collingwood abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, su puso nerviosa al saber que Hiwatari se enfrentaría contra Masefield, cosa que no le daba muy buena espina sabiendo lo que se dice de éste. Se preocupó y mucho, pero también sabía que no debía hacerlo; pues Kai no es nada débil, tal vez… tendría oportunidad, pensó ella para calmarse, pues su corazón parecía que saldría de su cuerpo. Kai de inmediato se aproximó a la tarima y subió los escalones para ponérsele enfrente a Brooklyn, se miraron unos segundos, luego Hiwatari hizo el comentario de mala gana diciendo ― ¿Qué pretendes? ―

Brooklyn inclinó de lado su rostro e hizo un ― ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas? ― Sin quitar su típico semblante de chico tranquilo e inocente.

Kai frunció el ceño diciendo ―Tu no peleas, solo bailas en el bowl. ―

―Oh… Eso…―Giró su vista a un costado, y luego volvió a verle sonriente ―Sí. Verás, me es más calmado de ese modo. No me agrada tanto ese ruido. ―

Esa respuesta no le agradó para nada al chico Hiwatari, gruño entre dientes lanzándole una mirada amenazante al joven Masefield. ―Me debes más que esto…― Musitó, pero Brooklyn le oyó bien.

―Si te refieres también a Vidaxir, ella me lo pidió. ― Dijo para que solo le escuchara él, sonó distinto.

El semblante de Kai cambió; soltó su ceño un momento viendo atónito a lo que decía el chico ― ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ―

―Ah… ―Expresó Masefield, y se encaminó a él a paso lento ―Es un pequeño secretito entre los dos, le pedí que mantuviera la boca cerrada, así que lo hizo. ―Se detuvo frente a Kai después de rodear el plato, se acercó a uno de sus oídos y le susurró lo sucedido aquella noche. Hiwatari no podía controlar sus impulsos en ese instante, quería hasta asesinarlo, el joven sonrió como acostumbra y volvió a su lugar, esperando que Kai masticara todo en su cabeza. Vidaxir observó las reacciones de ambos, y entonces se dio cuenta cuando el chico de cabellos bicolor le miró como si no le reconociera, ahí fue cuando entendió de qué hablaron, y se sintió avergonzada ―Kai…―Susurró para sí, Hiro se percató de que algo no solo ocurría en el plato sino entre los tres personajes.

Garland mencionó en voz alta colocándose a un costado de Crusher y Ming- Ming ―Supongo que se define entre ellos. ―

―Oh… Espere tanto por este momento. Ahora veremos si mi plan finalmente da resultados donde Brooklyn gana el último puesto de los Begabladers. Ya solo es cuestión de asegurarnos de que el mundo vea cuando Brooklyn derrote horriblemente a Tyson. Cosa que es muy conveniente es que Brooklyn no tiene record de juego es un completo desconocido y el público creerá que vino a BEGA como un novato y lo transformamos en un campeón. Todos los luchadores principiantes del mundo nos llamaran, nos rogaran que hagamos lo mismo con ellos. Seremos legendarios, pero bueno… Me estoy adelantando, Brooklyn debe de vencer a Kai para poder poner mi plan en marcha y sé que Kai no le dejará las cosas tan fáciles, pero sé que está a la altura del reto después de todo tiene un gran entrenador―Giró su vista a Hiro ― y a alguien que le ha tomado afecto. ― Luego miró a Vidaxir, que seguía con la cabeza baja, pero observaba a los jugadores.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo con Tyson:<strong>

―Ya va a comenzar…―

Tala sentado en el suelo como suele ser en Japón, miraba la pantalla, y observó lo que anteriormente ocurrió entre el lapso que Brooklyn se acercó a Kai, el cual después de eso su semblante cambió y miró hacia la plataforma donde se encuentra Vidaxir. El presentimiento seguía fastidiando el interior del ruso pelirrojo que no le dejaba de dar mala espina el chico de cabellos naranja, algo andaba mal, y no podía hacer mucho, el mayordomo de la chica no le pudo dar muchas explicaciones, pero sabe lo esencial, sabe que él estuvo involucrado en la vida de su ex novia, cosa que no le tomó mucha importancia en un principio, pero viéndolo ahora a través de una pantalla, podría descubrir qué ocultaba, y porqué la chica Collingwood comenzó a actuar distinto.

* * *

><p><em>―Grr… No… No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, no es posible… que… ¡Gaah!<em> ― Se decía a sí mismo, se cuestionaba lo que dijeron los labios de Masefield ― _¡No! Sólo lo hace para distraerme, pero… Vidaxir… _―Pensó ― _Ya… Suficiente… No sé qué ganes con esto Hiro, pero voy a derribar a tu pupilo… _― Pasó su vista de nuevo a la chica que se encuentra del otro lado de Boris ―_Y lo haré pagar por ti… _Mi Vidaxir…― La última frase la dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Brooklyn se pusiera serio. Kai quiere terminar con la pelea lo más pronto posible, y enseguida manda a atacar a Dranzer, el fénix de un color azul está vez apareció tan flameante como siempre, yendo directo al blade de su contrincante. Algo sucedió ni quiera le hizo un rasguño. ―Ah… Qué ataque tan interesante…―Comentó Brooklyn ―Permíteme intentarlo ahora yo. ― Alzó su mano a lo alto, y su blade se elevó de la misma forma, era extraño, parecía que realizaba el mismo ataque que Hiwatari, y así lo era solo que el efecto fue más fuerte de lo que espero, su blade se tambaleó chocando por el plato, la impresión fue mucha…

―Mi… ataque… tú ¡Lo robaste! ―Exclamó Kai molesto.

Brooklyn sonrió tranquilamente, diciendo ―La imitación es una forma de halago. ―

Vidaxir está atónita desde su lugar, no había visto pelear a Brooklyn, solo lo veía practicar y que aprendía rápido. Su preocupación se volvió el doble, ya no podría saber si en verdad Kai pudiese ganar este encuentro, y por ese motivo se sintió mal al dudar un poco de él.

―Ugh… Kai… Siendo tan fuerte, Brooklyn muestra mucho potencial que cualquier otro luchador que haya visto. ― Dijo en voz alta para sí el joven Siebald.

― ¡Increíble! ―Dijo Tyson.

― ¡Robo la jugada de Kai…! ― Ray

―Es realmente bueno…―Comentó Max

Tala estaba estupefacto ― Cómo… Cómo fue que lo hizo… ―

Brooklyn seguía tan tranquilo, sonriendo y le pareció muy divertido el ver que Kai comenzaba a frustrarse. DJ Jazzman se encontraba presente reportando los hechos desde el estadio, Hiwatari seguía batallando contra el chico frente a sí que prácticamente le estuvo imitando sus movimientos, no podía hacerle nada, si lo golpeaba lo evitaba con mucha facilidad, hasta uno podría decir que leí la mente del otro.

―No puedo creer las jugadas que Brooklyn está haciendo. Cómo puede anticipar sus ataques de ese modo…―

―Mph…je,je,je! A quién le importa cómo lo hace. Me impresiona que lo haga. ―Dijo Mystel

Kai parecía cansarse, intentó ponerse serio, y decidió atacar directamente el blade de Brooklyn, cosa que solo fue un intento en vano, ya que como si fuese magia éste desapareció con tanta rapidez que no lo pudo ver Hiwatari. ―Uhm… Buen intento…― Habló Masfield, imitó el mismo ataque, solo que con más elegancia y delicadeza, haciendo que de nueva cuenta Dranzer se tambaleara, y hasta Kai lo sintió. ―…pero no es suficiente ― Se llevó una mano a su mejilla poniendo un semblante de lástima.

* * *

><p>―¡¿Qué?! ― Expresó Tyson desde su hogar.<p>

― Es como si Kai ni siquiera pudiese defenderse. ― Mencionó sorprendido Ray.

―Y por si fuera poco, Brooklyn está usando las jugadas de Kai en su contra. ― Mencionó Kenny.

― Es para volverse loco. ― Dijo Tala con la vista en la pantalla de la tele.

―¡Vamos tienes que saber cómo defenderte! ―Exclamó Tyson, poniéndose de pie de su lugar, estaba preocupado. ― ¡No puedes permitir que te desgaste! ―

_―Vamos, Kai… ¿Dónde está tu fuerza…? Aun no has sacado lo mejor de ti… Eso lo sé. ― Pensó_ Tala.

* * *

><p>―¡Gaaah…! ―Expresó Kai, sufría los daños del juego. <em>―¡No, no, no! No puedo dejar que me intimide… Debo ganarle… Para así poder enfrentarme a Tyson, y lo más importante… hacer que pague por lo que se atrevió hacerle a mi Vidaxir… Maldito<em>…― Se despojó de su típico turbante blanco, tirándolo al suelo, cayó e hizo un poco de ruido. Los blades de sus respectivos dueños seguían chocando entre sí, pero era claro que Brooklyn no se encontraba como Kai, no estaba cansado, ni molesto, ni nada. Estaba tranquilo, disfrutando de la batalla. ― ¡Vamos! ¡Dranzer Gigs! ― Es el mismo ataque realizó cuando se enfrentó a Ray en el torneo. Cientos de plumas carmín aparecieron, haciendo que blade de Brooklyn quedase arrinconado en ellas, pero no fue suficiente, Masefield solo sonrió y sucedió algo extraño, su blade giro y giro, creando una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte que hizo volar todas esas plumas del plato, y después una nube negra con truenos y relámpagos apareció en medio del bowl, atacó sin previo aviso a Dranzer, Kai no podía seguirlo con la mirada fue muy rápido, Masefield hacía lo que quería con el dañado blade de Hiwatari, no batallaba en lo más mínimo, no se estaba esforzando siquiera.

Vidaxir, preocupada por él, no se dio cuenta de que Hiro se había ido, ya estaba detrás del lugar de Kai. ― ¿Qué haces, Hiro? ―

El joven Granger empezó a decirle de cosas a Kai ― ¡Es hora de hacer las maletas, Kai! No me malinterpretes, pero esta competencia es para alguien más fuerte que tú. Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Brooklyn tiene un talente especial, con el cual tu solo puedes soñar.

―¡Tch! ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Y mucho menos me lo creo! ―

―Pues, más vale que lo hagas… No importa lo intentes hacer, ni lo fuerte que pienses que es tu blade, no podrás siquiera llegar al nivel de él. Tenlo por seguro. ―

―…No… No es cierto…―Expresó Kai a duras penas, pues ya estaba herido, cansado, y aturdido. ―¡No puedo fallarle a Vidaxir! ― Exclamó inconscientemente mientras estaba tirado en el suelo.

La joven pelirroja parecía morderse los labios, apretaba la falda de su vestido aguamarina. No podía soportar más el ver cómo Kai era apaleado y todavía insultado. ―Basta…―Musitó, casi al borde de las lágrimas…

―¿Vidaxir, dices? Pues es una pena, yo veo que ya has perdido. ―Comentó Brooklyn con una sonrisa cínica, y todavía le remato diciendo ― …Me quedaré con ella…― Hiwatari abrió sus ojos de sobremanera.

―Sabes, Kai. BEGA está reclutando luchadores como Brooklyn, que tengan algo especial. Esto ya no es más un juego de niños, ya es un deporte para profesionales, esa es la realidad. ― Kai intentó ponerse de pie, y batalló un poco. ―Tu único objetivo es solo derrotar a Tyson, y seamos honestos eso ya carece de sentido. ―

―Tú crees que lo sabes todo, pero no tienes idea. ¿Talento especial? Ugh… Si me lo preguntas no es más que un mal chiste. ―

― Uhmm… Sí, adelante cree lo que quieras. Pero en el fondo sabes la verdad y sé que la única razón por la cual estabas en BEGA fue por Tyson, y como dije anteriormente, eso ya no es relevante. Y lamentó el decirte esto… pero… ¡BEGA NO TIENE ESPACIO PARA TI! ―

―¡Gaaah! ― Gritó de nueva cuenta Kai, al ser golpeado y tirado al piso por el poder de Brooklyn. ―_Ya es suficiente… No tolerare más está vergüenza. Que te quedarás con ella, no me hagas reír…_ ―Dijo en su mente ―Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz. ¡Dranzer, atacaaaa! ¡Máxima fuerzaaa! ―

―Uhm… ― Expresó poco interesado en el chico Masefield ― ¿Y eso es todo? ― Interrumpió el ataque del chico ― ¿Eh? ―Musitó Hiwatari con sus ojos bien abiertos.

― Vamos… Kai. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? En serio… No me impresionas, pero bueno… Esto ya terminó… Vidaxir estará a total disposición para mí…― Sonrió de nuevo, Kai lo miró; sus ojos seguían abierto de sobremanera, algo le sucedía en el interior y miró al chico frente a él de manera distinta. ―Adiós… ―Se despidió el chico de cabellos naranja y luego llamó a su blade. ―Ataca… Rey de la oscuridad…― Su bestia bit, apareció, cosa que sólo veía Hiwatari, era un tremendo monstruo.

Lo que los demás podían observar era a un Kai apuntó de caer, envuelto en algún tipo de energía oscura, algo sucedía más dentro de él… Vidaxir ya no pudo aguantarlo, se giró sobre sus talones para darse la media vuelta, y bajar de la plataforma para ir hacia donde ellos. Corrió desesperada, hasta el punto de caerse.

Solo unos momentos más, y ya todo había terminado, el joven Hiwatari caía fuera del bowl, al igual que su blade se hacía añicos, Brooklyn ni se inmutó, seguía tranquilo. Vidaxir cuando llegó lo miró todo en cámara lenta, le dolió hasta el tuétano observar tan terrible escena, llevó ambas manos a su boca, como si evitará hablar, sus ojos se enrojecieron, corrió hacia él. Mientras DJ JAzzman daba el resultado de quien resultó vencedor. Brooklyn felizmente tomó su blade, Hiro le dijo unas palabras ― Muy bien hecho. ¿Qué se sintió estar ahí? ―

―Estuvo bien… Pero lo más divertido fue ver como se desmoronaba la mente de Kai. ― Se giró hacia su entrenado yendo hacia él.

―¡Kai! ― Se escuchó en todo el lugar

* * *

><p>―Esa… es la voz de Vidaxir…―Dijo Tala desde la residencia Granger.<p>

―¡Tomen a Kai! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ― Exclamaba molesto, Tyson casi tumbaba de su sitio a la tele que zarandeaba como si estuviese vivo. La cámara enfocó, una parte de Kai, y luego a la joven Collingwood quien desesperada se aproximó al joven Hiwatari que yacía en el piso, y los de primeros auxilios aparecieron. Pero fue todo lo que apareció en pantalla, de inmediato cortaron, ya dando por terminado el torneo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Expresó Tala, molesto arrugo su ceño, y se puso de pie, para retirarse del lugar.

Bryan se puso de pie para ir tras él, los demás de la habitación los vieron marcharse.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn se atravesó en el camino de la chica, la cual no le puso atención, lo empujó a un lado, cosa que él aborreció, apenas y volteó su rostro la pescó del antebrazo fuertemente, deteniendo su andar, evitando que llegara a Hiwatari. Vidaxir sintió el tacto, el apretón le dolió e inmediatamente volteó a verlo, notó aquella mirada esmeralda muy oscura que le intimido, aunque solo fue un instante, pues luego le sonrió con todo el semblante ya siendo como es.<p>

―Vidaxir, felicita al ganador. ―Dijo Hiro acercándose a la pareja.

Brooklyn le dio un abrazo que tuvo otro significado y ella lo sabía, sobre su hombro elevó su vista y en su mente se dijo ―Kai… Está vez… no pude sostenerte… No pude… Lo siento… Lo siento… tanto…― Se entristeció, se sintió pésima, ya que el chico que la sostenía, solo la mantenía al margen del otro.

―Y así es como eres mía, Vidaxir ― Alcanzó a escuchar la joven Collingwood, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente por lo que dijo aquél chico cerca de su oído, ella se estremeció por dentro, y tuvo que aceptar que tenía temor.

* * *

><p>―Tala… Espera…―Dijo Bryan, alcanzando finalmente a su amigo, que se detuvo notándole cabizbajo. ― ¿A dónde vas? ―<p>

―Cómo que a dónde… ―Apretó sus puños, se giró a verle y le gritó fastidiado ― ¡Voy a buscarla! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de toda esta farsa! ―

―¡Eh! ¡Pero de qué te sirve, Tala! ― Dijo exaltado Bryan.

El ruso pelirrojo hizo caso omiso de su amigo, quien le siguió y casi se le echó encima para detenerlo ―¿Qué haces? ―

―Yo también estoy hasta la… ¡Odio verte así hombre! ¿Por qué mejor no te rindes? ―

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―Inquirió Tala con el ceño fruncido, hasta se molestó con lo que le dijo, sin querer su reacción fue otra. Alzó ambas manos a la altura del pecho empujando bruscamente a Bryan, haciendo que se tambaleara del suelo ― ¡Acaso crees que esa la solución, estás loco! ¡Yo no voy a renunciar a lo que siento! ― Seguía empujándolo haciendo que fuese más atrás y atrás, mientras él seguía adelante ― ¡Ni tu… ni nadie va a volver a detenerme! ¡Haré lo que debo de hacer, pese a quien le pese! ― Uso más fuerza en lo último haciendo que finalmente Bryan perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, Tala se veía muy molesto, y solo se dio la media vuelta sin siquiera verlo, Kuznetsov giró a un costado su rostro y puso un semblante entre confuso y enojado. De inmediato se puso de pie, y le alcanzó acomodándose a su lado diciendo ― Lo siento…―

Tala se detuvo y Bryan se extrañó, notó que le volteó a ver, ya parecía estar calmado ―No… Lo siento más yo…― Contestó el pelirrojo. ―No hay problema, amigo… Estabas muy tenso, es entendible que te pusieras así. ― Levantó su mano izquierda en señal de un apretón de manos, Tala le observó curioso, sonrió y le dio la mano haciendo las paces.

_…Fin del capítulo 13…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor (2):<strong> Finalmente después de mucho tiempo, lo siento tanto… pero muchas cosas me han sucedido, y por eso es que incluso he llegado a perder mi motivación, pero bueno, de repente vuelve ¡ji, ji! Lo hice largo para mantenerlas bien pegadas al monitor ¡ja, ja! Espero y haya sido de su agrado, ahora díganme, ¿qué tal les pareció? A Brooklyn me encantó modificarlo un poco, es bien malcriado ¿cierto? ¡Ja, ja! ¿Qué creen que siga cometiendo el chicuelo? ¿Qué pasará con Kai y Tala desde este punto? Uhmm… Dudas que se resolverán en el próximo capítulo. En fin, igual les aviso que no actualizaré tan pronto como acostumbraba, pero haré lo que pueda, por eso les pido mucha paciencia, igual ya casi termino xP… Muchas gracias por sus reviews x3 ¡Los quiero y las quiero!


	15. Capítulo 14: Dudas del Corazón

**Capítulo 14**

**Dudas del Corazón**

_Zweifel im Herzen_

* * *

><p>―Bueno, chicos… Prácticamente tenemos un día para el encuentro… Nuestros oponentes como bien sabemos, son buenos, y la estrategia que tenga Boris, deberá ser igual de buena o hasta tramposa. ― Decía el joven Kenny, mientras teclea en su laptop, y prosiguió ―…Ya mandaron el itinerario, el cual es el siguiente:<p>

Primer día – Tres encuentros

Segundo día – Libre

Tercer día – Dos encuentros.

―De aseguro escogió a Garland como su líder de equipo, y a Brooklyn como asistente. ― Apostó el chico Ray, sentado en el piso de madera, alrededor de la típica mesa de madera.

―Además de que no sabemos cuál es su alineación. Debemos por lo menos tener una idea en mente, para saber qué integrante poner para que estén equilibrados. ―

―Sí, lo sé. Y es por eso que me siento un poco frustrado…― Dijo mientras veía a la pantalla, para luego decir alzando su vista a los demás ―…No tengo nada de información acerca de sus blades, y sin ello no puedo hacer un plan estratégico…―

― ¿Ah? ―Expresó el pequeño de Daichi un poco perplejo ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―

― Aaah…―Exhaló un suspiro de fastidio el moreno, diciendo ― Ahora te lo digo con peras y manzanas… ― Aclaró su garganta ― ¡Ejem! ¿Cómo vencer a Boris, si no sabemos qué clase de trucos pueda usar en nuestra contra? ―

―Oh…― Se escuchó al unísono por parte de todos los presentes, era evidente a lo que se refería, y además no se podía tomar a la ligera a ese ruso de Balkov.

―Boris puede ser predecible, ya sea por esa razón que nos mantuvo fuera de su dichosa liga BEGA con esas tarjetas de identificación que sacó. ―

―Es claro que no confiaría en él; ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. ―Comentó la integrante de los PPB All Starz, Emily.

―Completamente de acuerdo. ― Dijo Michael que está a su lado.

Rick Anderson, el chico moreno de cabellos blancos, y su típica rudeza, expresó ―Más le vale el no intentar algo raro, o me las cobraré… ¡Uhmp! ― Hizo una mano en puño y la impactó contra la palma libre de su mano.

―Con calma… No hay que exagerar ― Interrumpió Tyson en su tono habitual, con tranquilidad y serenidad; continuó al obtener la atención de los demás ― Quiero decir, que no importa lo que haga o no, nos mantendremos enfocados en lo que importa, bey batallaremos, ganaremos y luego nos reiremos de todo esto. ―

― ¡Exacto! Eso es a lo que yo llamo un buen plan, para volver a las costumbres del beyblade― Dijo exaltado y con cierta emoción el chico Daichi.

―…Por cierto… Tyson…― Irrumpió de nuevo Rick, con un poco de indecisión ―…Tengo una duda…―

― ¿Ah, sí? ― Inquirió con interés el campeón mundial.

―…Estoy de acuerdo en que tú, Daichi, Ray, y Max estén en el equipo… Pero, aún hay un puesto libre…―

―Cierto. ― Mencionó Michael.

―Oh… Por un momento lo olvide…― Comentó estando detrás de Granger la chica de cabellos rosas, integrante de los White Tiger X, Mariah. ―…En ese caso no sirve de nada pensar siquiera en una estrategia si falta uno. ―

―Por supuesto. ― Contestó Lee ― Pero ninguno de nosotros pudo manejar el nuevo Hard Metal System. ―

―Yo digo que nos demos prisa. ― Sonó severo Anderson, a la vez que le clavó la mirada al otro ― Tyson, ve al grano y simplemente escoge a alguien ― Dijo de manera decidida el Rick.

Tyson se sobresaltó un poco ante la demanda del chico, y agachó su mirada viendo a un lado, sonrió levemente y elevó su mirada a todos, viendo a cada uno. Volvió a sonreír notándose un poco nervioso al sentir esa pequeña presión, cosa que sabe manejar bien en algunos momentos críticos. Al no dar una pronta respuesta, todos los demás se postulaban unos a otros para el puesto faltante, pero Tyson con una sonrisa distinguió que esto era más difícil de lo que imaginó.

Claro que todos los demás seguían con lo mismo, hasta que dijo que tenía a alguien en mente, hubo un silencio, seguido de una gran sorpresa.

* * *

><p>―…Bien, sígueme…― Dijo Tala, Bryan de inmediato se acomodó a su lado, le miró de perfil y preguntó ― ¿Qué sucede? ― A lo que el pelirrojo le miró mientras seguían andando, respondió ―Kenny, me pidió algo…―<p>

―Algo como qué…―

― Les falta un miembro para el equipo… así que pensó que podría interesarme…―

―Pero, de igual modo tú Wolborg está hecho trizas…― Al haber hecho el comentario, Bryan notó la reacción en el rostro del pelirrojo y extrañado dijo ― ¿…o no? ―

―Ya no… ― Respondió Tala mirando hacia otro lado, para proseguir ―…Kenny me dio uno nuevo…―

― ¿Eh, en serio? ¡¿Y entonces….Qué te lo impide?! ― Exclamó Bryan con sorpresa e histeria.

―…No lo sé… Sigo dudando… no sé si debería aceptar o no…― Detuvo su andar, meditando.

―Yo opino que sí. ― Le respondió su compañero, sonando entusiasta.

―Uhmm…― Expresó el chico adoptivo de Balkov. ― Tal vez… Tengas razón…―

―No hay que desperdiciar una oportunidad así, Tala. ― Le recalcó Bryan.

Mientras que por la mente del ruso pelirrojo, meditaba un poco más el asunto, además de un pequeño recuerdo que salió por la plática.

**Flashback**

Tyson habla con Tala cuando regresan del campamento de entrenamiento intensivo, se le ve charlando, en el jardín trasero de la casa Granger.

―No, no quiero unirme…― Contestó Tala, de manera seria.

―Eres bueno, y lo sabes, además de una buena opción. ― Decía con la intención de persuadirlo, y hacerlo cambiar de opinión Kenny me dijo que pudiste manejarlo. ―

―Eso fue por otras razones…―Miró a otro lado. ―…No… No quiero entrar en detalles, y no quiero ser grosero, pero de verdad, agradezco la oferta. ―

Tyson, soltó un suspiro, dándose por vencido de cierta manera y le miró con una sonrisa ―Pues piénsatelo. Si gustas, sabes que eres bienvenido. ―

―Gracias, Tyson. ―

**Fin del Flashback**

― ¿Tala…? ¿Tala…? ― Le nombraba Bryan, estando a su lado ―…No me escuchas, ¿verdad? ―

―Oh…― Se sobresaltó, pues finalmente salió de su mente. ―…Perdón, pensaba en muchas cosas…―

―Sí, se nota. ¿Y bien, qué dices? ―

―…Bien… No me queda de otra… ¿verdad? ―

―Eres bueno, Tala… Lo sabes, además de un terco, ayudarás mucho en el equipo y es muy probable que logres encontrarte con Vidaxir allá…―

―Sí, eso lo sé…― Sonrió un poco para luego decir ― Pero… ¿Para qué retrasar la espera…? ―

―Uhm… No haré que cambies de opinión. Cuando algo te entra en la cabeza, no lo olvidas hasta que lo haces. ―

―…Exacto… ― Le miró de una manera decidida, pero también viéndose un tanto intimidante, hasta dibujar una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

* * *

><p>―¡Eeeeh! ― Expresaron la gran mayoría de los presentes.<p>

―¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ―Preguntó Michael aún con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro.

―Bueno, eso fue cuando estuvimos entrenando todos. ― Contestó Tyson sintiéndose regañado ante las miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros y amigos.

―Además, yo fui el que se encargó de arreglar y mejorar su blade, con el nuevo sistema, y realmente fue una sorpresa el resultado, no demoró en controlarlo. Es como si estuviese muy enfocado en cierta situación y sus sentimientos eran claros, así que imagino que logro encontrar un objetivo. ―Comentó Jefe, para que no solo le echasen la culpa al pobre de Tyson. ―Pero, aún no nos ha dado una respuesta, el puesto sigue estando libre. ―

―Es probable que sea por su ex novia…― Dijo Spencer que se encontraba en una esquina, sentado, cruzado de piernas, y brazos.

Todos voltearon a verle intrigados, esperando a que dijera más. Cosa que se dio cuenta de inmediato, al sentirse acosado. ―Eh… Bueno, ha estado muy preocupado por ella, no me sorprendería que salga a buscarla después de lo que ocurrió en el _mini torneo_ de hace un rato ―

―Eso sería una sorpresa ― Mencionó Kenny.

―Aaah… Lo que hacen los hombres por amor. ― Comentó Mariah, viendo a Matilda, ex integrante del Batallón Barthez.

Tyson interrumpió diciendo ―Solo estoy esperando su confirmación…― Volteó a sus costados ―Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Tala y Bryan? ―

―No lo sé. ― Contestó Spencer encogiéndose en hombros, como si no le importara realmente. ―Qué acaso no les respondí ― Dijo entre dientes, viendo a su costado con una risa sarcástica.

* * *

><p>Mientras todo aquél jaleó seguía en discusión, Tala se encontraba en…<p>

**Habitación de Vidaxir:**

―¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí? ― Inquirió la chica, con mucha sorpresa reflejada en su cara, Tala solo se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, notando con mucha atención, que ya traía una linda bata de seda, de un tentador color rojo vino, que le llegaba a lo mucho debajo de las rodillas, notándose sus blancas y tersas piernas.

Vidaxir frunció el ceño y cambió su tono de voz ― Quiero que te vayas…― Se dirigió a la puerta detrás de Tala, éste se interpuso, haciendo que la joven se detuviera a unos pasos de él. ―¡Ah! ― Notó que el chico iba a tocarle, pero antes de eso ella retrocedió gritando ― ¡No te atrevas! ¡Vincent, Vincent! ¿Dónde estás? ―

―Él no va a venir…― Dijo de un modo intimidante el chico, y más al acercarse a ella.

―¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ― Gritó histérica la joven Collingwood, mientras que Tala se aproximaba a ella. ― ¡No! No me hagas… ― Le empujó al sentirlo cerca, pero fue inútil; ni siquiera lo hizo con fuerza, y así él se pudo acercar para abrazarla. ―…N-no… No me hagas esto…― Dijo ya entre cortado, pues las lágrimas salieron sin esfuerzo alguno… Extrañaba el aroma de él, extrañaba la sensación de estar en sus brazos, extrañaba aquella pequeña y cálida canción; que sólo él entonaba… Los latidos de su corazón. Al desistir, se aferró de aquella chamarra fuertemente ―…Yu…Yuriy…― Musitó una vez… para finalmente gritarlo ― ¡Yuriiiy! ― Ahogaba el nombre de su amado, en aquel fornido pecho, realmente le hizo falta.

Después de un rato, al ya tranquilizarse, ambos, Vidaxir se encuentra sentada a una silla dorada, cerca de la ventana, donde está el pelirrojo ruso viendo la luna, habían comenzado a charlar de muchas cosas, ya le ha confesado lo que sucedió entre ella, y Kai, incluso y aunque fue vergonzoso y duro, le tuvo que decir lo que Brooklyn le hizo.

― Ahora no sé en dónde está Kai…― Tala se sorprendió, mirándole ― Intenté buscarlo, una vez que me pude despegar de Brooklyn…― Mencionó Vidaxir, sonando ya más tranquila. ―Mande a Jacob, y sus hombres, pero… nada…― Sonó afligida.

― ¿Tienes idea, de dónde pudo haber ido? ― Cuestionó el pelirrojo ruso.

―No estaba en la enfermería, ni siquiera los ineptos paramédicos se dieron cuenta que salió, y huyó a quién sabe dónde. ― Se levantó del asiento exasperada ―…Todo fue plan de Boris… O tal vez me equivoque… ―

―Yo lo buscaré… No debe haber huido tan lejos, y… ¡Tch…! ― Expresó con fastidio ― Qué estupidez acaba de cometer. ―

―Yuriy… No te enojes con él… ― Se dirigió a él para tomarle del antebrazo, y se tranquilizara ― ¿Sabes? Pienso que con esto siente que, ya no sirve para el beyblade… Si a mí se me partió el corazón al verlo ahí… Imagínate cómo está él; en estos momentos. ― Se alejó poco del joven, para ir cerca de su cama, al buró, donde de un cajón sacó algo que tomó con una mano, luego volteó a verle diciendo ― En tal caso si le encuentras, por favor avísame. ―

El chico Balkov, dio unos pasos hacia ella, respondiéndole ―Por supuesto… Ahora me voy…― Le iba a dar la espalda, hasta que la joven le detuvo ―Espera, otra cosa… Quiero que le entregues esto en cuanto lo ves. ― Tala le miró curioso, y vio que ella le brindó la mano cerrada ligeramente, así que la tomó con delicadeza, y así ella, soltó lo que traía. Al notarlo Tala, arrugó su ceño, extrañado, luego elevó su vista a la pelirroja, la cual le contestó ―…Él sabe lo que significa…―

Tala volvió su vista a su mano, donde traía un caramelo en una envoltura azul celeste, simplemente le respondió ―Como gustes. ―Lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. ― Me retiro, pero antes, aunque no sea necesario decirlo, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con ese tal Brooklyn, si de por si no me agrado a primera vista, menos ahora que sé, que ese desgraciado te… ― Cambió su semblante a enojado, por el simple hecho de pensar en lo que pasó la mujer que ama. ―…te… tocó…― dijo muy cabreado, con su ceño arrugado.

Vidaxir le tomó de la mano, la cual estaba hecha puño ―Lo siento, fui débil… y estúpida… ― Dijo muy apenada, disculpándose, pues se sentía mal.

―No, no… ―Negó con la cabeza, y tomó aquella mano femenina, para llevarla a su pecho; y decir ―No hay por qué echarse la culpa… ― Se soltó para alejarse, e ir hacia la puerta. ― Te volveré a ver. ―

―Bien… Hasta mañana…― Se despidió la chica sonando un poco melancólica.

―Ahí estaré, hasta que encuentre a Kai…― Dijo, ya con un pie fuera de la habitación de la joven Collingwood.

―…Gracias…― Respondió ella con una sutil sonrisa.

―¿Eh? ― Expresó el chico volviendo al cuarto sin cerrar la puerta completamente.

―Ah… Es que… A pesar de que ambos son disidentes, aun así demuestras preocuparte por él… y por mí…―

Tala guardó silencio ante lo dicho por la pelirroja, y le dio la espalda tomó de nuevo el picaporte. ―… Todo lo hago por tu bien… ―

―Ah…― Alzó la chica su rostro, y notó aquella mirada violeta; que le miró penetrantemente, sintió incluso que le veía diferente a como la última vez. Un sonrojo se presentó de inmediato en la joven, ya no logrando sostener la vista sobre él. De repente escuchó que la puerta se cerró, Tala ha salido de la habitación.

Entre tanto Vidaxir, se recargó a la pared, cerca de su buró, y soltó un suspiro mirando hacia a la nada.

De repente volvió a oír la puerta, su vista la distrajo y más al ver de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo ruso, que se acercó a gran velocidad. ―…Ah… qué…― Balbuceó muy apenas, realmente sorprendida, enderezándose del muro. Y en eso aquél chico la acorraló en aquella pared, ambos se miraban, pero en la de él, Vidaxir la percibió distinta, sintió un estremecimiento por dentro, ella era una pequeña liebre ante un lobo que le amenazaba de cierta forma, pero que también le hipnotizó. Tala hizo un leve movimiento, cosa que causó un sobresaltó en Vidaxir, que se aferró más al muro como si quisiera moverlo, y éste le tomó el rostro, suavemente le acarició, y esa mirada violeta, no fue la misma, él no necesitaba decir nada, y ella sólo podía esperar a que sucediera una vez más, lo sabía, cerró sus ojos invitándole, Tala lo aceptó.

Al sentir ese delicado rose entre sus labios, la leve respiración, el calor, y el aroma embriagante del perfume de Vidaxir, él le beso, despacio, suave y con calma, y ternura.

Vidaxir sintió las manos del ruso ya sobre su cintura, las cuales temblaban con impaciencia; por alguna razón, ella le rodeó con sus brazos por la altura del cuello, y con una mano le tomó de la nuca, sus dedos se perdía entre la cabellera rojiza de su amado. Por obvias razones, al sentirla de nuevo, después de tantas cosas, él no lo pensó mucho, es más ninguno de los dos. Así que ya sin darse cuenta del momento, en el que sólo podían pensar en ellos, sus besos pasaron a ser más calientes, más apasionados y por supuesto más desesperados.

La chica Collingwood, sintió cómo aquellas manos la estrujaban ante cada movimiento, de repente él sólo la acercó hasta sentirla más, lo cual provocó que ella dejara de besarle un momento en el que aprovechó para tomar aire, y le miró con cierta preocupación, jadeando al igual que él dijo.

―Sabes que no… Va en contra de mis principios…―

Tala soltó un suspiro decepcionante ―…Lo sé… ― Se separó casi nada de aquel cuerpo femenino que miró con mucha fascinación ―…Pero, cómo soportar tal tentación… ―

―…Eh…― Musitó la chica, viendo a otro lado, evitando esa mirada que casi se la comía. ―¡Qué! ¡No, Yuriy! ― Exclamó ante el forcejeó del momento, Tala actuó de manera violenta, intentando tocarle más, así que Vidaxir se asustó un poco y trató de seguir hablando ― ¡Ah! Respeta… ― Prácticamente se le fue encima, lo cual causó que ambos terminaran en el suelo alfombrado ―Ahg… Auch… R-respeta lo que acabo de decir… por favor…― Terminó de hablar la chica; con cierta mortificación en su voz. Tala le miró con deseo, y le tomó de la muñeca, llevándola contra el tapiz, sin hacerle daño.

―Lo haría, si él no te hubiese tocado…― Dijo sonando con mucha seriedad, cosa que estremeció a la joven pelirroja.

―¡Qué haces! ― Preguntó ella, al ver que él le levantó la falda de tan coqueto camisón, encontrando una linda braga que hacía juego con la bata, a la cual dirigió su boca, y sin previo aviso comenzó a lamer, justo en la clítoris de la chica, la cual sonrojada aun, exclamó ahogantemente ― N-no… Yuriy… Aaah… Detente… Está sucio… No… no…―

Tala le tomó nuevamente de las muñecas, y le miró con el ceño fruncido, sonando muy serio ―Por supuesto que está sucio, no me detendré hasta limpiar lo que ese maldito ensució ― Dicho lo anterior, la soltó, para llevar sus manos a los muslos femeninos, acariciándole suavemente.

Vidaxir, no protestó ante tal demanda, y cedió ante las caricias. Tala volvió a lo suyo, y ella no supo qué hacer, solo tuvo la reacción de llevar sus manos a los cabellos rojizos del ruso, que seguía muy ocupado, sintiendo el cómo le estrujó su cabellera. La chica trató de soportar ese calor, esos gemidos que de repente permitió salir, lo cual fue música para los oídos de Tala, el cual sabiendo bien lo que hace, se incorporó levemente y se puso a gatas sobre ella, le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a verle. Sonrió de una manera macabra como él solo sabe hacer ―…Mi querida y amada Vidaxir… ― Jadeó ligeramente, se le notó en cada palabra pronunciada ―… Limpiaré el resto después…― Le soltó llevando su dedo índice del cuello, hasta la clavícula, bajó hasta el pecho, donde le miró con lujuria, observando el par de pechos, y esos erizados pezones que sobresalían de la ropa, mordió su labio inferior, tratando de soportar cualquier otra cosa. ―También te robaré esos dulces gemidos, que sólo a mí me pertenecen. ―

Vidaxir, se ve totalmente sumisa ante lo que decía el chico, le vio sin apartar ningún segundo su vista, era como aquellas tantas veces, si se descuidara sería como si la devorara. Tala se encorvó a ella, volviendo a besarle de una manera tosca, pero que le era soportable.

Luego, finalmente se puso de pie, no sin antes ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie, lo cual hizo pero la cargó como una dama, hasta llevarla a la cama cubierta de colchas doradas y negras. Vidaxir le miró marcharse ya sin decirse nada más.

―Me vuelves a dejar igual que aquella vez, Yuriy…― Susurró ella

El ruso pelirrojo se giró viéndole de perfil y dibujo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro respondiendo ― …Ya te lo dije. Lo haré después, cuando a mí se me antoje… ― Llevó su mano a la perilla dorada de la puerta, terminando decir ―…Después de todo, solo eres mía. ―

―…Sí… Solamente soy tuya…― Musitó la chica suavemente, para que Tala pudiese escucharle, antes de salir.

**A los pocos minutos, quizás…**

―¿Ya terminaste de hablar con ella? ― Preguntó Bryan, estando en la cocina, bebiendo un poco té que por supuesto Vincent, le ha servido y ahí se encuentra el hombre parado del otro lado de la mesa, como el mayordomo que es.

Tala sonrió de manera sádica y respondió ―…Sí, hablamos. ― Dijo tratando de que no se notara su sarcasmo ―Es hora de regresar. ― Terminó de decir al acercarse al costado de su amigo, el cual se tragó el resto del té, y se bajó del taburete.

―Deje que le facilite un vehículo, Jacob puede llevarlos a la casa Granger. ―

―Uhm… Te lo agradeceré, Vincent ― Respondió ante el ofrecimiento del mayordomo.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, el chico Granger salió a despejar su mente fuera de la habitación, en la cual aún siguen hablando y discutiendo.<p>

El que se percató de su huida fue a seguirle, encontrándole meditar la situación, y tal vez algo más.

―Oye, Tyson. ¿Qué ocurre, estás bien? ― Preguntó el pequeño moreno, Kenny.

―Ah… Sí, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire, es todo. ― Contestó de lo más natural.

Kenny soltó un ligero suspiro, sabiendo bien lo que pensaba antes de interrumpirle ― Es por todo ese jaleo del quinto miembro, ¿correcto? Y tal parece que pensamos lo mismo. ― Tyson le miró con atención ―…pero de igual forma… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que él acepte? Sé a quién tienes en mente, Tyson… ―Buscó algo en su bolsillo detrás diciendo ― Incluso le he estado guardando esto…― Le mostró un pequeño beyblade azul, justo y hecho para el chico Hiwatari.

―Oh… Te molestaste en hacerle uno… Sí que lo sabes todo, Jefe…― Dijo con impresión Tyson, tomando ese blade, mientras le observaba fascinado.

―¡Eje, je! ― rió nerviosamente. ― Tengo que estar siempre preparado, me conoces, Tyson. ― Sonrió.

―Por supuesto, amigo. ― Guardó el blade en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón que suele usar.

― ¿Oigan, qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido allá adentro? ― Apareció Tala, acompañado de Bryan.

―¿Dónde te habías metido? ― Cuestionó Tyson con un poco de sorpresa y severidad.

―Ah… Yo… ― Balbuceó ruborizándose un poco ―…Reunía información… del enemigo…― Giró su vista a un costado.

―¿Cómo? ― Inquirió el castaño con extrañez.

Bryan se acomodó a un lado del pelirrojo y respondió ― Fuimos a visitar, a Vidaxir…―

―Ugh… Bryan…― Le miró molesto su compañero ruso.

―¿Qué? ― Cuestionó Bryan, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

―¿Estuviste con tu ex novia…? ¿A-acaso…?― Le miró sospechosamente Kenny, a lo que Tala no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y sonrojado por mero gusto, dijo ―…Tal vez…― Se aproximó de manera intimidante a Jefe, diciendo ― ¿Quieres saber lo que un par de adultos pueden hacer, estando solos? ―

―Ah… ― Exclamó Kenny, sonrojándose como un jitomate, y con sus manos al aire lo negaba ― No, no, no. No es necesario. ―

―Cierto, mejor dejémoslo así. ― Respondió Tala, sonriendo por ver a Jefe nervioso.

―Ehm… Bien… demasiada información… Ejem… ¿Qué descubriste? ― Volvió a indagar el castaño.

―Espero que de algo haya valido la pena, y que además sea verdadera. ― Dijo Tyson, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que hablara.

― Por supuesto que sí, Tyson. No te atrevas a dudar de ella, Vidaxir está de nuestro lado, una cosa es que esté con el enemigo, pero es por una razón. ―

―Uhm… si tú lo dices, sus acciones la justificaran al final. ― Contestó Tyson, aún sin creerle todavía, pensaba que ella simplemente era una traidora, cosa que no era así. ― En fin, a lo que fuiste. ― Exigió con desesperación.

―Muy bien ― Se puso serio, y le miró a los ojos marrones de Tyson diciendo ― Primero, que Kai desapareció…―

―¡Qué! ― Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kenny y Tyson.

Tala abrió sus ojos ante la exclamación de ambos muchachos ―Ni Vidaxir lo ha podido localizar. Sólo me contó que fue llevado a la enfermería, y de ahí simplemente se escapó. Así que me haré cargo de buscarlo. Sé que es al que esperas en el equipo Tyson, pero si no es molestia; quiero que me metas a manera de suplente… por mientras… ¿No tienes ningún problema con ello o sí? ―

―Ah… Claro que no… Y es buena idea, así ya tendremos al equipo listo. Y yo que pensaba en decirle al abuelo que nos ayudara…― Dijo rascándose detrás de la nuca, mientras sonreía.

―Perfecto. ―Se cruzó de brazos el pelirrojo.

―Entonces hagámoslo así, será lo mejor y sirve que aquellos dejan de pelearse. ― Comentó Kenny apuntando a la puerta semi-abierta donde aún se escuchaba el griterío de los otros.

―Sí, es lo mejor ―Respondió Tyson ya más tranquilo, dándose la media vuelta para caminar, pero antes de, se detuvo, y dijo introduciendo su mano a un bolsillo ―...Oye, Tala…― se giró a verle, ya que le seguía desde atrás ―…Si llegas a encontrarlo, más vale que lo traigas de regreso, y aprovecha para darle esto. ― Llevó su mano hasta el pelirrojo, el cual observó que algo sostenía en su interior, así que curioso, alzó su mano para tomar el dicho objeto que era obviamente el blade que Kenny le ha preparado a Kai.

―…Con más razón debo esmerarme… Iniciaré en la mañana, temprano. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

**_Residencia japonesa Collingwood: _**

Aquel chico, el de radiante cabellera naranja, como los rayos del sol al atardecer, apareció en la puerta principal de la casona, fue atendido por Vincent Hammill, el cual ya sentía su pesada aura negativa, ambos se vieron como si se retaran, y Brooklyn abrió la boca diciendo amablemente, pero sonando con un cinismo que el mismo hombre notó ― ¿Dónde está ella? ―

―La Señorita, se encuentra ocupada, no puede atenderle ahora. ― Contestó seriamente ante la pregunta del chico.

―¿En serio? Vaya… Eso es un problema… ― Se llevó una mano al rostro mientras la apoyaba contra su mejilla, poniendo un semblante pesaroso, casi de lástima. ― Deja la llamo yo, a ver si así viene…―Dijo pasando al hombre, el cual escasamente se volteó, el chico había gritado ya. ― ¡VIDAXIR, VEN AQUÍ Y AHORA! ―

La chica nombrada, escuchó el llamado, apenas y terminó de peinarse, ya se ha vestido, y enseguida como un rayo, salió de su habitación con prisa, está asustada, muy perturbada al saber que aquel joven le acosa; incluso hasta en su propia casa.

Brooklyn sonriente como acostumbra, calmado y sereno la observa, al tenerla casi enfrente, y dice ― Qué alegría verte de mañana, mi querida Vidaxir. ― Se acercó con los brazos abiertos envolviéndola en ellos con cierta ternura, pero ella seguía petrificada ―Tan obediente como un perro a su amo… Así me gusta…― Le susurró de manera amenazante al oído. La chica sólo abrió sus ojos por la impresión, ante esas espeluznantes palabra. Rompió tan cínico abrazo, y le miró con las manos puestas aun en sus lindas ropas, una blusa blanca con holanes, manga de ¾ y un listón negro le adornaba el cuello ondulado de la prenda, lo acompañó con un short negro de vestir, y por supuesto unas medias de color piel, con un ligero brillo, y unos zapatos de tacón negro.

―Tan hermosa como siempre…―Dijo al echarle un vistazo, y siguió con esa inquietante sonrisa.

―…Ah… ¿A qué debo tu visita, Brooklyn? ― Logró preguntar ella, evitando verse lo menos nerviosa, ante Vincent que se colocó a su costado.

―Vine a visitarte, claro está. ―

―Ya… Ya veo…― Agachó su vista. ― ¿No tienes entrenamiento previo con tu entrenador? ―

―Me le escape, con tal de verte…― Sonrió al final de la frase.

―Q-qué lindo gesto de tu parte. ― Dijo tratando de ser amable, pues aún le temía.

―¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar? ¿Acaso quieres cansarme estando aquí de pie? ―

―Oh…―Expresó viéndole, notó esos ojos esmeralda, amenazadores, se dio cuenta que estaba molestándose, así que de inmediato dio un paso hacia a atrás, quitándose las manos del chico, y volteó hacia el mayordomo diciendo ―¿…E-está listo el desayuno? ―

―Por supuesto, Señorita. ―

―Bien. ― Giró su vista al chico de cabellos naranja y le dijo ― ¿Gustas acompañarme…?― No terminó de hablar, e inmediatamente Brooklyn respondió ― Por supuesto, no comí nada antes de venir para acá. Cómo supiste que tenía hambre…― Le tomó de la mano, y prácticamente la jaló él mismo hacia el comedor, Vincent lo notó y no evitó fruncir el ceño, además sentirse molesto. Pero mientras su ama no diera una orden, debía limitarse a solo mirar, y escuchar… A menos de fuese lo contrario, y la situación realmente ameritase.

* * *

><p>Al ya haber desayunado, Brooklyn obligó prácticamente que Vidaxir, le mostrara un poco la casa, terminando en su habitación que él muy insistente le exigió. Estando los dos a solas, el chico borró su sonrisa inocente, y comenzaron a hablar.<p>

―Realmente te ves hermosa…― Dijo casi embelesado el chico Masefield, observando su figura sentada a la orilla de la cama, adornada por colchas negras y doradas.

―…Eh… Gracias…― Tenía que responderle, sino sentía mucho más hostigada.

―Uhmm… Qué amable. ― Se acercó a ella, y le dijo. ―Escuché que Kai, desapareció después nuestro encuentro. ― La chica se sobresaltó un poco y bajó la mirada ― ¿Ya sabías al respecto, cierto? ―

―Ehm… Sí, me lo dijo Boris…― Respondió sin verle.

―Oye, mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, no me gusta que estés así. Siento que no me pones atención, y no me agrada. ― Le tomó del mentón y le alzó el rostro ―…No quiero perderme de tus reacciones, y mucho menos de tan bellos ojos… ― Le soltó de momento y se giró para caminar, alejándose un poco de la figura femenina.

―Ay, ay… Vidaxir… Ya te diste cuenta de cuánto daño has hecho ―

La chica, siguió viéndole como se lo había ordenado, y él prosiguió sonriendo de manera perversa ―Aaah…―Soltó un suspiro simple, diciendo ―Tu misma te encargaste de alejar a Tala… Y yo acabo de quitarte un mísero estorbo… No me tienes qué agradecer, querida. ― Dijo Brooklyn, volviendo hacia ella, la cual al verle cada vez más cerca, sintió como su cuerpo quedó paralizado, y agachó su azulada mirada, Masefield le tomó de un hombro, y con la otra mano le acarició tan radiante cabellera rojiza. ―…Me encantas, Vidaxir… No sabes cuánto es que anhele este momento…― Se inclinó a ella, y le exigió nuevamente levantar su rostro, que le obligará a verle, iba a besarle, pero en eso… Llamaron a la puerta, era el mayordomo, quien entró sin que se lo ordenaran.

―Señorita… Acaban de venir por el joven Masefield. ―

El chico volteó su mirada esmeralda y sonrió apáticamente, diciendo ― Vaya… Qué bien…― Volvió su vista a la chica Collingwood, que parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

―Lamento interrumpir…― Se disculpó el mayordomo, acercándose a la pareja, Masefield sintió otras intenciones, sabía que le estaba protegiendo y de él.

Solo se alejó de la chica y caminó a la puerta, diciendo ― Te veré más tarde, Vidaxir ― Sonrió de aquella manera inocente, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo en su vida.

Vincent, se acercó a su ama, la cual le tomó de la mano diciéndole ya con lágrimas en los ojos ―Gracias… Vincent…― él notó que la chica temblaba, y hasta se veía pálida, su reacción fue el abrazarla, para que se sintiera protegida. ― Para lo que me necesite, Señorita…― Respondió él con cierta preocupación en su voz, pero también para reconfortarla.

Vidaxir temblaba como corderito, al menos por un momento, hasta esperar a que se tranquilizara, entonces preguntó.

―¿Necesita algo…?―

―N-no… ―Negó con su cabeza al contestar, y elevó su azulada mirada a la del hombre y respondió ―…Tengo que prepararme, Boris o Hiro podrían llamar… Hoy es el día del dichoso juego… y quiero estar presente. Lo que sí necesito es que estés al pendiente por si aparece Kai, no pude dormir muy bien que digamos; por la preocupación. ―

Vincent, se separó de su ama, y llevó una mano a ese pálido rostro que estaba poco mojado por haber derramado lágrimas y le acarició compadecido ― Déjeme prepárale algún postre, mientras usted termina de calmarse, ¿Le parece? Además debe volver a retocarse el maquillaje ― A lo que la chica anonadada, le veía a aquél hombre y asentó con la cabeza aun con la incertidumbre en el corazón ―G-gracias ― Respondió nerviosa.

―¡Señorita! ― Entró estrepitosamente cierto personaje a la habitación, el joven Yasikov, que enseguida vio el estado en que se encontraba, la joven.

―Sergei…―Le nombró con sorpresa en sus ojos.

―Sí… Acabo de llegar, y pude toparme a ese chico… Es el que la ha estado acosando ¿no es así? ―

―Ese… es Brooklyn Masefield…―

El mayordomo está escuchando atentamente.

―…Debería de ponerlo en su lugar… Me sorprende que usted se deje manipular por un cretino como ese. ―

―Basta… No me está manipulando, ni nada… él solo se comporta diferente, y… además… prácticamente está solo. ―

― ¿Está diciendo que estás a su lado por mera lastima o algo así? Qué estupidez, usted no debería ser la niñera de un niño malcriado. ―

―¡No tengo otra opción! ― Exclamó ella con lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos… y se abrazó a sí misma. ―Él no me dejará en paz… No puedo… dejarle…―

―¡Señorita! ― Exclamó yendo hacia ella Vincent, al notarla alterada nuevamente. ―Es evidente lo que está sucediendo aquí, mandaré a que la próxima vez no lo dejen entrar tan fácilmente. ―

―No… ― Le tomó del hombro, y le miró casi aturdida ―Lo que menos quiere es sentirse despreciado. ―

―¡Bah! Haga lo que quiera…― Interrumpió molesto, el ruso ― …Pero créame que de está no se salvara de mí. Estaré por estos rumbos hasta que ese dichoso torneo culmine, y probablemente pueda capturar a Boris con las manos en la masa…―

Vidaxir le escuchó con atención, e inquirió ―¿Estás seguro de eso, Sergei? ―

―Claro. Solo necesito evidencia, y clara. ― Se acercó un poco a ella, a lo que el mayordomo se apartó, el joven se inclinó para verle a los ojos, luego posó una mano acariciando su cabeza, mientras le decía de una manera sincera ― Le devolveré su felicidad… Señorita… Se lo prometo.―

Vidaxir abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, y esas lágrimas terminaron por caer de tan enormes ojos, y dibujo una tierna sonrisa agradable para los presentes, lo cual los calmó. ― Gracias… Sergei… Le debo una…―

Sergei, le dio la espalda al separarse, respondiendo ―No tiene de qué agradecerme… Es mi trabajo. ― Sonrió él con cierto desánimo, pues fue más para él aquel gesto, para darse algo de consuelo.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, el tiempo llegó, la nombrada batalla del siglo, estaba por comenzar, en el enorme begaestadio, que está lleno a reventar, y en el centro del escenario se encuentra nuestro querido réferi DJ Jazzman, quien comienza a anunciar al equipo Justice 5, quienes salen de una de las entradas al escenario, cada uno de ellos, y por supuesto resaltaba aquel chico de cabellos naranja, Brooklyn Masefield, con su entrenador el renombrado Jim Tempestad, al frente y aun lado la joven Collingwood, quien no se veía muy bien del todo.<p>

**Flashback**

―¿Es necesario que este ahí? ―

―Por supuesto. ―Contestó Boris, sentado tras su escritorio, con una sonrisa.

La chica Collingwood, con el mal rato que pasó más temprano, no quería estar cerca de Brooklyn, ella planeaba ver los enfrentamientos en las gradas como muchos, pero… ahora su plan había cambiado. ―¿Puedo preguntar, por qué? ―

―Es simple, Hiro, me ha dicho que estás cada vez más apegada a Brooklyn y eso puede que también le ayude a él, ya sabes… no quiero que nada salga mal cuando suba al cuadrilátero. ―

―Ugh… Pero…― Intentó replicar.

―No, deja de protestar. Trabajas para mí, y necesito que asumas el papel de no solo la joven _empresaria_, sino también de una bey luchadora. ―

Vidaxir se quedó callada, pero sus ojos expresaban su inconformidad. ―…―

―Suficiente, ve a reunirte con Hiro, estarás sentada, viéndote bonita en la banca, es todo lo que harás…―

―Está bien. ― Se dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina del presidente de BEGA.

**Fin del Flashback**

Jazzman, ya presentaba al equipo contrario, donde se encuentra nuestro actual campeón, Tyson Granger, los presenta como los G-Revolutions, nombre que les otorgó el buen Dickenson. Pero… Algo ocurría y era muy obvio.

―Y ahora, presentando al otro equipo… Veamos…― Decía Jazzman, viendo del lado de Tyson y los demás, alzando su vista, a la vez que su voz por el micrófono, decía ― Uhmm… Bien… Están Max, Ray… Al pequeño y bien conocido Daichi, y por supuesto el capitán Tyson…―Arrugó su ceño con extrañez, y cierto hombre ruso también, desde su balcón. ― ¿Qué sucede Tyson, te falta un jugador más? ―

El chico Granger, inclinó su cabeza a un lado pareciendo intranquilo, y balbuceó ― Sí… Este… Al rato viene…―

El público se molestó, no les pareció muy convincente que el equipo se presentara incompleto, cosa que también mosqueó a Boris, que se levantó de su silla y pidió su auricular y prepararse para lo que sea, pues le importa el público, además de que invirtió mucho dinero en propaganda, mercadotecnia, entre otras muchas cosas, como para que las cosas se echaran a perder de manera tan simple.

―…Pues, debe de presentarse también, Tyson. Pareces nuevo… Conoces el reglamento y…―

―Eh… No debe de tardar…― Interrumpió Tyson, con esa sonrisita nerviosa.

―Tyson, te gusta dejar al público comiendo ansias, ¿eh? ― Dijo Boris por el auricular, con el pequeño micrófono integrado en él. El chico nombrado volteó a verle con sorpresa.

―Lo siento, Tyson. Pero esto ya empezó, y por default debo descalificarte…― Decía como no queriendo Jazzman.

La gente gritaba y abucheaba muy, pero muy molesta, se les oían decir.

― ¡Tyson, esto no es gracioso! ―

― ¡No es justo!―

― ¡Pague por ver pelear a Garland! ¡Exijo mi bey batalla! ―

Vidaxir desde su lugar, del otro extremo del equipo G-Revolutions, sentía la frustración del público, y sabía que no le gustaba para nada al ruso Balkov.

―Es una verdadera lástima, ¿no? ― Dijo Brooklyn, volteándose a verla, específicamente a ella, y prosiguió ―¿…Entrenador? ― Giró su vista de inmediato al hermano Granger.

El cual pareció mejor reservar sus palabras, conoce a su hermano, y sabe que no vino hoy aquí, por nada, y mucho menos para hacer el ridículo enfrente de cientos de personas.

Cuando de repente, de ese tenue pasillo, apareció él, el susodicho hijo adoptivo de Boris Balkov, cosa que llamó la atención del hombre en cuestión, y de muchos del público. Con su típico traje, y su tono de voz, expresó ―Dejemos esto en claro… ― Dirigió sus palabras al hombre en la plataforma, viéndole de manera desafiante ―…Solo estoy aquí, haciendo uso de mi presencia. No es que quiera participar en tu teatrito, padre mío ― Sonó con sarcasmo ―…A lo mejor y tu equipo pierde tres batallas consecutivas, y ni siquiera soy necesario. ―

Vidaxir se impresionó mucho al verlo, y más cuando volteó a verla, sintió como un flechazo le diera justo en el corazón, no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa, una que se opacó a los pocos segundos, con la presencia cercana y amenazadora de Brooklyn, quien le veía con esos ojos esmeralda, de manera frívola, y molesta. Fue más una amenaza para ella, y reaccionó agachando la mirada.

Del otro lado, Tala se molestó, no veía lo que sucedía o lo que ella pudiese sentir en el interior, pero era un tanto obvio, también debía controlar sus impulsos, armar una escena no serviría de nada. ―_Maldito acosador…―_ Dijo en su mente muy enojado.

―Tranquilo, Tala…― Le decía Daichi, al estar cerca de su lado.

Tomó un buen de aire, para luego soltarlo, como si se estuviera calmando ―…Sí, lo estoy…― Volteó a ver al pequeño, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

―Esto es una muy agradable sorpresa, no solo el campeón mundial está aquí, sino también el líder del equipo que quedó en segundo lugar. ¿Acaso BEGA no puede mostrarles lo mejor? ― Decía Boris, dirigiendo su voz al público, hasta él mismo está emocionado.

La gente ya parece estar conforme, y mucho más frenética, esperaban ya que iniciara el primer encuentro del día.

―Entonces… Doy por comenzado este torneo. Eso sí, cuando gusten, se puede reemplazar a un miembro de su equipo, claro que eso va para ambos. ―

―Muy bien, usted manda. ―Dijo Jazzman, anunciando ― ¡Entonces…EMPEZAMOS! ―

Primera batalla, en el equipo de los G-Revolutions, y Justice 5, y en la pantalla apareció como ruleta, nombrando a los primeros… Le tocó al pequeño y enérgico Daichi, contra la muy querida niña ídolo del pop Ming-Ming, cosa que no le pareció al pequeño de los G-Revolutions.

El estadio en el que se van a presentar es el llamado _Hestia Stadium_, en sí sólo eran un montón de columnas muy al estilo griego, donde obviamente sería un poco difícil maniobrar, para tales luchadores. Ya cada quien se estaba preparando, tanto física como mentalmente.

―Bien, ya me presenté, no es necesaria ya más mi presencia, además de que no quiero estar aquí. Así que seguiré buscando a Kai. ― Decía Tala, a Tyson, quien le volteó a ver con su típico semblante, y le contestó ―Está bien, entiendo… Te lo agradeceré Tala. ―

―Realmente no lo hago por ti, o por el equipo… ― Decía, mientras se ponía de pie del banquillo. ―…Kai formó parte del mío, pero todo lo hago por ella. ― Contestó Tala de manera seria, cosa que dejó anonadado al chico Granger. El ruso pelirrojo volvió su vista violeta, mirando a la joven pelirroja del otro lado, que se veía intimidada, pues el chico Masefield no parecía querer despegársele. ―Ugh… Esto es inaudito…― Gruñó entre dientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

―¿Dónde demonios te metiste, Kai? ―Se preguntaba con agobio el pelirrojo ruso, viendo a muchas direcciones, de entre las estrechas calles, buscándole con la ayuda de Spencer, Bryan y hasta algunos hombres de la chica Collingwood, que le otorgó.

Al buscar por un buen de tiempo, ya hasta la pelea de Daichi y Ming- Ming había culminado, ya estaba a minutos de comenzar la pelea de Crusher junto con Ray, y se dio cuenta al pasar por un local donde en la televisión pasan el juego en vivo, que los G-Revolutions han perdido una pelea. No lo podía creer, había enfrentado a Daichi anteriormente, y le sorprendió mucho que perdiese contra una chiquilla que está de lado de Boris, eso solo le hizo pensar que debía prepararse más.

En el inter; antes de ir a comerciales, se le veía a la ganadora abrazando a la joven Collingwood con emoción, y todos los fanáticos del ídolo del pop saltaban de agitación por la victoria que obtuvo. Al ver ahí a la linda pelirroja, se puso nervioso, pero algo más también sucedió… por el rabillo del ojo, logró divisar una extraña presencia, así que volteó con cierta conmoción, y caminó aprisa para averiguar qué era exactamente, hasta por su mente se cruzó la idea, de que podría haber sido el chico Hiwatari. Sin lograr distinguir a un cien por ciento aquél ente, él siguió hasta llegar a un callejón, tenue, por la falta de sol, y ahí en medio, como un fantasma, estaba esa hermosa mujer.

―¿Eh…? Esa es… Winterin… ― Dijo impresionado, a la vez que vio un movimiento detrás de esos largos y hermosos cabellos que brillaban como diamante. La dama se dio la media vuelta, y desapareció ante sus ojos, entonces se dio cuenta que ahí, tirado como un vagabundo esta Kai, con una mirada perdida, y un desanimo terrible, que con el simple hecho de acercarte, se podría sentir.

―¡Kai! ―Exclamó el ruso.

El chico nombrado ni si quiera se inmuto ante el llamado, y el otro se le acercó hasta tomarlo de un hombro, y deprisa sacó de su bolsillo interno de la chamarra un teléfono celular, llamando a Jacob dándole la noticia, y para que pasara por él. Al terminar volvió a llamar al cabizbajo de Hiwatari, que más parecía un zombie.

―¿Kai, me escuchas? ― Preguntó sonando intranquilo.

El chico Hiwatari, siguió inerte en el suelo, entonces por la poca paciencia de cierto ruso, éste se molestó, arrugando su ceño, y llevó sus manos hasta pescarle de las ropas desgastadas por la última batalla, y comenzó a zarandearlo, pegándole contra el muro, y gritándole ―¡Hey! ¡Qué demonios te sucede! ¡Kai, Kai, despierta! ― Al no obtener respuesta, no halló otra opción, así que simplemente se le ocurrió, darle una bofetada muy fuerte, que resonó en todo aquel silencioso pasillo, y aun así Hiwatari no reaccionó.

Tala le soltó violentamente, dejándolo mal acomodado, y entonces dijo ― De seguro sabes que Vidaxir…―Al nombrarla, el chico se sobresaltó levemente, pareciendo ponerle atención ― …sigue a lado del bastardo de Brooklyn…― Al nombrar a este último, como si nada, se puso de pie, exaltado, abalanzándosele al ruso. Cosa que realmente le dejó atónito, Kai articuló algunas palabras ―Él… él… la…― Decía entrecortado por el coraje que sintió tan repentinamente.

―Ya lo sé… ― Llevó sus manos a ambos hombros del chico de cabellos bicolor, quien parecía estarse tranquilizándose nuevamente, pero Tala como si nada lo inclinó levemente, dándole un rodillazo en su estómago, cosa que causó que Hiwatari perdiera el aliento, y se llevara de inmediato sus manos al sitio agraviado, y cayó de rodillas al piso.

―Eso es por lo que también le hiciste tú…― Dijo de manera amenazante Tala, y Kai elevó su vista notando que estaba realmente furioso, aunque no pareciese a simple vista.

―…Gah… Está bien… Lo merezco… ― Respondió, agachando de nuevo la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado.

Tala se aproximó, colocándose en cuclillas cerca de él ―Qué bueno que lo admitas… ―

―…Pero, no lo acepto…―

Tala, se impresionó un poco con aquella contestación, y de repente Hiwatari, le devolvió un cabezazo justo en la mandíbula, donde se le marcó enrojeciéndose rápidamente, causando que se desbalanceara, y cayera al piso, donde Kai aprovechó para echársele encima, y comenzar a golpearlo, al menos dos o tres veces, en el rostro, cosa que Tala intentó rápidamente detener con sus manos, aplicándole un agarre, y con su rodilla le golpeó en los bajos, causando que se quejara, y luego lo empujó a un lado rodando, ahora quedando él en el lugar del otro. ―_¿De dónde sacas esta fuerza? _― Pensó el ruso con impresión en su rostro.―…Cálmate de una vez…― Decía agitado ―…Aunque de igual forma, desde ya hace mucho que tengo ganas de partirte la cara. Pero, por ella es que me he estado conteniendo. ―Le tomó del ropaje, atrayéndolo a su rostro maltrecho y le miró severamente ―Escucha bien, Kai. Ahora, te tengo una oportunidad de enmendarte…― El nombrado pareció mostrar interés. ―Vas a tomar mi lugar en el torneo.―

―Ugh… ―Soltó un quejido al sentir el estrujamiento, y otras partes con dolor ― ¿Q-qué… qué cosas dices? No tengo ya mi blade... Ese maldito lo destrozó como a nada. ― Dijo con desprecio.

―Kai...―Le soltó lentamente, hasta colocarlo en el piso, y se puso de pie para darle la mano, Hiwatari se le quedo viendo expectante, el otro le extendió la mano y dijo― Kenny se encargó de eso... ―

De repente, un par de autos negros, se detuvieron al final del callejón, de uno salieron Jacob, Bryan y otros dos hombres más... Se acercaron con prisa, hacia el par que ya estaba de pie.

― ¿Tala?― Le llamó Bryan, el ruso que se volteó a verle, y evidentemente se dio cuenta de su estado, notando esos golpes, y su ropa sucia y desarreglada. Pasando su vista también al otro chico. ― ¿E-están bien?― Preguntó desconcertado.

―…Claro...― Contestó el ruso pelirrojo.

―Joven Hiwatari― Mencionó Jacob con cierta inquietud en su voz.

―Estoy bien...― Respondió cansado.

―Por supuesto, hay que llevarlo a un Hospital. Debe atender esas heridas... Ambos...―Dijo en un tono de orden el fornido guardaespaldas. Causando una ligera sorpresa en los otros presentes.

―En fin, vámonos―

Se encaminaron al auto, Tala sacó de nueva cuenta el móvil, buscando el número de la joven pelirroja. Al estar en esa lista de contactos, dudo un momento.

Bryan le noto e hizo el comentario ― ¡Ah! ¿Vas a llamarla, ya?―

A lo que Tala un poco impresionado, le miro como si estuviese asustado ―Eh... Sí, le hará feliz saber que ya dimos con el paradero de Kai, al igual que Tyson y los demás ―

―Por supuesto. ―Respondió con una sonrisa Bryan.

Tala volvió a tomar el teléfono y le llamó, aquél móvil de la chica Collingwood, vibró y sonó, era el personal, el que ella trae consigo, lo sintió en el bolsillo de su short negro, ante todo el ruido de la genta, que alzaba sus gritos, por la tremenda contienda que se lleva a cabo en esos instantes, esto causó que la chica se levantará con prisa, para entrar al pasillo, tanto Hiro, como Brooklyn se dieron cuenta.

―¿Sí, diga? ― Respondió tomando el móvil con una mano, mientras la otra presionaba su oído, para poder escuchar mejor.

―Vidaxir… ― Escuchó la voz del pelirrojo al otro lado de la bocina.

―Yuriy ― Dijo ella con sorpresa. ― ¿Qué sucede? ―

―Sólo para decir, que…― Dudó nuevamente ―…ya lo encontramos…―

Vidaxir abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, muy impresionada, pareciendo feliz, pero no se percató de que alguien fue tras ella.

―¿Vidaxir…? ¿Con quién hablas? ― Decía yendo hacia ella, aquel chico Masefield, con esa típica sonrisa llena de hipocresía.

La joven nombrada le miró asustada, y antes de que incluso pudiese terminar la llamada, el otro se le acercó con brusquedad, arrebatándole el aparato con un mano, mientras que con la otra empujó a la chica hacia la pared cercana, entonces colocó la bocina a su oído diciendo ― ¿Sí, diga? ¿Quién habla? ― sonaba con cierta ironía en su voz. Obviamente, Tala escuchó a la perfección la escena que sucedió en el estadio, y esto le llenó de impotencia. ―…Uhmm… Qué raro… Nadie habla…― Dijo, alejando un poco el móvil de su oído, la chica solo le veía pasmada, estando pegada a la pared, sin que el chico le dejara de aplastar contra el muro. ―…Bien…― Colgó la llamada, y se aproximó al cuerpo de su víctima, sonriéndole le dijo ― Me quedaré con esto, si no te importa. ― Metió el celular a su bolsillo de ese blanco abrigo que suele traer. La chica ni siquiera intentó objetar, antes de que Brooklyn se separara casi por completo de ella, fue solo para tomarle del rostro con violencia; con una mano, su semblante solo buscaba una salida, esos ojos azules solo tenían desconfianza, Brooklyn se molestó, al notar esa mirada, que no le gustaba para nada, optó por apretarle de los pómulos, causando que se tensara la joven, y de repente el chico soltó una risa diciendo ― Te ves graciosa así. ―Ya que al apretarle, sus labios se juntaron, y sus mejillas, se veían regordetas. Le soltó con indiferencia, para volver por donde vino, la chica se encontraba agitada, se llevó sus manos al pecho, sintiendo su palpitar muy rápido, y se dijo ―Tranquila… tranquila… No pasó nada… Ya por lo menos, Kai… apareció…― Volvió a sonreír, para así calmarse y volver al estadio.

* * *

><p>La chica Collingwood, apareció de nuevo yendo a la banca, Hiro se percató de su presencia y le preguntó ―¿Todo bien, Vidaxir? ―<p>

Ella demostró una leve sonrisa, respondiendo ―Sí. Sólo tenía una llamada que debía contestar. ―Se sentó a su lado, y frente de ella, de espaldas, estaba el chico Masefield, poniendo atención a lo que le respondía a su entrenador.

―Ya veo, trabajo… supongo. ― Dijo de manera singular el joven Granger.

―Sí, algo así. Aún tengo que mantener el orden en la empresa. ―Volvió a responder ella, para que dejara de indagar en el asunto, pues le ponía nerviosa, y más si aquel otro chico le hostigaba.

Cuando de repente… ¡POW! Un estruendo se escuchó del lado de los Justice 5, a Crusher no le parece ir muy bien que digamos desde que comenzó su encuentro con Ray, esto dejó a muchos de sus admiradores atónitos, el chico Kon, es realmente fuerte, y de temer.

―….Crusher…― Musitó la chica Collingwood, impresionada, con la vista puesta a esa pantalla de humo oscuro, por el impacto que sufrió su blade, a uno de esos pequeños edificios, del bowl.

Por otro lado, el mismo Crusher, ya se ha dado cuenta a lo que se enfrenta, y teme perder el encuentro, esto se lo prometió a su hermanita Mónica, quien ahora está pasando por una cirugía, y no puede darse el lujo de hacerle el desaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

De vuelta con Tala y Kai, ya estaban entrando al Hospital más cercano, y obviamente en la sala de espera, se encuentra un televisor encendido, transmitiendo el juego. Ambos chicos nombrados, veían lo que sucedía en el estadio.

―Ya perdieron un enfrentamiento. ―Dijo Tala, estando a un lado de Kai, quien le miró, pero sin decir nada al respecto, volvió a caminar. Jacob llamó a un doctor, y enseguida guiaron al chico Hiwatari, y Tala para que les hicieran un chequeo, y tratasen sus heridas.

* * *

><p>Cuando menos uno lo esperaba, Crusher desde lo más profundo de su ser, por el tremendo cariño que le tiene a su hermana, sacó una fuerza realmente sorprendente, dejando anonadado al chico Kon, que sorprendido, ahora él era el apaleado.<p>

―Es realmente bueno. ― Expresó la pelirroja con mucha fascinación.

―Así es él. ― Respondió con serenidad, Garland, explicándole a la chica, quien le volteó a ver. ― Él se basa en sus emociones, y obviamente en lo que ahora está pasando su hermana, simplemente es un buen hermano mayor. ―

―Oh… Entiendo. ― Dijo Vidaxir, volviendo su vista al frente.

La chica realmente admiraba a ambos luchadores, están disputando una muy buena batalla, que te sacaba una sorpresa con tantas vueltas, que de un momento a otro podrían cambiar. Entre tantos monólogos, verdades y sentimientos encontrados, de ambos chicos, que peleaban arduamente, sin querer dejar a uno ni al otro ganar. Ambos deseaban tanto el sabor de la victoria, Ray mandó su mejor ataque, al igual que Crusher el suyo, logrando así un estruendoso ataque, que acabo casi en ruinas el Battletown Stadium.

Los dos jóvenes luchadores, se quedaron quietos tras el ataque, de pie, firmemente, sin hacer ruido alguno, dejando expectantes a muchos, pero… Ahí, en el aire, seguían girando y girando, tanto Drigger junto con Gigars, pero algo más sucedió, habían usado sus mejores ataques, causando algo físico en los chicos, que cayeron de sentón en esa plataforma en la que se encuentran. Ya solo era cuestión de esperar, quién resultaría vencedor, ya esto era el final de la contienda.

Aunque aún seguían girando ambos blades, de algún modo al momento de separarse mientras caían, el Gigars de Crusher, cayó al ras del bowl, pero en cambio el de Ray, por desgracia cayó fuera del plato.

Gigars se destrozó al darle la victoria que tanto esperaba su dueño, y que le había prometido a su querida hermana. Kon, con la cabeza inclinada, mirando quizás al suelo, no decía nada.

Su equipo, y el antiguo, se desconcertaron, no podían creer que alguien con el calibre de Ray, pudiese haber perdido, pero así resultaba ser.

El pelinegro aún sobre la plataforma, con la vista baja, sintió la presencia del otro jugador acercársele, entonces elevó el rostro con sorpresa.

―Se equivocan… Yo no debí ganar… Jugaste de una manera perfecta, y por casualidad mi blade, simplemente cayó dentro del plato…―

Ray sonrió, tomó su adorado blade, y se puso de pie, respondiendo de una manera gentil ―No… yo no creo en las casualidades. ―

―¿Eh…? ― Expresó el fornido moreno.

―La verdad, es que tu amor; y devoción por tu hermana, fueron las que determinaron esta victoria… Crusher, esto es tu premio, disfrútalo ¿quieres? ―

―…Ah…―Expresó un poco consternado Crusher, mostrando unas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos ―…Mi amor… y devoción… por…― Ray se sorprendió levemente, a la vez que sonreía. Y el grandote miró en su mano derecha, donde mantuvo el obsequió que le había regalado Mónica como amuleto de la suerte, ese pequeño y lindo llaverito con su mismo aspecto. Lo tomó en sus mano, y la alzó en señal de triunfo, exclamando ―¡Síiii! ¡Mantuve mi promesa, Mónica! ― Los gritos de la gente se escuchan animarle. De repente el fornido, se fue con los brazos abiertos al pelinegro, abrazándolo, llenó de esas lágrimas en sus mejillas, diciéndole ― Beybatallemos… alguna otra vez…― Ray un poco impresionado por la actitud de Crsuher, sonrió satisfecho, diciéndole ― Por supuesto… Cuando quieras…―

Y así mostraron, un momento de camaradería al público. Boris, sonreía feliz al ver que todo estaba yendo viento en popa, entonces se puso de pie diciendo ― Así es como son las beybatallas en BEGA, ahora daremos un pequeño intermedio, para que aprovechen, comer, comprar un suvenir, e incluso pedir un autógrafo a nuestra querida Ming-Ming, y en al menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, regresaremos con el último encuentro en el itinerario. ― Decía Boris, en el auricular.

* * *

><p>Entre el descanso, tanto los Justice 5, como los G-Revolutions, permanecerían en sus propias habitaciones privadas de descanso.<p>

Vidaxir se encuentra junto con Boris, caminando por uno de los pasillos del edificio, iban platicando acerca del próximo encuentro. Hasta que, el hombre de cabellos violeta, topó con el rubio chico, llamado Max Tate.

―Oh… Max, qué oportuno…―

―Ugh… Boris. ― Dijo el chico con resentimiento

La joven Collingwood, asomó su cabeza, estando tras la espalda del hombre mayor, llamando la atención del rubio, al ver que se colocaba a un lado, pero manteniendo distancia.

―Aléjese de mí, no puedo hablar con usted. ― Dijo elevando su tono de voz, y hasta le volteó la cara con disgusto.

―Ah, vaya… tanto te desagrado, chico. En todo caso, solamente escucha. El torneo está un poco aburrido, debes ganar el siguiente segmento. ―

―¡Ja! Cuente con ello. ―

―Pero, es obvio que no nos daremos por vencidos, muchacho…―

―¡A qué quiere llegar, eh! ― Reclamó

―Es muy simple, Max… Tan fácil de entender. Si mi equipo gana los tres juegos seguido, pensarán que ando haciendo alguna trampa, cosa que no es así. Además de que será muy aburrido, el público… el público requiere de emociones fuertes, fantasías, ansías, y mucho ruido… Yo quiero darles lo mejor de las beybatallas…―

―¿Confías en lo que dice este tipo? ― Se dirigió a la pelirroja.

Vidaxir se sobresaltó un poco cuando la miró, y aunque dudo un instante, ella respondió una corta afirmación ― …Sí. ―

―Oh…―

Max rodeó al ruso Balkov, para alejarse de tanta palabrería que salía de sus labios, y Boris aun continuó diciéndole ― La opinión general, es que perderás contra Mystel…― Se giró el hombre, para acercarse al bulto del menor que se detuvo en cuanto le escuchó decir aquello, y tomarle del hombro diciéndole al oído como si del diablo se tratase ―…pero sé que tú cambiaras ese resultado… ¿no es así, Maxi? ―

Lo que escuchó el chico, le molesto, era obvio que él trataría de ganar a como diera lugar el siguiente encuentro, puesto que ya no estaban para cometer más errores, y eso se comenzó a volver una presión un poco ahogante. Se movió para quitarse la mano masculina del ruso, y sin decir ya nada, se retiró de la vista de ambos presentes.

― ¿Era necesario que le dijeras tantas cosas…?― Inquirió la chica de cierta manera, al ruso.

―A veces, se necesita un pequeño…empujón… Y como tu bien viste, no he hecho trampa, al contrario, lo estoy alentando a que gane… Y espero que lo haga, porque entonces esto no sirvió de mucho…― Dijo el hombre, caminando un poco más, y la chica le siguió.

―Umh… Max… sé que es bueno, y espero que gane, que cualquier cosa que digan los demás, no le afecte. Vamos… sé que pueden ganar, y aún faltan Garland… y Brooklyn… a él, no le agradará mucho este resultado, pero también parece no importarle…―

―Por cierto, Vidaxir…― Se detuvo el ruso ― Antes de que lo olvide, Hiro me dijo que quería verte. ―

―¿Ah, sí? ― Dijo ella, un poco extrañada, deteniéndose a su lado.

―Sí. ― Respondió ―Encuéntralo en el restaurante del tercer piso. ―

―Está bien. Iré de inmediato. ― Se dio la media vuelta, para ir del otro extremo del pasillo, volviendo por donde vino.

A los poco minutos de andar, ya en el piso, en que se encuentra Hiro, quien parece estar terminando de comer, estando al fondo del restaurante. Pasó junto a ella, Rick Anderson, y obviamente acompañado por el rubio de Max Tate, simplemente cruzaron miradas, y a Anderson le llamó la atención la joven pelirroja, deteniéndose al instante, mientras que Max seguía de largo, al percatarse de que el otro no le seguía, vio que fue detrás de la chica Collingwood.

―Disculpa…― Escuchó detrás de sí, la joven, deteniéndose y volteándose a ver al fornido de cabellos blancos, casi griseados. ―…Eres tú, la novia de Tala…―

Vidaxir, se sorprendió mucho con esa afirmación, y obviamente no lo negó, solo puso una ligera sonrisa, y contestó ― Sí, soy yo. ¿Sucede algo, o con qué propósito lo afirmas? ―

―Je… No, no es nada… Solo quería saber de qué manera lo tomabas.― Dijo, bajando la mirada, notando sus ropas, pero más otros atributos. ―Realmente es un suertudo ― Sonrió de lado, alzando su cabeza y poniéndose firme, detrás apareció Max.

Vidaxir se puso un instante nerviosa, y un muy poco perceptible rubor apareció en sus mejillas ―Ah… Gracias, supongo… ― Le dio la espalda diciendo ― Llevo prisa, disculpa…―

Anderson sonreía, mientras la veía alejarse, Max sorprendido un poco le preguntó ― ¿Intentabas coquetearle? ―

―…Uhmm… Es bonita, ya te lo había dicho. ― De repente actuó diferente, exasperado comentó ―¡Maldición! Ese estúpido de Tala, debería andar por aquí en estos momentos, ahora que puede estar cerca de ella. ―

―Anda, ocupado… Tengo entendido que ya encontró a Kai. ―

―Cierto, lo había olvidado. ― Dijo calmándose ― En fin, vámonos. ―

Vidaxir llegó con Hiro que apenas se paraba de una mesa, y la miró diciendo ― Hasta que llegas. ―

―Lo siento, ando sola…―

―Sí, como sea… Necesito que vengas conmigo, Brooklyn no tiene muchas ganas de ver el enfrentamiento que empieza en breve. ―

―Otra vez… Brooklyn…― Dijo con desanimo ―…Debí suponerlo… No soy su niñera…―

―No, pero es claro que se abre más a ti que a mí. ―

―Eso no es cierto. ―Dijo bajando su tono de voz, a la vez que escondía su mirada.

Pero, en cambio le siguió sin chistar más, hasta salir del edificio, encaminándose a uno de los jardines centrales. Y en efecto, ahí se encuentra el chico Masefield, recostado sobre el césped, tan pacifico como es costumbre.

―Así que aquí, estás. ― Dijo deteniéndose a un par de pasos, mientras le veía desde su altura ―Brooklyn, tu equipo te necesita en la banca ―

―No es necesaria mi presencia, entrenador. Ya conozco el resultado. ― Contestó el muchacho sin mucha importancia.

― A veces… la intuición no siempre es fiable, Brooklyn…― Comentó Hiro.

Brooklyn, se dio cuenta de la figura detrás de la espalda de Hiro, y sonriendo dijo ―Oh… Vidaxir, viniste a hacerme compañía, tan amable como siempre. ― Le clavó esa mirada esmeralda, causándole nervios a la chica en cuestión.

No fue una pregunta, ni un cumplido, para ella sonó más como una orden, a lo que el entrenador observó a la chica y contestó ―…Sí, la traje conmigo, a ver si así te convence de regresar al edificio. ― Hiro, simplemente los dejó solos, ya desapareciendo de la vista de ambos, a lo que Brooklyn aun tirado cómodamente en verdoso pasto, alzó su mano en dirección a la chica, diciéndole ― Ven, acuéstate a mi lado. Verás qué reconfortante es. ―

La joven apenas y dio un paso, y se le vino de golpe aquél acontecimiento que sucedió hace poco, sintió que volvía a pasar ese trago amargo, en donde Brooklyn la manoseo. Petrificada, pasmada, se quedó quieta en donde esta con un semblante de pánico. Masfield al no obtener respuesta, se incorporó, y aquella chica de repente cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, como si le hubiesen dado la peor de las noticias, el varón de ropas blancas se aproximó a gatas, e iba a tocarla, notó que la chica estaba ida de momento, y lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente eran unas palabras que no podía sacar ―…_No… No me toques… No me toques…_― Las lágrimas se asomaron ya; de esos ojos como la lluvia, Masefield se desconcertó al percatarse ―¿Qué te sucede? ― Preguntó sonando preocupado.

La joven pelirroja musitó sin querer ―…No…―

―¿Eh? ¿No, qué? ― Inquirió de nuevo el chico, al tomarle del rostro, cosa que sobresaltó a la chica, poniéndose alerta ante cualquier indicio de amenaza, como un animalito ante un cazador. Trató de pensar, se dio cuenta que le había contestado, y que eso podría molestarle al chico frente a ella, así intentó calmarse, e inclinó su rostro a un lado para ya no verle directamente. ―…No… ― Volvió a repetir ―…No me siento bien…― Respondió ella. Brooklyn pareciendo muy preocupado, sin cinismo le volteó la cara, para que le viera, y éste respondió afligido ―…Ah… sí, se nota… Te ves pálida. ― Vidaxir, ahí, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que él realmente estaba turbado. Se puso primero de pie Masfield, y le dio la mano para que ella la tomase y se levantara del suelo, con desconfianza le miró, pero no tenía otra opción, no quería serle indiferente, así que lo agarró, y en cuanto se intentó poner de pie, por la alteración de hace un momento, sus piernas no respondieron como acostumbran, ocasionando un jalón al cuerpo de Brooklyn, cayendo de nuevo al suelo, pero el chico se detuvo con su mano libre, sobre el cuerpo femenino de la pelirroja que asustada le veía.

―…Veo que no puedes levantarte… mi querida Vidaxir…―

La chica temblaba como corderito entre ese verdoso pasto, y ante la caricia que le daba el chico sobre ella ―…Qué oportunidad la que me acabas de dar. ― Sonrió con malicia, pasando la punta de sus dedos, a esos labios color carmín, Vidaxir, no puedo con tanta presión, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, movió lentamente su cabeza, dando a entender una negativa. Percibió las intenciones del otro, lo que iba a realizar, ella no lo deseaba, no podía, y simplemente de repente, para ella, todo se volvió negro.

―Uhmm… ― Expresó con decepción Brooklyn ―…Así no es divertido hostigarle…― Dijo al ver que ella simplemente se había desmayado. ―Oh… Bien…― Dijo como si no hubiera de otra, se posicionó en cuclillas, y luego tomó con cuidado a la chica, para cargarla como una dama, y así dirigirse de nuevo al edificio, para llevarla a la enfermería.

El encuentro entre Max y Mystel ya se está llevando a cabo y ya empezaba a ponerse bueno, hasta el mismo Boris, se sorprendió, el rubio de Tate, realmente se está esforzando para darle la victoria a su equipo, ya pudo despejar la duda de su mente, con la ayuda de Rick, quien le observa y claro le da ánimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto:<strong>

Tanto Kai, como Tala, ya salían del hospital, con unas cuantas heridas vendadas, y uno que otro curita en el rostro.

―¿No deberían quedarse al menos una noche en el Hospital? ―Preguntó Jacob, mientras va dirigiendo al par de jóvenes al auto.

―No es necesario, estoy bien. ―

―Lo mismo digo. ―Respondió Tala sonando serio, entrando primero él, seguido de Bryan, e Hiwatari, al final.

―Solo era una sugerencia ―Dijo entre dientes, el enorme fornido, volviendo a la parte de enfrente para arrancar el auto, mientras que el otro auto les iba a seguir.

― ¿Cómo va el enfrentamiento? ― Preguntó Tala a Jacob.

―Por lo que he oído hasta ahora, los Justice 5, dos peleas ganadas, y…―

―…Cero… ―Terminó de decir Tala con desaliento. ―Esto no me gusta… ¿no estará haciendo trampa Boris…?―

―¿Crees que se arriesgue? ― Inquirió casi incrédulo Bryan.

―No es posible. ― Interrumpió Kai ―…Aunque estuve muy poco con ellos, realmente son buenos peleadores, no hay que tomarlos a la ligera… y ese condenado de Brooklyn… ― Apretó ambas manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas, y se le veía muy furioso.

―Kai, cálmate ya. Y mejor guarda todo eso que sientes, lo podrás descargar en él. ― Dijo el ruso pelirrojo.

―¿Qué dices? ― Preguntó incrédulo.

―Voy a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento. ― Le contestó con su típico tono habitual.

―¿Ayudarme, tú? ¡Je! ― Rió aun sin creérselo ― Qué tonterías estás diciendo ―

―El nuevo sistema que empleó Kenny, es completamente nuevo, muy sofisticado, incluso muy poderoso como para alguien como tú. ―

―No digas tonterías, que no eres yo. ― Le contestó seriamente.

Tala le volteó a ver, estando el pobre de Bryan en medio de entre un halcón y un lobo, que se veían a muerte.

―Chi…Chicos… Pueden hablar de esto, al llegar al hotel… ―Dijo Bryan, pegado al asiento de piel gris, mientras movía la vista para ver si se calmaban un momento.

―Claro. ― Contestó Hiwatari sonando apático.

―No hay problema. ― Respondió Tala, de la misma forma, acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar, viendo por la ventana, al igual que Kai, quien de repente metió su mano a su chamarra donde traía cierto obsequio que le había mandado Vidaxir, lo observó con una sonrisa que no evitó poner, lo bueno era que nadie podría verlo, al menos eso pensó él, pero Jacob lo observó desde el espejo retrovisor interior.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn dejó a la joven Collingwood, en la enfermería, donde de inmediato se le atendió, dejándola en una típica cama de hospital, donde el chico Masefield se le quedó viendo de manera singular, sin una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como es costumbre, solo la veía como si resultara ser un sueño efímero, se acercó un poco más al cuerpo femenino, llevando una mano a esos cabellos rojizos, tomando un ondulado mechón color cereza, y lo tomó delicadamente, se inclinó un poco, llevándolo hasta sus labios, en realidad lo olfateaba, y así de repente, tomó unas tijeras que se encontraban en un cajón cerca del equipo de primeros auxilios, y cortó un pequeño mechón, que de inmediato ocultó en su bolsillo, para luego salir de la habitación.<p>

Se dirigió al bey estadio, para encontrarse con su equipo, aunque esa no era la razón principal, su sorpresa fue que el chico Max, había empatado el enfrentamiento contra el misterioso de Mystel. Sonrió de manera complacida, de algún modo sintió que habría un cambió en las predicciones que se decía sobre el chico Tate. ―_La fuerza de uno, puede cambiar el futuro…_― Dijo en sus pensamientos con la vista puesta en el escenario.

―Muy bien, después de todo iba a resultar muy aburrido… Así al menos la gente puede pensar que no se hace trampa. El dominio de BEGA al mundo del beyblade ya está muy cerca. ― Se decía Boris, estando de pie en su balcón, le pareció bien el resultado.

―Brooklyn, llegas tarde ― Dijo Hiro, al notar la presencia del chico de cabellos naranja ir a donde ellos.

―Lo siento, es que me ocupe. ―

―¿Uhm? ¿Y Vidaxir, dónde está? ―

―Oh, sí… Le deje en la enfermería, se desmayó. ― Contestó de la manera más tranquila.

Hiro, detrás de esos lentes de color carmín, abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante lo que dijo el otro.

―¿Eh? ¿Pero, está bien? ―Preguntó con inquietud Ming-Ming, yendo hasta Brooklyn.

―Por supuesto, no ha despertado, pero sé que estará bien ― Respondió muy confiado el chico.

―Deberíamos ir a verla. ― Sugirió la ídolo del pop.

―¿Ya le informaste a Boris de esto? ―Interrumpió ocultando su preocupación, Hiro.

―No es necesario. Es solo un desmayo. ―Contestó con su sonrisa de siempre.

―Aun así, iré a verla. ―Contestó la morena de cabellos turquesa, pasando a Brooklyn, y detrás le siguió Crusher, y Mystel, mientras que Garland se puso de pie, viendo a Masefield como si desconfiara de él.

―Qué cosas… Se me hace raro que Vidaxir haya tenido un desmayo, digo... Tengo poco de conocerla, y he notado que es una mujer muy fuerte. ― Se colocó de manera amenazante, frente a Masefield, el cuál seguía sonriendo despreocupadamente. ―…Tal vez es causa del estrés… Hay muchos factores que le pudiesen haber causado un desmayo. Después de todo no solo es una bey luchadora, sino también dueña de una empresa, además de ser huérfana y haber pasado por más de una decepción… ― Masefield sonó muy serio con lo que dijo, hasta mirarle con esos ojos esmeralda al otro joven Siebald, quien impresionado, trató de ocultar que se sintió nervioso.

―Tal vez… Y ahora que volvió a aparecer su ex novio, y con la desaparición repentina de Kai. Puede ser. ― Le dio la razón, y salió de la vista del otro.

―Bueno. ― Se puso de pie, Hiro, manteniendo su compostura de siempre, Masefield le miró ―…También iré a verla. ―

―Claro, deja te acompaño―

* * *

><p><strong>En la enfermería: <strong>

La chica Collingwood, apenas se despabilaba de su sueño, al comenzar a distinguir las voces de varias personas a la vez.

―Está despertando. ― Escuchó la voz de una joven.

―Uhm…―Sin incorporarse de la cama, se llevó una mano a su cabeza, confundida preguntó ―¿Qué… qué ocurrió? ― Trató de enfocar bien su vista, pero aun así; veía un poco borroso, por la falta de sus anteojos.

―¡Vidaxir! ― Exclamó Ming-Ming un poco aliviada ― Santo cielo… Te desmayaste, hace un rato. ―

―¿E-eh? ― Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró a la pequeña ídolo del pop, que está sentada a la orilla de la cama, con unos ojos de angustia ―…Ah… Estoy bien. Lo siento. ― Respondió ella con calma, mientras se acomodaba para sentarse.

―No tienes por qué disculparte. ¿Todo está bien? ―Preguntó Garland con cierta intención.

―…Ah… veo que todos están aquí. Lamento el haberlos preocupado, estoy bien, y sí… No hay…― Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la puerta, se abrió, y entró Hiro quien vio que la joven Collingwood ya se ha despertado, y dijo sonando desinteresado ― Veo que no era nada grave. ―

―…Exacto. ― Contestó la pelirroja de manera fría.

Brooklyn apareció a los pocos segundos, con una sutil sonrisa; que de repente cambió a un semblante acongojado, pero a la vez feliz, caminó aprisa a la chica Collingwood que a primera vista se perturbo, Masefield gritó ― ¡Vidaxir! ― La abrazó de una manera frenética como si no la hubiese visto nunca, rompió el abrazo y la miró con casi lágrimas en sus ojos. ―Qué alegría que ya hayas despertado…― Dejo muy boquiabiertos a los demás presentes.

―…Broo-Brooklyn…― Musitó la joven con nervios, y también con mucha sorpresa.

El chico de cabellos naranja, la volvió a envolver en sus brazos, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, para estar cerca de su oído, donde él aprovecho la confusión, susurrándole ―…Mas te vale no decir nada…―

Vidaxir abrió sus ojos azules más, y se amedrentó ante la amenaza susurrante de Brooklyn, quien la mantenía bajo su control, limitándola a hablar.

―Abrázame…― Demandó él.

Vidaxir con resignación, elevó sus brazos; para abrazar de una manera en que no se viera tan forzada, lo que los demás podían ver era lo que Brooklyn deseaba proyectar, estaba claro que él se interesaba mucho en ella, pero muchas veces el rostro de Vidaxir decía lo contrario.

―Suficiente, Brooklyn. ― Interrumpió el joven Granger, tomándole del hombro, a lo que inmediatamente la chica lo soltó, elevando la vista hacia ese par de anteojos rojos que suele usar Hiro y lo apartó casi nada del cuerpo femenino. ― Dejémosla descansar un momento más. ― Brooklyn un poco molesto por el acto de su entrenador, fingió una sonrisa y respondió ya poniéndose erecto ―…Claro. ― Miró a la pelirroja de una manera que la incómodo.

―Bien, te dejaremos sola. ―

―Gracias. ―Respondió la chica en un tono de voz bajo. Algunos salieron y al último iba el entrenador, Vidaxir le llamó ―…Hiro… Espera…― Granger se detuvo, y se giró volviendo a ella, preguntó ― ¿Qué ocurre?―

― ¿Podrías llamar a Vincent por mí…?―

―Uhmm… Sí, no hay problema. ― Giró su vista, y ubico el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación, y al momento de tomarlo, preguntó por curiosidad ― ¿…Y tu celular? ¿No lo traías contigo? ―

Vidaxir pareció tensarse con aquella pregunta, era obvio que no lo traía consigo, así que elevó su rostro con una sonrisa falsa, haciéndose la ingenua respondió ―Eh… No sé, dónde está... Se me debió haber caído… ―

Hiro obviamente le observó de una manera muy penetrante, y no está de más decir que se sentía un poco acorralada, esos anteojos rojizos no le permitían ver sus reacciones, y hubo unos segundos de silencio, que rompió al contestar sonando convencido.―Oh… Está bien. ― Comenzó a marcar.

Mientras, Vidaxir se volvió a recostar en aquella cama de hospital, llevó una mano a su frente como si tuviera una jaqueca, y muchas cosas le pasaron por su mente, tanto lo de Brooklyn, el torneo, volver a ver a Tala, y finalmente el que ya haya aparecido Kai. Esto último hizo que sonriera un momento, Hiro se acercó a la cama, y se sentó en ella, el movimiento sacó a Vidaxir de sus pensamientos, giró su vista a él, el cual se quitó sus anteojos de sol rojos, y miró a la chica acostada en la cama de una manera simple. La joven Collingwood se puso tensa, y preguntó ―¿Q-qué sucede? ―

Hiro, con el mismo semblante típico, contestó apáticamente ― Nada. ― Se volvió a poner de pie a la vez que se colocó sus anteojos. ― Dice que estará aquí, en diez minutos. Mañana no requiero de tu presencia, puedes faltar si lo prefieres, yo me encargaré de Brooklyn. ―

Vidaxir se sorprendió que dijera aquello, ya que siempre la quería; para estar con Masefield, y contenta por dentro dijo ―…Lo agradezco. ―

―Bien, nos vemos. ― Dicho esto, el joven Granger salió del cuarto, pero meditaba acerca de la situación, ya había comenzado a tener sus sospechas.

Pero, en su andar, al notarla más de cerca con Brooklyn, las cosas que le había contado con anterioridad, y además el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido desde hace poco, le hicieron que tuviera

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente:<strong>

**Residencia japonesa Collingwood:**

―…Ka…Kai…― Decía estupefacta Vidaxir, teniendo frente a sí, al joven Hiwatari, quien apenas daba un par de pasos al entrar a la enorme sala de estar, donde luego Tala entró detrás.

―…Vidaxir. ― Musitó el chico de cabellos bicolor, viéndole de una manera tierna, y sin sentir bien lo que hacía, tanto ella como él, se abrazaron, como si hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo.

―Dije que lo encontraría…―Dijo el pelirrojo ruso, viendo de una manera entre celoso, y molesto al par que se abrazaba.

―Gracias, Yuriy… Sabía que lo harías. ―Contestó, apartándose poco del otro chico, quien se notaba un poco sonriente y tranquilo.

―…Kai…― Volvió su vista al nombrado, tomándole de los hombros ―…Déjame verte… lo alejó para observarlo y con una semblante preocupante, le dijo ― Ay, Kai… Pero, ¿qué te sucedió…?―

―No me preguntes eso. ― Dijo desviando su mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado.

―No, Kai…―Llevó su mano al rostro masculino, y le movió suavemente para que le viese a los ojos. ―…No… No me refiero a eso. Y no tienes por qué avergonzarte, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Tenemos pensado en que reemplazaras a Yuriy en la próxima pelea, él fingirá una lesión o algo así. Y cuando te vean subir al plato… Todos quedaran sorprendidos… ¿No te agrada la idea?―

―Vaya, ya tienen el plan hecho. ― Expresó impresionado, a la vez que alejaba del cálido tacto femenino.

―Todo esto, es para que vuelvas a enfrentarte a Brooklyn. Sé que esta vez lo conseguirás, Kai. ― Mencionó Tala, al acercarse un poco a ambos.

―Confiamos en ti, y en tus habilidades. Además, imagina lo boquiabiertos que se llevaran tanto Boris como el mismo Brooklyn. ―

―...Ese tipo… Ugh…―Farfulló molesto, y bajó su mirada, notándose apenado. Tomó a la chica frente a él, y dijo de la misma manera, solo que un poco distinta, sin elevar su vista ―…Lo siento… Te falle… y no solo a ti, sino a mí mismo… ah… De verdad lo lamento…―

Vidaxir asombrada en un principio, tuvo que actuar de otra manera, seria, tomando los antebrazos del chico, cosa que hizo alzar su mirada, que se ocultaba tras sus cabellos azules ―No, no, no… ¡basta! Ya deja de lamentarte por cosas del ayer, en serio. Todo está bien ahora. Y lo estará para mejor. ― Sonrió de manera conmovedora, causándole un sonrojo a Kai, quien se dio cuenta de algo muy en el fondo de su corazón, pero igual quiso guardar el sentimiento.

―Claro… Tienes mucha razón, como siempre. ― La soltó y con los ojos cerrados a manera de meditación, dibujo una sutil sonrisa en aquellos labios, Vidaxir lo notó, estaba contenta de verlo mejor, no como aquella horrible escena en que lo miró caer por ese bowl, derrotado, y ella sin poder acercársele, debido a Masefield.

**_*TOC, TOC*_**

―Adelante. ―Dijo Vidaxir, viendo a la puerta de la sala.

―Señorita, el joven Yasikov…― Vincent, fue interrumpido estrepitosamente.

―¡Señoritaaa! ― Entró empujando al mayordomo, luciendo muy contento, y sonriente saludo ― ¡Buenos días…! Oh, y por supuesto… a ustedes también ― Dijo mirando al par de varones.

―Sí, como sea ―Contestó Kai, desinteresado.

―Buenos días, Sergei. ― Saludo Tala en su tono habitual.

Vidaxir dio unos pasos, acercándose al joven rubio, mientras decía ―Buenos días. ¿A qué debo tu visita, Sergei? ―

―A nada en especial, solo vine a verla, y pensé que estaba sola, pero veo que no. ― Le volteó a ver con una mirada muy suspicaz, y continuó su habladuría ― Veo que está …―Pasó su azulada mirada a ambos varones presentes ― …muy bien acompañada…― Se aproximó de manera coqueta y se le fue encima abrazándola y pegando su mejilla con la de la joven, cosa que puso alertas y celosos a los otros chicos.

―Oye…― Replicó Tala

―Se-Sergei… ¿qué hace…?― Inquirió la chica de manera incómoda.

―Solo quiero abrazarla, realmente hoy luce más hermosa que de costumbre. ― Se apartó, volviéndose a erguir para mirarla, y luego contestó sin quitar su vista de la joven ―…No te preocupes… Yuriy…― Enfatizó el nombre del chico, pero con aquel acento ruso. ―…Que no te la pienso quitar. ―Terminó de hablar, y miró al chico nombrado para verle de manera seria a aquellos ojos violetas, captando más de un mensaje en ellos.

―…Mas te vale…― Respondió Tala, yendo a Vidaxir, que quedó un poco confundida de momento, y se colocó enfrente, dando a entender que es de su propiedad. La pelirroja sorprendida alzó su vista por el hombro de su amado, viendo al rubio ruso solo sonreír.

―…Claro. Y… bien… ¿Ya desayunaron? Porque yo tengo hambre. ―

―Ah… De hecho, Vincent se está haciendo cargo de ello. ― Contestó aun estando detrás de Tala.

―Bueno, puedo acompañarlo, ¿no? ―

―Sí, con eso lo mantengo contento, adelante. ― Respondió la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

―Gracias, usted siempre tan considerada. ―

―De nada. ― Respondió ella.

* * *

><p><strong>En BEGA:<strong>

―Por cierto, Señor Presidente. ― Uno de los subordinados del ruso Balkov, se acercó dándole cierta noticia ―…Vidaxir llamó diciendo que se tomaría el día. ―

―¿Motivo? ― Inquirió con interés.

―Ah… Eso fue todo lo que me dijo, no quiso entrar en detalle. ―

―Está bien, puede ser lo mejor, después de todo ayer sufrió un pequeño inconveniente, a lo mejor y hoy no se siente bien tampoco. ― Giró su vista al gimnasio, donde los integrantes de dicha compañía practicaban, incluso Garland entrenaba para su encuentro de mañana. ― ¿Alguien ha visto a Brooklyn? ―

―Eh… Estoy casi seguro que estaba por… aquí… hace un minuto ―Contestó otro de sus hombres.

―Ah… Está bien, déjenlo. No necesita practicar, es el mejor jugador que tengo, además de muy fuerte. Con él, finalmente podremos callarle la boca a cierto chico campeón, Tyson al ser derrocado, su público le dará la espalda, y así ya no se interpondrá entre mis planes. Mi equipo de los Begabladers se convertirá en los héroes de todos los niños, y jóvenes. Así finalmente el mundo del Beyblade me pertenecerá. ― El hombre dio la media vuelta, y dio unos pasos caminando, hacia una puerta de elevador, luego recordó ― Oh… Otra cosa. ¿Han podido localizar a Tala? ―

―Le hemos estado llamando, pero simplemente no contesta. ―

―Ah… Ese muchacho…― Soltó un suspiro con pesadez, se veía un poco tristón, luego tomó postura, diciendo ― Bien, no hay problema. Hay que comenzar a preparar los escenarios de mañana, que el equipo de limpieza, este preparado, y los paramédicos… Además de que quiero que…― Decía, a la vez que iba caminando, y un par de hombres lo seguían.

Mientras, Brooklyn, permanecía afuera, como es costumbre, en uno de los jardines, de pie viendo el cielo, y las hojas del otoño caer levemente al césped, había un bulto de hojas secas donde el chico estirando sus brazos, y sonriente, se dejó caer sobre ellas, y se quedó ahí tirado de manera placentera.

―…Vidaxir no vendrá hoy… Qué descortés de su parte…―

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde:<strong>

Este es el día de descanso según el itinerario de BEGA, mañana se enfrentaran los G-Revolutions a una pelea más con los chicos de BEGA, Tyson, está practicando, pues su próximo contrincante es nada más ni nada menos que Garland Siebald y muchos fanáticos esperan ver este próximo encuentro.

―Tyson será mejor que descanses un poco. ― Recomendó Kenny, al ver que el campeón actual, aun quería seguir entrenando, se iba a pelear contra Rick Anderson, pero en eso llegó un auto negro, lo cual llamó la atención de los chicos.

De ese auto, salió aquél fornido hombre moreno, con sus anteojos negros, y su auricular, y traje negro, abrió la puerta de atrás, donde salió el chico de cabellos bicolor, tan serio como siempre, luciendo está vez un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una playera de un color morado azulado de manga larga, sus guantes de siempre, y unos tenis muy parecidos a los converse.

―¡Kai! ― Exclamaron casi todo al unísono, yendo hacia las escaleras para llegar a él.

―Maldición, Kai… ¿Que te pasó…?― Expresó Tyson, al detenerse frente a él, que simplemente les veía

―Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. ― Se cruzó de brazos.

―¡Ja! Llegas tarde. ― Comentó Tyson.

Tala salió después, colocándose a un costado de Hiwatari, llevando puesto, un pantalón café claro, una camisa de manga larga remangados a la altura del antebrazo, color beige, y unos suspensores masculinos color negro, dijo ― Quise darles la sorpresa, después de Vidaxir, claro. ―Tal parece que la convocó, pues salió de la parte de enfrente luciendo un pantalón rojo, acampanado, una camisa blanca de manga larga, tipo española, acompañado por una corbata de holanes carmín, y sus zapatos rojos, tan destacables como su cabellera, que está vez lo trae a medio recoger.

―Vidaxir… Collingwood― Dijo casi anonadado Tyson.

―Hasta que lo recuerdas, Tyson. ―Dijo casi en susurró el castaño de Jefe.

La joven nombrada se puso en medio de Kai, y Tala y con una sonrisa pasó su mirada al equipo G-Revolutions, como si los catalogara o algo así, se veía intimidante, y más si no sonreía.

―Estoy aquí en son de paz, no crean que vine porque Boris me lo haya pedido o algo así. ― Dijo tan de repente que dejó desconcertados a los chicos, los cuales en su mayoría rieron.

―No te preocupes, Vidaxir. ― Contestó Tyson yendo a ella. ― Hemos estado al tanto que has ayudado a Tala, y con esto puedo tener la certeza de que no eres cómplice de ese viejo Boris. ―

―Realmente siento que los traicione de cierto modo… incluida a mí… Pero bueno, dejando eso ya de lado. Tala y yo nos encargaremos de que Kai esté listo para mañana. ―

―Perfecto. ― Expresó Tyson ―Sé que lo vas a lograr, Kai. ―

―Si tú lo hiciste, no veo porque yo no, Tyson. ― Dijo a su manera, y con esa rivalidad que ha habido entre ellos.

―¡Je, je, je! ― Rió con nerviosismo ― Por supuesto. ―

* * *

><p><strong>Ya estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad, pero en cierto lugar…<strong>

―¡Tienes que aprender a dominarlo, Kai! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ― Exclamó el ruso pelirrojo de manera severa, y casi desesperado.

―¡Gaah! ¡Deja de fastidiarme! ¡Esto está fuera de control!― Contestó Hiwatari con su frustración.

―¡Te dije que no resultaría tan fácil! ¡Vamos, atácame! ¡Si eso es todo lo que tienes, con razón Brooklyn te destrozó! ―

―¡Cállate! Deja de decirme el nombre de él…― En sus ojos se notaba a más no poder que le tenía tirria al joven de cabellos naranja, mencionarlo ahora solo lo hacía salirse de sus casillas, hasta recordaba esa escena una y otra vez como una horrible pesadilla.

―Así nunca vas a estar a su altura, Kai… Él es demasiado fuerte y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. ―

―¡Qué cierres la boca! ― Mandó a su adorada Ave fénix, a que atacara a Wolborg, pero utilizó demasiado poder, que el blade simplemente rozo el otro, yendo hacia el concreto del bowl, saliendo disparado fuera de control. ―¡Aaah! ¡Dranzer no me obedece! ― Cayó de rodillas, notándose cansado y frustrado.

―¿Por qué lo sigues torturando, Yuriy? ― Se escuchó la voz de la joven Collingwood, entrando a lo que parece ser un gimnasio especial para bey batallar.

―Vidaxir…― Murmuró Kai estando de rodillas.

Tala le miró de manera provocativa, y se acercó hasta ella, llevando un brazo, rodeándole por completo la delgada cintura femenina, y le dijo sonando de la misma forma―Mis métodos son especiales, Vidaxir…―

―Oh… E-entiendo…― Contestó ella con una sonrisa, tratando de alejarse de él, con una mano sobre aquel pecho masculino. Se separó, lo cual dejó poco perplejo al pelirrojo ruso, Vidaxir se aproximó al hincado de Kai, dándole una mano, él le miró de una manera entre avergonzado y cansado, aun así respondió.

―Sabes qué te diré ¿no? ―

―Sí… ― Lo tomó por la fuerza del antebrazo, levantándolo, el chico sonreía de lado, y ella le terminó de decir ―…Pero no me importa…― Elevó su vista azulada, a los ojos purpura claro de Hiwatari, quien parecía embobado de momento, Tala se aproximó al par. ―Más vale que te esfuerces, Kai. Sé que lograrás controlar a Dranzer, tu eres su dueño y amigo, solo confía un poco y mantén latente…― Llevó su dedo al pecho del joven, tocándole levemente ― ese sentimiento…―

―Continuemos, Kai…― Ordenó Tala, volviendo a su lugar, preparándose.

Kai puso su vista al rostro de Vidaxir, le tomó de aquella delicada mano, que llevó a su boca, diciendo ―…Por supuesto… ― Y terminó por besarle de manera caballerosa, la chica sonrió de manera enternecedora, alejando su mano de los labios del otro, sin dejar de verlo, hasta que se giró y caminó en dirección donde Tala se encuentra.

Su taconeó resonaba en ese instante de silencio, Kai le veía atentamente, hasta de repente escuchó.

―Nunca hemos peleado juntos, Yuriy ―

―No... ― Respondió expectante.

―¿Quieres intentarlo? ― Inquirió la chica de manera en que sabe que él respondería positivamente.

El chico Balkov, respondió sonriendo de forma macabra, como suele hacerlo ―…Sería todo un placer…―

Se detuvo a su costado, y nombró ― ¡Vincent! ― El mayordomo apareció de quién sabe dónde, y llevaba en sus manos aquel artefacto, su hermoso lanzador como un diamante. Le ayudó a colocárselo, y la chica al estar lista, tomó su blade, en forma copo de nieve, ya poniéndolo en el objeto.

Kai sorprendido al entender que se va a enfrentar contra la pareja, se enceló un poco y se colocó en posición, preparándose también.

―Esto será una muy agradable sorpresa, Vidaxir. ― Dijo Kai, sonriendo y sonando de manera arrogante, pero le veía solamente a ella.

―Aunque sea de este modo, Kai… Podré enfrentarme contigo, ahora. ―

Vincent se colocó a mediación del Bowl, y comenzó la cuenta regresiva ―¿Listos? 3…2…1… ¡Let it rip! ―

Los tres blades, salieron volando al mismo tiempo, a ese tazón, los de la pareja permanecían juntos, mientras que el de Kai, aún se tambaleaba, no lograba controlarlo del todo.

―Maldición… Sigue siendo difícil… mantenerlo…― Se dijo Kai, cuando de repente, los otros blades, se separaron, cosa que desconcertó al de cabellos bicolor, su vista siguió a Wolborg, cuando de repente, de la nada, le atacó Winterin, llevándolo contra las orillas del bowl, causándole tanta fricción que parecían echar chispas.

―Gaaah… ¡Dranzer! ―

Ahora el blade de Tala se colocó en el camino del blade afectado, embistiéndole ferozmente, a lo que Winterin se alejó deprisa.

―Kai… Estás haciendo esto muy fácil…― Mencionó Tala con la intención de hacerlo enojar.

―Ahórrate tus comentarios… ― Le contestó, y se le notó que se le dificultaba respirar, aunque era obvio si ya tenía horas tratando de controlar el nuevo sistema.

―Kai, date prisa. Me estoy aburriendo…― Comentó, la pelirroja, con un semblante adormecido, cosa que Hiwatari se sorprendió, lo cual causó que su blade se detuviera poco a poco.

―Ah… N-no… No otra vez…― Musitó para sí Kai, quien volvió al plato por su blade, observando a su querido Dranzer, con mucha frustración.

Tala soltó un suspiro con desanimo, diciendo ― Es una lástima… Tal parece que no estarás listo. ―

―¿Qué dices? ― Inquirió con sorpresa.

―Acéptalo, Kai. Es claro que no eres rival para Brooklyn, y no estarás listo, ni en cien años. ― Agregó el pelirrojo ruso.

Esto no le gustó oír para nada a Hiwatari, lo tenía clavado en la cabeza, y recordando ese momento en que él le venció. Como si lo estuviera viendo, como si lo tuviera enfrente de él, comenzó a farfullar ―Basta… basta… ¡Deja de meterte en mi mente, Brooklyn! Aléjate… Haré que Hiro, que tú… ¡y todos se arrepientan! ― Volvió a preparar su blade, al cabo que los de los otros dos contrincantes seguían en movimiento ― ¡Voy a vencerte Brooklyn! ― Exclamó decidido.

―¿Kai? ― Expresó Vidaxir con sorpresa y preocupación.

―Oye, Kai… Cálmate un poco. ― Le dijo Tala al verlo tan alterado, tanto que cuando lanzó su blade destrozó la parte de en medio, causando que el suelo se cimbrara, y en esa cortina de humo, el chico volvió a gritar.

―¡DRANZEEER, ATACAAA! ―

―Oh… ― Expresó con asombró Tala ―…Ya lo está dominando. ―

―Eso puedo verlo, Yuriy… Hora de ponerse serias, Winterin ¡Ice Barrier Diamond! ―

El blade de la joven Collingwood, se colocó frente al de Tala, realizando un giró sorprendente, de manera que hizo un torbellino, usando el aire como escudo para proteger y protegerse, a la vez que neutralizaba la fuerte embestida de Dranzer.

―Vamos Kai… Dame más, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. ― Le incitaba a manera de provocarle ― No me impresionas…―

Tanto el mismo Kai como Tala, voltearon a verla, parecía otra, y en ello se deshizo de la corbata, además del medio recogido, sus cabellos rojos revoloteaban por el aire, que apenas se deshacía, y ella sonreía.

Hiwatari perplejo en un principio, sonrió de repente de oreja a oreja, sus pupilas se dilataron por la excitación del momento, y entonces respondió ― ¡Como gustes, Vidaxir! ―

―Esto… es increíble, estoy dependiendo de ella, incluso… Winterin, está sonriendo. ―

―¡Atácame, Kai! ¡Atácame! ― Pedía la chica con desesperación.

―¡Vidaxir, qué estás pidiendo! ― Dijo Tala atónito.

―Tu frustración, tu ira, tus emociones, todo… No solo pueden ser en contra de Brooklyn. Hay algo… algo más. ― La chica entrecerró sus ojos mirándole de manera amenazante, como si le acusara de algo más, Kai al sentirse un poco agotado, cedió por un instante, cosa que el blade de la joven aprovechó, acorralándolo, y en eso Tala, mandó a Wolborg, creando su mejor ataque.

―¡Nooo! ―Exclamó Kai con molestia.

―¡Kai! Mírame… Así no podrás lograr tu verdadero objetivo, sabes a lo que me refiero. ―

―Qué tanto pretendes…―

―Es obvio Kai, solo estás disfrazando una simple respuesta. ―

―Ni aunque seas tú… ni nadie… no puedo… ¡No puedo perder! Debo enfrentarme a Brooklyn, borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, derrotarlo y finalmente ir por el plato fuerte… Aún debo vencer a Tyson… ―

―Tyson… esa es la respuesta, mi adorado Kai… ―Dijo la chica serenamente, hasta dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego gritar mandando a su blade ― ¡Winterin! ¡Diamond Dust X! ―

―¿Qué? ―Expresó Kai, con sorpresa, el simple blade de la chica se le fue encima, al momento en que rompió el hielo de Tala, además de que la dama de blanco, apareció invocando una ventisca acompañada de estalactitas puntiagudas de hielo, que atacaban fervientemente a Dranzer, al punto de casi dejarlo inmóvil y congelándolo nuevamente.

Estupefacto, Kai sonrió de una manera oscura, dirigiendo sus palabras a la pelirroja del otro lado del bowl―¡Ni creas que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados! ¡Dranzer, vamoooos! ―

El blade de Kai, brillo con intensidad, girando y girando aún más que hace rato, derritiendo ese hielo, hasta casi evaporarlo. Cosa que dejó perpleja a la chica, y Tala.

_―…Es… es más fuerte…―_ Decía Tala en su cabeza. ―…Ah… ¡Vidaxir! ― Gritó Tala, para ir hacia la pelirroja.

―¡Gaaah! ¡Winteriiin! ― Exclamó ante el resplandor que apareció en medio del bowl, y se cubrió con sus brazos, sintió que el ruso pelirrojo la resguardó con los suyos, y en el tazón, Wolborg, protegió a la dama de las nieves. ―No…Yuriy…―Decía ella en susurro, cosa que el otro logró oír ―…Yo, soy la que debe protegerte… Winterin es la guardiana de Wolborg… ―

―Qué estupidez dices… Eres una mujer, y yo soy el hombre, debo cuidarte como es debido, pues; tu eres como a vaso frágil…―

Vidaxir abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, casi podía decirse incluso que iba a llorar, esos ojos, los ojos de su amado la vieron con mucha ternura, turbándola por dentro, haciendo que dejará de protestar. ―1era de Pedro 3:7 ― Musitó más para ella misma, pues el joven le recalcó cierto pasaje bíblico.

Al final de ese dichoso resplandor, la pareja estaba aún de pie, el ruso se alejó dejando ya visible a la joven Collingwood, y miró al lado de su contrincante.

―No estuvo mal, Kai…―Dijo un poco cansado Tala, con una sonrisa, notándose satisfecho de cierto modo, mientras que la linda pelirroja a su lado, un poco agotada, sonreía gustosa. ―Te dije que lo conseguirías, Kai… Solo era cuestión de darte un empujón. ― Tala cayó al piso de sentón, soltando una risita e hizo el comentario ― ¡Ja, ja! O tirarlo de un risco. ― Vidaxir le miró al principio un poco impresionada, pero solo fue para también reír, sin ofender a Kai ― ¡Ja! Tienes razón. ― Volvió su vista al frente donde estaba el otro chico, que se había quedado tendido en el suelo, Hiwatari escuchó el taconeo de la joven Collingwood y apenas sólo giró sus ojos, viendo aquel destacable cabello rojizo, y esos hermosos ojos topacio, se inclinó a él, con las manos sobre sus caderas. ― Espero que con esto estés satisfecho. Ahora ve a darte una ducha, y descansa. La cena se servirá a las 8:00 p.m. y odio los retrasos. ― Vidaxir volvió a erguirse, y siguió su camino, para salir del gimnasio, en seguida se le alzó Vincent, quien solo estaba de espectador, dejando a Tala y Kai en dicho lugar.

* * *

><p>Ya entrada la noche, en la casa Collingwood, la joven pelirroja daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, los nervios y las ansias por el enfrentamiento de mañana no le permitían conciliar el sueño, estaba preocupada, no sabe con exactitud a qué grado puede llegar Brooklyn, y sabiendo el plan que tiene en mente Kai, la hacía querer golpearlo, pero debía controlarse en esos casos. Decidió levantarse de aquella cama, y colocándose una bata de dormir en color rosa, pues lucía una linda bata de dormir, de seda en color negro. Salió de su cuarto para ir a la cocina, tal vez un bocadillo nocturno le podría servir para poder dormir un rato aunque sea.<p>

En su andar por el pasillo, notó que en el jardín, cerca del estanque de los peces Koi, estaba ahí la figura de Hiwatari, levemente sorprendida, y curiosa, quiso acercarse a él, dando unos lentos y silenciosos pasos, escuchó la voz de alguien más. Esto hizo que se detuviera, tratando de distinguir el timbre de voz de aquella persona desconocida.

―…De verdad me alegra que lo hayas conseguido. ―

―Sí. ― Contestó secamente Kai como de costumbre.

―Dime, Kai… Dímelo de una vez, bien y en mi cara. ― Se puso de pie de la orilla de concreto del estanque, el chico Balkov.

―No es necesario, ¿o sí? Qué acaso mis acciones no hablan por sí mismas. ― Manifestó Hiwatari sin pudor alguno.

―Dije que lo dijeras. ― Demandó sonando molesto.

―Aaah… Cómo eres terco. Sea lo que sea, sea quien sea… Incluso si estoy comprometido con alguien más, no voy a dejar de quererla. Si tanto quieres oírlo, bien. ― Se le plantó de manera intimidante al ruso, para terminar de decir lo que en su corazón sabía ― La amo como no tienes idea. ―

La joven oculta, escuchó, su semblante cambió radicalmente, llevándose las manos al pecho, su corazón se aceleró tanto, y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir aquellas palabras, sin titubear, sin dudarlo un segundo, aunque no se lo haya dicho en la cara, le afectó de otra manera.

Por otro lado, Tala con la impresión dibujada en su rostro, volvió a fruncir el ceño y como para arruinar el ambiente, contestó ―Tanto como para que le hicieras casi lo mismo que el otro de Brooklyn―

Kai se desconcertó un segundo ―Ese fue mi peor error… Ya me disculpe por ello, y sentí que la perdía… pero ella, siguió estando ahí, como si no hubiese pasado nada, me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, y eso me es suficiente. Tala… Ahora, dime tú… ¿acaso sientes que la estás perdiendo? ¿Por eso me estás preguntando estás cosas? ―

―Eso… Ni yo lo sé… Soy celoso, y trato de contenerme siempre que estás tú involucrado. ―

―Lo que sea que hago, es por ella, y así como la amo, quiero que sea feliz este conmigo o no. Odie a muerte el cómo te lloraba cuando estuviste encerrado por loco. ―

―Ah… ― Expresó ofendido ― No estaba loco…―

―Sí, lo que digas. ― Le dio la razón como a uno.

― ¡No hagas eso! ― Gritó molesto.

―Ya, cálmate. ― Volvió a ponerse serio Hiwatari. ―El chiste aquí, es que solo ella puede saber lo que hay en su mente y corazón. Tu y yo somos simples peones ante una reina que puede ir a donde quiera, y solo uno puede convertirse en rey, y tener cuidado de no ser derrocado, por otra pieza que esté jugando en el tablero. ―

Vidaxir tuvo suficiente con lo escuchado, y con un semblante afligido, meditó en lo que ellos discutían, pues ambos tenían razón, algo más sucedía dentro de ella, que no quería oír, tal vez el miedo por otro le haya hecho cambiar de parecer. Se dio la media vuelta, volviendo a su habitación, abrazándose a sí misma, con el semblante tristón, solo podía saber una cosa, y es que se encontraba en un torbellino de sentimientos, pero más confundida que antes.

Al ya estar en su cuarto, tomó el teléfono móvil en sus manos, marcó un numero en específico, llevó a su oído la bocina, y espero a que le contestaran, pues ya era un poco tarde.

―…Buenas noches. Habla Vidaxir Collingwood… Es tu número, ¿verdad? Disculpa… Sí… Perdón que te llame a estas horas, pero… Necesito hablar contigo… Es acerca de Kai…― Volteó su vista a la ventana, donde una hermosa luna, aparecía de entre las nubes.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente:<strong>

― ¡¿Cómo que se fue temprano?! ― Inquirió Tala al mayordomo, Vincent quien servía el desayuno a los invitados.

―Lo siento, simplemente dijo que debía estar allá temprano. Además de que el joven Hiro, le llamó para que estuviese presente con los Justice 5.

―Vidaxir, qué lindo es verte de nuevo. ― Dijo Brooklyn, al verla llegar junto a Hiro y Boris.

―Sí. Buenos días, Brooklyn ― Dibujo una sonrisa desanimada.

Masefield lo notó, pero no quiso decir nada estando frente a otras personas.

―Bueno, será mejor que se vayan preparando, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo y esto se acabara. ― Dijo Boris. ―

Ya había pasado un buen rato, y el Bega-Estadio estaba ya a reventar, los jugadores estrella de BEGA se aproximaban a sus puestos.

― ¡¿Están listos chicos?! Este es el segundo día del enfrentamiento… Ya solo estamos esperando a que los G-Revolutions aparezcan. ―

En el lado de los Justice 5, en una de las bancas de atrás, donde está sentada la joven Collingwood, Masefield se sentó, mientras le decía a Garland ― Bueno, te toca a ti…― Bostezó un poco, aun diciendo ―…Ojala acabes con esto pronto, porque ya me estoy aburriendo…―

―Aja… No te preocupes, Garland querido, Brooklyn lo dice para no tener que ensuciarse las manos. ― Decía la linda morena, Ming-Ming.

―Agradezco tu gesto, Brooklyn. Pueden estar seguros de que no perderé. ―

―…Eso es bueno, me gusta tu actitud…― Comenzó a recostarse diciendo ― Si no les importa, tomaré una pequeña siesta…― Se acomodó muy cómodo en el regazo de la chica Collingwood que ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, ni objetar, sólo lo dejo hacer lo que quería.

―Muy bien, querido público. Del lado de los begabladers, están tomando la delantera con dos victorias y un empate. Pero el equipo de Tyson aún tiene mucho que dar, de eso podemos estar seguros, aún le falta a este torneo un toque más. Ahora solo nos estamos limitando a esperar a los G-Revolutions, no hay nadie aún aquí… Además quién se enfrentará a Garland, lo que sé es que será Tyson. ―

En las gradas, dos de los integrantes de los PPB All starz, Emily y Rick, éste último se estaba poniendo nervioso y comentó ― ¿Por qué se están tardando tanto? Ya tenemos todo arreglado ahora. ―

―Es solo cuestión de suspenso, Rick. Lo comentamos antes de venir para acá…―

―Sí, sí… lo sé…―

Algo en el escenario ocurrió, ya parece asomarse el joven campeón mundial Tyson, y sus otros integrantes de equipo.

_―Vaya… Hasta que hace su aparición… Y ha como me ve, parece que no han elegido un jugador, pensé que nos enfrentaríamos Tyson y yo. ― _Pensó Garland, mientras le sonreía al líder de los G-Revolutions.

_―Muy bien… Esto se pondrá duro, ya es hora de revelar a nuestra arma secreta. ―_ Se dijo Tyson, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Y aquí los tienen… ― Continúo hablando DJ Jazzman.

Boris veía muy satisfecho la escena que se cruzaba por sus ojos, cuando de repente.

―…Ah… Pero qué veo aquí…―Expresó Jazzman, ligeramente estupefacto, viendo a cierto integrante ruso, con un brazo roto, en un yeso, y el soporte para mantenerlo firme, cosa que sorprendió y dejó perplejo a muchos. ― ¿Qué ocurrió, Tyson? ―

―Una simple lesión de práctica, a cualquiera le pasa…― Contestó la duda del réferi.

Tala le lanzó una mirada con disimulo a su querido padre (nótese el sarcasmo), y luego dijo ― Sé que esto es vergonzoso, pero igual ya conseguimos un reemplazo. ―

―¿Huh? ¿Un reemplazo? ― Inquirió Jazzman.

Vidaxir desde su lugar, observó, callada, mostrándose paciente, pero no tan tranquila teniendo al joven de cabellos naranja dormitando en sus piernas. ―_ Todo está saliendo bien, Yuriy… Ya solo falta la cereza del pastel…―_ Se dijo en su mente, y mostró una ligera sonrisa, con un toque de malicia.

―Por supuesto, miren allá atrás… ― Señaló a aquella entrada, y la figura de cierto personaje conocido, se iba a acercando, dejando aún más atónitos a todos los presentes.

Tal vez antes, lo había echado a perder, y prácticamente le había dado la espalda a su equipo, pero todo eso tenía una razón.

―¡Vaya! Sí que sabes cómo entretener a tu público, Tyson. ― Comentó Jazzman muy sorprendido.

Todo esto es válido, según lo que mencionó Boris, se podía cambiar a un miembro de ambos equipos si fuese necesario.

Vidaxir, emocionada de cierto modo, sin darse cuenta, susurró el nombre de a quien sus ojos veían―…Kai…― A lo que Brooklyn pareció reaccionar levemente.

Tyson decía que quien se enfrentaría en este round, sería el mismo Hiwatari, cosa que impresionó a muchos ―…Oh… Tal y como lo oyeron, el capitán de los G-Revolutions ha seleccionado a Kai como el reemplazo de Tala, y además es quien peleara en este segmento.

― ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme con ese luchador desgastado? ― Dijo con sorna el joven Siebald.

Hiro llamó al chico Masfield, quien ya parece estarse despertando. ―Oye, Brooklyn…Será mejor que te despiertes, mira de lo que te estás perdiendo. ―

Brooklyn abrió sus parpados, mostrando esos hermosos ojos verdes, pero miró a la chica como si la amenazara, se incorporó y se escuchó por parte del gentío, algunos abucheos y reclamos, _Kai es un traidor._

Hiwatari sin inmutarse, solo se giró a ver al chico inocente, y le desafió, no solo con la mirada; sino también verbalmente ―…Brooklyn…― Le señaló con su dedo índice ―… Es a ti… a quien quiero. ―

―¡Woooooh! ¡Cieeelooos…!― Expresó muy sorprendido el réferi ― Kai, acaba de retar al miembro más misterioso de BEGA. ¿Recuerdan lo que sucedió la última vez que se enfrentaron? Ahora, todo depende de la respuesta de Brooklyn… ¿Aceptara o no? ―

―Ugh… Como fastidia…―Expresó quejumbrosamente.

―Bien, tal parece que te toca a ti…― Dijo Garland, entendiendo que le habían quitado su lugar, así que sin pelear ni nada, volvió a tomar asiento.

― ¿Qué? No…― Negó Brooklyn, no quería.

―Puedes hacerlo, Brooklyn. ― Dijo, animosamente Ming-Ming.

― No entiendo para qué… Garland, vamos hombre… ―

― Brooklyn, lo siento. Te ha escogido a ti, así que es tuyo. ― Dijo Garland sonando un poco molesto, como si le hubieran lastimado su orgullo de jugador.

―Aaah… ¿Por qué a mí? ― Sonó resignado ya, y se incorporó ya totalmente, para sentarse en la banca, a la vez que volteó a ver a Vidaxir, es como si la tentara a que le dijese algo, pero solo la mirada azulada de la joven no reflejaba nada, al menos no para él.

―Brooklyn… ―Le llamó Hiro, volteándose a verle ―… Escúchame bien, te hablo como entrenador. Está batalla es tuya, puedes hacerlo, así que levántate y anda. ― Ordenó en un tono severo.

A lo que el joven Masefield, no se pudo negar más, realmente le resultaba un fastidio tener que volver a pararse ante un bowl, y tener que volver a pelear contra un guerrero caído, que simplemente sabía que iba a perder de nuevo, no le hallaba sentido. Sin más se dirigió al enorme bey estadio preparado para la ocasión.

―Vaya, vaya… Para qué traen consigo a un perdedor contra Brooklyn… Será que han perdido la cabeza, o es la manera en que están desesperados… Simplemente, van a perder. ― Dijo Boris, haciendo más un simple monologo.

Ya los jugadores seleccionados, debían tomar sus posiciones, Tyson y los demás le daban ánimos, Kai, apenas dio unos pasos a los escalones, y mencionó ―…Este es mi destino… ― Sonrió viendo al chico Granger, su más grande rival desde que apareció en su vida. ―…Estoy preparado para lo que sea…― Le dio la espalda, para ya terminar de subir, y comenzar esto.

Ya ahí arriba, ambos chicos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes, claro que eso no inmutaba a Masefield, pero Kai, cambió su vista a más atrás del chico de blanco, viendo a aquella figura femenina, vistiendo un lindo vestido color rosa pastel, casi blanco, con manga corta ancha, y una faja en color carmín, y sus cabellos rojos sueltos como costumbre.

―Vidaxir, esto va tanto por ti, como por mí y mis amigos… Haré que las pagues todas, Brooklyn. ― Mencionó amenazantemente.

―Oh, vamos… Que tus meros insultos y amenazas no me causan ningún efecto. Si te derrote una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Simplemente eres patético, Kai.― Respondió Brooklyn sonando apático con un toque de burla en su voz.

―Haré que te tragues tus palabras. ― Contestó el otro.

―Prepárense muchachos, vamos a batallar… ¿Listos? ―

La tensión se sintió en el estadio, Vidaxir ni siquiera quería pestañear, el conteo regresivo comenzó… Ya solo era eso, y algo estaba por suceder.

―…3…2…1… ¡Let it rip! ―

Fin del capítulo 14… Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong> Muchas gracias, en serio… Gracias por su enorme paciencia TwT Sé que esto lo debí haber terminado desde hace meses, y porque dije que lo haría, lo hice xD Aunque me tarde, tengan por seguro que lo acabaré, ahí tengo un poco escrito del otro, entre algunas ideas, y pues ya mero… xD ¡Ja,ja! Agradezco sus reviews, el que sigan este fic, y les guste, en serio owo… Hay muchos que me sorprendieron y sirvieron para motivarme :3 Gracias… Estoy muy agradecida. Ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para terminarlo, como ven recorte las beybatallas, pero creo que no lo suficiente, como para que no entendieran o le hallaran seguimiento a lo del anime, pues igual lo complemente con mis escenas o tiempos entre los personajes, y sus cosas xD Un detalle, el último vestido que mencionó, es diseñado por una amiga, que me hizo un dibujo de mi Vidaxir, ay bien linda ella nwn/ así que le doy créditos a **_RinomiH/RollingBubblesfan_** Si quieren saber cómo es xD Pasen a su Deviant Art. De nuevo, gracias y de momento me despido, que Dios me los (a) bendiga. ¡Gracias! *w* Saludos especiales, a todos… y pues como quiera, siempre nombró a los que me dejan en un capítulo anterior… Veamos…

**Slav- Hatake**, espero haber aclarado algunas dudas xD ¡ja, ja, ja!

**Ray Wolf Aran**, Mijo, como siempre al pendiente de mis tonteras, gracias, te quiero owo/

**JMarioGR**, una cara nueva diría yo… Muchas gracias por tu review, me llego owo… Y me ayudaste también a seguirle, pues noté que varias personas lo siguieron, y pues hubo reviews y visitas, soy feliz, en serio. Espero que te haya gustado. nwn/

**RinomiH,** mi nueva amiga, pues gracias por tus reviews, finalmente lo terminé… por el momento eh xD ¡ja! Espero que sea de tu agrado, y pues ahí andamos… Espero que te haya gustado el cómo modifique al malicioso de Brooklyn, a mí me agrado, y aún falta más…

Entonces, nos vemos la próxima, mis estimados… y estimadas… ;3 ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
